


Le Guide des Débutants pour Communier avec les Morts

by Billie_trads



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, TRADUCTION, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_trads/pseuds/Billie_trads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peut-être que c’est à cause de la petite fille dont la disparition s’est transformée en meurtre, et dont le meurtre s’est transformé en affaire classée, et qui semble à présent avoir décidé d’emménager avec lui. Peut-être que c’est à cause de l’intolérable vide laissé dans sa vie quand son abruti de meilleur ami et partenaire (dans la prévention) de crime a décidé d’aller se faire tuer. Peut-être que c’est à cause de son frère, dont la prestigieuse carrière, fantastique petite-amie et premier-enfant-en-cours laissent progressivement Dean sur le bord de la route. Prenez-en une. Prenez-les toutes. Le <i>pourquoi</i> importe moins que le <i>quoi</i>, et le quoi est le suivant: Dean est à peu près sûr qu’il est en train de devenir complètement, véritablement cinglé. Alors bien sûr, il ne s’est pas mis à porter ses vêtements à l’envers, et il se douche encore à intervalle régulier (de toute façon, ça ce n’est pas cinglé, c’est juste un peu excentrique) ; mais il n’en reste pas moins qu’il vient de jeter en l’air sa vie, sa carrière, et sa réputation en ressortant le vieux livre de nécromancie de sa mère et en invoquant une Entité Prohibée de Classe A dans son grenier. Grincheuse, en plus. Avec des cheveux affreusement décoiffés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Beginner's Guide to Communing with the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032284) by [suspiciousflashlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousflashlight/pseuds/suspiciousflashlight). 



> **Notes de l'auteur:**  
>  Ceci a été écrit pour le Dean/Cas Big Bang 2013. Allez voir les fantastiques fanarts associés à cette histoire, réalisés par la prodigieuse sherry_doll !  
> Lien vers les fanarts : <http://sherry-doll.livejournal.com/9278.html>  
> Lien vers la communauté : <http://deancasbigbang.livejournal.com/>  
> **Notes de la traductrice :**  
>  Je ne suis pas l’auteur de cette fic ; elle a été entièrement écrite par suspiciousflashlight, qui m’a autorisée à la traduire. Vous pouvez aller lire l’œuvre originale, "A Beginner’s Guide to Communing with the Dead" [en cliquant sur ce lien](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1032284/chapters/2056823).

“La cour appelle l’inspecteur Dean Winchester à la barre des témoins pour être interrogé. ”

Du calme. Il a fait ça combien de fois maintenant ? Des douzaines, pour sûr. Vols à main armée, violences, malédictions, violations de domicile – meurtre, même. Viol. Magie noire. Des trucs bien malsains. Des choses qui lui ont filé des cauchemars. Ce sont les risques du métier. Et ça ? Ce procès ? Chiant, la plupart du temps. Il dit ce qu’il a à dire, ce qu’il a vu et ce qu’il a fait, puis les avocats débattent de tout ça, dans leurs beaux vêtements, avec leurs belles phrases, dans cette belle et grande pièce. Ce moment n'est peut-être pas agréable, mais cest censé être _facile_.

Il monte à la barre, et découvre qu'un léger tremblement est en train de s’emparer de ses jambes. Le manque de sommeil, probablement. Trop de café. Quelque chose comme ça.

Ouais.

"Inspecteur Dean Winchester ?" demande la juge. Missouri. Elle est équitable. Pas que ça change grand chose, ici, mais il est plus facile en cet instant d'avoir affaire à elle plutôt qu'à un étranger.

"Oui, madame." Il sort son badge de la poche de sa veste et le fait presque tomber, la sueur de ses mains rendant le plastique glissant. Personne ne rit, mais il sent la chaleur lui monter au visage avec un picotement.

"Vous étiez l'enquêteur chargé de l'affaire Harvelle, c'est exact ?

_Êtes_. Vous _êtes_ l'enquêteur chargé de l'affaire Harvelle.

"Oui, madame."

"C'est vous qui avez trouvé le corps ?"

Il n’y a pas de – merde, il n’arrive plus à respirer, il n’y a pas d’ _air_ dans cette putain de pièce, et son cœur bat assez vite pour que sa tête tourne rien qu’à rester debout – pas ici, pas maintenant, il est au tribunal, il faut qu’il _respire_ , d’accord –

"Inspecteur Winchester," dit sèchement Missouri. "Avez-vous entendu la question ?"

"Oui, madame, pardon. Je – ouais, oui, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée."

"Comment ?"

"Je – on cherchait depuis, depuis environ une semaine, je crois. On n’avait pas beaucoup d'éléments. On avait quelqu'un qui travaillait sur – sur son vieil ours, vous savez, genre un ours en peluche. Il bossait sur un sortilège de pistage –"

Missouri lève les sourcils. "Il vous a fallu une semaine pour lancer un sortilège de pistage ?"

"Oui, madame. Le signal était fort, mais il y avait beaucoup d'interférences.

"Des interférences ? Provenant de quoi ?"

"Difficile à dire, madame. Mais c'était peu après la Nuit de Toutes les Âmes1. Je me suis dit que ça devait être de la magie résiduelle qui se mettait en travers de la route."

"Hmm. Bien, continuez."

"J’ai, euh." Son esprit s’embrouille. A cause de sa gueule de bois, probablement, et ouais, ce n’est pas très professionnel de venir à une audience avec l’impression de s’être pris un poing de whisky en pleine face, mais c’était soit ça soit – c’est ça, d’accord, le pistage. L’enquête. "Ce sortilège, il nous faisait partir dans tous les sens – et finalement il s’est, euh, verrouillé sur cette maison. Ellington Street, au nord de Caldwell. Appartenant à Mr et Mme Remington, tous les deux à la retraite, touts les deux en vacances depuis le 6 novembre. Je suis allé y jeter un œil–"

"Tout seul ?" le coupe Missouri. "Est-ce que ce n’est pas contraire au protocole ?"

"Techniquement, madame, mais le quartier était à bien vingt minutes de là où – de là où la petite avait été vue pour la dernière fois, et il n’y avait aucun lien d’ordre personnel entre les deux familles. Les chances de trouver quoique ce soit semblaient, euh, plutôt minces. Donc je suis allé jeter un œil, et les portes étaient fermées à clé, pas de signes d’effraction, et aucune fenêtre de cassée. Mais il fallait que je vérifie quand même, donc je suis allé chercher un double des clés chez un voisin, comme Mme Remington nous avait dit de faire quand on l’a appelée à leur hôtel, et j’ai ouvert la porte et j’ai – et elle –"

"Nous avons tous vu les photos, Inspecteur," dit Missouri. Gentiment ? Mais Missouri est juge, c’est son travail, et il est un témoin de la police, ce qui est _son_ travail, et c’est un putain de procès qui est en train de se dérouler, ils ne sont pas censés se montrer _sympathique_ – mais bon dieu, il va vomir –

"Avez-vous pu identifier les causes du décès ?" demande Missouri.

"Non madame. Pas avant d’avoir lu le rapport du légiste. Elle était, euh. Elle était très abimée."

"Y avait-il, selon vous, des signes indiquant l’usage de magie noire ?"

Comment décrire ça ? Pas de runes, pas de bougies, pas d’ossements d’animaux. Pas de coupe. La chose se rapprochant le plus d’un crâne se trouvait sur le manteau de la cheminée, un de ces souvenirs en plastique criard que les touristes achètent là où le vaudou est encore répandu.

Mais il avait eu une impression. Une énergie, en quelque sorte, qui avait fait picoter sa peau au point de vouloir se gratter jusqu’au sang et sonner ses oreilles si fort que c’est à peine s’il avait entendu ce que Bobby disait via la radio avec laquelle il avait appelé des renforts.

On ne peut pas dire ça au tribunal, cependant. _C'était_ _bizarre_ n’est pas une preuve recevable. Merde, même ses amis – même Victor, même Bobby, même Sam – ont dit que ce n’était probablement rien, juste le stress et le choc et _peut-être que t’as juste besoin de te reposer quelques jours, non ?_

Alors il dit seulement, "Non, madame. Aucune trace d’aucune magie. Rien de reconnaissable à mes yeux, en tout cas."

Et c’est à peu près tout. Quelques questions supplémentaires, des trucs un peu bateau, puis Missouri lui annonce qu’il est libre de partir, pour l’instant. Bien sûr il pourra être rappelé à tout moment, si qui que ce soit a des questions – mais ce n’est pas tout à fait une affaire ordinaire. Pas de défense, pour commencer, en grande partie parce qu’il n’y a personne à défendre, ce qui laisse l’accusation assez peu enthousiaste. Il s’agit juste de passer les détails en revue. Mettre les choses au clair histoire qu’elles soient mises au clair.

Sam l’attend à l’extérieur de la salle d’audience, assis sur l’un des bancs et ses doigts survolant le clavier de son téléphone, mais il le fourre dans sa poche et se lève dès qu’il aperçoit Dean.

"Comment ça s’est passé ?" demande-t-il.

Dean hausse les épaules. "Bien. Comme d’hab’, je suppose."

"Uh huh," dit Sam en levant les sourcils. Il veut probablement qu'ils En Discutent, peut-être même qu'ils se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec émotion après que Dean aura craqué et commencé à sangloter sur l'épaule de Sam ; mais c’est débile, ce n’est qu’une affaire comme une autre et c’est _son travail_. Il va _bien_. 

Il va bien, mais le procès ? Ca ça ne va pas. Pas pour l’instant. Peut-être que ça fait des mois, peut-être qu’ils se sont heurtés à impasses après impasses, mais c’était une petite fille. Huit ans. On ne peut pas juste _arrêter l’enquête_. On ne peut pas laisser les gens _s’en tirer_ après un truc comme ça.

"T’as une demi-heure de libre ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Cool. J’ai besoin d’un verre."

Sam regarde ostensiblement sa montre, qui à vue de nez doit indiquer onze heure vu qu’il est, en fait, onze heure, mais comme la situation même constitue une circonstance atténuante il se retient de commenter. A la place il dit, "Très bien, mais _un_ verre, d’accord ? J’ai un cas de divorce interespèce à midi, et la future-ex femme a tendance à cracher du feu quand elle s’énerve."

“Ca doit être sympa comme mariage,” ricane Dean.

“Ouais, ben, plus pour très longtemps. Je peux te déposer chez toi après—”

"Nan, au poste ça ira très bien."

Son frère soupire, bien que son visage ne fasse pas étalage d’une grande surprise. "Dean, tu as le droit de prendre des jours de repos de temps à autres, tu sais."

"Ouais, enfin, je suis pas payé pour rester assis chez moi à rien foutre de la journée." Et puis, Sam veut surement bien faire mais le fait est que rester seul dans sa maison avec rien d’autre que l’intérieur de sa propre tête pour combler les espaces vides n’est pas exactement ce dont il a besoin maintenant. Le poste de police – il y aura bien quelque chose à faire là-bas, quelque chose pour le garder occupé jusqu’à ce que ses pensées se calment à nouveau. N’importe quoi. Pas forcément une nouvelle affaire. Il se contentera très bien de faire de la paperasse. Il y en a toujours une montagne qui traine, étant donné sa procrastination habituelle. "Ecoute, tu sais quoi – je partirai plus tôt vendredi prochain et toi et Jess vous venez diner, ok ? Allez, on va prendre ce verre maintenant, j’ai un mal de crâne pas possible."

Sam grommèle quelque chose sur l’aspirine et une sieste étant une bien meilleure solution au problème que jeter de l’huile sur le feu, mais quelques minutes plus tard et ils sont hors du tribunal, montant dans la voiture mi-déglinguée, mi-d’un autre âge, de Sam, et qui exige pour démarrer un mystérieux rituel de jurons, de choses à frapper et de prières.

"Mec," fait Dean en secouant la tête tandis qu’elle tousse enfin en revenant à ce qui ne peut être appelé la vie que dans le sens le plus large du terme. "Faut vraiment que tu te rachètes une nouvelle voiture."

"Oh, elle marche encore très bien," dit Sam avec optimisme. Bien qu’étiqueté pratiquement depuis sa naissance comme le cerveau de l’équipe Winchester et qu’ayant maitrisé la sorcellerie pour débutant en à peu près autant de temps qu’il a fallu à Dean pour apprendre à lacer ses chaussures, Sam semble résolument accroché à la croyance que s’il répète quelque chose assez souvent avec assez de détermination, ça va forcément devenir vrai à un moment ou à un autre.

Puis il ajoute, un peu mystérieusement, "En plus, j’ai des raisons plus importantes d’économiser en ce moment."

"Comme quoi, une coupe de cheveux ?"

"Ha ha. Non. Tu le veux, ce verre, oui ou non ?"

Trente minutes plus tard, ils se garent devant le poste de police, Dean marmonnant un _merci de m'avoir ramené_ peu enthousiaste à son frère et glissant un chewing-gum entre ses dents pour tenter de camoufler les restes d’alcool dans son haleine. Boire pendant le service est, hum, découragé, mais ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un allait vraiment le remarquer. Cet imbécile de sorcier professionnel qui se retrouve à nouveau accusé de mauvais usage de la magie est tout ce dont les gens parlent ces derniers temps. Des ragots people, quoi. Ce gars a juste fait un peu trop la fête et a commencé à faire le con avec ses pétunias, comme si ça avait la moindre _importance_ –

"Hey," dit Victor, s’avançant dans le bureau de Dean avant même qu’il ait retiré sa veste. Ses yeux parcourent rapidement Dean de haut en bas, ce qui, à en croire la façon dont il croise les bras, ne lui laisse pas tout à fait une impression favorable. "T’as une sale gueule, mec."

"On ne flirte pas au travail, Vic," réplique Dean. "Allez casse-toi, j’ai des trucs à faire."

"Il se trouve que non, en fait, parce que Bobby veut te voir dans son bureau. Genre, _tout de suite_."

Merde.

Il crache donc son chewing-gum dans la poubelle à côté du bureau puis direction le bout du couloir la porte marquée _Commissaire de police_. Eh bien, il voulait avoir des choses à faire, pas vrai ? On dirait qu’un dieu quelconque est dans le genre d’humeur qui exauce les prières. Il desserre sa cravate quand même, parce que c’est Bobby, pas le juge du palais de justice municipal. Un peu compliqué d’avoir l’air professionnel aux yeux d’un type qui vous connait depuis que vous avez deux ans et courriez cul nu dans le jardin.

Il frappe, mais ne prend pas la peine d’attendre une réponse avant d'entrer avec un brusque, "Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?"

Bobby souffle avec irritation, et Dean soupire avant de corriger sa phrase en, "Désolée, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, _monsieur_  ?"

"Assieds-toi." Oh, ça a l’air sérieux. Il n’a pas eu un _assieds-toi_ depuis toute cette histoire avec la banshee – ce qui, au passage, n’était tellement pas de sa faute ; comme s’il était censé savoir qu’elle était dans le club de lecture du maire. Et avant ça, il y a eu la fois où – bref, tout ça pour dire, la chaise en face du bureau de Bobby a une certaine réputation. Mais ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait ressortir aussitôt de la pièce, puisqu’avoir le plus vieil ami de la famille comme patron ne change pas le fait qu’il est quand même votre patron, aussi Dean soupire et se hisse dans le fauteuil.

"Café ?" demande Bobby.

Ouais, parce que les deux tasses et demi qu’il lui a fallu pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux ce matin ne l’ont pas du tout assez shooté à la caféine. "C’est bon, merci."

Un long moment passe où Bobby se contente de fixer Dean avec les yeux plissés en ce qui pourrait être un regard profond, à vous faire passer un examen de conscience ou, tout aussi probable, qui pourrait juste être l’air renfrogné qui tend à être l’expression par défaut du visage de Bobby. Dean essaye de ne pas s’agiter, avec un succès mitigé.

"Comment tu te sens ?" demande brusquement Bobby.

Putain mais _merde_ , quoi. Pourquoi tout le monde n’arrête pas de lui demander ça ? C’est juste des cernes sous ses yeux – il ne s'est pas pointé avec un bras en moins ou un truc du genre. Il n’a pas bien dormi, et alors – ça arrive. Et pour ce qui est des excuses, se présenter comme témoin aux procédures légales du meurtre d’une enfant doit être plutôt légitime, quand même.

"Je vais _bien_ , d’accord ?" dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. "Et si c’est pour ça que tu m’as appelé, eh bien, c‘est gentil de t’inquiéter, mais – "

"J’ai examiné ta demande."

Ah. D’accord. La chaise commence à prendre sens maintenant.

"Et ?" dit-il, essayant de garder un ton détaché.

"Et," dit Bobby, dont le visage s’est à présent stabilisé sur une véritable mine renfrognée, "je l’ai rejetée."

"Bordel, Bobby –"

"Si t’as réellement cru qu'il y avait une chance que je l’approuve alors il va falloir que t’ailles te faire examiner le cerveau," fait Bobby d’un ton cassant. "Je ne vais pas ré-ouvrir une affaire qui est au tribunal _en ce moment même_."

"Mais tout le monde sait que le verdict va être –"

"Enlevée et tuée par un ou plusieurs inconnus, ouais, ouais, pas besoin de me le dire. Ecoute, Dean, ça fait des mois que tu te tues à la tâche sur cette affaire de merde, et tu n’as pas fait le moindre progrès." Dean ouvre la bouche, une protestation déjà sur le bout de la langue, mais Bobby lève la main pour qu’il garde le silence. "Je dis pas que c’est de ta faute, d’accord ? Personne ne le dit. Dieu sait que t’as essayé, mais quels que ce soit les fils de pute qui ont fait ça, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un couvrir aussi bien ses traces."

"Laisse-moi juste quelques semaines de plus –"

"Arrête ton baratin, Winchester," dit Bobby, et le regard noir qu’il lance à Dean par-dessus le bureau est définitivement plus Commissaire Singer que Tonton Bobby. "J’y songerai si de nouvelles preuves sont trouvées, mais en attendant ma décision est définitive. Compris ?"

Dean lui lance un regard furieux, mâchoire serrée si fort qu'elle commence à grincer douloureusement. Tout commissaire qu'il soit, ça ne lui donne pas _raison_. Il y a quelqu'un qui se promène le corps baigné de larges rayures écarlates de sang de petite fille, et peut-être que ça pèsera sur son âme à l'heure du Jugement – c'est ce qui arrivera, de toute façon, et tout le monde dit que ce que les vivants appellent justice n'est que l'écho d'un archétype plus vieux que les étoiles – mais rester assis à ne rien faire et laisser le karma suivre son cours n'a jamais été le _truc_ de Dean.

" _Compris ?_ " répète Bobby.

Dean baisse les yeux et grommèle, "Ouais, j'ai compris."

"Bien. Allez, j'ai une nouvelle affaire pour toi. Des abrutis ont encore foutu la merde avec le Mur. Juste des gosses qui s'amusent, je suis sûr, mais faut que les dégâts soient réparés le plus vite possible et les coupables retrouvés –"

"Tu me mets sur le _Mur_ ? Sérieusement ?

"Il va pas se réparer tout seul," souligne Bobby.

"Ouais, eh bien, quelqu'un d'autre peut le réparer," dit Dean. Qu'on le retire de l'affaire Harvelle est une chose, mais le Mur ? C'est un truc _de débutant_. D'accord, c'est important de le maintenir en état et tout, mais un ouvrage aussi ancien, aussi énorme a toujours _quelque chose_ qui ne va pas quelque part. Encore une poutre qui tombe du toit métaphorique, et quand on se retrouve avec un tas de nouvelles recrues nerveuses, c'est le moyen parfait de les mettre au travail en douceur. "Donne ça à Victor. Charlie. Je m'en fous, n'importe qui."

"Victor est sur la piste de ce zoomorphe dissident, et Charlie fait peut-être de la magie avec un clavier mais c'est une sorcière encore pire que toi," dit Bobby. "Et puis, et si l'imprimante recommence à ne plus marcher ? J'ai besoin de l'avoir sous la main."

Ca lui demande un effort considérable de ne pas se frapper la tête contre le bord du bureau de Bobby. " _Bobby_. C'est le bac à papier. C'est _toujours_ le foutu bac à papier. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas faire rentrer autant de papier dedans, d'accord ? Alors arrête d'essayer."

"Ouais, ouais." Bobby balaye son conseil de la main, et malgré sa propre irritation Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de sympathie pour sa collègue. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit restée aussi longtemps, à s'amuser dans le domaine de la criminalité sous les ordres d'un chef qui a besoin d'aide pour ouvrir internet alors qu'elle pourrait se faire des millions dans la programmation ou, à défaut, en montant des escroqueries informatiques élaborées. "De toute façon, arrête de te plaindre. Tu t'occupes du Mur. C'est à l'angle de Duke et d'Ursula, et t'auras besoin de ça" – il tend à Dean un formulaire d'invocation signé-tamponné, que Dean accepte à contrecœur – "un élémental de Grade C, d'accord, rien de plus haut. Maintenant va-t-en d'ici, prends-toi le reste de la journée. Fais l'invocation ce soir et je m'attends à ce que tu te mettes sur l'affaire dès demain. C'est un ordre, Winchester."

"Ouais, ben, tu sais quoi ? Ta barbe est _nulle_ ," dit Dean, et il sort en trombe du bureau sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour voir Bobby lever les yeux au ciel.

Le Mur. Le _Mur._ Bobby le met sur _le Mur_. Putain, fantastique. Pas besoin de rétrogradation – pas besoin d'un _arrête tes conneries, mon garçon_ , parce que ça veut déjà tout dire. Bobby ne le croit pas en état d’assurer le travail ordinaire d’un inspecteur. Mais comment, exactement, est-il censé prouver le contraire si le vieil homme ne le laisse pas mettre un terme à son affaire à la con ?

De retour chez lui, Dean s’écroule dans son canapé et envisage d’allumer la télé ; mais la télécommande est juste hors de portée de ses doigts, aussi finit-il plutôt par appuyer sa tête dans ses mains, pressant ses paumes contre ses yeux jusqu’à ce que des supernovas commencent à apparaître dans les ténèbres. Elle sera bientôt là, probablement. Peut-être pas, mais probablement. C’est chouette d’avoir quelque chose sur laquelle il peut compter dans sa vie. Sauf que pas vraiment.

Bobby ne le croit pas en état d’assurer le travail ordinaire d’un inspecteur ? Eh bien, peut-être qu’il a raison.

Le truc, c’est que Dean est en train de devenir cinglé.

Oh, bien sûr, il est sorcier-inspecteur et son frère est un sorcier-avocat et son meilleur ami est – _était_ un vampire. Il est même sorti avec une selkie une fois – et non, il n'a pas eu besoin de cacher la peau de Lisa pour sortir avec elle, d'accord ? Mais tout ça, c'est _normal_ par ici. L'intégration des espèces est, genre, une nouveauté du siècle dernier. Et ouais, il met du houmous dans ses hot-dog et fait quasiment tous ses sortilèges en grec ancien au lieu d'en latin, mais c'est excentrique, pas cinglé. Chacun ses petites bizarreries. Alors que tout le monde n'est pas, sans vouloir trop insister là-dessus, en train de vaciller au bord de la folie.

“Je n’ai pas abandonné, d’accord ?” dit-il, sans lever la tête. Il ne regarde jamais, juste au cas où il la verrait – ou, pire encore, au cas où il ne la verrait pas – mais il la sent derrière lui. Cette étrange lourdeur dans l’air, le picotement à moitié imaginaire du il-y-a-quelqu’un-dans-la-pièce-avec-toi sur sa nuque. “C’est juste un contretemps mineur. Je ne laisse pas tomber."

C'est ça. Parce que s'il n'a pas pu résoudre l'affaire avec toute la puissance des forces de police à sa disposition, il va certainement y arriver tout seul et dans le dos de tout le monde.

Si seulement il pouvait – mais il ne peut pas, évidemment. Même si c’est pour une bonne cause, ça n’en reste pas moins illégal, parce que qui peut décider de ce qui est _bien_  ? Non, la loi est là pour une raison. Il est policier. Lui plus que tout autre devrait savoir ça.

Mais si –

Non. D'accord ? _Non_. En plus, même s'il pouvait y arriver sans se faire, lui ou le reste du monde, horriblement tuer – eh bien jamais il ne s'en tirerait. Ca ne reviendrait pas simplement à la fin de sa carrière, ça reviendrait à une accusation dont même Sam ne pourrait le tirer. Au mieux une énorme amende, qu'il ne serait pas capable de payer ; au pire, la prison. On ne peut pas se mettre à faire des invocations inter-dimensionnelles comme ça à droite à gauche. Les choses se précipitent, et ça devient le bordel, et tôt ou tard des gens sont blessés. La loi est là pour une raison, de même que la procédure de demande ridiculement compliquée.

Il se ferait griller dans les cinq secondes.

Ce qui le laisse avec du bon vieux travail de détective à l'ancienne. Et c'est une bonne méthode, la déduction et tout ça, sauf que ça _ne marche pas_ parce qu'il n'y a _rien à déduire_.

"J'y travaille, je te jure," insiste Dean. Puis il se lève et va dans la cuisine pour commencer à se faire un sandwich, en faisant attention à _ne pas_ regarder l'espace à gauche du canapé, et aussi à _ne pas_ se demander si résoudre cette horrible affaire fera la moindre différence.

Maintenant qu'il y pense c'est plutôt insultant, en fait, que Bobby ait déjà l'application approuvée et prête à partir. Le nombre de cerceaux d'encre-et-papier à travers lesquels il faut se trainer pour tout faire de façon officielle signifie qu'il faut une bonne semaine pour que même les urgences soient traitées ; ce qui veut dire, bien sûr, que Bobby planifiait ça depuis un moment. Il attendait probablement juste qu'une bonne occasion se présente – quelque chose d'assez gros pour occuper Dean un moment, mais pas assez pour que ça représente une difficulté. _Connard_. Dean est peut-être cinglé, mais il n'a pas besoin qu'on le _babysit_.

Il pose le formulaire sur le comptoir de la cuisine, juste à côté de son assiette, et le fixe d’un œil mauvais. Une invocation – il _hait_ les invocations. Aussi chiantes que stressantes, et avec ses pouvoirs magiques à deux balles même un élémental de grade C est assez pour lui causer une migraine battante. Peut-être que c’est Sam qui aurait dû devenir policier ; ce genre de chose est bien plus son –

Le couteau dont il se sert pour étaler la mayonnaise tombe bruyamment au sol.

C'est probablement sale et poussiéreux là en bas, il faut vraiment qu'il passe l'aspirateur, et en attendant il devrait certainement ramasser et rincer le couteau ; sauf qu'au lieu de ça il se laisse tomber au sol à côté, fixant sans le voir le panneau de la cuisinière en face de lui.

Il n’y a pas d’ampoule métaphorique qui s’allume au-dessus de sa tête. Plutôt quelque chose comme ces feux d’artifices de puissance industrielle qui ricochent dans son crâne, lançant assez d’étincelles pour temporairement frire une bonne moitié de son cerveau. Ce n’est pas avoir une idée, c’est une idée qui l’ _a_ lui. C’est une idée qui se faufile derrière lui dans une allée sombre et qui fracasse sa tête avec une barre de plomb avant de fouiller ses poches à la recherche de sa monnaie. C’est –

Dingue. Stupide. Jamais il n’arrivera à passer inaperçu.

Sauf que…

Mais c’est dangereux. Sans parler d’être pris sur le fait – s’il se trompe quelque part –

Il pourrait jeter un charme sur la pièce, cela dit. Garder ce qu’elle contient à l’intérieur. Comme ça s’il se plante, il sera le seul à brûler.

Les gens remarqueront. Il y a une différence entre un élémental, quelque soit son grade, et un – mais est-ce qu'ils remarqueront vraiment ? Si Dean dit que c’est un élémental de grade C, s’il a le formulaire validé et tout, qui posera des questions ? On dit que la curiosité fait partie de la nature humaine, mais s’il y a bien une chose qu’il a appris de ses années dans les forces de l’ordre c’est que prendre les choses qui sont plus-ou-moins logiques pour argent comptant fait aussi partie de la nature humaine. Et le Département des Affaires Interdimensionnelles est strict, mais Dean sait (parce que Bobby lui a dit, hors micro) qu’ils ont seulement compris comment surveiller les fluctuations et les modèles de convergence entre les dimensions, pas ce qui concrètement passe à travers la faille…

Ok. Donc peut-être que ça pourrait marcher. _Peut-être_. Mais il ne s'est pas encore penché sur la grande question. La question décisive. La question sans-retour-en-arrière-une-fois-la-réponse-donnée.

Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

Logiquement non. C'est une seule affaire. Ca ne vaut pas le coup de perdre son travail, sa réputation, sa _vie_ pour _une seule affaire_.

Il n'existe tout simplement aucun moyen d'équilibrer convenablement cette équation.

Mais quelqu’un a tué une petite fille. Quelle importance s’il n’a pas récidivé ? Elle avait huit ans, elle avait huit ans et était probablement morte de terreur, elle avait une famille et des amis et l'arrivée d'une dizaine d’années d'angoisse adolescente à attendre avec impatience, et vraiment il connaissait déjà la réponse avant d’avoir posé la question.

Il reste assis encore quelques minutes, réfléchissant.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon choix, mais c'est mon choix. J'en prends la responsabilité._

Ce n'est pas un sortilège, à part dans sa propre tête, mais ça le pousse à se relever. Ses doigts semblent avoir développé un léger tremblement, tout comme ce matin – les nerfs, hein ? Il est absolument terrifié. Déterminé, mais terrifié. Les nerfs. Pas l'excitation. Pas même un tout petit peu d'excitation.

Bon. Rien ne vaut le temps présent, ou un dicton dans le genre. En route vers le grenier. Et peut-être aussi vers sa mort. Mais il vaut probablement mieux ne pas trop penser à ce détail. Ou à ce qu’il se passera si Bobby l’apprend. Ou si l'attache se rompt. Ou à n’importe laquelle des mille-et-une choses qui pourraient mal se passer. Ou à ce que Sam dirait, ou Benny, ou Maman ou Papa. En fait, c’est peut-être mieux de carrément arrêter de penser, pour l’instant.

1 Ndt : All Soul’s Night en anglais. Fait référence à All Soul’s Day, fête catholique qui a lieu après la Toussaint, le 2 novembre, qui en français s'appelle la Commémoration des fidèles défunts, aussi appelée Commémoration des morts (source : wiki). J'ai préféré garder une traduction plus littérale. 


	2. Chapter 2

Minuit. C’est peut-être cliché, mais ce n’est pas cliché sans raison. Débuts et fins, il y a un certain pouvoir là-dedans, et minuit se trouve là où l’un se change en l’autre. En l’espace d’une seconde on passe d’être aujourd’hui à être demain et, en même temps, d’être hier à être aujourd’hui. Essayez donc d’expliquer en quoi ce n’est pas magique.

Et puis, ça dit minuit dans les instructions, et peut-être qu’il a une légère tendance à prendre ce genre de choses par-dessus la jambe, mais il y a un temps pour tout, pas vrai ? Comme quand on n’est pas du tout en train d’essayer d’invoquer un être cosmique d'ordre divin dans son grenier à l’aide d’une forme illégale de magie. Ca fait au moins cinq fois qu'il lit chaque ligne du sortilège, vérifiant deux – trois – fois les traductions jusqu’à ce que les pages de l’ancien texte flottent devant lui à chaque fois qu’il cligne des yeux. Les bougies sont en place, convenablement ointes dans la recette d’huile-herbe-et-sang indiquée, et il s’est même fait chier à sortir un mètre-ruban pour être sûr que l’écartement entre elles était exactement le bon. Les murs portent des charmes de protection – peut-être un peu trop solides, vu qu’il n’est pas cent pour cent sûr de pouvoir gratter les runes sans ruiner la peinture, mais ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il a dégagé de la place pour faire ça dans le grenier et non en bas dans le salon et de toute manière c’est un peu le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment.

Il en a également terminé avec l’attache. Le collier pour chien est posé sur la table à côté du crâne qu’il a ressorti des vieilles affaires de sa mère (et qu’il a récemment baptisé Rick, dans une tentative pour détendre l’atmosphère). La même chose que d’habitude, en gros, sauf pour le fait que le sortilège est si puissant qu’il le fait furieusement larmoyer dès qu’il s’en approche à moins d’un pas.

Il y a de l’eau dans le bol, mélangée à un peu de sel, toute la poussière des années d’abandon soigneusement retirée. Il prend l’athamé posé à côté et presse la lame contre son avant-bras gauche jusqu’à ce qu’une ligne de rouge apparaisse, s'écoulant et tombant goutte à goutte dans le bol en une série de minuscules éclaboussures ; puis il claque des doigts, s’y reprenant à trois fois pour que la magie se déploie comme il faut et que des flammes bondissent sur les mèches de toutes les bougies.

"C’est parti," dit-il à Rick. "Trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant. Content de t’avoir connu, mon pote."

Rick lui sourit silencieusement, mais Dean se plait à penser que ses orbites vides ont un certain air compatissant.

Ok. Assez joué. Posture ouverte, poids réparti de façon égale sur chaque pied. Dos droit, épaules en arrière. Inspirer en commençant par le fond du ventre, remplir le bas des poumons puis le haut ; gonfler sa cage thoracique, sentir le sternum monter. Expirer avec l’intégralité des deux poumons. Il tend ses mains au-dessus du bol et, comme les mots morts depuis longtemps sortent du fond de sa gorge en un grondement rauque, il abaisse ses paumes jusqu’à ce qu’elles frôlent la surface de l’eau. Puis jusqu’aux poignées du bol, qui luisent d’un or terne, et il appuie – fermement, mais sans serrer, la pression doit être exactement la bonne ou ça ne marchera pas – _là_. Pousser en avant, tirer en arrière. En avant, en arrière. Tout doux, tout doux. Les battements de son cœur se font hésitants avant de tomber dans le même rythme que ses mains, et le bol commence à chanter, envoyant des gouttes d’eau assez haut pour tacheter sa chemise tandis qu’elles dansent à la surface. Les mots viennent facilement maintenant, tirés en avant par le poids de ceux déjà prononcés.

Ca l’effraye un peu, à quel point tout ça lui semble naturel. Plus naturel que la sorcellerie, où il est obligé de lutter et pousser et bousculer la magie pour lui donner la forme voulue. L’énergie qui le parcourt à présent semble simplement faite pour son corps, comme le meilleur costume sur-mesure de tous les temps porté sur l’intérieur de sa peau.

Ce serait plus facile à ignorer s’il n’avait pas déjà ressenti ça la dernière fois qu’il s’est essayé à la nécromancie, aussi.

La salle commence à vibrer. Ou, probablement, la salle reste stationnaire et c’est seulement lui, seulement le bol qui vibre et résonne à travers ses mains jusqu’à ce qu’il soit obligé de fermer les yeux pour ne pas que le mouvement le rende malade. Ses dents commencent à lui faire mal, envoyant des pics de douleurs qui traversent son crâne, et ses muscles sont en train de se tendre – mais tout va bien, il garde le contrôle. Cette énergie tourne avec lui, s’écoule avec lui, le rend plus ouvert, et tout le _tellement bon que ça devrait être interdit_ n’a jamais vraiment eu de sens pour lui jusqu’à aujourd’hui, parce que ceci n’est censé être qu’un moyen à une fin mais s’il pouvait ressentir ça tous les jours il ne se préoccuperait pas de –

L’énergie tressaute violemment, et s’il n’avait pas eu les pieds aussi fermement plantés au sol il aurait trébuché. La magie de quelqu’un d’autre se bat avec la sienne, essayant de lui arracher le contrôle. Un arrière-goût métallique au fond de sa gorge, un fredonnement étranger qu’il ressent plus qu’il n’entend. Foudre et poussière de comète et étoiles mourantes. Colossal. Ancien.

 _Oh, je ne crois pas non_. Il remet sèchement le pouvoir sur sa trajectoire, tirant derrière lui tout ce qui vient avec. La douleur creuse à l’arrière de sa tête, un furieux essaim d’abeilles en colère qui se fore un chemin à travers son cerveau, et les mots, les mots brûlent sa gorge, se déversant comme de l’acide ; et ses os nagent dans du plomb chauffé à blanc et il a _mal_ , il a mal partout, il y est _presque_ mais c’est trop et il ne peut –

Il y a un moment, un unique, brillant, agoraphobique moment de noirceur complète et d’un espace trop énorme pour être appréhendé et un milliard de volts d’électricité y crépitant, et quelqu’un est en train de hurler, peut-être lui – puis c’est terminé. Ses mains lâchent les poignées du bol, qui n’est plus qu’un simple bol à présent, rien de plus ; et la pièce n’est qu’un grenier avec un tas de vieilles boîtes, et les bougies qui forment le cercle sont juste des rouleaux de cire d’abeille qui sentent bizarre et qui brûlent d’une flamme aux couleurs bizarres.

Le garçon au milieu du cercle, cependant, n’est pas juste un garçon. Ou un homme. Peu importe. Il est difficile de deviner son âge. Enfin. Des milliards d’années, si ce que Dean a lu est exact. Mais il est difficile de deviner l’âge qu’est censé avoir le corps qu’il porte maintenant. Assez âgé pour avoir la taille d’un homme adulte, mais le corps – c’est comme si le corps avait été construit par quelqu’un qui aurait pris pour modèle une virée dans l’une des galeries de sculpture du Metropolitan Museum of Art. L’ _idée_ d’un humain. L’idée d’un humain _idéal_. La peau est comme du marbre, sans rides ni cicatrices ni défauts. Peut-être qu’on ne remarque pas toujours ces choses sur les personnes réelles, mais bon sang ce que ça fait bizarre quand elles ne sont plus là. C’est comme si en pelant la peau avec un burin, tout ce qu’on trouverait en-dessous serait encore la même chose, pas d’os ni d’organes ni rien de toutes les choses qui permettent de distinguer un morceau de pierre taillée d’une vraie personne.

Dean ne sait pas trop quoi penser des cheveux en bataille, sombres et désordonnés, ni du t-shirt des Sex Pistols.

Mais hé, il a une attache à terminer, et le choc d’avoir été jeté dans un corps matériel au milieu du grenier d’un flic ne va pas durer bien longtemps, aussi Dean attrape le collier et s’avance dans le cercle.

L’homme siffle avec colère, attrapant le poignet de Dean, et ses yeux s’ouvrent soudain. Bleus. En fait, si Dean devait se montrer poétique, il dirait même _très_ bleus. Des yeux qui vous donnent le vertige, et il ne peut dire si c’est parce qu’ils sont si vides ou parce qu’ils sont trop pleins. Dean doit détourner les yeux pour ne pas risquer de tomber, mais il maintient son regard assez longtemps pour dire "Je t’attache toi, Castiel," et ça y est. Le contrat, ainsi, est scellé. Il s’est enchaîné un memitim.

Aussi, ça n'a rien à voir, mais il a un peu l’impression qu’il va s’évanouir. Se plonger dans la nécromancie de haut-niveau après environ trois heures de sommeil agité ? Ouais, apparemment pas une si bonne idée. Il n’est pas si tard, dans le grand ordre des choses – il n'est même pas encore une heure – mais il est _cuit_. L'idée de se coucher semble, franchement, _fantastique_ , malgré cette répugnante impression d’être intégralement couvert de toiles d’araignées sales qu’il a toujours après un gros travail.

"Ca ne s’enlèvera pas," dit Dean à Castiel, qui tire furieusement sur le collier. Tout ce qu’il obtient en retour est un renfrognement irrité.

Bien, donc ce serait _vraiment_ _chouette_ de pouvoir dormir maintenant, mais il vient d'arracher ce gars à une autre dimension pour le fourrer dans un corps humain, et d'accord Castiel se la joue furieux et hautain _maintenant_ mais il y a eu une demi-seconde, juste après qu’il se soit matérialisé, où il avait l’air un peu – eh bien, un peu effrayé. Et Dean peut difficilement le lui reprocher. Ce n’est pas comme s’il était allé lui demander la permission, ni même lui donner la moindre petite _explication_. Mais le memitim est ici à présent, et malgré sa ressemblance légèrement alarmante avec une poupée de porcelaine punk alternative, Dean va l'accueillir du mieux qu'il peut.

Alors, d’accord, ce n’est pas comme s’il recevait des anges de la destruction et de la mort chaque week-end pour une bière et un poker, mais il existe une chose connue sous le nom de politesse élémentaire. Et tout le monde sourit dans la même langue, hein ? Du moins c'est une phrase dans ce genre qu'il y a sur le poster débile que Sam a accroché dans son bureau.

"Hey," fait Dean, tapotant avec embarras le dos de Castiel jusqu’à ce que ce dernier lui lance un regard furieux pas-si-amical. "Euh. Désolé pour. Ouais. Je m’appelle Dean, au fait."

Dean tend sa main, mais le memitim se contente de la fixer avec perplexité. Toujours sans rien dire, et ça en devient un peu bizarre – même les élementaux aux grades les plus faibles parviennent à produire un murmure aérien la plupart du temps, et ce gars est supposé contenir plus de puissance qu’un réacteur nucléaire.

"Ecoute, euh… c’est pas un truc permanent, d’accord ? Promis. Je ne veux pas l’immortalité ou une puissance sans égale ou rien de ce genre. J’ai juste… il y a un travail à faire. J’ai besoin d’aide. J’ai besoin de _ton_ aide. Après ça je te renvoie aussitôt, parole de scout. Ca te va ?" Pas de réponse. Castiel se contente de le regarder et de cligner des yeux en silence, et ce n'est plus seulement embarrassant, ça déborde bien au-delà de ça. Dean s’éclaircit la gorge et demande, "Euh, bonjour ? Tu peux… tu peux parler ? Ou est-ce que… tu comprends ce que je dis ?"

Castiel ouvre la bouche, et venu d'en bas se fait entendre le bruit de quelque chose volant en éclat tandis qu’au moins l’une des fenêtres se brise.

"Bon dieu de _merde_ ," dit Dean, une fois que ses oreilles ont fini de siffler et qu’il a réussi à se relever péniblement. "D’accord, juste – contente-toi d’un signe de tête ou un truc dans le genre –"

Mais Castiel fronce les sourcils, faisant tourner sa bouche comme quelqu’un qui vient d’aller chez le dentiste pour la première fois depuis des années, et quand il l’ouvre à nouveau, tout ce qui en sort est une poignée de couinements et de grognements et de bruits étranglés – légèrement atténués par les mains que Dean presse instinctivement sur ses oreilles – qui finissent par se stabiliser en une voix. Rauque et étrangement douce, mais une voix d’humain dans l'ensemble normale et dont le niveau de décibels ne menace pas de percer les tympans de Dean.

"Oui," dit Castiel. "Je comprends."

"Euh. Bien. Super. Donc. Est-ce que tu, euh. Tu as faim ?"

"Non."

"D’accord. Ok. Eh bien, euh, la cuisine est en bas, donc sers-toi si tu changes d’avis." Il se balance d’un pied sur l’autre, et même s’il sait déjà l’heure qu’il est, baisser les yeux sur sa montre lui sert d’excuse pour détourner le regard. Ce serait beaucoup moins embarrassant si le gars pouvait simplement arrêter de le _fixer_. A la façon qu'il a de pencher la tête, Dean se sent comme un spécimen de musée ou quelque chose dans le genre, un de ces insectes sous verre avec une épingle plantée au milieu. "Je peux t'installer le futon dans le bureau, si tu –"

"Non."

"Euh. D’accord." Il se creuse le cerveau à la recherche d’autre chose à proposer, n’importe quoi ; mais il est tard, et il est fatigué et bon sang mais qu’est-ce qu’on est censé proposer à quelqu’un comme ça, de toute façon ? Tout ce que veut probablement Castiel c’est retrouver sa liberté, et Dean culpabilise, bien sûr, mais ce n’est pas sans raison qu’il a risqué sa carrière (et, vous savez, sa _vie_ ) dans un rituel d’invocation prohibé de classe A.

"Bon ben," dit fermement Dean, "Je vais me coucher. Donc tu peux, je sais pas… tu as quelques heures pour toi, je suppose. Essaye de ne rien casser." Il songe à la fenêtre en bas et corrige ça en "Rien d’autre, je veux dire. D’accord ?"

Castiel le regarde. Encore. Il fait un bref et léger hochement de tête, dans ce qui, avec un peu d'optimisme, pourrait être interprété comme un signe d’assentiment, et Dean se dit que c’est sûrement le mieux qu’il puisse espérer, aussi il dit, "Bon ben, bonne nuit, alors, " et descend les escaliers en claudiquant avant de s’écrouler sur son lit.

Il se réveille approximativement trois secondes plus tard, et a un moment de panique absolue durant lequel il semble faire l’expérience d’une sorte de paralysie intégrale. Mais ensuite il parvient à gesticuler presque jusqu’à une position assise et aïe, _aïe_ – pas de paralysie, juste une raideur débilitante dans apparemment le moindre de ses muscles. _Merde_. Il ne s’est pas senti aussi mal depuis qu’il a pris la décision débile de se mettre à courir l’année dernière, et au moins cette douleur-là venait avec l’avantage de savoir que son corps (avec un peu de chance) le remercierait plus tard. Au mieux, tout ce qu’il pourra tirer de cette situation c’est –

Puis il a un deuxième moment de panique, et celui-là le fait tomber du lit et atterrir en un tas de membres douloureux sur le sol, parce que _putain de merde_ il est presque dix heures trente. _Dix heures trente_. Il aurait dû arriver au poste il y a une heure et demie –

"Cas ?" appelle-t-il, descendant en courant jusqu’à la cuisine, la chemise déboutonnée et une cravate battant sur l'épaule en travers de laquelle elle est jetée, parce que dix-heures-trente ou non, y’a pas moyen que sa journée commence sans café. "Castiel ? On doit partir dans, genre" – eh bien, il y a deux heures – "bientôt, d’accord ?"

Le troisième moment de panique s’installe lentement, commençant avec la cuisine sans memitim et grandissant tandis qu’il parcourt le salon, l’entrée, la salle de bain du bas, même la buanderie, toujours sans aucun signe de la créature qu'il a invoqué, et pour laquelle il a potentiellement abandonné sa carrière. La porte d’entrée, au moins, est toujours fermée à clé, et bien que certaines fenêtres du salon soient en morceau, le verre brisé n’a pas l’air d’avoir été déplacé – mais bon, on parle d’un être détenant le pouvoir de toutes les âmes ayant jamais vécu et étant jamais mortes sous son commandement. Comme si une fragile vieille maison allait être un problème pour lui.

Pas de signe de lui à l’étage non plus, quand Dean y retourne pour vérifier. Imbécile, imbécile, _imbécile_ – il y a une raison derrière toute la cérémonie, toutes les runes protectrices et les bougies et la simple quantité d’énergie brute que requiert une invocation, et cette raison est que _ces choses n’aiment pas être invoquées_. Peut-être que Dean était complètement vidé la nuit dernière mais ce n’est pas une excuse pour laisser le mec vagabonder en liberté – qui sait où il est maintenant, ce qu’il a fait –

Bon, pas besoin de se jeter des pierres pour ça maintenant. Il le fera de toute façon, bien sûr, c’est dans sa manière d’être, mais il pourra faire ça plus tard, _après_ qu’il aura mis fin à ce bordel. Il a besoin du livre. Il doit y avoir des trucs sur comment contrôler ces choses, les enrôler, les bannir même, n’importe quoi. Alors où est-ce qu’il a foutu – le grenier, c’est ça, il l’a laissé au grenier, juste à côté du –

Ses chaussettes dérapent sur le plancher du grenier tandis qu’il tente de s'arrêter, et il est obligé de s’agripper à la table qu’il a utilisée lors de l’invocation pour éviter de s’étaler. Castiel est exactement là où Dean l’a laissé la nuit dernière, la seule différence notable étant qu’il est à présent assis. Les épaules voûtées, avec sa tête posée sur une main. Il n’a pas non plus l’air d’avoir été semer la terreur en ville. Ca aurait sans doute atténué un peu l’ennui peint sur son visage avec l’équivalent facial de grandes lettres écrites au crayon rouge.

"Oh," dit Dean. "Castiel."

"Tu attendais quelqu’un d’autre ?" demande Cas d’un ton acerbe.

"Non, c’est juste – je pensais que tu – attends, t’es resté là toute la nuit ?"

Cas lève les sourcils dans un à-ton-avis évident, et Dean soupire, passant une main sur son front. "Ecoute, tu peux bouger, d’accord ? T’es pas obligé de tout le temps rester assis à attendre des instructions. Je sais que je t’ai invoqué et tout mais je n’essaye pas d’être ton geôlier, ou je ne sais quoi. J’ai juste besoin de ton aide pour un truc."

"Je doute fortement que le reste de ta maison présente pour moi un intérêt plus grand que cette pièce," dit Cas. "De même que le reste de ton monde, d’ailleurs."

“Ton optimisme fait peur à voir,” lui dit Dean. Et maintenant que la crise d'il y a deux minutes a été évitée, le fait qu’il soit plus qu’en retard au travail lutte avec insistance pour se faire à nouveau une place au premier plan de ses pensées. Il commence à boutonner sa chemise, faisant signe à Cas de le suivre dans les escaliers, avant d’en rentrer les pans dans son pantalon. Le café attendra d’être sur la route, et il a le sentiment que plus tôt il aura expliqué son travail à Cas et l’aura renvoyé de là où il vient, mieux ils s’en porteront tous deux.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Cas plante efficacement le dernier clou dans le cercueil d’une relation de travail potentiellement pas-trop-horrible quand ils sortent dans l’allée du garage, Dean à présent habillé de son costume habituel et Cas toujours vêtu de son t-shirt des Sex Pistols et de son jean (sans chaussures, malgré la paire que Dean lui a proposé avant de partir). Et peut-être que ce n’est pas tout à fait la faute de Cas – peut-être que c’est vrai ce qu’il dit, qu’après des millénaires d’une existence immatérielle dans une autre dimension, le monde humain semble ne pas avoir grand-chose à offrir – mais, enfin, c’est la voiture de Dean. C’est sa _chérie_. Cette voiture représente la relation longue la plus durable qu’il a eu de toute sa vie ; et que vos sentiments pour l’Impala soient aussi forts que les siens ou non, que vous soyez un connaisseur ou quelqu’un qui pense qu’une nouvelle Honda Civic a la classe, personne ne peut nier que c’est tout simplement une _belle_ _voiture_. Tout le monde offre à ses courbes au moins un soupçon d’admiration en passant devant elle. _Tout le monde_.

Cas y accorde à peine un regard tandis qu’il grimpe dedans et claque la porte, s’affalant sur le siège passager d’une manière qui ne communique pas vraiment le niveau approprié d’émerveillement au fait d’être autorisé à monter dans une aussi gracieuse créature.

C’est pratiquement sacrilège.

Et oui, d’accord, c’est un mec qui a passé sa soirée à faire de la nécromancie qui dit ça.

"C’était la voiture de mon père," propose-t-il, parce qu’il y a peut-être une explication logique. Peut-être que Cas a juste été distrait par le flamant rose de Noël en plastique que le voisin d'à côté garde devant chez lui toute l’année. Ca ne serait certainement pas la première fois.

"Fascinant," dit Cas, regardant dans le vague par la fenêtre.

Ok, très bien. Comme il veut. A l’évidence ce mec ne sait pas apprécier l’art. Ce dont Dean n’a rien à foutre. Tant pis pour lui.

Dean fait une nouvelle tentative quand il se gare sur le parking d’un café de Lexington dix minutes plus tard. Le café y est à chier et la nourriture est couverte d’assez d’huile pour pouvoir faire une vidange, mais c’est pas cher et c’est rapide et, plus important encore, c’est sur le chemin du poste de police. "Tu veux quelque chose ?" demande-t-il, mais Castiel se contente de secouer la tête.

C’est donc un autre silence pesant qui accompagne le reste du trajet, même si au moins maintenant Dean peut se distraire en se concentrant sur son café qu’il tente de garder en équilibre sans renverser ; mais ils arrivent sur le parking et c’est maintenant une affaire de travail, pas de courtoisie, aussi il se gare à sa place habituelle et s’éclaircit la gorge.

"Donc, euh. Cas. Voila le truc. Va pas te faire trop de films là-dessus, c’est juste un détail… euh…administratif bizarre, mais si quelqu’un te demande il faut que tu fasses semblant d’être un, hum, un élémental."

La lèvre supérieure de Cas commence à se courber.

"Un élémental de Grade C, plus exactement," ajoute Dean.

"Il me faut plus d’énergie pour cligner des yeux qu’il n’en faudrait pour vider de son essence un élémental de Grade C," dit Castiel d’un ton sans réplique.

"Bien sûr, ouais. Je sais que c’est chiant. Mais c’est, tu sais. Comme je disais. Un truc administratif." Ca devrait le faire, non ? La bureaucratie est une invention humaine. Une chose comme Cas comprend peut-être le monde physique – et même un peu de l’aspect art-et-culture, si on peut se fier au t-shirt de Cas, et après cette première et désastreuse tentative il a apparement plutôt bien assimilé la langue anglaise – mais il n’a probablement pas à s’inquiéter de remplir la paperasse adéquate avant de se repaître des âmes des morts.

"Ce n’est pas moi que tu étais censé invoquer, n’est-ce pas ?" demande Cas, et il y a un soupçon de triomphe dans sa voix qui n’a rien de très rassurant.

"C’est compliqué," dit Dean d'un ton brusque. "Allez dépêche-toi. On est assez en retard comme ça."

Un fait que Charlie, Victor, Pam, et presque tous ceux devant qui ils passent en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Bobby ne manquent pas de souligner. Dean passe tellement de temps avec ces gars qu'ils sont devenus en gros une seconde et étrange famille à problèmes, mais le truc avec les familles (même les normales), c’est que l’une de leur principale raison d’être est de vous taper sur les nerfs. Personne ne dit grand-chose à Cas, cela dit, ce qui est un soulagement ; il reçoit quelques _bonjour_ polis qu’il ignore résolument et un ou deux regards curieux, mais c’est à peu près tout.

Bobby, par contre – Bobby posera des questions. Quasiment sûr. Le vieil homme connaît Dean mieux que quiconque, à part peut-être Sam. Le procès était tout juste hier et ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s’attend pas à ce que Dean se lance dans une folie pareille qu'il ne va pas le surveiller de près juste au cas où. Et puis, on n’arrive pas au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire sans une connaissance décente de la magie, et même si ce cas-là n’est pas aussi simple que deux-plus-deux, eh bien, Bobby a toujours été plutôt bon en math. Bien obligé, quand on est aux commandes.

Il s’arrête donc au bureau de Charlie après l'inévitable blague à base de Belle au Bois Dormant et demande, "Tu le surveilles cinq minutes ? Faut que je parle à Bobby."

"Bien sûr," dit-elle, étudiant Cas avec intérêt.

"Cool. Je me dépêche." À Cas il dit, "Sois sage," avec un s’il-te-plaît silencieux à la fin. Cas lève les yeux au ciel en réponse, et Dean suppose qu’il n’aura pas meilleure promesse.

Tandis qu’il se dirige vers le bureau de Bobby, il entend Charlie demander, "Comment ça va ?" Il fait une grimace de sympathie, et tourne un coin avant de pouvoir entendre la réponse cinglante de Cas.

"Désolé pour le retard," dit-il, une fois que Bobby a répondu à son coup sur la porte d'un _entrez_ bourru. "Panne d’oreiller."

"C’a pas l’air de t’avoir fait tant de bien que ça," dit Bobby, observant avec quelles précautions Dean se déplace tandis qu’il dépose le formulaire d’invocation sur le bureau. "Ca te vide tant que ça de faire une invocation de bas-niveau ?"

"Je dois manquer d’entraînement." Dean hausse les épaules, réprimant une grimace quand les muscles de ses épaules protestent avec un élancement douloureux.

"Ouais, sans blague."

Bobby détourne son attention de Dean et la porte sur le formulaire en face de lui en secouant une dernière fois la tête, et Dean retient son souffle. Ce qui est stupide, parce que c’est juste un bout de papier – pour un problème courant, même si c’est un cauchemar de se les procurer, et de toute façon Bobby a déposé la demande lui-même. C'est impossible qu’il parvienne à voir que Dean a, euh, _étiré_ les limites du règlement, pas à partir d’un sale papier plein de jargon administratif alors que Cas lui-même est sur le pas de la porte. Et puis, ce serait quand même bien naze de se faire prendre si tôt dans le –

Bobby hausse les sourcils, et le cœur de Dean martèle en un arrêt grinçant. Merde. Merde, merde, _merde_ , c’est pas possible –

"T’as oublié de le signer, gros malin," dit Bobby, repoussant le papier vers lui.

Ah oui. C’est vrai.

Son cœur reprend un rythme normal, le laissant étourdi de simple et stupide soulagement. Il prend un stylo dans la tasse sur le bureau de Bobby et griffonne sa signature en travers de la ligne en bas à droite, un peu penaud.

"Où est ce truc, d’ailleurs ?" demande Bobby.

Dean regarde le formulaire, qui est juste entre eux, et dit d’un ton neutre, "Quoi ?"

"Pas le _formulaire_ , imbécile, l’ _élémental_. Ou alors t’as oublié de l’invoquer aussi ?"

"Oh, non, i – je l’ai laissé dehors" – il fait un vague geste vers la porte – "avec Charlie. Je l’aurais bien apporté mais, euh… ouais." Regardant théâtralement sa montre, il s’éclaircit la gorge et ajoute précipitamment, "Bon, je ferais mieux de m’y mettre, hein ? A plus tard."

Et il décolle avant de laisser à Bobby une chance de protester, se dépêchant de sortir du bureau et priant silencieusement pour que Cas n’ait pas réussi à insulter mortellement un trop grand nombre de ses collègues au cours des cinq minutes où il est resté seul.

Il se trouve qu'à son retour, Cas est toujours avec Charlie, qui non seulement ne semble pas encore le détester mais le laisse même utiliser son ordinateur. Tout ce qu’il se contente de faire est de cliquer sur le bouton _test_ de l’écran de veille Arabesque et de regarder les bulles apparaître en travers de l’écran avant de les faire disparaître en agitant la souris et de recommencer ; Charlie le regarde travailler (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) avec une expression quelque peu médusée, et malgré le soulagement de voir qu'il n'a rien fait de pire, Dean est un peu en train de perdre espoir en ce qui concerne le côté _passer inaperçu_ de la chose.

"Plutôt intelligent pour un Grade C," remarque-t-elle à Dean. "Tu sais qu’il a résolu mon mot croisé, aussi ? Ca lui a pris dans les trente secondes."

Dean jette un œil au journal posé sur son bureau, complété par un étrange contraste de mots pour la plupart obscurs écrits de la main d’un gosse de maternelle.

"Ok, mon gars," dit-il, tirant Cas par le bras. C’est la première fois qu’il le touche volontairement, et il doit faire un effort pour ne pas ciller – sa peau ressemble grosso modo à celle de Dean, sauf qu’elle est totalement dépourvue de chaleur. Comme attraper le bras d’un cadavre pré-rigidité cadavérique. Eurk. "C’est l’heure d’y aller. On a du travail." Cas se renfrogne, mais il laisse Dean le tirer hors de la chaise et le suit jusqu’au parking.

"Je croyais que rien en ce monde ne présentait d’intérêt pour toi ?" demande Dean.

"Je m’ennuyais."

"C’est ça," dit Dean, haussant les sourcils. "Alors ça ne te pose pas de problème de rester assis dans mon grenier pendant neuf heures, mais je te laisse seul au poste cinq minutes et soudain tu deviens hyper-actif ?"

Pas de réponse, si ce n’est l’air de plus en plus renfrogné de Cas. Quelle répartie dévastatrice.

Bon dieu, ça va être une longue – quoi, semaine ? Avec un peu de chance pas plus que ça. Cette première journée est suffisamment horrible. Et si ça dure plus de deux mois il faudra qu’il renouvelle le formulaire ; mais la perspective d’avoir Castiel dans les parages à projeter des vagues d’hostilité pendant _deux mois_ lui colle de tels frissons qu’il commence à tripoter la radio de l’Impala pour se changer les idées. Sur son habituelle station de vieux rock, la fin d’une publicité pour une compagnie téléphonique enchaîne sur un irritant jingle pour une nouvelle pizzeria du centre-ville. Putain de pubs. Et ok, d’accord, peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas à en subir autant s’il faisait ce que Sam lui disait et installait un lecteur CD, ou au moins l’un de ces machins-radio par satellite, mais –

Il y a un moment de parasites, puis la radio passe sur de la country. Le temps d’une courte et déroutante seconde, c’est comme si penser à Sam avait d’une manière ou d’une autre assez canalisé l’influence de son frère pour changer la station sur l'une de ses nullités nasillardes préférées ; puis il y a une autre éruption de parasites qui disparait au profit de quelque chose sonnant de façon alarmante comme un Top Quarante, et il jette un œil à la radio pour voir les doigts pâles de Cas tripoter le bouton.

Parasites – années 80. Parasites – musique indé. Parasites – deux personnes parlant un français rapide, probablement une chaîne d’info étrangère. Parasites – encore un Top Quarante. Parasites –

"Tu veux pas arrêter ?" s’exaspère Dean. "On arrive dans, genre, cinq minutes."

"Désolé," dit Cas, d’un ton exprimant profondément son absence de remords ; et, au grand agacement de Dean, il laisse la radio sur une station diffusant de l’opéra en direct.

L’intersection de Duke et d’Ursula a déjà été barrée, et une agent de police à l’air blasé munie d’une veste jaune-surligneur dévie le trafic vers une rue adjacente.

"Faut pas se presser," dit-elle sarcastiquement, quand Dean lui montre son badge.

"Il ne s’est pas réveillé," lui dit Cas.

Elle dévisage Cas, un sourcil dressé face aux cheveux en bataille et aux pieds nus. Dean lâche un rire gêné et entraine Cas plus loin.

Le Mur les attend face à eux, gigantesque et vibrant doucement et pas tout à fait visible, un léger miroitement au bord de sa vision comme l'éclat arc-en-ciel d’une fuite d’essence en hauteur. Il s’étend sur au moins un mile et même plus encore de chaque côté, coupant au milieu des rues et droit à travers les immeubles sur blocs après blocs jusqu’à s'estomper près de la rivière à l’est et au milieu de terres agricoles à l’ouest.

Cette affaire est peut-être un travail de bleu, mais quel que soit l’angle sous lequel on le regarde on ne peut pas nier que le Mur est impressionnant, même maintenant. Physiquement, pas tellement – c’est un simple scintillement au coin de l’œil, un simple bourdonnement de fond, et après tout il y a des gens dans les bâtiments alentours qui doivent le traverser rien que pour aller de l’autre côté de leur bureau. Mais le vrombissement dans son crâne, la douleur au fond de sa gorge – l’odeur poussiéreuse, piquante de la verveine et de la sauge, chatouillant son nez en un presque-éternuement exaspérant jusqu’à ce que ses yeux commencent à larmoyer. C’est de la _vieille_ magie. Tous ceux qui sont allés jusqu’au lycée savent ça, bien sûr, mais Dean peut aussi le _sentir_ , d’une manière qui le rend agité et nerveux et pressé de s’éloigner le plus vite possible. Ce qui est inhabituel, même chez des sorciers plus puissants – même chez Sam, qui n’a jamais été aussi dérangé par ça que son grand frère de niveau inférieur. Mais hé, c’est comme ça que ça marche. On peut compter sur lui pour se taper la capacité spéciale la plus pourrie du catalogue.

Il écarte la sensation, parce que le Mur lui donne peut-être la chair de poule mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il peut échapper à sa réparation, et se tourne vers Cas, prêt à répondre aux questions habituelles. De quoi il est fait, qui l’a construit, comment peut-on passer à travers, à quoi il sert – toute l’histoire locale, tous les trucs que n’importe qui ayant grandi dans la cité saurait déjà, mais la ville attire des gens de partout.

Il est en train d’oublier, cependant, qu'en ce qui concerne sa structure génétique, ou quelque soit l’équivalent de la structure génétique chez un être supérieur, Cas est _fait_ de magie. De magie de haut grade, en plus, pas le machin dilué que Dean utilise parfois pour enlever les tâches sur son linge. Les mains de Cas sont déjà en train de survoler l’étoffe du Mur, un intérêt sincère perçant à travers son air maussade, et Dean est frappé par l’intuition inconfortable que Cas en sait plus sur le Mur après ses cinq secondes d’examen que tout ce que quiconque a jamais hypothétisé après des siècles d’étude.

Comme pour le prouver, Cas souffle sur le miroitement, qui se solidifie un instant en quelque chose de vaguement similaire à du verre avant de voler en éclat. Les morceaux s’immobilisent dans les airs, à mi-chemin vers le sol, puis remontent à toute vitesse se reformer et se remettre parfaitement en place sur le scintillement comme si quelqu’un avait appuyé sur le bouton rembobiner.

"C’est vieux," lui dit Cas, et même s'il n'a pas l’air tellement impressionné, il y a définitivement une note intriguée dans son ton.

"Plus que toi ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être." Cas examine le Mur encore un moment. "On est là pour le réparer ?"

Pas étonnant qu’il sache que quelque chose ne va pas. Certes, le trou est à moins de trois mètres et sans compter les brins étincelant qui flottent librement de la déchirure, tout le périmètre a été bouclé par des cordons de police jaune vif ; mais Cas n’a même pas jeté un seul coup d’œil dans cette direction, et bien que le simple fait d'envisager cette possibilité dépasse le seuil du bizarre, il y a de grandes chances pour que malgré son apparence actuelle à peu près humanoïde, Cas ait bien plus en commun avec cette feuille informe de magie qu’il n’a avec Dean.

Ce qui est une bonne chose, évidemment. C’est la raison pour laquelle il a besoin de Cas en premier lieu. Mais c’est quand même… Enfin, il ne peut définitivement pas s’imaginer le Mur vêtu d’un t-shirt des Sex Pistols, ça c’est sûr.

"Ouais," dit Dean, tournant la tête vers le trou derrière les cordons. "Juste là. Des étudiants qui ont encore fait les cons, je parie."

Cas montre son accord d'un bruit indistinct indiquant qu’il n’écoute pas vraiment, puis commence à mener son enquête, touchant les bords déchirés et parvenant même à attraper un filament avant qu’il ne glisse à travers ses mains. Il passe une main au travers, et là où son bras devrait apparaître de l’autre côté du Mur, il disparaît simplement.

"Je vois pourquoi tu m’as invoqué," dit-il, retirant son bras et essuyant d’un air absent sa paume contre le côté de son jean.

Hum. Eh bien. Premièrement, ce n’est pas _tout à fait_ vrai. Il a en tête une autre tache un tout petit peu plus spécialisée pour Cas, mais ce n’est peut-être pas le meilleur moment d’aborder le sujet, pas en public en plein milieu d’une journée de travail. Non plus qu’il ne semble très stratégique de mentionner le fait que la police tend à utiliser les mêmes élémentaux de Grade C qui ont fait ricaner Cas un peu plus tôt pour faire ces réparations, faisant de lui quelqu’un de légèrement surqualifié, pour dire le moins.

Au lieu de ça, Dean regarde sa montre et dit, "Allez, on s’y met."

Veste retirée, manches retroussées, cravate légèrement desserrée –ça ne lui donne pas un air professionnel, mais à chaque règle son exception et la meilleure manière d’avoir l’air professionnel dans ce cas précis est de remettre le Mur à neuf. D’habitude on fournit aux agents de ce service un équipement spécial, plus léger et plus ample que l’uniforme habituel, et on voit rarement quelqu’un en costar travailler sur les réparations, ce qui ne fait qu’appuyer le fait que si Bobby l’a collé sur cette affaire, c’est uniquement pour lui faire une sorte de remise à niveau.

"Bon," dit-il, essayant de rouler des épaules pour enlever un peu de la raideur d’hier soir et étouffant le petit grognement de douleur qui en résulte. "Je suis prêt, on combine quand tu veux."

Cas hausse les sourcils. "Tu veux faire une combinaison partielle ? Avec _moi_ ?"

"Non, une complète. Allez, plus vite on en a fini –"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée."

"C’est bon," s’impatiente Dean. "C’est pas la première fois que je fais ça, d’accord ?"

Comme Cas n’a pas l’air de vouloir bouger, Dean l’attrape par le bras et essaye de le tirer vers lui. Un peu de nervosité est une bonne chose, surtout si c’est la première fois de Cas ; mais c’est la procédure normale. Il faisait ça tout le temps, avant d’être transféré à la police scientifique et promu inspecteur, et rien que l’été dernier, tout un tas de tâches solaires ont tellement détraqué le Mur que presque toutes les unités ont dû travailler sur les réparations. Et qui dit réparations dit combinaisons – c’est comme ça que ça marche. Certaines personnes arrivent à toucher le Mur par elles-mêmes, si elles se concentrent assez fort, mais pour vraiment pouvoir travailler, il y a besoin d'être parcouru par cette dimension supplémentaire de magie.

Avant qu’il ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, cependant, Cas se dégage de la poigne de Dean et lui attrape le poignet avec bien plus de force que Dean s’y serait attendu à la vue de ses bras minces. Et clairement personne n’a jamais expliqué à ce gars le concept d’espace personnel, parce que dans la seconde suivante il se colle tout près du visage de Dean, son nez à trois centimètres du bout de celui de Dean. Il essaye de se pencher en arrière, mais Cas se contente de suivre le mouvement, le défiant d’un regard aux yeux qui brûlent assez froidement pour que l’estomac de Dean se torde sous l’effet d’une peur primitive, instinctive.

"Tu connais le cratère de Chicxulub ?" dit Cas, et Dean peut sentir le sifflement des mots sur sa bouche, calmes mais terrifiants.

"Non," répond Dean avec honnêteté, tentant sans succès de dégager son bras.

"Sous la péninsule Yucatan au Mexique. Confirmé comme le plus grand cratère d’impact de votre planète. J’ai vu l’astéroïde frapper, il y a soixante-cinq millions de vos années. Dix kilomètres de large, et il a frappé votre planète avec assez de force pour provoquer une extinction de masse qui a anéanti les trois-quarts de l’ensemble des espèces vivantes." Ses yeux se plissent, concentrant la force de son regard jusqu’à ce que les genoux de Dean soient sur le point le lâcher. "C’est assez pour fournir votre planète entière en énergie pendant des siècles. C’est huit milliards de fois plus puissant que la petite bombe atomique que vous avez lâché sur Hiroshima. Tu comprends ?"

Pas vraiment, parce qu’à moins d’avoir été présent c’est déjà assez hallucinant d'essayer de concevoir un Hiroshima, plus encore _huit milliards_ , et de toute façon, il a toujours été une merde en physique au lycée. Tout ça ce ne sont que des chiffres pour lui – mais ça, la pulsation de pure énergie sous la voix de Castiel, la manière dont les mots semblent crépiter sur sa langue avec bien plus de netteté que les parasites de la radio – les statistiques lui passent bien au-dessus de la tête, mais il percute parfaitement l’idée. Il hoche la tête.

"A présent imagine toute cette puissance tassée et comprimée dans un espace de la taille d’un minuscule corps humain." De son bras libre il se tape la poitrine, et sa main heurte son corps avec le même bruit sourd et solide qu'elle ne l'aurait fait pour Dean. "J’ai construit ça de presque rien dans le but _spécifique_ de la contenir. Tu as vraiment envie d’essayer de loger une telle quantité de magie brute en toi ?"

Dean déglutit.

"Peut-être juste une partielle, alors ?" suggère-t-il faiblement.

Cas se passe une main dans les cheveux et soupire de frustration, mais il se recule assez pour que Dean puisse recommencer à respirer normalement. "Très bien. J’essayerai de la limiter assez pour ne pas te désintégrer, mais je ne promets rien."

Ce n’est pas vraiment la plus stupéfiante des approbations, mais le Mur ne va pas se réparer tout seul. "Les mains ?" suggère Dean. "C’est tout ce dont je devrais avoir besoin. Là, mets-toi devant moi."

Ils passent quelques minutes à se piétiner autour pour essayer de trouver une position qui convienne. Celle sur laquelle ils s’arrêtent, au final, est loin d’être idéale : pressés l’un contre l’autre, un peu comme deux personnes qui feraient la chenille d’une manière terriblement intime, et même avec Cas penchant la tête sur la gauche pour laisser Dean voir par-dessus son épaule droite Dean finit toujours ses cheveux dans la bouche à chaque fois qu’il essaye de parler. Ils ont l’air ridicule. Il n’a pas besoin de se voir d’un point de vue exterieur pour tirer cette conclusion. Et il refuse de se retourner pour vérifier, mais il est à quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent sûr que la toux indistincte parvenant à ses oreilles est le ricanement mal camouflé de l’agent faisant la circulation.

Dean grince des dents et demande, "Prêt ?"

Cas répond d’un hochement de tête, et se cogne la tête contre le nez de Dean si fort que des larmes lui montent aux yeux.

A ce stade, il a du mal à imaginer ce qui pourrait rendre sa journée meilleure, vraiment.

Il murmure à voix basse le sort de combinaison le plus silencieusement possible, parce qu’il s’agit d’un memitim, pas d’un élémental, donc les mêmes règles ne s’appliquent pas. Ce qui signifie, oui, un supplément de nécromancie – de bas-niveau, à peine suffisante pour faire monter un goût vaguement cuivreux à l’arrière de sa langue, mais il n’empêche qu’il préfèrerait éviter d’être pris la main dans le sac en train d’enfreindre la loi en public alors qu’il est censé remplir son devoir. Tout comme la nuit dernière, cependant, les mots coulent bien plus facilement que pour n’importe quel sort ordinaire, et la petite quantité de magie s’écoule plus naturellement, sans l’habituelle bousculade et empoignade pour essayer de lui donner la bonne forme. Il prend le dos des mains de Cas en coupe dans ses paumes, regardant la peau de Cas se transformer et se changer en quelque chose de pas-complètement-matériel, quelque chose qui enveloppe les mains de Dean et s’y fond – et oh, ce que c’est étrange, c’est vraiment trop _bizarre_ , avoir deux corps partageant une même paire de main comme ça ; enfin au moins il n’a pas –

– _putain de merde, putain de bordel de merde –_ saloperie, Cas avait raison, il est en feu, littéralement en train de se désintégrer, chaque cellule de son corps une minuscule explosion nucléaire, et c’est comme – oh, _ça brûle_ , putain ce que ça _brûle_ , il serait en train de hurler de toutes ses forces s’il n’avait pas plongé ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pour rester silencieux – et il y en a _tellement_ , comme s’il avait le réseau d'énergie électrique d'une ville entière entrelacé dans son système sanguin – et il pourrait faire n’importe quoi, n’est-ce pas, raser un empire entier ou vaporiser un océan –

Pas tout à fait n’importe quoi, cependant. Elle traverse le brouillard enivrant de puissance mêlé de douleur. Pas de mots – il n’y a jamais aucun mot, pas de sa part – et si elle a des yeux, il ne peut se pousser à croiser leur regard.

Quelqu’un d’autre, de très, très loin, dit "Attends," et l’énergie se réduit à un niveau assez bas pour le laisser se remettre à l'aise dans son propre corps. Le rugissement dans ses oreilles s’atténue en un bourdonnement frénétique qui laisse transpercer les bruits de la ville, et il cligne de ses yeux ruisselant de larmes jusqu’à ce que le tsunami d’écarlate palpitant commencer à se dissiper. Il crépite toujours de magie, mais il sait à nouveau où il est, et ce qu’il est censé faire. Et elle, où qu’elle était, si elle a jamais été là en premier lieu – elle est partie. Juste lui, et Cas pressé contre lui, et le Mur devant et l’agent désagréable quelque part derrière. Ok. Ok.

_J’aurais du temps pour toi plus tard. Je te le promets. Attends juste encore un peu._

Cas s’agite contre son torse. Est-ce qu’il peut l’entendre ? L'intimité de la propre tête de Dean est censée rester, eh bien, _intime_ – mais le mot devient quelque peu ambigu quand il partage une paire de main avec quelqu’un d’autre. Si maintenant son corps ne lui appartient pas entièrement –

Bon, alors il n’a plus qu’à surveiller ce à quoi il pense, voila tout. Juste au cas où. De toute façon, Cas a l’air assez désintéressé pour n’en avoir rien à secouer de ce que Dean peut penser, tant qu’il prévoit toujours de le libérer le plus tôt possible.

Mais bref. Il disait. Le Mur.

Il tend une main et attrape un brin, à présent aussi solide sous ses doigts que le tissu de sa propre chemise. Son autre main glisse contre le Mur de l’autre côté du trou, à la recherche d’un autre morceau défait pour les rattacher ensemble ; et c’est toujours étrange, de faire ça, parce qu’alors qu’il n’a physiquement pas bougé de là où il se tenait quelques secondes avant que la combinaison ne fasse effet, l’endroit où il se trouve maintenant ne le laissera pas traverser le Mur quelle que soit la force de ses tentatives. Ici le Mur est solide, assez pour agir comme un véritable exemplaire de son homonyme, et même les académiciens faisant leurs thèses sur les sorcelleries les plus huppés là-bas dans les universités ne peuvent expliquer vraiment ce qu’il se passe à part que c’est ce qui arrive à chaque fois, sans faute. Combinez avec un être inter-dimensionnel – n’importe quel être inter-dimensionnel, même si les élémentaux sont à peu près les seuls pour lesquels le Département des Affaires Inter-Dimensionnelles a jamais donné d’autorisation – et, pour la durée de la combinaison, le Mur devient réel. Plus réel, du moins.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que c’est _facile_ à réparer. Peu complexe, oui, mais fastidieux, et aucun des élémentaux avec qui il a travaillé n’a jamais eu assez de jus pour lui permettre de faire ça les doigts dans le nez. Sans conteste ça devrait être mieux avec Cas, étant donné l’affinité honteuse de Dean avec la magie noire et le fait qu’il ait pratiquement explosé rien qu’en prenant une fraction de la pleine puissance du memitim ; et il peut définitivement sentir l’énergie le parcourir, mais essayer de reboucher ce trou est comme essayer de nager contre le courant du Mississipi. C’est à cause des mains – à chaque fois qu’il essaye de bouger dans une direction elles finissent par glisser traitreusement à l’opposé, et ses doigts semblent avoir développé un début d’arthrose anticipé qui les rend trop raides pour attraper une des mèches correctement.

"Arrête de lutter !" finit-il par siffler à Cas.

"Arrête d’essayer de diriger !" réplique sèchement Cas. "Tu t’y prends mal !"

"Et qu’est-ce que t’en sais d’abord ?" s’indigne Dean. "T’avais jamais vu ça avant, quoi, une demi-heure !"

"Une combinaison est censée être une collaboration, pas juste toi qui fais ton petit chef. _Surtout_ si c’est pour que tu t’y prennes mal."

Dean serre les dents jusqu’à ce que sa mâchoire commence à grincer. Il ne s’y prend pas mal. Ca fait des années qu’il ne s’y _prend_ pas _mal_ , pas depuis peut-être son premier job sur le Mur, et tout ce qu’il avait fait à l’époque était d’oublier de coller un sort de stase sur le bout qu’il avait rafistolé. La moitié s’était défait le temps qu’il se pointe le lendemain matin pour finir le travail et sa supérieure s’était bien foutue de sa gueule, mais c’était une erreur, pas un problème dans la manière de procéder, et puis c’était il y a des lustres.

Et il n’est pas particulièrement séduit par l’idée de confier ne serait-ce que la moitié des fonctions motrices de ses mains à Cas, pas quand le collier et le sort d’attache qui y est lié sont si facilement accessibles. Peut-être que ça ne romprait pas le lien correctement de toute manière, avec des mains à cinquante pour cent seulement celles de Dean, mais il préfèrerait ne pas donner à Cas l’occasion de vérifier.

"Non," dit-il. "On fait à ma façon. J’ai un autre travail pour toi à la maison, d’accord ? Ca c’est juste de la routine. Alors maintenant arrête."

Cas grommèle, freinant de ses quatre fers métaphoriques de sorte qu’arrive un moment où Dean ne peut plus bouger ses mains du tout ; mais il serre les dents de plus belle et se contente de _forc_ _er_ jusqu’à ce que Cas cède. Après ça les choses s’améliorent, Cas lui abandonnant à contrecœur assez de contrôle pour laisser Dean rafistoler des brins d’étoffe Murale tout en continuant de résister juste assez pour le faire légèrement transpirer. Ça demande une qualité de rythme, la répétitivité de trouver deux brins et de les assembler avec un bout de magie, puis en trouver deux autres…

La lumière commence à diminuer, mais il l’ignore. Un nuage devant le soleil, sûrement ; avec l’acuité que le pouvoir de Cas confère à ses yeux, c’est à peine s’il fait la différence.

Il baisse les yeux sur le trou, et est quelque peu surpris de voir qu’il n’en reste qu’une cinquantaine de centimètres, ce qui veut dire encore quelques heures seulement de travail avant d’en avoir complètement terminé. Ils devraient avoir fini d’ici la fin d’après-midi, en fait, leur laissant la soirée de libre pour –

"Tu commences à devenir très chaud," dit soudainement Cas.

"Ouais," acquiesce Dean, ignorant un léger élancement dans ses mains tandis qu’il attrape les deux fragments suivants. Il faut quelques secondes à son cerveau pour interpréter le sens derrière les mots, puis il dit, "Hein, de quoi ?"

Cas tourne la tête pour le regarder, cognant son nez contre la joue de Dean au passage, et c’est vrai que, maintenant qu’il y pense, sa peau semble bien plus fraîche contre celle de Dean qu’elle n’est censée l’être. Soit Cas s’est amusé avec le thermostat interne de ce nouveau corps dans lequel il s’installe, soit –

Il y a une secousse désagréable, quelque chose comme un choc électrique, et Dean titube en arrière, s’asseyant lourdement sur le trottoir après avoir échoué à retrouver son équilibre et heurtant douloureusement ses paumes contre le sol au passage.

 _Ses_ paumes. Pas les paumes de Cas-et-lui. Cas a rompu la combinaison.

"Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?" demande-t-il avec colère.

Cas ne prend pas la peine de regarder Dean, préférant fixer attentivement les mains dont il a lui-même repris possession, pivotant les poignets et serrant les doigts comme s’il les voyait pour la première fois. "Il fallait que tu t’arrêtes."

"N’importe quoi ! On avait presque fini – "

"Pas vraiment," dit Cas. "Et puis, on aurait dû arrêter il y a déjà un bon moment. Regarde ton pouls."

Dean se dépêche de coller ses doigts sous sa mâchoire, et les retire plus rapidement encore. Son cœur bat la chamade à une vitesse alarmante, palpitant comme le pouls de l’un de ces petits jackalope bruns que Sam avait attrapé une fois quand ils étaient gosses ; et, maintenant qu’il n’est plus dans le rythme, il semble que Cas avait raison aussi à propos de la chaleur. Des perles de transpirations s’amoncèlent à la base de sa colonne vertébrale, trempant sa chemise, et quand il se passe une main sur le visage celui-ci brûle de la rougeur permanente d’une fièvre. Il tente de se hisser sur ses pieds, et se rend compte qu’il est obligé de rester agenouillé à attendre que sa tête arrête de tourner avant de pouvoir se redresser complètement.

"Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?" demande-t-il, la panique gonflant en lui en même temps qu’une nausée montante.

Cas se contente de hausser les épaules. "Je pensais que les corps humains étaient plus résistants. Je n’ai pas remarqué que tu te fatiguais aussi vite."

"Mais –"

"Ca ira. Très probablement. Je n’ai jamais vraiment fait ça avant, mais tant que ton corps ne commence pas à s’éteindre cette nuit je suis sûr que tu t’en remettras."

"C’est très rassurant, merci."

Mais, attends un peu…

Cette nuit ?

De chaque côté de l’intersection barrée, la lueur jaune et rassurante des lampadaires s’étire le long du trottoir. L’agent, quand il la cherche, est partie, ne laissant qu’un panneau fluorescent déclarant _ROUTE BARREE – SUIVEZ LA DEVIATION_ et une flèche pointant dans la direction appropriée. Le trafic s’est réduit au passage de l’occasionnelle voiture, au grondement endormi de divers autres véhicules au loin. Et il y a des nuages, comme il l’avait deviné plus tôt, mais ils éclaboussent un ciel d’un noir d’encre et couvrent la pâle lueur d’une demi-lune, quelques rares étoiles parvenant également à briller à travers la pollution lumineuse de la ville.

Dean fixe Cas, qui lui apparaît étrangement net – un vestige de toute cette énergie, parce que quand il jette un œil à sa montre, les petits traits placés à la place des chiffres lui sautent au yeux malgré la relative obscurité. Vingt-et-une heures trente-trois.

Ce n’est pas la nausée qui lui tord l’estomac, c’est la faim. Il n’a rien mangé de la journée, ni bu quoique ce soit depuis cette tasse de café douteux ce matin.

Eh bah, merde.

"Maison," dit-il faiblement. Cas le suit jusqu’à l'endroit où il a garé l’Impala plus tôt, juste après la barrière de police, avec l’air de quelqu’un qui vient de terminer un projet vite-fait et moyennement intéressant d’arts plastiques plutôt que de trimer comme un esclave sur la réparation d’un antique ouvrage pendant plus de neuf heures d’affilées.

La porte de la voiture jette des étincelles quand il essaye de l’ouvrir – encore un reste d’énergie cherchant à se stabiliser – et, quand il se met derrière le volant et essaye de changer les vitesses, il découvre un problème supplémentaire : des heures à tirer, tourner et coller ensemble des brins d’étoffe Murale de façon répétée ont laissé ses mains à vif. Cas recommence à s’amuser avec la radio à peine le moteur démarré, mais cette fois Dean est trop occupé à essayer de tenir le volant correctement pour lui râler après. Il se gare devant son garage, _enfin_ , un groupe mariachi mexicain annonçant son arrivée en grande pompe et volume à fond, puisque Cas a également réussi à trouver le bouton du son.

Quand Dean franchit la porte d’entrée, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il sait, objectivement, qu’il est épuisé, et donc qu’une insistante moitié de lui demande à s'effondrer dans le canapé du salon pour s’y rouler ; mais d’un autre côté, combiner avec Cas a laissé ses sens exacerbés et son corps entier vrombit comme s’il venait d’ingérer plusieurs litres de cafés. L’envie de dormir affronte, étrangement, l’envie de courir un marathon (ou trois).

Il est certain d’une chose, cependant, c’est qu’il a faim. Il est _affamé_ , même. Le vide seul semble faire s’effondrer les parois de son estomac sur elles-mêmes.

"Tu veux manger un truc ?" demande-t-il tandis qu’il laisse tomber sa veste au sol près de la porte, tirant sur sa cravate pour l’envoyer la rejoindre.

"Cesse de me proposer de la nourriture," répond sèchement Castiel. "Je me sustente d’énergie cosmique et des âmes des morts. Je n’ai pas besoin… _de pâtes_." Il suit tout de même Dean dans la cuisine, et s’appuie contre le comptoir pour regarder Dean sortir un morceau de sauce tomate congelée du congélateur et le mettre à réchauffer dans une casserole sur la cuisinière.

"Comme tu veux," dit Dean. Il attend qu’une deuxième casserole remplie d’eau se mette à bouillir, puis y jette un demi-paquet de penne, ajoutant la seconde moitié après un moment de réflexion. "Alors, tu vas encore rester assis dans le grenier toute la nuit, ou quoi ?"

Cas joue du bout des doigts avec quelque chose sur le comptoir, haussant les épaules d’un air absent. "Je suppose. Il n’y a rien d’autre à faire."

"Tu pourrais lire un livre," suggère Dean. "Ou te trouver d’autres fringues. Et pourrais-tu ne pas faire rouler tous mes oignons par terre, s’il te plaît." Cas se renfrogne, et arrête de faire rouler des légumes en travers du comptoir pour se pencher et ramasser ceux déjà tombés. "Sérieusement, c’est quoi cette manie que t’as de tout toucher?"

"Je t’ai _dit_ , je m’ennuie," dit Cas, qui a reporté son attention sur les fentes du grille-pain de Dean, et dans lesquelles il est en train de mettre ses doigts.

Au final, Dean le plante dans le canapé du salon et lui montre comment marche la télévision, le laissant regarder un jeu télévisé d’une expression dubitative tandis que Dean s’en va avaler plus de pâtes qu’il n’a jamais ingéré en un seul repas.

Elle arrive alors qu'il finit sa bière, se glissant sans bruit du couloir pour rester près de la porte de la cuisine. Il peut la sentir là-bas, brûlant un trou à l’arrière de son cou de son regard accusateur, et d'un seul coup la sensation de planer de s'être combiné avec Cas semble s'estomper et c'est à peine s'il peut empêcher sa tête de tomber sur la table. "Je sais," lui marmonne-t-il. "Je voulais le faire ce soir, mais on a terminé trop tard. Et j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui t'appartienne pour le sortilège."

Le regard fixe ne vacille pas.

"Mais, ce gars que j’ai, il est bon. Il arrivera à te trouver," promet Dean. "Dès qu’on en aura fini avec le Mur –"

De l’autre pièce, Cas demande, "A qui tu parles ?" et Dean sursaute légèrement. Il jette un œil par-dessus son épaule, mais elle a disparu, comme d’habitude.

"Personne," dit-il, se sentant déraisonnablement en colère. "Je vais me coucher, d’accord ? Et ne me laisse pas continuer à dormir après le réveil une seconde fois."

  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

Le cri perçant de son alarme parvient, au final, à tirer Dean d'un cauchemar agité de vide et d'espaces trop ouverts à six heures quinze ; et bien que ses muscles soient encore douloureux d'avoir invoqué Castiel deux nuits plus tôt et que le travail de la veille lui ait laissé un violent mal de tête, il se sort du lit pour enfiler un short de sport et un vieux t-shirt. Cas est, encore une fois, nulle part en vue tandis qu'il descend au rez-de-chaussée. Pas que Dean le cherche vraiment cette fois, étant donné son absence complète de penchant pour la fuite et la dévastation de tout autre chose que la santé mentale de Dean. Il verrouille la porte derrière lui et glisse les clés dans sa poche, s'élançant dans la rue en baillant si fort qu'il fait craquer sa mâchoire.

Ce n’est pas une histoire de garder la ligne. C’est le rayon de Sam, ça. D’accord, Dean faisait du foot au lycée, et son travail exige le maintien de sa condition physique à un certain niveau, mais c’est Sam qui est à fond dans la bouffe bio et l’entretien de ses chakras et les cours de Yoga avec Jess. Il affirme que ça renforce sa sorcellerie, et qui sait, peut-être que c’est vrai ; mais, quoi qu’il en soit, on ne peut pas négliger le fait que Sam est tout simplement un meilleur sorcier que Dean, peu importe le nombre de Salutations au Soleil que Dean pourrait infliger à son corps s'il en avait quoi que ce soit à foutre.

Ce n’est _définitivement_ pas une passion innée et profonde pour le jogging, parce qu’en toute honnêteté c’est quelque chose qu’il _exècre_ au plus haut point. Courir c'est comme mourir, mais en pire, et en plus long, et il faut le faire régulièrement pour soi-disant "rester en forme". Seigneur. Quiconque affirme _aimer_ le jogging est un masochiste à l’esprit malade, selon lui.

En fait c'est plus une sorte de, de – eh bien, de mécanisme d’adaptation. Ou du moins ce sont les mots que Sam a employés, quand il a lancé l'idée l'année dernière après toute... _l'histoire_ avec Benny. Sam est capable de parler pendant des heures des endorphines et de la norépinephrine et de tout un tas d'autres _fantastiques bénéfices pour la santé mentale_ , mais la principale raison pour laquelle Dean s’y tient encore est que pendant qu'il court, la seule chose à laquelle il pense est à quel point il déteste courir. Agréable, solide, c'est une haine sans nuance, sans culpabilité et sans conséquences, et, plus important encore, elle ne laisse de place à rien d'autre. Pas de pensées pour son meilleur ami décédé, ou pour la petite Jo Harvelle, ou pour ce qui lui arrivera si – oh, inutile de se voiler la face, quand – quelqu'un découvrira la vraie nature de Cas, ou, dans le même ordre d'idée, pour la perspective infiniment plus terrifiante du futur en général.

Il revient chez lui trempé de sueur et les poumons en pleine tentative de mutinerie mais se sentant, à défaut de mieux, alors au moins un tout petit peu moins mal, et il parvient à se trainer jusqu'à l’étage puis sous la douche toujours sans voir aucun signe de Cas. Etrange, cependant, de savoir que le gars doit être là quelque part. La maison semble différente. Plus pleine, en quelque sorte. Pas que d’habitude elle fasse vide, parce qu’il s’est suffisamment aménagé son chez-soi pour donner au lieu une aura clairement habitée ; il a ses amis, et il a Sam et Jess et Bobby, et quelles que soient les blagues débiles de Victor sur son tragique statut de célibataire ça ne le dérange vraiment pas de vivre seul.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Cas _vivait_ ici. Il se contente de traîner dans les parages, à toucher les affaires de Dean et à se plaindre. C'est une relation de travail. Enfin. Dans la mesure où il est possible d'avoir une relation de travail avec un être inter-dimensionnel qui se manifeste sous la forme du _Décrocheur Scolaire, Chaussures en Lieu Inconnu_ de Praxitèle.

Bon Dieu, il a mal partout. Connerie d’invocation. C’est un effort de pure volonté que de ne pas s’allonger sous le jet apaisant d’eau chaude et de ne pas somnoler encore un petit quart d’heure. Bientôt, cependant, il finit par devoir faire un choix entre soit prolonger sa douche déjà ridiculement longue, soit prendre un petit-déjeuner, et comme il ne tient pas vraiment à répéter l’expérience de la veille il soupire et coupe l’eau avant d’ouvrir le rideau d’un grand geste.

"Il faut – " commence Cas, qui se tient juste derrière la douche, et Dean referme le rideau d’un coup avec un glapissement de surprise.

"Mec, je suis à poil !"

"Oui," acquiesce Cas.

"Va-t-en !"

"Il faut que je te regarde une seconde," l’ignore Cas.

" _Va-t-en !_ "

Dean contourne d’un bras le côté du rideau pour chercher sa serviette à tâtons, utilisant son autre main pour garder le pan de plastique solidement fermé au cas pas si inconcevable où Cas essaierait de l’ouvrir lui-même.

"Ca suffira," dit Cas, se saisissant de son poignet, et Dean doit attraper la poignée du robinet pour ne pas trébucher pour de bon hors de la douche. "Oh. Alors… ah. Bien sûr. Je vois."

Sans aucun avertissement il le relâche, et le son de l’eau gouttant sur l’acrylique est accompagné du bruit faible et doux des pieds nus de Cas sur le carrelage tandis qu’il s’en va. Dean attend encore un moment, juste pour être sûr, avant de sortir sa tête de derrière le rideau : la porte est grande ouverte, mais la pièce est, fort heureusement, vide.

"Tu sais ce que c'est qu'une _limite_ ?" dit Dean quand il entre dans la cuisine dix minutes plus tard, à présent entièrement vêtu, et trouve Cas assis sur un tabouret de l'îlot central.

"Une ligne qui marque la frontière d'une zone, ou la frontière d'un sujet ou d'une sphère d'activité," dit Cas sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux du dôme en plastique qu'il est actuellement en train d'étudier. Il le retourne, et les sept bocaux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur cognent contre le couvercle avec fracas. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Une yaourtière. Sam me l'a offerte quand j’ai rompu avec ma dernière copine et je ne m'en suis pas encore débarrassé. Et ne change pas de sujet."

"Quel sujet ?"

Oh, c’est pas _vrai_. "Les limites," dit Dean, fourrant une tranche de pain dans le toaster avant de mettre en marche la cafetière. "L'espace personnel. Le respect que tu ne leur donnes pas."

Cas plisse son nez avec perplexité. La yaourtière retournée tourne tristement sur elle-même sur la pointe de son dôme.

"Comme quand j'étais sous la douche ?" précise Dean. "A l'instant ? Tu te souviens ?" Cas hoche la tête, un peu dubitatif. "Ouais ben – ne fais pas ça."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que – parce que c'est _bizarre_ , d'accord ? Et c'est juste." Bon Dieu, il ne devrait pas avoir à expliquer ça. C'est juste – c'est quelque chose qui ne se _fait_ pas. Mais Cas le fixe, l'air complètement perdu et même un tout petit peu blessé, et Dean se sent presque coupable quand il essaye d'expliquer, "C'est juste... que ça me met... mal à l'aise."

"Mais nous étions physiquement plus intimes durant la combinaison d'hier," dit Cas, et Dean essaye de ne pas grincer des dents à son utilisation du mot en I, "et spatialement plus proches quand nous étions dans ta voiture hier. Je peine à voir où est le problème."

"C'est une histoire de contexte," fait Dean en désespoir de cause. "Parfois être près des gens ne pose pas de problème et parfois ça en pose. Tu dois... Tu dois juste faire la différence."

"C’est une règle ridicule."

"Désolé."

Le toast bondit sous le _pop_ métallique des ressorts, fumant un peu et arborant quelques trainées noires parce qu’il n’a jamais pris la peine d’en acheter un nouveau après que le bouton se soit définitivement coincé sur MAXIMUM deux ans plus tôt. Il le prend et le jette adroitement sur une assiette avant de se brûler les doigts, sourcils froncés face au toast. Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose avec Cas et il n’arrive pas à mettre son doigt dessus. Quelque chose de nouveau, ou – peut-être –

Il profite d’aller prendre la confiture dans le frigo pour observer l’homme à la dérobée, ce dernier jetant des regards noirs à la yaourtière retournée comme s'il la tenait pour personnellement responsable de la complexité des normes sociales occidentales ; mais non, ses vêtements sont les mêmes. Le t-shirt est un peu plus froissé, peut-être, après avoir été porté pendant deux jours, et si Cas devait rester plus qu’environ une journée supplémentaire Dean se verrait dans l’obligation de commencer à comploter une manière de le faire sortir de ses vêtements pour passer le tout à la machine. Ce qui le mène à l'intéressante question de est-ce que Cas porte des sous-vêtements ? Et si oui, quel genre ? Et d'ailleurs, jusqu'à quel point l'exactitude anatomique –

Hum. Mais bref. Tout ça pour dire, ce n’est pas sa tenue vestimentaire qui a changé.

Dean ouvre le tiroir à couverts, tirant avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, et un _clang_ sourd résonne quand tout l’intérieur glisse en avant de quelques centimètres pour se cogner contre le devant en bois.

C’est ça le problème d’avoir un être inter-dimensionnel aussi presque-humain. Il commence à penser à lui comme à une vraie personne, parfois. Et penser à lui comme à une vraie personne signifie… eh bien.

Pas que –

Ce n’est pas comme ça.

Juste… c’est bizarre, c’est tout.

D’accord, il est vaguement attirant, d’un point de vue artistique, mais –

Il se retourne, brandissant un couteau couvert d’une couche de confiture de fraise, et demande, "Tu as bronzé ?"

L’air renfrogné de Cas se dissipe et il s’assoit un peu plus droit sur son tabouret, gonflant son torse maigre comme s’il se _pavanait_ , presque. "Je me suis fabriqué de la peau," dit-il, présentant ses bras pour que Dean les inspecte ; et ouais, maintenant qu’il regarde de plus près il peut voir que le faux-marbre qui lui avait fait tellement bizarre après avoir invoqué Cas s’est changé en… eh bien, comme dit Cas, en peau. Légèrement plus sombre que celle de Dean, et arborant les rides adéquates aux coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche et sur l’intérieur de ses coudes et probablement à tous les autres endroits où la peau est censée se plier. Et il a… des poils de bras. _Des poils de bras_. On dirait bien que quelqu’un s’est appliqué à faire ses devoirs. Huh.

"Impressionnant," dit Dean, espérant que ce soit non seulement la première mais aussi la dernière fois qu’il ait à dire ça au sujet des poils de bras de qui que ce soit ( _des poils de bras_ , bon Dieu, c’est _bizarre_ ). "T’as fait tout ça pendant la nuit ?"

Cas hoche fièrement la tête, et Dean se sent un peu comme le papa à qui son gosse fait étalage de son dernier chef d’œuvre de nouilles-et-colle-à-paillette (sauf, bien sûr, que les nouilles sont de la simili-chair humaine et que la colle à paillette est assez d’énergie cosmique pour mettre un terme à l’existence des trois quarts de toute forme de vie sur la planète). "Je l’ai senti, quand on a combiné. J’ai senti comment c’était d’avoir de la peau par-dessus…" Il fait une grimace, clairement en train d’essayer de trouver le bon mot. "Tout le reste. Les trucs à l’intérieur."

"Tu as ça aussi, alors ?" demande Dean, intrigué malgré lui. "Des organes internes et tout, je veux dire ?"

"Eh bien, non," admet Cas. "Mais je peux me fondre dans la masse maintenant."

"Ah," dit Dean. "Oui. Bien sûr."

Il est frappé par le fait qu’en ce qui concerne son _désintérêt complet pour le monde humain_ , Cas fait vraiment un travail de merde à maintenir les apparences. Dédier plusieurs heures à bâtir un costume crédible de peau humaine ne ressemble pas au projet de quelqu’un qui est juste en train, comme Cas l’a affirmé, de _s’ennuyer_. Ca ressemble bien plus à tout ce temps que Dean a passé à remettre en rayons les livres de la bibliothèque quand il était en première, soi-disant parce qu’il n’avait "rien de mieux à faire" mais en réalité parce qu’il avait un faible colossal pour la bibliothécaire demi-fée.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire, bien sûr, que Cas a un faible pour toute la race humaine ; premièrement, parce que ce serait bizarre, et deuxièmement, parce qu’il ne semble pas particulièrement énamouré des humains ou des humanoïdes en général. Mais de l’ennui ? Certainement pas. Il y a forcément autre chose.

Le trajet jusqu'au poste est un peu moins inconfortable que la veille, mais seulement parce que Cas est trop occupé à jouer avec la radio ( _encore_ ) pour permettre au moindre silence embarrassant de s'installer. Quand le grésillement intermittent des parasites entre les musiques majoritairement horribles entendues à la volée commence à taper sur les nerfs de Dean il demande, pour essayer de distraire Cas, "Tu cherches les Sex Pistols ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Les Sex Pistols ? Comme sur ton t-shirt ? Je suppose que t'es un fan ?"

"Non", dit Cas, lui lançant un regard étrange.

Et Dean ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre ça, aussi il le laisse recommencer à bidouiller la radio sans rien ajouter de plus.

On dirait bien que c'est un _non_ à la conversation, donc. Mais hé, au moins il a le génie intemporel de Britney Spears pour le consoler.

Mais ce qui se produit finalement, c'est que quand Dean s'arrête à un feu rouge à mi-chemin, tapotant impatiemment le volant du pouce en attendant qu'il passe au vert, Cas éloigne sa main des boutons et demande, "En quoi consiste mon travail ?"

"Hmm ?" dit Dean, qui était en train de se concentrer sur le ronronnement familier du moteur de l'Impala dans l'espoir de parvenir à faire abstraction de la station de hits disco européens sur laquelle Cas a réussi à régler la radio.

"Hier tu as laissé entendre que tu m'avais invoqué dans un but autre que celui de réparer le Mur. Après quoi tu as entrepris de m'ignorer tout la nuit."

Dean résiste à l'envie de souligner que ce que Cas appelle _ignorer_ est en fait _dormir_ et dit, "C'est, euh." Puis il s’interrompt, réalisant qu'il n'est pas très sûr de comment expliquer ça. Le truc c'est que même à l'intérieur de sa propre tête, tout ce projet sonne complètement, véritablement dingue. En fait, la seule chose le rassurant sur le fait qu'il n'a pas entièrement perdu l'esprit est qu'il est toujours suffisamment lucide pour identifier le tout comme étant une très, très mauvaise idée. Ce qui ne lui laisse absolument aucune excuse pour avoir décidé, en dépit de tout ce qui lui reste de bon sens et d'intelligence, de s’y tenir malgré tout.

Mais c'est Cas, pas vrai ? C'est le gars qui lutte pour comprendre ce qui _pourrait_ gêner Dean dans le fait qu’il monte quasiment dans la douche avec lui car c'est une réponse statistiquement illogique. Alors expliquez-lui le côté rationnel de la chose – aussi microscopique soit-il – et soit il aura une manière bizarre et alambiquée de trouver ça cohérent, soit il se contentera de rajouter ça à l'index des bizarreries humaines.

Et puis, il ne va pas se laisser intimider par quelqu'un qui s’amusait avec une yaourtière moins d'une heure plus tôt.

"Je dois faire une séance de spiritisme," dit-t-il brusquement à Castiel.

"Dois ?" dit Cas. "Tu _dois_ faire une séance de spiritisme ?"

"Oui," dit-il, ignorant le sous-entendu. "Je dois faire une séance de spiritisme. C'est un peu votre truc, non ? Communier avec les morts ? Ou manger leurs âmes, ou je-ne-sais ce que vous faites ?"

"On ne –" Cas secoue la tête avec irritation. "Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Mais oui, les séances tombent dans le domaine de _nos trucs_ , comme tu dis. Pourquoi dois-tu en réaliser une ?"

Ok. Alors. C'est là que ça devient dingue.

Enfin, annoncer son intention de réaliser un rituel issu d'une branche de magie illégale depuis plus d'un siècle n'est pas exactement _normal,_ non plus. Probablement quelque chose, en fait, qu'on hésiterait à décrire comme étant le geste d'un représentant de la loi parfaitement équilibré.

Mais quand même. C'est là que ça devient _encore plus_ dingue.

"Je dois voir quelqu’un. Parler à quelqu’un. Cette fille, Jo Harvelle, elle –"

Cas grogne et s'enfonce dramatiquement dans son siège, disant, "Tu m'as invoqué pour parler avec ta _petite-amie décédée_ ? C'est tellement cliché que c'en est écœurant, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Et tu es loin d’avoir choisi le bon memitim, au fait. Mon frère Balthazar est bien plus –"

La lumière passe au vert, et Dean appuie si fort sur la pédale d'accélérateur que Cas glisse de quelques centimètres supplémentaires dans le siège en cuir, et est alors contraint de lutter sans grande dignité pour se rasseoir correctement sous peine de risquer finir sous le tableau de bord.

"Je sais," dit Dean brièvement. "J'ai fait mes recherches – je n’ai pas invoqué l’un d’entre vous au hasard, d'accord ?"

"Je sais," dit Cas, désignant son collier du doigt avec un air de profond ressentiment. "Tu as écrit mon nom directement sur l'attache."

Dean l'ignore. "Et ce n'était pas ma petite-amie. C'était une petite fille, tout juste huit ans en septembre dernier."

"Filles et nièces et cetera tombent dans le champ d'expertise d'Anael."

"Elle n'est – écoute, c'est pas... Je ne suis pas de sa famille." dit Dean, se concentrant un peu plus que nécessaire sur la route devant lui. Les voitures commencent à se fondre en une masse de couleurs granuleuses éclaboussant le gris de l'asphalte, et il doit cligner fermement des yeux pour qu'elles reprennent leur forme individuelle. "Je ne... Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, avant qu'elle meure. J'ai juste..." Il déglutit, soudainement nauséeux. "J'ai juste retrouvé son corps."

Silence.

Ils franchissent un autre croisement, Dean s'agitant inconfortablement sous le poids du regard de Cas, avant que Cas ne dise, "Je ne comprends pas."

"Tu sais ce que je fais, Cas ?"

"Tu fais beaucoup de choses," dit Cas prudemment, comme s’il pensait qu’il pouvait s’agir d’une question piège.

"Je veux dire comme travail. Tu sais ce que je fais comme travail ?"

"Oui," dit Cas. "Tu répares des choses."

Le temps d’une seconde, Dean est pris de court. Réparer des choses ? Il garde la paix, ou du moins il est censé ; il fait respecter la loi, même si en ce moment il ne fait pas un si bon travail là-dessus non plus. Il arrête les meurtriers et voleurs et violeurs et mages (un terme fourre-tout pour quiconque pratique la magie noir, y compris, oui, les nécromanciens) et s'il a de la chance il peut empêcher quelques-uns de ces crimes de se produire en premier lieu. Réparer des choses, cependant ? _Réparer des choses_ ?

C’est logique, bien sûr, que Cas pense ça ; tout ce qu’il a vu Dean faire est rafistoler le Mur. Réparer des choses… eh bien, c’est ce qu’il fait, au fond, non ? D’une certaine manière. C’est un peu à ça que la police sert – à réparer les trous dans la société. Pas les gros trucs, pas les écarts de salaires inter-espèces ou la pauvreté ou, même, _la téléréalité_ , mais à retisser ensemble les tronçons flottants là où quelqu’un essaye d’entailler le tissu.

Dans l’idéal, du moins. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui tourne mal, et combler un trou est différent de ne jamais avoir eu de trou en premier lieu. Mais… _réparer des choses_. C’est plutôt une jolie façon de le dire.

"Ouais, je suppose," dit Dean. "Quand je peux. Et maintenant, il y a cette fille, il y a Jo, et un sale filsdepute l’a arraché à sa famille et, et l’a _tuée_. Et je veux dire – si tu avais vu, si tu avais été là quand – je veux dire, ça fait des années que je suis confronté à ces merdes, à des personnes qui font des choses atroces à d’autres personnes mais cette fille… J’en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Bordel, j’en fais encore."

"Et… ?" encourage Cas, quand Dean n’ajoute rien ; il a oublié, honnêtement, la raison pour laquelle il racontait tout ça à Cas en premier lieu. "Tu veux lui parler _pourquoi_ , exactement ? Pour… t’excuser ? Parce que – "

"Non. Je veux dire, ouais, je suppose, mais c’est surtout que…" Quoi ? Surtout qu’il est un détective incompétent ? Surtout qu’il ne pouvait pas faire son putain de travail correctement, donc maintenant il a besoin que Cas vienne le faire pour lui ? Surtout qu’il veut qu’une petite fille, une petite fille qui est morte terrifiée et seule et à souffrir le martyr, résolve son propre meurtre, puisqu’il est trop faible pour le faire lui-même ?

"J’ai juste besoin de lui parler, d’accord ?" dit-il brusquement. "Il n’y a pas beaucoup de – il n’y a _aucun_ témoin. J’ai besoin de savoir ce qu’il se passe."

"Ca ne la ramènera pas, cependant. Ca te permettra de la voir, bien sûr, mais elle n’en sera pas moins morte. Aucun de nous deux ne peut changer ça."

"Je sais. Je dois quand même le faire."

Cas hausse les épaules et se tourne pour regarder par la fenêtre, apparemment fatigué de la conversation. "Bien, fais comme tu veux. Je trouve ça fou, mais c’est toi qui commandes."

Dean est obligé de serrer ses doigts sur le volant jusqu’à ce qu’ils commencent à lui faire mal pour se retenir de le gifler.

Il se gare quelques minutes plus tard sur le parking du poste de police, où techniquement il n’a pas besoin d’être ; le travail de terrain, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, impose de travailler sur le terrain, et ce job est une procédure standard tellement scolaire que l’idée d’avoir besoin de s’entretenir avec Bobby sur le sujet est risible. La véritable raison de sa présence se trouve dans l’entrée, peut-être dans son bureau mais plus probablement, à cette heure de la journée, en train soit de flirter avec la nouvelle et jolie agent demi-djinn, soit de se cacher près de la machine à café avec une gueule de bois vidéo-ludique.

Ou du moins, c’est là qu’elle est censée être. Il s'attarde dans l’entrée quelques minutes sans but précis, des fois qu’elle serait juste aux toilettes, mais quand Cas commence à soupirer ostensiblement il saisit le message et se dirige alors vers le bureau de Victor, dans l’espoir de l’intercepter avant qu’il ne retourne traquer son zoomorphe.

Dean frappe à la porte, plus pour prévenir de sa présence que pour réellement demander une permission. Avant même que Victor ait le temps de dire _entrez_ il passe sa tête par l’embrasure pour demander, "Hé, elle est où Charlie ?"

"Charlie ?" Victor lève les yeux de son écran, sourire au coin des lèvres. "C’est sa période du mois."

"Quoi ? Mais c’est –"

"La troisième fois de suite que ça la prend en avance, je sais. Bobby est aux anges, comme tu peux l’imaginer."

"Ouais, ben," dit Dean, secouant la tête. "On s’en fout de Bobby, si cette fille ne prend pas rendez-vous chez son foutu lycanthrocologiste je vais finir par lui en prendre un moi-même. Y’a forcément un truc qui cloche."

"Fais-toi plaisir, n’empêche qu’elle ne sera pas là au moins jusqu’à demain. Pour quoi t’as besoin d’elle ?"

"Les archives," dit Dean, le plus naturellement possible.

Victor hausse les sourcils. "Ah ouais ? On m’a dit que tu travaillais sur le Mur, Winchester. Qu’est-ce que t’as besoin d’aller aux archives ?"

Ah. Eh bien. Il se trouve que c’est une excellente question. Dont la réponse est. Euh. Est.

Derrière lui, Cas a un rire nasal. Le regard de Victor se détourne aussitôt sur lui pour le regarder, ses sourcils montant plus haut encore à la vue du t-shirt et des pieds nus et du, eh bien, du tout. A part la peau, bien sûr. Cas a fait un travail tout à fait correct là-dessus, et de toute façon ce serait méchant de le critiquer même à l’intérieur de sa propre tête vu comment il en semblait fier.

"C’est lui ton élémental ?" demande Victor, et Dean hoche la tête. "Quel Grade ? A ? B ?"

"C," dit Dean, croisant les doigts dans son dos pour que Victor ne fasse pas attention au renfrognement offensé de Cas.

"Ah ouais ? C’est une sacré attache pour un Grade C."

 _Merde_. Victor et sa putain de vision-de-sorcier. Dean oublie, parfois, vu que c'est un talent pour lequel lui-même possède en tout et pour tout zéro talent, que certaines personnes peuvent voir la magie – pas seulement les grosses choses comme le Mur, mais les sortilèges qui gardent le café chaud ou qui empêchent les chemises de se froisser ou qui aident votre montre à rester à l’heure. On peut savoir si sa vision-de-sorcier a vingt-sur-vingt, pour ainsi dire, par la quantité  de petite magie quotidienne qu’on arrive à voir ; et Dean n’a jamais rencontré personne avec une vue aussi perçante que celle de Victor.

Ce qui veut dire – merde, non, il aurait dit quelque chose, pas vrai ? S’il pouvait voir la véritable forme, non-élémentale, de Cas ? Merde, il serait sûrement devenu aveugle dès l’instant où Cas est entré dans le poste. Si tout ce qu’il voit est l’attache (qui, en effet, serait ridiculement puissante pour un véritable élémental, quel que soit son Grade) alors Cas doit avoir une forme physique suffisamment tangible pour ne pas que _des choses_ s’en échappent.

Alors il fait juste son meilleur rire inconfortable et dit, "Ouais, le trac, je suppose. Ca faisait longtemps."

"Sans blague," dit Victor, et Dean n’a même pas besoin de feindre l’air renfrogné avec lequel il répond. "Mais il gère, le C que tu t’es pris. Il est pratiquement corporel."

" _Il_ a un nom," intervient sèchement Cas. Dean le traîne hors du bureau de Victor avec un nouveau rire forcé et un _à plus tard_ précipité avant que Victor n’ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

"Est-ce que c’est vraiment comme ça que vous les traitez ?" demande Cas, se dégageant de la poigne de Dean avant d’être à mi-chemin du bureau vacant de Charlie.

"Eh bien… écoute, je veux dire," dit Dean, évitant le regard accusateur de Cas, "la plupart de ceux de niveau inférieur ne sont pas très bavards en général. Ils se contentent seulement… d’être là. Et ceux qui parlent sont juste, genre, complètement désintéressés."

" _Je suis_ complètement désintéressé !"

"Non, tu es antagonique." Il parcourt rapidement les alentours du regard, adressant un _comment ça va_ accompagné du sourire 'je-suis-totalement-censé-faire-ce-que-je-suis-en-train-de-faire' au seul agent qu’il surprend en train de l’observer, puis il commence à fouiller le bureau de Charlie. Techniquement elle est censée garder les clés des archive s soit sur elle soit dans un tiroir verrouillé, mais connaissant Charlie – ah, là, suspendues à la corne de sa figurine licorne-contre-zombie. Bingo. "Les élémentaux n’en ont juste vraiment rien à foutre. Du tout. Jamais. Selon mon expérience, en tout cas. Allez viens, je dois aller chercher quelque chose."

La salle des archives est caverneuse et pleine de poussière et, comme toujours, complètement vide à l’exception des douzaines de boites empilées du sol au plafond partout où il y a de la place, et même là où il n’y en a pas. Elle était plus grande avant – deux autres pièces, une de chaque côté, aujourd’hui réaménagées en bureaux – mais une fois les forces de police converties au numérique, d’industrieuses personnes sont passées par là et ont détruit la plupart des vieux dossiers, et vu que la majorité du travail à long terme se fait sur ordinateur il n’y a plus besoin d’autant de d'espace d'archivage permanent. Le dépôt temporaire au rez-de-chaussée est là où tout ce qui concerne les dossiers en cours est gardé, et une fois ces dossiers clos tout ce qui a été saisi comme preuve est soit retourné aux membres de la famille les plus proches soit envoyé à l’hôtel de ville pour y être archivé.

Ces archives sont donc une sorte de purgatoire pour les affaires classées, pour les boîtes non étiquetées (et par conséquent non archivables) et pour tout autre pièces diverses et variées qui n’ont plus la moindre utilité mais dont on ne peut, à cause d’irritantes failles juridiques, officiellement se débarrasser. En gros, c’est l’équivalent policier du tiroir-poubelle d’une cuisine, et – comme le tiroir-poubelle d’une cuisine – il a tendance à ne voir un peu d’action que dans le cadre d’un rare nettoyage de printemps, ou, plus communément, quand la porte s’ouvre pour qu’on y fourre encore plus de bordel.

Les affaires du dossier Harvelle sont près de l’entrée, arborant des étiquettes presque immaculées et relativement dépourvues de poussières. Scène-du-crime serait ce qu’il y a de plus frais, et peut-être ce qu’il y a de plus… _connecté_ , rapport aux tâches de sang, mais il… non. C’est clair ? Autre chose marchera tout aussi bien. Il ne retournera pas là-dedans à moins d’y être absolument obligé, et _autre chose marchera tout aussi bien._ Lieu de la disparition. Les trucs qu’ils ont pris dans sa chambre pour le pistage. N’importe quoi.

Sur le dessus de la boîte qu’il finit par ouvrir se trouve la peluche qu’ils ont trouvé au parc, peut-être un ours ou peut-être un chien ou peut-être aucun des deux mais incontestablement très aimé. Pas de tâches de sang là-dessus – juste des traces de poussières du sol où il a été lâché et une tâche inidentifiable causée par une aventure précédente. Il la sort de la boîte, encore scellée dans son sachet plastique, et la glisse dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, son bras serré le long de son corps pour cacher la bosse.

"Ok," dit-il, se revêtant de son plus bel air innocent avant d’avoir à se glisser par la porte. "On y va."

"Tant mieux. Je m’ennuie."

Il raccroche les clés sur la licorne de Charlie, mais quand il se tourne pour s’en aller _elle_ l’attend. Juste à la limite de son champ de vision, là-bas près du photocopieur. Des personnes passent devant elle et autour d’elle et pas une ne semble la remarquer.

Elle n’est jamais venue ici auparavant. Ca a toujours été chez lui, ou dans sa voiture, ou quelque part où il est seul. Elle est généralement assez prévenante par rapport à ça, le laissant garder sa folie bien compartimentée. Ce doit être à cause de la peluche. Peut-être qu’elle n’aime pas qu’il la touche. Ou peut-être qu’elle est juste contente qu’il se bouge enfin les fesses et _fasse_ quelque chose. Qui sait.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il choisit de passer par la porte de derrière pour rejoindre le parking. Même si c’est plus long.

Elle le suit jusqu’à sa voiture. Elle serait probablement montée sur le siège avant à côté de lui si Cas n’avait pas déjà revendiqué la place, se glissant dans son habituel avachissement aigri, pour lequel Dean se découvre inexplicablement reconnaissant. Elle reste ainsi sur le parking à l’observer tandis qu’il s’insère à reculons sur la route, et la sensation de son regard aiguisé posé sur lui le poursuit jusqu’au Mur, où un vilain choc le renvoie brutalement à la réalité.

Les réparations d’hier ont disparu. Comme dans _disparu_. Comme dans, non seulement il n’y a absolument aucune trace qu’elles aient jamais existé, mais en plus le trou, à moins que ses yeux ne lui jouent un mauvais tour, semble s’être _agrandi_.

"Tu devrais peut-être penser à t’y mettre aujourd’hui," suggère l’agent de la circulation, sardonique.

Dean l’ignore, glissant sous le cordon de police pour regarder de plus près. Il s’attend à moitié à ce que ce soit un simple jeu de lumière, une illusion d’optique – ou même carrément une véritable illusion, sauf qu’il ne connaît personne d’assez vindicatif pour mettre autant de temps et d’efforts rien que pour le faire chier. Mais non, c’est exactement ce que ça semble être : juste un trou aux bords larges, effilochés, et loin d’être colmaté. 

Putain-de-bordel-de- _merde_. Ca représente encore deux jours de travail _au moins_. Ils étaient censés finir _aujourd’hui_.

Comment un truc pareil a pu se produire ? Il est certain d’avoir collé une stase dessus avant de partir la nuit dernière. Enfin… d’accord, peut-être que le souvenir de l’acte lui-même lui file entre les doigts pour l’instant, mais il en est quasiment sûr. Genre, à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent. Euh. Peut-être quatre-vingt. Pas moins de soixante-cinq en tout cas.

Peu importe. D’accord, c’est une erreur stupide, mais combiner avec Cas aussi longtemps l’a mis complètement à côté de ses pompes ; et de toute façon, ce n’est pas la _question_. Même s’il était assez débile pour oublier la stase – ce qu’à ce stade, il refuse de confirmer ou d’infirmer – _une partie_ de leur travail resterait d’hier. Desserré, peut-être, ou défait, mais toujours _prése_ _nt_. Là… il n’y a rien. Aucun signe que quiconque se soit approché après que les cordons ont été tendus autour de la zone.

C’est rageant, ouais, mais c’est plus que ça. C’est juste… mauvais.

"On commence ?" demande Cas, qui ne semble pas particulièrement surpris.

" _Qu’est-ce que t’as foutu ?_ " siffle Dean.

"Exactement ce que tu m’as dit de faire. On l’a fait "à ta façon", tu te souviens ?"

"Ouais, mais ce n’est pas censé se passer comme ça !"

"Eh bien, je t’ai bien _dit_ –"

"Tais-toi donc et combine avec moi," dit Dean d'un ton brusque, trop énervé pour prendre la peine d'écouter. Une journée entière de travail, _disparue._ Complètement évaporée. Pratiquement la seule preuve qu’il a que la journée d'hier a bel et bien existé, en fait, est la sorte de douleur électrique dans ses os qui refuse de disparaître. Et dans le coffre de sa voiture le mystérieux hybride lapin-chien tristement affaissé dans son sac plastique, contraint d'attendre encore quelques jours qu'il ne soit pas totalement vidé d'avoir réparé le Mur. Il refuse de se retourner pour regarder, calant plutôt son corps contre la forme de Cas et marmonnant le sort de combinaison, mais il est prêt à parier que pendant qu’il retisse les brins de magie ensemble, une petite fille l'observe sans répit depuis quelque part de l'autre côté de la rue.

  
  


 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Le temps qu’arrive le vendredi suivant, les gens commencent à se poser des questions. Victor, Charlie, cette agent désagréable, et, plus grave, Bobby. Parce que c’est un incident mineur sur le Mur, et qu'avec Cas il a travaillé anormalement vite (même si _eux_ n'en savent rien), et qu'en toute vraisemblance il aurait dû terminer il y a une semaine. Quand Bobby le convoque à nouveau dans son bureau avec sur son visage une expression orageuse Dean essaye d’expliquer la situation ; sauf que lui-même ne sait pas ce qu’il peut bien être en train de se passer, à part que c’est horrible et pas naturel, et au vu de la mine renfrognée que Bobby affiche à la fin de son explication, la seule chose qu’il a réussi à communiquer est son niveau astronomique d’incompétence.

Dean a des questions, lui aussi. Beaucoup de questions. Du genre _qui a fait ça_ et _pourquoi les réparations ne tiennent pas_ et un _c’est quoi ce bordel_ plus général et, quand il se réveille vendredi matin, _que va-t-il servir à manger à Sam et Jess ce soir ?_

Il n’est pas vraiment surpris de voir qu’il avait tout oublié de son invitation d’après le procès. Il a maintenant un train de retard sur à peu près tous les aspects de sa vie où il est possible d’avoir un train de retard. La précieuse peluche de Jo n’a pas bougé de là où il l’a rangée au fond du placard du couloir le jour où il l’a "empruntée" aux archives ; entre les heures supplémentaires et les effets de combinaisons à répétition avec un être aussi puissant (dormir d’un bout à l’autre du week-end, un tremblement persistant, et une légère fièvre qui refuse de passer), la séance ne cesse d’être reportée. Pour être honnête, il en est un peu soulagé – la repousser est devenu presque comme une drogue, une dose qui desserre le nœud tordant son estomac à chaque fois qu’il se dit _demain, je le fais demain sans faute_.

Et puis il y a Cas. Qu’il a fallu cajoler et brutaliser et supplier pour sortir de ses vêtements afin que Dean puisse les laver, et qui s’est ensuite assis nu enroulé dans une couverture jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient propre, jetant des regards noirs à Dean chaque fois qu’il passait à côté. Qui refuse toujours de porter des chaussures, même quand il pleut, et qui a ainsi découvert qu'un inconvénient de la peau humaine est qu’elle se déchire facilement. Qui tiraille les manches de Dean et le pousse du doigt et lui donne de petits coups à chaque fois qu’il veut son attention, quelle que soit la situation, comme un foutu chat, et insiste pour se tenir bien trop près de lui le reste du temps (même si au moins il laisse Dean se doucher dans une relative solitude à présent). Qui est exaspérant et boudeur et généralement sur-le-passage et qui d’une manière ou d’une autre, inexplicablement, est à la fois en train de rendre Dean fou et de le garder sain d’esprit.

Ce n’est pas qu’il _apprécie_ Cas, exactement. Enfin – peut-être que si, un peu, ou du moins il commence, dans la mesure où il est possible d’apprécier quelqu’un dont la boussole des principes moraux pointe résolument sur le nord permanent de ses propres intérêts. Vivre avec Cas est un peu comme vivre avec un gamin de deux ans qui serait aussi insolent que l'adolescent rebelle moyen et, juste histoire de rigoler un peu, qui déborderait d’assez d’énergie pour causer une Apocalypse de taille décente. Mais indépendamment de tout ça, Cas est toujours… _là_. Au point que la plupart du temps Dean peut difficilement faire demi-tour sans lui trébucher dessus ; ce qui est pénible, mais aussi étrangement rassurant, étant donné que le reste de sa vie semble échapper à tout contrôle à un rythme alarmant.

Et il n’a peut-être pas encore compris la nature du problème avec le Mur, mais il y a un mystère qu’il est parvenu à résoudre : ils étaient en train de prendre leur dîner trois jours plus tôt (enfin, Dean prenait son diner et Cas "réorganisait" son tiroir à couverts) quand Dean a claqué sa main sur la table si fort qu’il s’est fait mal et s’est exclamé triomphalement, "Tu es _curieux_ , pas vrai ? C’est pour ça que t’arrêtes pas de faire n’importe quoi !"

" _Curieux_ ? Je suis _curieux_ de votre soi-disant _culture_ juvénile ? Ne sois pas ridicule." Et Cas a alors levé les yeux au ciel, mais Dean l’a vu reposer le couteau dans sa main un tout petit peu trop vite pour être entièrement crédible. "Je suis plus âgé que ta galaxie toute entière. Je peux observer cette stupide planète quand je veux, _y compris_ le clignotement passager que constitue l’existence humaine."

"Non mais c’est ça, en fait ! Tu débarques en sachant toute cette histoire, tous ces trucs sur l’univers – t’as même appris ma langue en quoi, une minute ? – mais tu n’as jamais vu un, je sais pas, un _frigo_. Et il y a tous ces trucs qu’on fait – genre, on serre la main de quelqu’un qu’on rencontre pour la première fois, ici du moins, et c’est tellement _bizarre_ , pas vrai ? Tous ces trucs qu’on a fabriqués, toutes ces règles et ces inventions stupides, et _tu veux savoir comment elles marchent_. Tu n’a peut-être pas envie d’ _être_ humain, mon pote, mais tu veux savoir à quoi ça ressemble. Parce que tu es _curieux_."

Cas est alors parti en trombe pour aller bouder dans le salon, marmonnant des choses comme _ridicule_ et _m’ennuie_ et _je te déteste_ , et, vraiment, c'est la seule preuve dont Dean avait besoin.

Cas ne s’ennuie pas. Des milliards d’années à se contenter de _puissamment exister_ , ou il-ne-sait ce que peuvent bien faire les memitim pour s’amuser, et soudainement il _s’ennuie_ après cinq minutes coincé sur Terre ? Ouais, _d’accord_. Pour ce que Dean en sait, l’ennui est une invention humaine. L’univers est un miracle, une merveille – le fait de se réveiller chaque matin toujours en vie est déjà incroyable, et puis il y a le soleil et la pluie et les arbres et la sorcellerie et le vin et les milliards d’autres folles, impossibles _choses_ \- et pourtant il suffit de coller quelqu’un à un arrêt de bus par une belle journée et de leur dire qu’il va falloir attendre encore un quart d’heure le prochain bus pour qu’ils grognent comme si c’était la fin du monde.

Mais bref. Cas a réussi à passer environ une journée à feindre l’apathie pour essayer de prouver ses dires, mais il est progressivement retourné à son habituelle manie de toucher tout et tout le monde, et quand Dean se sort de la douche après son jogging ce vendredi matin puis descend dans la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner, Cas s’est construit son propre système respiratoire.

Ou c’est ce qu’il affirme, du moins. Si Dean pouvait le voir par lui-même il découvrirait peut-être que Cas s'est terriblement planté quelque part ; mais la poitrine d’ordinaire anormalement immobile de l’homme se lève puis retombe, et si cet indice n'avait pas suffit, son air outrageusement suffisant aurait assez clairement indiqué qu’il y avait _quelque chose_.

"Beau travail," dit-il, se versant une tasse de café, "mais, euh, si je peux me permettre de demander… Je veux dire, qu’est-ce qu’il _fait_ exactement ?"

"Fait ?" demande Cas, l’air vaguement perplexe. "Il ne _fait_ rien. Il respire juste. Il change l’oxygène en dioxyde de carbone. Est-ce que ce n’est pas – qu’est-ce que fait le tien ?"

"Eh bien, tu sais. Il me garde en vie, déjà." Ca n’aide peut-être pas que, pour autant que Dean en sache, les deux principales sources d’information de Cas pour réaliser toutes ces rénovations anatomiques sont la sensation d’être en partie à l’intérieur du corps de Dean lors de leurs nombreuses combinaisons, et les séries télés médicales du milieu de la nuit. "J’ai juste l’impression que tu es peut-être en train de passer à côté de l’essentiel avec tous ces trucs. Comme, l’inter-connectivité et tout ça."

"Je sais comment vos corps _fonctionnent_ ," proteste Cas sur la défensive. "Mais je ne peux pas commencer à assembler correctement les choses ensemble avant d’avoir toutes les pièces."

Intérieurement il se dit que Cas n’est peut-être pas _tout à fait_ aussi bien informé qu’il le prétend, parce que (d’expérience) les humains semblent assez simples si on ne s’attarde pas trop sur leur fonctionnement, et puis soudain ils deviennent beaucoup plus compliqué quand on se trouve, disons, au plein cours de biologie en classe de première. Cependant, ça ressemble au début d’une dispute dans laquelle il n’a pas spécialement envie de rentrer en cet instant, aussi il se contente de hausser les épaules et de dire, "Tant que ça te convient, je suppose."

Alors qu’il se brosse les dents dix minutes plus tard, Dean se fait une note mentale d’aller faire des courses en rentrant du Mur ce soir. Il aborde le diner à venir avec un inconfortable sentiment d’appréhension, mais ce n’est pas tellement son manque complet de préparation qui l’inquiète – après tout c’est juste son débile de petit frère et sa petite-amie largement-trop-bien-pour-lui, pas la Reine d’Angleterre, merde.

Non, c’est plus son nouveau, euh, _colocataire_. Parce que quand il a lancé l’invitation après l'audience, tout ce crétin de plan n’existait même pas ; et puis quand il s’est mis à exister, et ensuite quand il a stupidement décidé de le mettre à exécution, l’idée était que Cas soit parti _longtemps_ avant que Sam ait la chance de coller le triangle anormalement parfait de son nez à proximité des affaires personnelles (et plus-qu’un-peu-illégales) de Dean. Et d’accord, tout le monde au boulot a accepté son élémental "de Grade C" sans plus de questions – mais aucun d’ _eux_ n’a jamais été sujet à un repas entier passé avec le gars en question. A ce stade, ce n’est pas tant se faire démasquer qui l’inquiète que la perspective des vastes niveaux de gêne et d'embarras que laisse présager Cas et sa compréhension bancale des normes sociales.

Mais peut-être qu’il est trop dur. Lui et Cas… bon, _s’entendent bien_ serait peut-être une exagération, mais ils se tolèrent l’un l’autre plutôt bien maintenant, non ? Et en général le gars se comporte relativement bien les fois où Dean doit l’emmener au poste avec lui. C’est juste une soirée avec Sam et Jess, après tout. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas si terrible.

Quand ils sortent de la voiture, le regard de Cas va de l’Impala à Dean tandis que ce dernier s’arrête pour enlever une tache sur la portière conducteur, puis il demande, "Est-ce à cause de ton absence de véritables connections émotionnelles avec de vraies personnes que tu es si attaché à ta voiture ?"

La lueur d’espoir qui commençait à éclore timidement dans sa poitrine se flétrit jusqu’à la non-existence.

"J’ai des amis, tu sais," dit-il. "Et un frère qui, d’ailleurs, va venir ce soir pour diner – alors _sois sage_. "

"Je suis toujours sage."

"Ouais," soupire Dean. "C’est bien ce que je craignais."

Le problème avec le Mur, songe-t-il plus tard tandis que les mains de lui-et-Cas essayent encore un autre nœud à efficacité-prouvée pour reboucher le trou, c’est qu’il a _l'impression_ d'être productif. Chaque jour il exerce son pouvoir sur brins après brins jusqu’à ce que son corps bourdonne de l’étrange saveur de magie de Cas et que ses paumes soient à vif ; et ils rompent la combinaison, et il regarde ce qu’ils ont fait, et il se dit _cette fois ça va tenir. Cette fois c’est sûr_. Et puis, chaque jour, il se pointe à nouveau pour découvrir que ça n’a pas été le cas. Tous les nœuds qu'il a appris dans sa vie y sont passés, plus quelques autres encore, et il a collé la stase la plus solide possible, du genre haute-sécurité qu’ils utilisent dans les centrales nucléaires – et pourtant, _chaque putain de matin_ , tout est défait à nouveau.

C’est comme cette histoire avec le type qui devait sans cesse pousser le rocher jusqu’en haut de la montagne. Sauf que Dean est à peu près sûr que _lui_ n’avait pas son vieux grincheux de patron sur le dos à lui laisser pas-si-subtilement entendre qu’il ferait mieux de se bouger ses grosses fesses, et vite ; ni, d'ailleurs, Georges le sale petit Curieux à lui dire que ça ne va jamais marcher de toute façon parce qu’il s’y prend mal.

Et en parlant de vieux grincheux de patrons –

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?" dit une voix ressemblant inconfortablement à celle de Bobby, et Dean rompt la combinaison si vite que Cas titube droit à travers le Mur avec un "aïe !" indigné.

"Qu’est-ce que _tu_ fais là ?" demande Dean, trop surpris pour penser à feindre la formalité. Il grimace et se frotte le cou, où persiste la douloureuse sensation d’avoir tout juste subi une sorte de coup-du-lapin sur l'intégralité de son corps.

"A ton avis ?" réplique sèchement Bobby. "Suis venu voir pourquoi le mec qui était mon meilleur inspecteur ne peut soudainement plus réparer un putain de trou dans le Mur – et voila que je me pointe, et je te trouve à en train de te coller à ton élémental comme si c’était ta lycéenne de copine !"

Son visage commence à s’empourprer, et il passe une main dans ses cheveux avec colère pour tenter de dissimuler son embarras. Imbécile, imbécile, _imbécile_ – une partielle avec Cas s’apparente peut-être à être électrocuté par l’équivalent des besoins en électricité de la ville entière, mais une partielle avec l’élémental de Grade C que Cas est _censé_ être lui donnerait à peine assez de jus pour faire frire un œuf. Il a besoin de quelque chose – une excuse, _n’importe quelle excuse_ juste pour prouver qu’il n’est pas complètement incompétent, allez –

"C’est de ma faute," dit Cas. "J’ai un handicap."

Bobby fixe Cas comme on fixerait un meuble qui aurait soudainement acquis un vocabulaire, mais il se reprend assez pour dire d’un ton bourru, "Ah ouais ? Je savais pas que c’était possible pour ton espèce."

"Eh bien, à l’évidence ça l’est," dit Cas, assez cinglant pour que Bobby passe inconfortablement son poids d’un pied sur l’autre et tourne à nouveau son regard vers Dean.

"Alors, quoi, t’as invoqué un élémental boiteux ? C’est pour ça que ça te prend autant de temps ?"

"Euh, ouais," dit Dean. "Je suppose. Tu sais, opportunités des chances et tout. Mais, écoute, Bobby – je veux dire, monsieur – ce n’est pas Cas. Même avec une partielle on arrive à boucher le trou facile, mais ensuite c’est juste que ça –"

"Cas ? Tu lui as donné un _nom_  ? Alors quoi, il dort sur ton lit, aussi ? C’est un outil, Dean, pas un _chien_ , merde _._ "

"J’ai choisi mon propre nom," dit Cas, et l’estomac de Dean se tortille nerveusement sous l’ardeur glacée de son ton, "et je ne suis le chien de personne, _humain_. Je servirai Dean Winchester jusqu’à la fin de notre _accord_ , comme vous autres semblez vous plaire à l’appeler, puis il me détachera. Et pour votre propre bien, je vous prie de ne plus jamais refaire l’erreur de croire que nous sommes des _outils_."

Pendant un fol instant, Dean pense que le _nous_ est pour lui et Cas, et il ressent un irrationnel élan de fierté ; ils forment une équipe, pas vrai ? Un peu dysfonctionnelle par moment, mais très – ah, mais bien sûr le _nous_ dont parle Cas est sa propre famille, lui-même et tous ses mangeurs-d’âmes de frères. Evidemment. Comme il dit, lui et Dean ont un accord. Rien de plus. Et, maintenant qu’il y pense, du point de vue de Cas l’accord ne se passe probablement pas si bien, dans la mesure où ce qui était censé durer quelques jours s’est étendu sur presque deux semaines sans promesse définitive de se terminer bientôt. Peut-être qu’il apprécie cette occasion de toucher un peu du doigt le monde humain, quand bien même il le nie, et Dean ne le décrirait pas tout à fait comme semblant avoir _le mal du pays_ ; mais il serait bien en peine de s’illusionner sur le fait que Cas est en réalité _content_ d’être là.

Ce qui rend un peu bizarre, du coup, le fait que le gars couvrait ses arrières une minute plus tôt.

Huh.

Mais ça le ramène au fait que Bobby et Cas se défient du regard d’une manière qui fait ressortir la position précaire dans laquelle se trouve ici sa carrière avec une alarmante clarté, aussi il s’éclaircit la gorge pour essayer de détendre l’atmosphère tout en se moulinant la cervelle à la recherche de quelque chose à dire – et pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes son esprit ne lui offre qu’un gros blanc, allez, _allez_ – parle de la foutue météo si besoin, du moment que –

Cette fois c’est Bobby qui intervient à sa place, assez étonnamment. Ou peut-être pas si étonnamment, parce qu’il a beau être un vieux ronchon à l’air mal-aimable il n’est pas quelqu’un de mauvais au fond, quand bien même il essaye de le cacher. "Désolé," grogne Bobby. Il plisse un peu les yeux, plus de confusion que par pure suspicion. "Tu n’es pas ce à quoi on est habitué, euh – Cas. Je voulais insulter personne."

Cas lâche un souffle irrité à l’aide de son tout nouveau système respiratoire, mais le crépitement pré-orageux qui flottait autour de lui semble s’estomper.

"Enfin bon," ajoute Bobby, "ce n’est pas avec _toi_ que j’ai un problème. Un mot, Dean."

"Pas de problème," dit Dean.

" _Seul_."

Merde.

"Ca te dérange de m’attendre à la voiture ?" demande-t-il à Cas. "Je pense qu’on en a terminé pour la journée de toute façon."

Une fois qu’il est hors de portée de voix (quoique, quand on y pense, c’est _quoi_ la portée de voix pour un memitim ?) Dean se prépare pour une raclée verbale, prêt à défendre sa position sur toute cette histoire avec le Mur même si, du point de vue de Bobby, le travail a l’air aussi banal qu’un autre ; mais Bobby siffle seulement, "Mais bon sang qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive, Dean ?"

"Quoi ? Rien, je suis – c’est ce boulot, je te jure, y’a un truc de pas –"

"Je ne parle pas de ce foutu travail," coupe Bobby. "Je parle de _tout_. Y'a un truc qui va pas avec toi depuis le début de cette putain d’affaire Harvelle, je le sais, mais je commence à croire que ça n’allait pas déjà avant ça, non plus. Ecoute – perdre Benny a été dur pour nous tous, mais –"

"Oh, bon Dieu" grommèle Dean.

"Pas de _oh bon Dieu_ avec moi, mon garçon. Benny était un homme bien et un bon officier, et ne plus l’avoir me manque autant qu’à n’importe qui d’autre, mais c’était ton meilleur ami. Tu peux pas simplement _te remettre_ de quelque chose comme ça."

"Ouais, eh bien, moi si," s’entête Dean.

Bobby semble ne pas pouvoir se décider entre le frapper et le prendre dans une étreinte façon je-suis-là-pour-toi. Il s’abstient de l’un comme de l’autre, heureusement, se contentant à la place de soupirer profondément. "Alors quoi ? Parce que y’a pas que moi, tu sais – ton frère s’inquiète aussi."

Dean observe Bobby et, un court instant, songe sérieusement à lui dire la vérité. Sur Jo, toujours à trainer dans les parages et à attendre qu’il se reprenne ; sur Cas, et sur comment il sait que l’invoquer allait à l’encontre de la loi mais qu’il _devait_ le faire, et surement Bobby comprendra ? Après avoir eu affaire à John Winchester et à sa famille de timbrés pendant trois décennies, il sait surement que bien et mal s’intervertissent parfois, et qu’on ne peut pas faire l’un sans faire l’autre ?

Sauf que Bobby a beau être quasiment de la famille, il est aussi le supérieur de Dean, ainsi que le commissaire de la ville, et ce que Dean a fait va tellement, tellement plus loin qu’une simple entorse au règlement. En quoi c’est juste, de le mettre dans cette position ? Peut-être – _peut-être_ – que Dean se sentirait mieux, après s’être déchargé d’un peu de cette merde sur quelqu’un d’autre, mais Bobby en a tellement fait pour Dean au cours des années. Le faire choisir entre la famille et la loi n’est pas une façon de le rembourser. En plus, ce ne serait même pas vraiment un choix. Pas pour Bobby.

Alors il hausse simplement les épaules, et Bobby soupire à nouveau. "Très bien, si c’est ça que tu veux. Mais en tant qu’ami, je te dis juste – il y a tout un tas de gens qui voudraient t’aider, Dean, mais tu dois leur demander, d’accord ?"

"Et en tant que patron ?"

"En tant que patron," dit Bobby, levant les yeux au ciel, "magne-toi le train avant que ce soit le Mur tout entier qui s’écroule. Et garde un œil sur ton élémental, là. Il est _bizarre_."

"Comme si j’avais pas remarqué." Dean regarde le Mur d'un air sombre et dit, "Je suppose que je suis bon pour revenir ce week-end, hein ?"

"T’as tout compris."

Cas lui lance un regard impénétrable quand Dean le rejoint près de l’Impala une minute plus tard, et Dean ne peut dire si ça signifie qu’il a entendu l’entière discussion ou s’il n’en a rien perçu. L’un ou l’autre, aucun d’eux n’en fait mention, et bientôt Dean se retrouve avec un plus gros problème sur les bras : empêcher Cas de toucher _à chaque putain de truc à côté desquelles ils passent_ au supermarché. C’est comme faire les courses avec un maternelle. Et Cas ne mange même pas, alors d’où sort sa fichue fascination pour la poudre Jell-O 1, Dean n’en a pas la moindre idée.

Le temps que la sonnette retentisse il est à la bourre et n’a plus la moindre patience et souhaiterait très, très fort pouvoir commander à emporter et regarder de la mauvaise télé toute la soirée plutôt que de jouer les hôtes, même si c’est juste pour son frère. "J’y vais !" crie-t-il à Cas, en train de faire Dieu-sait-quoi dans le salon plutôt que, vous savez, l’ _aider_ avec ces saloperies de steaks au poivre par exemple.

Par-dessus le grésillement des oignons en train de sauter il entend les ressorts du canapé grincer dans l’autre pièce, suivi par le presque-silence menaçant de pieds nus sur le plancher.

"Cas !" s’écrie-t-il à nouveau. "J’ai dit j’y vais !"

Il y a un bref silence, durant lequel il peut pratiquement visualiser Cas en train d'étudier la requête – bon sang de _bordel de Dieu_ , l’imbécile n’aime même pas les gens ; être curieux est une chose, _vouloir délibérément faire chier quelqu’un_ en est une autre – puis le clic doux du verrou de la porte d’entrée qu’on ouvre. "Bordel de merde," grommèle-t-il, lâchant sa cuillère en bois sur le comptoir et jetant aux oignons un regard noir qui dit _vous avez pas intérêt à cramer_ avant de quitter la cuisine au pas de course.

Il arrive dans l’entrée juste à temps pour voir un Sam ahuri se tenir sur le pas de la porte avec Jess et dire, "Um, salut. Dean est… par là ?"

"Dean est occupé," dit Cas et oh, seigneur, il peut l’ _entendre_ plisser les yeux.

"Mais non je ne suis pas occupé," dit Dean dégageant Cas du passage avec assez de force pour l’envoyer valser dans le placard de l’entrée. "Salut, entrez. Salut Jess, t’es superbe. Je préparais le dîner. Bien. Ouais."

Sam tend distraitement une bouteille de vin à Dean et jette un œil vers le placard par-dessus l’épaule de Dean. "Euh, c’est _qui_ ça ?"

"Juste un élémental," dit Dean, "qui ne dînera _pas_ avec nous."

Cas se fraye son chemin hors du placard, ignorant l’œil curieux de Sam et préférant fusiller Dean du regard.

"Oh, ça ne nous dérange pas," dit Jess.

" _Ca_ c’est un élémental ?" dit Sam. "Mais – wow ! Je n’en avais jamais vu un avec une forme corporelle aussi réaliste ! Quel – ça doit être un Grade A, pas vrai ? Ou une Classe Spéciale ? Merde mais comment t’as réussi à recevoir l'autorisation pour quelque chose d’aussi puissant ?"

C’est un peu embarrassant, en fait. Pas seulement son frère qui geek à fond, chose pour laquelle Dean lève les yeux au ciel pratiquement depuis que Sam a appris à parler, mais le fait qu’il geek à fond comme si Cas n’était pas juste en face de lui à écouter chacun de ses mots. Ce n’est pas la faute de Sam, parce que si Cas était vraiment un élémental il y aurait de grandes chances pour qu’il soit un pauvre type aussi absent et apathique que le reste d’entre eux, et c’est Dean qui ment comme un arracheur de dent là – mais ça ne rend pas le regard noir et maussade que Cas lui jette plus facile à encaisser.

Il ne devrait culpabiliser. _Il ne devrait pas culpabiliser_. Il n’y peut rien, pas vrai ? Et Cas a peut-être une susceptibilité à fleur de peau mais c’est seulement parce que sous cette dernière, il est plein à craquer d’une magie hors-norme. Son amour-propre est non-existant – qui a besoin d’amour-propre quand on a une compréhension innée de son écrasante supériorité ?

Mais, quand même. Peut-être que ça devient fatigant au bout d’un moment.

"Il est de Grade C," dit Dean, mettant un petit plus d’emphase sur le _il_ que n’est strictement nécessaire. "On fait de la maintenance sur le Mur, juste des trucs ordinaires. Et, euh, je ne pense vraiment pas –"

Mais ce qu’il ne pense vraiment pas, personne ne le saura jamais, car il se rappelle alors de ses oignons probablement en train de pleurer d’agonie sur la cuisinière, et il se retrouve à jurer entre ses dents en courant vers la cuisine. Les trois autres le suivent à une allure plus modérée, et il entend Sam se prendre les pieds dans le tapis métaphorique tandis qu’il essaye simultanément de s’excuser, de se présenter et de poser d’autres questions, Jess lançant entre deux un ravie-de-te-rencontrer convenable de personne normale.

"Du vin ?" propose Dean une fois qu’il a réussi à écarter les oignons d’un danger immédiat. "Ou, euh… merde, je sais pas ce que j’ai d’autre… doit y avoir de la bière au sous-sol, je peux aller voir –"

"Juste de l’eau pour moi," dit Jess.

"Pour moi aussi," dit Sam. "Je m’en occupe, t’inquiètes pas –"

Seigneur. Un des nouveaux délires de Sam pour être en bonne santé, probablement. C’est une bonne chose qu’ils soient frères, comme ça Dean ne culpabilisera pas de mettre un coup de pied entre les jambes de cette lubie-là – il n’est même pas certain de pouvoir arriver au _début_ du dîner sans prendre un verre.

La cuisine est ensuite un brouhaha de voix tandis qu’ils se parlent par-dessus les uns les autres, Dean écartant les coups de main proposés tout en retournant les steaks dans la poêle et Cas se tenant quant à lui près du frigo, hors du chemin de tout le monde et l’air incroyablement mal à l’aise, ce qui est bien fait pour lui. Il semble être en train d'envisager la fuite quand Dean annonce que le dîner est enfin prêt, mais dans un moment de méchanceté inhabituelle, Dean lui tend le saladier et lui dit d’aller le poser sur la table, où il fait geste à Cas de prendre la place en face de lui.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve, contre toute attente, à dîner avec son frère, la copine douce-comme-du-miel de son frère, et un memitim dont les hallucinantes ressources en énergie n'empêchent pas de bouder.

"Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas prendre un verre ? " demande Dean en se servant une quantité substantielle du vin tout juste ouvert de Sam.

"Non, merci," dit Sam. Le regard comploteur qui passe entre eux n’échappe pas à Dean, mais avant de pouvoir demander ce qu’il se passe Jess demande, "Tu veux quelque chose, Cas ?"

Tout à l’heure ils se sont mis d’accord – enfin, Dean a fermement suggéré, et Cas a dit, "Si tu veux, je m’en fiche" – qu’il serait… _plus prudent_ que Cas ne se présente pas sous son vrai nom. En dehors d’une niche universitaire et de certaines sociétés secrètes hautement spécialisées et probablement illégales, le grand public n’a pas vraiment besoin d’une connaissance approfondie des biens-nommés anges de la destruction ; ils continuent de vivre dans quelques vieilles histoires de fantômes, l’occasionnel conte de fée, mais même là Castiel est loin d’être le plus connu de sa famille. Il a des frères qui régissent l’amour, le désir, la jalousie et les cauchemars, autant d’éléments qui ont le don mystérieux d’encore et toujours apparaître dans les histoires. Personne n’a envie de lire des histoires sur la chose assise dans le fond à peser les âmes, le gardien de la balance – Dame Justice elle-même, mais pas comme les gens se plaisent à l’imaginer. Plus froide, et plus dure, et clinique, presque, et – euh – vêtue du t-shirt d’un groupe punk des années soixante-dix. Hum.

Là où il veut en venir, c’est que Dean n’avait jamais entendu parler de ce mec avant de tomber sur lui dans le même vieux livre obscur d’où provient le sort d’invocation, et il a comme l’impression qu’il doit en être de même pour la majorité du reste de la population. Et même si quelqu’un _faisait_ le lien, alors, quoi ? Qui irait accuser un inspecteur respecté de nécromancie de haut-niveau sur la base d’un nom et d’un élémental qui n’a pas l’air tout à fait normal ?

Mais juste pour être sûr, juste pour que personne ne se mette à penser qu’il pourrait y avoir quelque chose à creuser, Dean l’appelle Cas, et le présente comme étant Cas, et plus généralement fuit toute utilisation de son nom complet. Il _est_ Cas, pour Dean. Castiel est l’être qu’il a invoqué, la présence sans forme, immatérielle, qui a desséché sa gorge de peur quand il l’a tirée jusque dans son grenier. Cas est le gars avec les yeux étranges qui a accidentellement fait exploser une pomme de terre dans le micro-onde de Dean hier.

Donc ça ne devrait pas être bizarre d’entendre quelqu’un d’autre dire son nom. Ca ne devrait pas être bizarre de voir la jolie bouche de Jess former le mot avec la même légèreté que le reste de sa phrase, de la même façon qu’elle dit _salut, Dean_ quand il appelle chez eux et que c’est elle qui répond au téléphone. Comme si Cas était une personne normale, si ce n’est un peu étrange sur les bords. Comme s’il était un des amis de Dean.

Même si, maintenant qu’il y pense, il l’est peut-être un peu, là maintenant. Juste le temps de cette seule soirée.

Cas regarde Dean d’un air incertain, et Dean se reprend à temps pour dire, "Il ne mange pas, en fait."

"Oh, c’est dommage," dit Jess. "Dean cuisine super bien, tu sais." Sam hoche la tête en une vigoureuse confirmation, bouche trop pleine pour parler, et Dean ne parvient pas tout à fait à cacher un grand sourire tandis qu’il écarte le compliment d’un geste de main. Complètement vrai. Il est peut-être un minable et un policier plus minable encore, mais au moins il déchire dans l’art de griller une bonne grosse tranche de steak.

"Je suppose que je pourrais… essayer," dit Cas.

"Mec, t’as même de système digestif," fait remarquer Dean.

"Répliquer votre forme est un simple exercice mental," dit Cas, l’épinglant d’un regard noir qui transforme le rire incrédule de Dean en une toux peu convaincante. "Ca ne m’empêche pas de pouvoir faire tout ce que _tu_ peux faire." Il y a un _mais_ _en mieux_ muet à la fin, et à en juger par le sourire que Sam peine à cacher Dean n’est pas le seul de la table à l’avoir saisi.

Dean hausse les épaules. "Si tu le dis, Cas. Sers-toi."

Il commence à tendre le bras par-dessus la table vers l’assiette de Dean et oh, _allons_ , Cas – Dean secoue la tête presque imperceptiblement et Cas se fige, le fixant d'un air alarmé jusqu’à ce que Dean regarde ostensiblement les couverts qu’il a momentanément mis de côté.

"Je vais… aller prendre…une fourchette," dit lentement Cas.

"Bonne idée," fait Dean.

Il s’avère en fin de compte que Cas n’aime pas le steak au poivre. Du tout. Il semble être sur le point de recracher la bouchée que Dean lui a coupée dans l’assiette de Dean jusqu’à ce que ce dernier lui lance un Regard Eloquent, suite à quoi il se contente de faire une série de grimaces laissant penser qu’on vient de lui faire prendre de force un morceau de cyanure tandis qu'il avale avec difficulté.

Ensuite il dit, avec une prudence diplomatique, "C’était – intéressant." Dean rit, parce que bon sang, l'expérience en fait larmoyer les yeux du gars (juste "répliquer votre forme" son _cul_ ) ; mais en même temps il se demande un peu, _il se passe quoi là ?_ Parce que Cas et la diplomatie ? Ouais, un peu comme de l’huile et de l’eau, pour ce qu’il en sait. Malgré tous ses discours sur la création d’un corps qui puisse passer pour humain de façon réaliste, Cas n’a pas l’air de trop s’inquiéter avec l’idée de s’intégrer, pas parce qu’il est au-dessus de tout ça ni rien mais parce qu’il n’en a légitimement rien à faire. Alors ça, ce truc de manger et d’essayer d’être poli et d’avoir l’air mal à l’aise de ne pas savoir exactement comment faire, ça… ne lui ressemble pas, pour dire le moins.

Dean se dit que peut-être Cas a réussi à se trouver un petit faible pour Jess qui, maintenant qu’il y pense, est encore plus rayonnante que d’habitude ce soir. Pauvre garçon. C’est mignon, dans le genre bizarre et flippant.

La conversation passe à autre chose, et quand Dean pense à jeter un œil à Cas un peu plus tard celui-ci joue silencieusement avec le sel et le poivre, l’air plutôt soulagé de s’être fondu dans le décor.

Dean finit par se lever pour débarrasser la table et faire le café, ce qui provoque une nouvelle vague de t’as-besoin-d’aide et de oh-je-m’occupe-de-ça de la part de Sam et Jess qu’il refuse fermement. Il les aime tous les deux à la folie, sincèrement, mais il y a… bon, d’accord, il y a quelque chose dans le fait d’avoir Jess avec eux qui donne une drôle de tournure à la dynamique Winchester. Ca fait bizarre, après avoir grandi en étant pratiquement la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Sam, de voir quelqu’un d’autre remplir ce rôle. Depuis le temps qu’ils sont ensemble le tranchant s'en est émoussé, mais c’est tout de même épuisant, en quelque sorte, d’être avec ces deux-là trop longtemps. Ca le vide d'une façon que la seule compagnie de Sam ne semble jamais faire. C’est agréable d’avoir quelques minutes pour lui, une pause rapide sans rire ni sourire ni parler.

Sauf qu’après peut-être deux minutes Cas arrive le dos voûté jusqu'à la cuisine et commence à tirer sur sa chemise. "Il faut que tu reviennes," marmonne Cas, jetant un coup d’œil anxieux vers la salle à manger où il peut entendre Sam et Jess parler doucement.

"Dans une minute." Dean essaye de l’écarter du coude. "Mais je suis un peu occupé là, d’accord ?"

"Non, _maintenant_ ," presse Cas. "Ils n’arrêtent pas de me regarder et je n’arrive pas à trouver quoi dire. Ca me met mal à l’aise."

Seigneur. Et Sam dit que c’est _lui_ l’antisocial. "Tu sais que t'es pas obligé de rester, pas vrai ? Tu peux aller à l’étage en attendant qu’ils s’en aillent."

Mais Cas secoue simplement la tête et répète, "Re _viens_."

"Ecoute," soupire Dean. "Juste – retourne là-bas, et assieds-toi, et demande à Sam de te parler de son travail, et fait semblant de rire quand il commence à parler d’un gars qui s’appelle Ash, parce que pour Sam cette histoire est de l’or en barre. Compris ?"

Cas hoche la tête avec un certain scepticisme, et Dean le pousse vers la porte pour le mettre en mouvement. Il écoute une minute – la conversation de Sam et Jess qui s’interrompt ; un silence gêné ; une question formulée avec encore plus de gêne par Cas ; Sam, après une pause étonnée, qui dit, "Eh bien, je suis avocat…" – puis il lève les yeux au ciel. De tous les moments que Cas pouvait choisir pour être soudainement submergé par l’anxiété sociale… enfin, d’accord, c’est définitivement mieux que s’il avait gardé son habituelle et charmante attitude je-m’en-foutiste et s’était contenté de passer la soirée entière à les insulter tous les trois avec indifférence. Et puis, s’il est honnête avec lui-même, c’est plutôt attachant. Si on ignore le fait que la seule chose empêchant Cas de réduire toute la ville en cendre (merde, tout le pays, probablement) est un petit collier pour chien en similicuir qui s’est retrouvé trempé dans la discutable magie de Dean, du moins.

Cas n’a toujours pas l’air très à l’aise quand Dean arrive avec le café dix minutes plus tard, même s’il semble avoir traversé sans dommages la terrifiante épreuve de l’interaction en solo avec la famille de Dean ; mais il faut à Dean à peine trois secondes pour tout oublier à son sujet, parce que Sam prend la main de Jess et ils se regardent _comme ça_ et Dean se dit _oh, merde_.

"Donc, euh, Dean," dit Sam, et l’esprit de Dean rembobine frénétiquement jusqu’à cette journée où son frère est venu le chercher après l’audience et a dit _j’ai des raisons plus importantes d’économiser en ce moment_. D’accord. Donc. Des raisons plus importantes. C’est de ça qu’il s’agit.

Il regarde de Sam à Jess et taquine (avec un air plus-sérieux-tu-meurs), "Ne me dites pas que vous allez finalement vous passer la bague au doigt."

Sam rit et secoue la tête, et il a un moment coupable de soulagement écrasant. Ils achètent une nouvelle maison, peut-être. Ou ils rénovent le sous-sol laid-comme-un-pou de leur actuelle, _enfin_. Ou, hé, peut-être qu’ils partent en vacances – ils sautent le mariage pour passer directement à la lune de miel. Ca ne le dérangerait pas. Même Sam convaincant Jess de prendre un autre chien – il a une peur profonde, irrationnelle, de ces foutus animaux, surtout les gros, reste d’un traumatisme d’enfance à moitié oublié, mais même ça ne serait pas –

"On attend un bébé," dit Jess, et elle et son petit-ami sourient comme s’ils faisaient un concours pour savoir qui des deux arrivera à faire le plus augmenter la facture d’électricité.

Il lui faut une minute pour que le sens des mots l’atteigne. Un peu ridicule, vraiment, la difficulté qu’il a à déchiffrer une phrase aussi brève.

Finalement il dit, "Bon Dieu de _merde_ ," ce qui n’est probablement pas la meilleure réponse possible, mais il a l’impression qu’il vient de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Le sourire de Sam vacille légèrement.

"Je veux dire," ajoute Dean précipitamment, "Je veux dire, merde, putain c’est – _bon Dieu._ Félicitations. Wow. J’ai pas. _Wow_."

"C’est à peu près ce qu’il a dit, lui aussi," dit Jess, pressant affectueusement la main de Sam.

"Quand est-ce que vous – je veux dire, depuis combien de temps –"

"Trois semaines, environ, on en parlait depuis quelques mois maintenant, mais –"

Ils s’en vont peu après onze heures, et Dean attend que la porte soit fermée derrière eux pour laisser son visage douloureusement crispé relâcher son sourire. L’énergie maniaque qui l’a soutenu au cours de la dernière moitié de la soirée se dissipe brutalement, et bien que ses yeux se portent avec lassitude sur les plats dans l’évier, tout ce qu’il arrive à faire est de se débarrasser de la bouteille de vin en faveur d’un très, très généreux verre de whisky avant de s’écrouler dans le canapé.

Il fait tourner le liquide ambré, le regardant avec mauvaise humeur ; puis il lève les yeux et Cas se tient _putain juste en face de lui_ et la surprise le fait presque renverser son foutu verre sur son entrejambe.

"Ne _fais_ pas ça, bon sang," dit-il d’un ton brusque.

Cas croise les bras, et un terrifiant instant il ressemble un peu au prof de CM1 ancien militaire qui avait forcé Dean à réciter ses tables de multiplication pas-tout-à-fait-aussi-bien-apprises-qu’elles-n’auraient-dû devant toute la classe jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette à pleurer.

"Tu es contrarié," dit Cas. La façon dont il plisse les yeux en fait presque une accusation.

Dean soupire, parce que ce n’est pas une chose à qu’il a envie d’aborder maintenant, et dit, "Ca va. Juste la fatigue."

"Non, tu as réagi comme si tu étais excité alors qu’en fait tu ne l’étais pas. Pourquoi es-tu contrarié ? Tu étais censé être heureux, non ? C’est à ça qu’ils s’attendaient. Et ils étaient heureux. Tu crois qu’ils ne seront pas de bons parents ? Ou tu n’aimes pas les enfants et tu penses que ça va –"

" _Je ne suis pas contrarié !_ "

"Eh bien, maintenant tu élèves la voix, donc à l’évidence si."

"Ouais, parce que tu te comportes comme un sale –" Il sert les dents, ravalant l’insulte, et prend une profonde respiration. Inspirer par le ventre, gonfler les poumons, ouvrir la cage thoracique – la même respiration méditative que quand il a invoqué Cas, parce que s’il y a une chose qui est plus terrifiante que des rituels dangereux et hautement illégaux de magie noire, ce sont les gens essayant de lui parler de ses sentiments. "Les enfants c’est génial, ok ? Sam et Jess vont être des parents fantastiques. Je ne suis pas contrarié, c’est juste que j’ai travaillé toute la semaine et je vais encore travailler demain et je suis _fatigué_. D’accord ?"

Cas continue de le fixer jusqu’à ce que Dean se retrouve à s’agiter inconfortablement avec son verre, puis il dit enfin, "Non, je crois que tu es contrarié."

"Je t’ai déjà dit," fait Dean, qui commence à sérieusement se demander si oui ou non la construction anatomique de Cas s’est étendue jusqu’à l’addition de testicules parce que là il a _vraiment_ envie de frapper quelque chose, "que non."

"Mais je crois que tu mens."

"Je ne –"

"Probablement parce que tu n’as pas envie d’en parler."

"T’as compris ça tout seul, Cas ?" Il rit, même s’il n’y a rien de particulièrement drôle dans tout ça, puis vide d'une traite le reste de son verre. Tous les vagues sentiments de tendresse qu’il a pu éprouver pour Cas au regard de son embarras lors du dîner se sont rapidement évaporés.

Sam et Jess vont avoir un bébé. C’est fantastique. Et Dean va être tonton, ce qui est aussi fantastique. Construire une famille et tout. Il était temps, hein ? C’est sûr que _lui_ n’a fait aucun progrès sur ce front. Génial.

Cas fait un bruit agacé et dit, "C’est juste que je ne comprends pas ce que –"

"Putain mais t’as pas besoin de tout comprendre, ok ? Je devrais être trop content et je ne le suis pas, et que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis tordu, c'est tout."

Aucun d’eux ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et Dean met sa mauvaise humeur légèrement de côté pour se demander si partir en trombe pour aller se coucher constituerait une victoire ou une défaite dans la dispute, si c’en est bien une, et s’il accorde la moindre importance à l’une ou à l’autre.

"Tu es très déroutant," finit par dire Cas. Pui il s’assoit de l’autre côté du canapé et allume la télévision en une claire indication que la discussion est terminée, laissant Dean assis en état de choc pendant un moment. Au final il part tout de même en trombe se coucher, bien que l’effet soit quelque peu gâché par le fait que Cas ne lui accorde clairement pas la moindre attention que ce soit, et de toute façon il ne parvient qu’à atteindre les premières marches avant que sa sortie en trombe ne se transforme plutôt en une marche trainante et épuisée.

Sam et Jess vont avoir un bébé, et il en est encore à nettoyer les fins de vie désordonnées d’autres personnes. Lui et Cas font vraiment une sacré équipe, si on y pense – une efficace petite unité d’élimination du gâchis produit par les vies humaines, lui remettant de l’ordre dans les séquelles du monde physique et Cas gérant la _justice_ en dévorant leurs âmes. Vraiment fantastique.

Il commence à se brosser les dents, parce que peu importe ce qu’il se passe à l’intérieur de votre tête il y a des habitudes trop ancrées dans votre corps pour être rompues, et _elle_ est là dans le coin, à l’observer. Ce n’est pas drôle du tout, sauf qu'en cet instant ça l’est un peu, et il se met presque à rire – Sam et Jess vont avoir un bébé ? Eh bien, ça fait des mois qu’il a son propre enfant maintenant, et y’a qu’à voir à quel point ça se passe bien. Bon Dieu. Clairement il n’est pas fait pour être père célibataire.

"Désolé," lui dit-il sans enthousiasme. "Je veux dire, t’en as probablement ras le bol d’entendre ça depuis le temps, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d’autre."

Le lendemain matin il se lève avant son réveil, avant que la lumière du jour soit même entièrement sortie, et il s’en va courir jusqu’à ce que son ventre ait des crampes si terribles qu’il en vomit presque dans son allée ; et elle ne le suit pas, ne vient pas dans la cuisine quand Cas essaye une gorgée du café de Dean et passe la demi-heure suivante à pester sur la haine que lui inspire le breuvage, mais elle est là au fond de ses pensées, flottant avec l’horrible patience qui semble le dépouiller de sa santé mentale même à travers l'épuisement d'avoir couru à en épuiser son corps et à en vider son esprit.

 

 

1 Poudre qui permet de faire des desserts en gélatine (ndt, source : wiki)

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok," dit Dean en posant ses mains sur ses hanches tandis qu’il examine le trou sans cesse grandissant dans le Mur dans l’espoir de cacher à Cas le léger 

"Tu devrais peut-être le regarder d’un air intense jusqu’à mourir de vieillesse," suggère Cas. "Ce serait plus efficace que ce que tu fais maintenant."

Dean lui jette un regard noir. "Je suis _sérieux_. Sans compter Bobby qui ne me lâche pas avec ça, si tout le truc commence à se défaire on est sérieusement dans la merde."

"C’est toi qui décides," dit Cas avec un haussement d’épaule désintéressé. "Et quoi que tu fasses ça ne marchera pas de toute façon, donc ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance."

"Je sais. C’est pour ça que c’est _toi_ qui va le faire."

Ca en vaut presque la peine, indépendamment de ce qui est peut-être sur le point d’horriblement mal tourner, juste pour voir la tête de Cas.

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Le premier jour tu as dit que je m’y prenais mal, et, ben, à l’évidence tu avais raison ou sinon ce foutu trou serait réparé depuis longtemps. Je suis à court d’idée et j’en ai ras le cul de recommencer tous les jours, donc on va combiner et tu vas faire ton truc. Ok ?"

"Oui," dit Cas, qui a encore l’air occupé à essayer de retrouver son équilibre métaphorique dans la conversation.

"Juste qu’on soit clairs," ajoute Dean une fois qu’ils se sont mis dans leur position habituelle, Cas devant lui avec le dos de ses mains pressé contre les paumes de Dean, "au cas où tu pensais te servir de ça comme d’une opportunité pour t’échapper et ravager ma ville, si tu fais ne serait-ce que toucher à ce collier je briserai la combinaison si vite que ton cul cosmique te le fera sentir pendant des _semaines_."

Il est difficile de faire croiser leurs regards dans leur position actuelle, mais Cas se donne tout de même la peine de tordre son cou jusqu’à ce que son nez soit pratiquement pressé contre celui de Dean pour lui jeter un regard méprisant. "Je n’en avais pas _l’intention_ , mais j’apprécie le vote de confiance."

"Oui, bon," dit Dean, détournant la tête et préférant concentrer une part un-peu-plus-large-que-nécessaire de son attention à s’assurer que leurs mains sont correctement alignées, "simple vérification. Bref. Prêt ?"

"Oui."

Après avoir réalisé le sortilège un si grand nombre de fois pour leurs combinaisons répétées, les mots – déjà plus simples pour lui que la plus commune des sorcelleries – glissent aussi facilement de sa bouche que l’air de ses poumons. Il essaye de ne pas trop y faire attention. On peut s’habituer à tout, pas vrai ? Et Dieu sait qu’il a fait ça assez souvent au cours des deux dernières semaines. C’est tout à fait naturel.

Sauf qu’il luttait encore avec les combinaisons normales la dernière fois qu’il en a fait une, et _celles-là_ ça fait des années qu’il les pratique. De la même manière qu’il invoque de la lumière-de-sorcier depuis des années, comme tout le monde parce que c’est le sortilège le plus simple du catalogue, et pourtant il préfère toujours avoir une lampe-torche sous là main quand il peut ; ou comment il branche son téléphone sur le secteur une heure ou deux plutôt que de faire un rapide transfert d’énergie pour le recharger ; ou, à l’inverse, comment il s’était assis sur le sol crasseux l’année dernière la tête de Benny posée sur ses genoux, et avait senti sans même avoir besoin de se concentrer _comme il serait facile de –_

Mais il vaut mieux ne pas penser à ça, tout compte fait. Donc il est un sorcier de merde et peut-être-éventuellement-une-sorte-de nécromancien né, et alors ? Il s’est débrouillé avec ce qui revient en gros à de la dyslexie magique tout sa vie, et il est _adulte_. Il ne va pas passer en mode côté-obscur après ça juste pour garder dans sa bouche la saveur d’être pour une fois _doué_. Il laissera Cas s’en aller quand tout ça sera terminé, et il rangera le crâne et le bol et le livre dans les recoins de son grenier, et il se ravalera son tout nouveau _don_ et _il fera avec_. Et de toute manière, ce n’est peut-être pas le meilleur moment de se soucier de ça, parce que parlant de nécromancie, il vient juste de donner le contrôle moteur complet de ses mains (et merde, qui sait, Cas pourrait probablement réquisitionner le reste de son corps aussi s’il le voulait vraiment) à un foutu memitim.

Il réalise, vaguement, que rien ne se passe. Ses mains se sont dissoutes en celles de Cas, mais Cas n’a fait aucun mouvement pour commencer à faire il-ne-sait ce qu’il pense devoir faire au Mur. "Alors ?" dit-il, un peu plus bourru que n’est strictement nécessaire sous l’effet de nerfs dont il refuse d’admettre l’existence. "Tu ne commences pas ?"

"Il faut que tu te détendes," dit Cas. Gentiment, presque, ce qui est… euh. Ok. Hmm. Se détendre – il n’a pas besoin de se _détendre_ , il est déjà parfaitement détendu, peut-être que c’est _Cas_ qui devrait –

Il y a une douleur sourde dans ses bras, rendue légèrement distante par l’étrangeté de la combinaison, qui ne s’enregistre qu’au fond de son esprit. Les muscles sont figés sur place, assez tendus pour être au bord de la crampe.

Oh.

"Désolé." Il se détend, lentement, mais se crispe à nouveau instinctivement quand Cas essaye de bouger ses mains. "Désolé, désolé ! J’ai juste pas l’habitude de – ok. Voila. Je vais juste – ok. Vas-y."

Et ses bras sont relâchés à présent, assez pour que Cas commence à prudemment tracer les bords du trou, mais sa mâchoire est tellement serrée qu’il est à peu près sûr que Cas doit entendre les dents de Dean grincer. Merde. C’est – bordel, c’est _terrifiant_ d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre qui contrôle ne serait-ce qu’une portion de son corps, et ça ne dure que depuis quelques secondes mais son cœur bat déjà la chamade et son souffle est court et rapide. Et c’est frustrant, aussi, parce qu’ils – eh bien, ils stagnent, en gros, parce qu’à chaque fois que Cas bouge juste un tout petit peu trop vite Dean se fige, et même si Cas est étonnamment patient avec lui c’est _pénible_ et c’est _embarrassant_. D’habitude Dean est fier de son instinct quelque peu supérieur de combat-fuite – ça ne sert à rien d’être modeste au sujet de la seule chose qui l’a gardé en vie toutes ces années – mais là maintenant ni le combat ni la fuite ne sont une option viable, aussi il se contente de maintenir son corps dans la demie-seconde de tension entre les deux jusqu'à ce que ça devienne douloureux.

Pour ne pas perdre pied il se concentre sur la sensation du dos de Cas contre son torse : les changements de pression tandis que ses poumons flambants neufs respirent en un cycle bien plus lent, bien plus régulier que le sien ; le glissement des omoplates sous la peau quand ses bras bougent, _ses bras, ne pense pas à ses bras_ ; l’étrange immobilité des non-battements de cœurs, parce qu’il n’a pas encore pris le temps de construire un système sanguin (et il se demande, dans ce cas, ce que ses poumons peuvent bien foutre, mais il vaut probablement mieux ne pas trop y penser, à moins de vouloir couronner son actuel inconfort d’une migraine battante). Il garde les yeux fermement clos la plupart du temps, ce qui est probablement très stupide mais hé, Cas a l’air de savoir ce qu’il fait et s’il voulait monter un soudain coup d’état il l’aurait probablement déjà fait, pas vrai ? Voir ses propres mains faire quelque chose que Dean ne leur dit pas de faire ne lui réussit juste vraiment, vraiment _pas_.

Le peu qu’il voit, cependant, des rares fois où il parvient à entrouvrir suffisamment ses paupières pour jeter un œil, c’est que Cas est… ben. Euh. Honnêtement, Dean n’a pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il fait, à part que ce n’est définitivement pas normal. Il n’a pas fait une seule tentative pour commencer à retisser ensemble les brins détachés, ou pour étirer le tissu indemne par-dessus le trou – il ne fait rien, en fait, qui donnerait la moindre indication à un observateur lambda que des réparations sont théoriquement censées être en cours. Au lieu de ça Cas tâte les bords de la déchirure – prudemment, comme un médecin inspectant une blessure irrégulière. Touchant l’air vide au milieu. Posant ses paumes (celles de Dean, oh, _merde_ ) contre le Mur intact au-dessus et sur les côtés.

Dean est parvenu à créer un espace dans sa tête – une sécurité temporaire, un si-je-ne-regarde-pas-et-n’y-pense-pas-et-ne-bouge-pas-d’un-pouce-je-peux-faire-comme-si-ce-n’était-pas-en-train-de-se-passer – quand Cas se jette soudainement en avant, lançant un bras dans le trou et droit à l’intérieur du Mur-même, droit dans l’enchevêtrement de magie dans l’espace entre ce côté- _ci_ et ce côté- _là_. Dean trébuche en avant derrière lui, pas qu’il ait vraiment le choix ; une décharge d’énergie étrange et ancienne lui fait presque rompre la combinaison sous le choc, mais il parvient à en saisir les bouts voletants juste avant qu’elle ne s’évapore entièrement. Le fredonnement du Mur résonne le long de son bras, laissant ce goût d’herbe poussiéreuse et terreuse aussi intense dans sa bouche que s’il venait de mordre dedans. _Eurk_. C’est déjà assez désagréable de devoir passer autant de temps pressé tout contre le Mur sans devoir en plus aller _à l’intérieur_ –

Mais c’est à peine si ses pensées ont le temps de s’attarder là-dessus avant que les ( _ses_ ) doigts de Cas se saisissent de quelque chose, et le goût, qui devient brutalement si âcre et aigre qu’il en a presque des haut-le-cœur, vibre douloureusement dans le coin de son crâne et provoque une douleur terrible et battante qui va droit jusqu’à la moelle de ses os ; et le Mur est peut-être vieux et différent et flippant, mais ça, il ne sait pas ce que c’est mais ça ne devrait même pas exister, du tout –

Cas laisse échapper un petit bruit de triomphe de l’arrière de sa gorge et _tire_ , et la main de Dean-et-lui émerge du Mur agrippant – _quelque chose_.

"Eurgh !" dit Dean, et cette fois il rompt la combinaison pour de bon, plus dans une tentative pour en éloigner sa main qu’autre chose. Cas titube un peu à la brusque rupture du sortilège, mais sa prise reste ferme. Et _putain Dieu merci_ pour ça, _nom de Dieu_ –

C’est comme. C’est comme. C’est comme –

C’est comme une boule de la taille d’une assiette, composée entièrement de vers noirs et huileux, tout grouillant et tortillant d’une façon qui rend Dean urgemment, violemment malade, et il y a – pas une odeur, mais plutôt une _aura_ d’ensemble, qui semble déformer l’air autour. Il frotte frénétiquement sa main contre son pantalon, essayant d’enlever la moindre parcelle qui pourrait s’accrocher encore à lui, ce qui est totalement névrosé parce que la partie rationnelle de son esprit _sait_ qu’il n’a rien sur lui ; et, d’accord, combiné avec son frissonnement plus-que-ridicule de dégoût il est à peu près sûr qu’il ressemble à un gosse en train de paniquer face à une pauvre petite araignée (et il commence à penser à Benny et à comment Dean se foutait toujours de sa gueule avec sa peur des rats et _non, pas maintenant_ ).

La saleté de _chose_ – elle lui colle des démangeaisons sous la peau là où il ne peut pas gratter, et ce rien que par sa seule présence. Cas a ses putains de doigts plongés dedans, tellement enfouis qu’à part l’occasionnel entr’aperçu de bronzage sous les ondulations de la masse noire Dean ne peut presque pas voir sa main, et il a juste l’air _intéressé_. Intrigué. Prêt à se poser dans un labo et à mener des tests, tandis que Dean doit combattre l’instinct de la recoller aussi sec dans le Mur et de partir le plus vite possible dans la direction opposé en courant jusqu’à ce que ses poumons le lâchent.

" _Bordel_ mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?" demande Dean.

"Je ne suis pas sûr," dit Cas. "C’est difficile de bien voir sans –"

" _Ne le lâche pas !_ "

"Mais non, je disais juste – "

"Eh bien, ne le lâche pas !"

"J’ai une bonne prise dessus, tu vois ? Tu veux bien te calmer ?" Il brandit la chose ostensiblement, et Dean recule.

"Je suis calme !"

"Je ne trouve pas –"

Ils finissent par retourner dans l’Impala, une fois que Dean a appelé au poste pour leur dire de préparer l’Aquarium ; il n’y a probablement rien que Dean veuille moins que voir Cas ramener cette chose dans sa voiture, mais leurs options sont en quelque sorte limitées. Il passe tout le trajet avec la moitié de son attention qui n’est pas concentrée sur la route à s’inquiéter de _et si je roule sur une bosse_ et _est-ce que ça pourrait tâcher mes fauteuils_. Et même Cas, bien qu’il ait l’air loin d’être aussi perturbé par l' _aberration_ du gant-de-vers enveloppant actuellement sa main, est assez préoccupé pour ne pas jouer avec la radio comme il le fait d’habitude.

Après être resté crispé à s’en blanchir les articulations jusqu’au commissariat, c’est presque un soulagement de voir la foule d’officiers qui se sont rassemblés pour accueillir la nouvelle arrivée (même si, bien sûr, ils font comme s’ils n’étaient pas là pour ça). On peut s’habituer à à peu près n’importe quoi quand on travaille dans une force de police comme la leur, mais une fois de temps en temps quelque chose de vraiment inhabituel se présente, et tout le monde retourne à l’état de curiosité irrépressible plus généralement observée chez les enfants hyperactifs de cinq ans ; et apparemment le coup de téléphone de Dean était suffisamment stressé ( _stressé_ , pas _affolé_ ) pour faire tourner à plein régime leur moulin à ragot haute technologie.

Lui et Cas n’ont aucun mal à traverser la foule, cependant, assez étrangement. Tous ceux qui avaient tellement envie de voir ce que l’Inspecteur Winchester a retiré du Mur une minute plus tôt semblent mystérieusement réticent à l’idée de s’approcher à moins d’un mètre cinquante de la masse toujours-grouillante que Cas tient devant lui.

Ce qui est logique, non ? Quoi que soit cette chose, Dean n’a pas besoin d’attendre les résultats du labo pour voir l’horrible et complète aberration qu’elle constitue, et il n’a même pas besoin de la toucher (Dieu merci) pour se rendre compte de _ça_ ; mais il jette un œil à l’une des agents en passant, et il la prend à fixer non pas la main trempée-de-noir de Cas mais son visage pas-tout-à-fait-humain.

Etrange, hein. Un bout de magie exceptionnellement noire ramenée par l’élémental exceptionnellement bizarre de l’inspecteur. Dean a pris soin de garder Cas le plus loin possible des projecteurs mais là c’est plutôt inévitable, et les regards que Cas reçoit à présent sont un tout petit peu trop pensifs au goût de Dean.

Même si ça revient à se rapprocher plus qu’il ne voudrait du truc véreux, il ne peut s’empêcher de passer un bras protecteur dans le dos de Cas et de le pousser à marcher un peu plus vite.

L’Aquarium est exactement ça, avec quelques avantages mineurs par rapport au genre de chose qu’on utiliserait pour loger son poisson rouge. Du verre pare-balle, pour commencer, pourvu de renforcements additionnels sous forme de sortilèges de stase assez puissants pour faire ralentir involontairement quiconque passe à côté d’un peu trop près. Il est utilisé pour tout ce qui est particulièrement dangereux – objets porteurs de grosses malédictions, poisons mortels, armes étranges, ce genre de choses – pas pour les rendre inertes mais pour les comprendre, ce qui est exactement ce dont Dean a besoin maintenant. Il y a une paire de gants intégrée pour les manipulations, un peu comme dans un incubateur ; comme le reste de l’Aquarium ils sont conçus pour supporter presque n’importe quoi, mais Dean ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir une gratitude irrationnelle au fait de ne pas être celui qui devra s’en servir.

"Ca tiendra ?" demande-t-il.

"Evidemment," dit l’Agent Tran, bien qu’il regarde la matière noire et visqueuse avec une certaine inquiétude ; et ce n’est pas pour vexer Kevin, qui est un officier scientifique fantastique (si ce n’est sa troublante jeunesse), mais en fait la question ne lui était pas adressée.

Cas touche la paroi en verre de sa main libre. Il y a l’étincelle de deux magies qui se heurtent, et Dean espère fortement que Kevin ne l’a pas remarquée. A l’intérieur, la noirceur se tortille furieusement, suintant sur chaque centimètre carré de verre dans l’espoir de trouver une issue. "Je crois. Pour l’instant, du moins."

Génial. Très rassurant.

Kevin fixe Cas. "Qui c’–"

"Elémental," dit Dean d’un ton brusque.

" _Vraiment ?_ Mais il a l’air–"

"Et si on essayait de rester concentré, hein, Kevin ?"

"Oui. Pardon," dit Kevin, bien qu’il incapable de pouvoir détourner les yeux. Cas croise les bras et rentre la tête dans les épaules, et Dean se demande un moment si toute cette attention ne serait pas en train de le mettre mal à l'aise. "Donc je vais, euh, essayer de trouver quelque chose sur sa composition, son origine, ses propriétés, tous les trucs habituels… t’as besoin d’autre chose ?"

"Non. Attends, si – tu peux faire un pistage ? Je voudrais savoir s’il y a d’autres trucs comme ça qui se baladent dans le coin."

"Pas de problème. Le périmètre ?"

"Toute la ville ça fait trop grand ?"

"Je peux faire toute la ville."

"Cool. Merci. Et dès que tu trouves quelques chose tu me fais direct un rapport, d’accord ? Je me fous de savoir si c’est scientifiquement excitant ou non, tu pourras écrire un article dessus _après_ qu’on sera surs que ça ne va tuer personne."

"Oui, monsieur," dit Kevin, l’air légèrement blessé par le sous-entendu. "Je m’y mets tout de suite."

"Bien. Je serai dans mon bureau. Viens, Cas."

Il n’y a, pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, rien qui ne doive être fait en urgence. Oh, ils sont en plein milieu d’une affaire top-priorité, bien sûr, et même sans ça il y a toujours cette séance de spiritisme que Dean n’a cessé de repousser ; mais il a besoin des résultats du labo de Kevin pour la première, et de plusieurs heures garanties-sans-interruptions pour la seconde, alors tout ce qu’il peut faire en cet instant est de s’asseoir dans son bureau et d’attendre. Il mange son déjeuner, parce qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire, et essaye de ne pas s’appesantir de trop sur le fait qu’ils auraient pu avoir une semaine et demie d’avance par rapport à là où ils en sont maintenant s’il ne s’était pas autant entêté à faire les réparations à sa manière.

Cas, quant à lui, semble avoir du mal avec tout l’aspect _rester assis_ de la situation. Il accepte la chaise que Dean lui propose, mais dans les deux secondes qui suivent il est à nouveau debout – étudiant les détritus de papier qui jonchent en permanence le bureau de Dean, tirant à moitié chaque livre de son étagère pour en regarder les couvertures, fouillant les tiroirs ("Celui-là est fermé," dit-il quand il arrive à celui où Dean garde son revolver, fixant ostensiblement Dean jusqu’à ce que ce dernier soupire et le lui ouvre).

"C’est moi et Sam quand on était plus jeune," lui dit Dean quand Cas touche l’une des photographies épinglées dans le coin inférieur du panneau d’affichage de Dean. "Le seul match de baseball où notre père nous a jamais emmené. Sam faisait le sale gosse parce que Papa ne voulait pas lui acheter de glace."

"Et ça ?" Cas indique l’image à côté.

"Moi et ma mère. C’est Papa qui l’a prise, je crois. Sam n’était pas encore né – regarde, elle est encore enceinte de lui. Et celle à côté, c’est deux ans pus tard, à l’anniversaire de ma mère." Et il ajoute, parce qu’il semble incapable de s’arrêter, "Elle est morte quelques semaines après cette photo."

Les yeux de Cas se rétrécissent face à la photo, comme si en les plissant suffisamment il allait trouver l’étiquette sociale appropriée à la situation écrite en lettres minuscules sur la robe d’été de Mary, puis il réussit un, "C’est regrettable."

"Ouais." En fait c’est plutôt sympa, de parler de sa famille avec Cas, malgré – ou peut-être grâce – au fait qu’il semble considérer la famille de Dean avec la même curiosité impersonnelle que la yaourtière inutilisée de Dean. Il y a toujours Sam à qui parler, bien sûr, mais même si Sam est son frère et qu’ils sont tous deux les derniers vestiges vivants de la lignée Winchester-Campbell, les discussions avec Sam sur leur famille finissent toujours étrangement tendues.

Le truc c’est que Sam ne se souvient pas vraiment de Mary, et Dean si. Quand Sam parle d’elle c’est comme s’il parlait d’une étrangère, et Dean serait prêt à se prendre une balle pour son petit frère à tout moment mais quand Sam parle de leur mère Dean finit généralement par vouloir l’étrangler. Sam ne se souvient pas vraiment de comment était John avant la mort de Mary, et Dean si. Sam et John se sont toujours trop ressemblés pour réussir à s’entendre, et à présent même Dean peut admettre que John-après-Mary était un père plutôt merdique ; mais Sam parle de John comme si c’est tout ce qu’il avait jamais été, et Dean a envie de hurler _tu ne le connaissais même pas !_ C’est faux, évidemment, parce que la mort de Mary a peut-être changé leur père mais les deux versions était cent-pour-cent John Winchester. Mais bon les gens ne sont pas toujours très logique en ce qui concerne leur famille.

Bref. Il aime parler de sa famille, et il ne s’attend certainement pas à quoi que ce soit de moins qu'un détachement complet de la part de Cas. Benny écoutait, avec cette sorte d’affection qu’on a pour les gens dont vos plus proches amis parlent régulièrement ; mais c’est… enfin, ouais. Plus maintenant.

"Celui-là ressemble à l’homme qui est venu te crier dessus hier," dit Cas en tapotant une quatrième photo, et Dean a un grand sourire.

"Bobby ? Ne le flatte pas – cette photo doit avoir, genre, vingt-cinq ans. Mais ouais, c’est lui." Avec un Dean bien plus jeune sur les épaules, et honnêtement il n’a jamais été entièrement sûr que le bureau soit un endroit approprié pour une telle photo, étant données les circonstances, mais de la merde.

Cas les parcoure toutes, une par une – Sam et son air bête lors de sa remise de diplôme du lycée, Sam et son air légèrement moins bête lors de sa remise de diplôme de l’université, lui et Sam et Jess au dîner fêtant l’entrée de Sam au barreau, lui et Benny et Bobby et Charlie et la petite-amie-de-l’époque de Charlie à la fête de Noël du commissariat trois ans plus tôt. Cas écoute sans interrompre tandis que Dean les explique toutes, et dans un coin lointain de son esprit Dean se demande si tous ces efforts que Cas a mis dans la construction d’un corps humain réaliste rendent son esprit ou son âme ou autre (s’il en a) un tout petit plus humains aussi.

Ils finissent par être à court de photographies, il n’y a toujours pas de nouvelles de Kevin, aussi Dean va se prendre un café et Cas tire le _Manuel de la Politique et des Procédures de la Police et des Forces de l’Ordre 11_ _ème_ _édition_ de l’étagère et s’installe pour le lire (pas dans une chaise mais sur le sol, allongé comme si Dean était à la tête d’une putain d’école maternelle, là).

Dean prend une gorgée de café et l’observe en douce. Pieds nus, comme toujours, et à l’exception d’une couche de crasse de la rue la peau ne semble pas s’être tellement durcie. Peut-être que Cas ne sait pas qu’elle est censée se durcir. Peut-être qu’il aime juste avoir les pieds doux. Il a vraiment fait du bon travail sur ce corps, cependant, même si ses yeux sont toujours un peu troublants ; il ne fera jamais la couverture de _Men’s Health_ , mais il est parvenu à suffisamment se muscler pour ressembler d’avantage à une personne normale et moins à un phasme albinos. Et il remplit mieux ses vêtements, aussi, au lieu du style Je-porte-les-vêtements-dont-mon-grand-frère-ne-veut-plus dans lequel il défilait avant. Ses cheveux sont toujours en désordre, mais hé, beaucoup de gens ont les cheveux en désordre. En plus, c’est plutôt… le désordre _stylé_. Le désordre _séduisant_.  Le désordre _de séance photo_.

Dean passe distraitement une main dans ses propres cheveux et se demande où Cas est allé chercher ça. Pas sur lui, à l’évidence. Peut-être sur quelqu’un à la télé.

En parlant de ça, où est-il allé chercher tout le reste aussi ? S’est-il inspiré d’une seule personne ? Est-ce qu’il y a un sosie de Cas en liberté quelque part, peut-être dans cette ville ou peut-être à l’autre bout du monde, dont l’apparence s’est simplement trouvée être au goût de Cas ? Quand Cas sera… parti, retourné d’où il vient, est-ce que Dean pourra tomber au coin d’une rue sur quelqu’un qui lui ressemble trait pour trait mais qui peut-être a une femme et un emprunt et va tous les jours travailler en costar-cravate ?

Ou Cas pourrait être un patchwork – plus de travail que de faire une réplique exacte, mais plus facile que de commencer de zéro. Ses cheveux de la teinte d’une âme que Cas a mangée, gardée en mémoire quelque part au fond de son esprit de dimension planétaire ; ses mains, plus grandes et moins filiformes qu’à son arrivée, de l’un des agents du commissariat choisi sur un coup de tête. Cette petite étoile éclatée en une cicatrice blanche au bas de son dos, visible là où sa chemise s’est retroussée pour laisser voir une bande de peau, pourrait être l’indice crucial d’un meurtre dans l’une de ces innombrables séries policières ; qui sait pourquoi Cas en a voulu, mais clairement il n’a pas tout à fait saisi le concept de comment marchent les cicatrices, de comment il faut gagner les siennes.

"Cas…" dit-il lentement, les yeux toujours fixés sur la cicatrice, et se demandant quelque chose qui flotte à l’arrière de son esprit pratiquement depuis qu’ils se sont rencontrés.

"Mm ?" dit Cas en levant les yeux de son livre.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de l’autre côté du Mur ?"

Cas penche la tête de côté, en ce que Dean réalise avec une certaine surprise être devenu un geste familier. "Tu ne sais pas ? Tu passes tout ce temps à le surveiller et tu ne sais pas ?"

"Ben, faut dire, l’alternative est de le défaire complètement, et comme on ne sait pas ce que ça pourrait empêcher d’entrer…" fait Dean avec un haussement d’épaule.

"Et si ça n’empêchait rien d’entrer ? Et si ça _vous_ empêchait de sortir ?"

Dean est désorienté par la sensation d’avoir le tapis métaphorique de sa compréhension généralement admise du monde tiré de sous ses pieds, comme ce moment de vertige psychologique quand votre esprit saisit enfin l’image alternative de l’une de ces illusions d’optiques. "C’est… euh, c’est le cas ?"

"Non," admet Cas. "Mais ça aurait pu, et tu ne l’aurais jamais su."

Le monde se remet en place d’un coup, bien qu’il garde – maintenant que la possibilité a été suggérée – un jeu inconfortable dans son mécanisme qui laisse place à une rechute potentielle.

Cas soupire, se redressant pour s’asseoir en tailleur sur le sol, et dit, "Ce n’est pas réellement un mur, cependant. Pas vraiment."

"Quoi ? Bien sûr que – si ce n’est pas un mur alors c’est quoi ?"

"Plus comme un… je suppose que c’est comme quand tu te coupes, et qu’une croûte se forme sur la blessure."

"Quoi, alors, le monde s’est écorché le genou il y a quelques milliers d’années et le Mur est apparu pour empêcher les microbes d’entrer ?"

"Plus ou moins," dit Cas. "Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé exactement, mais il y a longtemps" – et c’est là que cette histoire de memitim plus-ou-moins-humain devient déroutante, parce qu’avec Cas _il y a longtemps_ peut vouloir dire n’importe quoi entre quinze minutes et quelques milliards d’années – "quelque chose de puissant a déchiré un trou dans votre monde, jusqu’à travers un… un espace. Une autre dimension, seulement… enfin, quoi qu’il en soit, quelque chose d’autre l’a refermé, et a posé le Mur dessus pour être sûr que la couture tienne.  Et elle a tenu, jusqu’à maintenant."

Dean choisit d’ignorer, pour l’instant, les deux mystérieux _quelque chose_ et le sinistre "jusqu’à maintenant", et de dire, "D’accord mais qu’est-ce qu’il y a vraiment _dans_ cet, euh, espace ? Pourquoi quelqu’un a voulu le refermer ?"

Cas se mord la lèvre. Il a de la barbe, remarque Dean pour la première fois – juste une ombre, pas une vraie barbe ni rien, mais assez pour faire solidement atterrir l’âge ambigu de son hôte du même côté de la vingtaine que Dean. Comment il a réussi à en avoir Dean n’en sait rien, car pour autant qu’il sache Cas ne se rase pas (mais peut-être qu’il devrait lui faire une petite leçon vite fait sur ne pas voler les rasoirs des gens une fois qu’ils seront à la maison, juste pour être sûr). Mais là encore, si le gars est capable de se construire une paire de poumons parfaitement fonctionnelle, un petit détail comme de la barbe ne représente probablement pas une grosse difficulté. Et bordel, mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il pense à ça maintenant, d’ailleurs –

"Des monstres," dit finalement Cas. "Au-delà du Mur il y a des monstres."

Les mots envoient un frisson inexplicable le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dean, qu’il essaye de cacher en réajustant sa position. "Tu veux dire, comme, des vampires et des djinns et des trucs comme ça ?" Quasiment plus personne ne les appelle encore monstres ; c’est un peu compliqué, quand le monstre est votre voisin ou votre collègue ou le petit-ami de votre fille ou la boulangère qui vous offre un chou à la crème chaque fois que vous lui achetez du pain. Ceux avec un zeste spécial de magie dans leur code génétique ne sont ni plus ni moins monstrueux que les humains. A présent les lignées ont tellement été brouillées et mélangées et mutées qu’il n’existe plus rien de tel que des loups-garous ou des fées ou des selkies au sang pur – mais il y a une théorie, surtout de simples spéculations académiques, selon laquelle les ancêtres de Charlie et de Benny et de l’ancienne amourette de libraire de Dean pourraient venir d’ailleurs, au départ. Il n’y a rien de concret pour le prouver, bien sûr, mais c’est presque entièrement impossible à _réfuter_ , étant donné le nombre probablement infini de dimensions et leurs connaissances limitées de toutes sauf la leur.

Cas secoue la tête, cependant, et dit, "Ce ne sont pas des monstres, ce sont juste des gens."

_Juste des gens_. "Ouais, ben," dit Dean, "j’aurais des choses à te raconter sur _des gens_."

"Non, tu ne comprends pas," dit Cas. Il exhale un lourd soupir frustré. "Ce n’est pas – les gens ont le potentiel de faire ce que tu appellerais le bien et le mal, correct ? Il n’existe pas de personnes _mauvaises_ , juste des personnes qui font de mauvaises choses et peut-être ont de mauvaises pensées."

"Mais ce n’est que de la sémantique, non ? Je veux dire, ok, je suppose qu’on pourrait dire que tes actions définissent surtout ce que les gens voient de toi – mais tes propres _pensées ?_ "

"Eh bien, exactement. Quand une âme est pesée la balance mesure chaque moment de sa vie, de sa naissance à sa mort. Une partie correspond à ce qui a été fait, mais les actions de même la plus énergique des âmes sont une minuscule portion de son histoire. Impulsions. Culpabilité. Désirs. Remords. Auto-justification. Mais ce qu’il y a surtout," dit Cas avec l’air résigné de quelqu’un qui fait son boulot depuis assez longtemps pour que la réalité du travail ait jeté son ombre sur toute trace de romantisme, "c’est tout un tas de fétus de paille."

"De fétus de paille ?"

"De choses neutres. Vos philosophes débattent de si les gens sont intrinsèquement bons ou intrinsèquement mauvais, mais s’il y a quoi que ce soit d’intrinsèque aux êtres humains c’est votre abrutissante neutralité. Entre comploter pour la domination du monde et lancer des mouvements pour l’égalité sociale, les gens font au final beaucoup de trucs qui, dans le grand ordre des choses, ne sont pas si importants. Il est impossible de traverser la vie sans prendre des centaines de petites décisions banales _tous les jours_ – et tant qu’il en sera ainsi, et ça l’a toujours été et le sera probablement toujours, alors la neutralité sera l’état le plus fondamental, le plus basique de l’existence de l’humanité. Certains font plus de bien que d’autres et certains font plus de mal, mais ce n’est pas une dichotomie. Il est impossible qu’une personne soit _purement_ bonne ou mauvaise," termine Cas, l’air raisonnablement fier d’avoir mené un cours impromptu de métaphysique.

Dean le fixe droit dans ses yeux trop-bleus jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente vaciller dans sa chaise. _Joliment dit, Cas, mais ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai, n’est-ce pas_? Il faut un esprit d’une objectivité clinique pour s’occuper de quelque chose d’aussi subjectif que la justice, et Cas est probablement convaincu de ce qu’il dit après des millénaires à servir comme juge, juré, et bourreau ; mais le truc avec les juges c’est qu’ils ne sont pas les premiers sur la scène du crime, ou ceux essayant de parler à des témoins en état de choc, ou ceux qui pourraient devoir vivre en sachant que s’ils avaient résolu cette affaire juste quelques heures plus tôt cette dernière victime ne se serait peut-être pas étouffée dans son propre sang tandis qu’une malédiction liquéfiait ses entrailles. Le neutre ce n’est pas tuer des gens parce que ça vous fait bander. Le neutre ce n’est pas conduire des gens à se suicider parce qu’ils sont un tout petit peu différents de vous. Le neutre ce n’est pas décider que les droits de l’Homme n’appartiennent qu’à ceux qui peuvent se les payer, bien que cela soit plus le champ d’expertise de Sam que celui de Dean.

Le neutre ce n’est pas enlever une petite fille dans son propre quartier pour la mettre en pièces dans une maison inconnue.

Mais Cas a déjà fait montre de son manque de sympathie pour ce problème en particulier, et Dean ne voit pas l’intérêt de remettre le sujet sur le tapis alors qu'en cet instant ils s’entendent plutôt bien, aussi il dit juste, "D’accord, alors quoi ? Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec les trucs de l’autre côté du Mur ?"

"Votre langage n’a pas vraiment de mots pour les décrire, parce que vous n’en avez jamais eu besoin," dit Cas. Un _par chance_ sinistre est sous-entendu à la fin, et Dean a beau être un homme bien adulte avec une carrière qui ne demande pas peu de cran, il est soudainement, irrationnellement content d’avoir cette conversation dans un bureau morne et bien éclairé avec une dizaine de personnes de l’autre côté de la porte plutôt que seul dans sa maison la nuit. "Les choses de l’autre côté du Mur sont les rebuts. Les erreurs. Les débris restant de la création de l’univers, si mal assemblés que le seul endroit possible pour eux est leur propre horrible dimension, et la seule force motrice derrière leur existence est une haine puissante et ardente. Ils ne tuent pas parce qu’ils aiment ça. Ils détruisent, et mutilent, et souillent parce que c’est leur _raison d’être_ , et un jour à force de se débattre furieusement, ils feront éclater les murs de leur dimension et se répandront pour tout mettre en pièces, et quand il ne restera rien à détruire ils se détruiront les uns les autres, et tout ce qu’il restera sera l’espace vide et le silence. L’Armageddon, je crois que vous appelez ça. Mais en plus grand."

Dean dit, quand il parvient à se reprendre suffisamment pour parler, "Oh." Ca sonne petit et faible et terriblement insignifiant.

"Mais, quel genre de choses ?" se trouve-t-il en train de demander, parce que son esprit peut être beaucoup de choses mais il est par-dessus tout douloureusement, désespérément humain. Puis, avant qu’il ne puisse s’arrêter : "Des choses comme toi ?"

L’air dans la pièce, qui semblait passablement confortable un moment plus tôt, se glace.

De l’électricité statique s’accumule sur les poignées en métal de les tiroirs du bureau de Dean, crépitant dangereusement ; et Cas, assis impossiblement immobile, frappe Dean de l’expression neutre la plus brutalement offensée qu’il ait jamais eu la malchance de recevoir.

"Je ne suis pas un monstre," dit Cas.

Là, maintenant, serait un _très bon moment_ pour s’excuser et _faire marche arrière_ , et peut-être faire une prière silencieuse pour que l’attache sur ce collier soit aussi solide que Dean se l’imagine. Le moment idéal, en fait. S’il est assez rapide, peut-être même qu’il pourra rester en vie. Euh. Bon Dieu, les cheveux de Cas envoient pratiquement des putains d’étincelles – 

"Mais ça dit dans le livre que tu manges des âmes," dit Dean, dont l’instinct de survie n’est clairement pas aussi fabuleux qu’il se plait à penser. "Et tu as même dit –"

"Quel _livre ?_ Où est-ce que c’est écrit ?"

Cas lance un regard noir à l’étagère avec un air de grande trahison, déjà à moitié debout quand Dean ajoute précipitamment, "Pas ici, chez moi. Celui que j’ai utilisé pour t’invoquer. Ca dit que ton nom signifie, euh, tu sais. Genre. Ange destructeur. Mangeur-d’âme. Euh."

"Eh bien, à l’évidence c’est une erreur de traduction," dit sèchement Cas. "Ni moi ni aucun de mes frères ne prendrions part à quoi que ce soit d’aussi _primitif_."

Primitif ? Dean est à environ quatre-vingt-dix pour cent sûr qu’il serait infoutu de _trouver_ son âme, ou celle d’un autre, avec ses deux mains et un puissant sortilège de pistage. Si bouffer ces choses est primitif, alors il est quoi, lui ?

Mais apparemment il vient juste de mortellement insulter Cas, donc ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de commencer à se plaindre.

"D’accord, mais je te jure que tu as dis que tu consommais –"

Cas fait un bruit exprimant son grand agacement et dit, " _Oui_ , mais c’est l’ _énergie_ qu’elles dégagent, pas les âmes-mêmes ! Ce ne serait pas une pratique très durable, tu sais ! On ne les moissonne pas. C’est plus comme – comme vos, comment vous les appelez, avec les moutons ?"

"Les moutons ? Quels moutons ?"

"Les moutons, les gens avec les moutons ! Les bergers !"

"Ce que tu dis," dit Dean, "c’est que vous sortez nos âmes tous les jours pour nous regarder brouter de l’herbe ?"

Cas lui adresse une expression exaspérée qui pourrait presque ( _presque_ ) rivaliser avec celle de Sam, mais il admet, "Analogiquement parlant, je suppose que oui."

"Et, genre, vous tricotez des petits pulls avec –"

"Non ! Oublie ça ! Oublie ce que j’ai dit."

Et Cas tourne le dos à Dean, voûtant ses épaules d’un air maussade tandis qu’il se replonge dans son livre. Afin de préserver le peu de dignité qu’il reste à Castiel Dean fait de son mieux pour transformer son rire en une violente quinte de toux.

Quelqu’un frappe à la porte quelques cinq minutes plus tard, et Kevin passe sa tête à l’intérieur du bureau de Dean. Il fixe Cas un instant, qui est toujours en train de bouder par terre, et c’est seulement grâce à ce qui semble être un grand effort de volonté qu’il parvient à ramener ses yeux sur Dean pour dire, "On a les résultats du pistage, monsieur."

"Et pour la compo ?" demande Dean, repassant en mode Officier de Police Relativement Professionnel. "Une idée de ce que c’est ?"

"Je travaille encore dessus. Mais ce qui est sûr c’est qu’on avait jamais vu ça avant."

Sans dec’. Dean aurait pu en dire autant à Kevin. Mais hé, le gars fait de son mieux, et un pistage est toujours mieux que devoir rester assis ici pour le reste de la journée. "Bien – alors, le pistage, t’as quelque chose ?"

"Ouais, regarde," dit Kevin, tendant à Dean une photocopie de la carte du bout de la ville là où le centre-ville se transforme graduellement en une zone légèrement louche, largement abandonnée. Quelques bars miteux, deux usines encore en fonctionnement, un gymnase d’escalade, quelques fast-foods, et tout un tas d’endroits qui sont "à louer" depuis aussi longtemps que Dean s’en souvienne. Il y a quelques points rouges dessinés dessus, formant vaguement (si on plisse un peu des yeux) une sorte de ligne. Kevin pointe ceux les plus proches du centre-ville – les plus proches du Mur – et explique, "Il y a de faibles correspondances ici, ici, ici, et ici –"

"Faibles comme dans estompées, ou faibles comme dans exposition initiale réduite ?" Cas lui tourne toujours le dos, mais à la façon dont il se tient complètement immobile Dean sait qu’il est en train d’écouter.

"Difficile à dire, mais je pense estompées. L’un ou l’autre, rien qui ne vaille probablement la peine d’enquêter – d’autant que les correspondances commencent à gagner en intensité ici, puis continuent d’augmenter jusque là." Kevin tapote un gros rectangle dans l’une des rues secondaires labélisé Emporium de Crowley.

"Donc c’est une piste, en gros."

"Ca y ressemble, ouais."

"Génial. Je vais aller jeter un œil. Continue de travailler sur le reste, ok ?"

"Oui, monsieur."

"Allez, mon pote," dit Dean en allant chercher sa veste et en ébouriffant les cheveux de Cas au passage. Cas se renfrogne et écarte sa main d’une tape. "C’est l’heure d’aller voir ce qu’il se passe par ici."


	7. Chapter 7

Par-dessus le son doux et rauque de la musique jazz (pour laquelle Cas semble avoir développé une inexplicable affinité) sur le trajet vers l’Emporium de Crowley, Cas demande, "C’est quoi un pistage ? On va faire quoi, là, en fait ?"

"C’est un genre de truc magique," explique Dean. "Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche, mais si tu as un fragment de quelqu’un, comme un échantillon d’ADN ou un bout de magie ou même juste un objet dont ils se servent souvent, tu peux lancer un sortilège qui te montrera où ils sont, où ils ont fait de la grosse sorcellerie, ou n’importe quoi dans ce genre. Ca détecte la signature unique que les gens et leur magie laissent derrière eux, et ça retrace les connections. Donc j’ai fait faire un pistage à Kevin sur cette merdasse noire que t’as sortie du Mur, et là on va voir à qui elle appartient."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée," dit Cas.

"C’est bon," dit Dean, écartant son inquiétude d’un haussement d’épaule. Les pistages sont très bien en théorie, mais la moitié du temps ils conduisent non pas là où la personne qu’ils recherchent _est,_ mais là où elle était quinze minutes ou trois heures ou une journée plus tôt, selon le temps qu'il a fallu à Kevin et au reste de l’équipe pour interpréter les résultats. De toute façon, même dans le cas où il retrouverait bien le propriétaire de la marée noire dans le Mur, tout ce qu’il pourra faire pour l’instant est de le ramener pour l’interroger. Ce n’est pas, dans la mesure de son travail, une activité aux risques particulièrement élevés. "J’ai déjà fait ça avant, tu sais."

"Exactement ça ?"

"Bon, ok, la boule de ver flippante est inédite," admet Dean. "Mais sérieusement, c’est rien."

Il loupe presque le tournant, à cause d'une grosse bosse au milieu du panneau directionnel qui déforme le nom inscrit dessus ; l’Emporium, cependant, est difficile à _ne pas_ voir. Un bâtiment énorme, massif, de briques-et-de-béton, toisant la rangée de commerces-à-louer qui le séparent de la rue principale. Plusieurs fenêtres ont été condamnées par des planches, tandis que plus loin les propriétaires semblent avoir abandonné l’idée pour laisser de simples trous là où le verre a été cassé. Les lettres peintes sur le côté du batîment, chacune d'au moins la taille de Dean lui-même, sont pelées et effacées et érodées au point d’en être presque invisibles, mais le E initial en rouge-brun fatigué ressort encore assez pour assurer que c'est bien l'endroit qu'ils cherchent.

"Je pense toujours que c’est une mauvaise idée," marmonne Cas en suivant Dean hors de la voiture et vers la porte de service rouillée.

"Je croyais que tu ne devais devenir mon berger qu’ _après_ ma mort," taquine Dean en poussant légèrement Cas.

"Je voudrais ne jamais t’avoir dit ça," dit Cas en le poussant à son tour, et Dean sourit.

La porte ne pose pas de gros problèmes – quelques coups de pieds solides et elle s’ouvre d’un coup, gonds grinçant de protestation. L’intérieur est… eh bien, _grand_ est à peu près tout ce qu’on peut en dire. Et sombre. Pas d’un noir d’encre, parce les fenêtres cassées laissent entrer les pâles rayons du soleil de l’après-midi (points bonus s’ils arrivent à tout boucler et à repartir avant qu’il ne se mette à pleuvoir), mais assez obscur pour que ses yeux prennent une minute à s’ajuster.

Dean fait un pas à l’intérieur, et son pied dérape légèrement sur le sol. De la poussière, qui lui gratte horriblement la gorge. Il tousse jusqu’à ce que ses yeux cessent de larmoyer avant d’appeler, "Bonjour ? Il y a quelqu’un ?"

Ses mots résonnent dans la salle caverneuse, rebondissant dans les coins sombres et sur un toit qui semble avoir séché les cours sur les mesures d’hygiène et de sécurité. L'unique réponse est un grincement sinistre de la grille de la passerelle courant le long des murs au-dessus de sa tête tandis que le vieux métal se réajuste – pas d’oiseaux qui s’envolent dans un froissement à l’interruption, pas de petites créatures à fourrure couinant depuis l’équivalent souris de demeures ancestrales (et ça lui fait penser aux rats, ce qui le fait repenser à Benny et à comment s’il était là il se balancerait inconfortablement d’un pied sur l’autre juste derrière Dean mais se ferait un devoir de rester bouche cousue sur à quel point il n’a pas envie d’être là, et, et _non, concentre-toi_ ).

"Police !" En fonction de la situation et des personnes impliquées, ce mot peut être une sorte de lame à double-tranchant, alors pour ne pas prendre de risque il ajoute, "On veut juste vous poser quelques questions, d’accord ? Eho ?"

"Je crois vraiment qu’on devrait y aller," dit Cas, et après avoir tendu l’oreille au moindre soupçon de bruit dans le silence Dean sursaute de surprise avec une nervosité embarrassante. Bordel mais si seulement ce mec n’insistait pas pour se tenir aussi  _près_ en permanence –

"Pourquoi, t’as peur, Cas ? Tu veux que je te tienne la main ?"

"Je ne crois pas que ça rendrait la situation plus sûre."

"Mec,  _du calme_ ." Bon Dieu. Suffit que les gens regardent une seule foutue série policière pour qu’ils s’imaginent que chaque affaire présente au moins deux scènes haletantes de combats à mort. "Je suis à, genre, quatre-vingt dix pour cent sûr que cet endroit est vide. Donne-moi juste cinq minutes pour jeter un œil et on s’en va. Eh, vas attendre dehors,  si tu flippes autant."

"Je ne _flippe_ pas," dit Cas avec irritation, et, à l’exaspération de Dean, il se met alors à le suivre partout dans l’entrepôt à une distance d’environ trente centimètres, se retrouvant sur son passage chaque fois que Dean essaye de se retourner.

C’est bel et bien vide, cependant. Le faible bourdonnement du trafic sur la rue principale porte jusqu’ici, et la passerelle lache quelques craquements et grincements de plus tandis qu’ils parcourent la pièce, mais à part ça… rien. Seulement beaucoup d’ombres, et le perpétuel nuage de poussière que leurs pas soulèvent, et génial, il venait  _juste_ de récupérer son costard au pressing.

Il est sur le point de renoncer et de dire à Cas qu’ils feraient aussi bien d’y aller, déjà, quand dans ce qui est censé être un balayage final du regard, ses yeux s’arrêtent sur une autre porte. Pas les grandes portes industrielles qui donnent sur le parking, mais une porte aux dimensions normales comme celle par laquelle ils sont entrés. Une autre entrée, ou… ? Il essaye de la faire correspondre à ses souvenirs de l’extérieur. Il y avait une extension, non ? Elle semblait avoir la taille d’un placard comparée au reste du bâtiment, mais était probablement assez grande pour loger les bureaux des employés de l’Emporium quand la boîte tournait encore.

Il entraîne Cas derrière lui et frappe à la porte, sans vraiment espérer de réponse, puis l’ouvre d’un coup de pied quand il n’en obtient aucune. L’intérieur est plongé dans les ténèbres – il ne fait pas seulement sombre, mais assez noir pour qu’il soit impossible de voir quoi que ce soit au-delà du mètre cinquante de lumière provenant de l’entrepôt. Sa lampe-torche est, évidemment, bien en sécurité dans le coffre de sa voiture. S’il avait été seul il aurait peut-être pris la peine de faire l'aller-retour juste pour aller la récupérer, mais avec Cas planqué juste derrière lui ( _juste_ derrière) ce serait, hum, légèrement embarrassant. Se tient là ce connard prétentieux qui concentre en lui plus de puissance qu’une bombe nucléaire, et son soit-disant maître n’est même capable d’invoquer un peu de lumière-de-sorcier ? Pathétique.

De toute façon, il _peut_ faire de la lumière-de-sorcier. Tout le monde peut – c’est la première chose qu’on apprend, presque même avant de savoir lire. C'est juste que Dean n’y arrive pas très bien.

Il claque des doigts et prie, et sa magie se concentre lentement dans la paume de sa main en une faible lueur qui rougeoie un moment avant de s’éteindre. Au moins il fait trop noir pour que Cas puisse le voir rougir, mais il sent la chaleur picoter ses joues, et il sent Cas qui le regarde. Qui ne dit rien, et bordel juste qui le  _regarde_ , et ouais, ça  ne l’aide _pas du tout_ .

Son second essai émet à peine une lueur de vie avant de disparaître, et il jure entre ses dents. _Merde_. C’est cent-pour-cent la faute de Cas cette fois, ok ? C’est difficile de se concentrer quand un foutu memitim lui respire dans le cou (même si c’est un memitim qui vit avec lui depuis deux semaines, d’accord, ce n’est pas le _sujet_ ). C’est peut-être un peu pathétique que, à la fois en tant qu’adulte et en tant qu’inspecteur vaguement respecté, il doive encore faire un tour de chauffe avant de réussir une lumière-de-sorcier, mais ça n’a jamais été qu’ _un seul_ tour de chauffe. Pas deux. Enfin. Presque toujours.

"Tu as besoin d’aide ?" demande Cas.

"Non !" répond sèchement Dean. Il perd sa concentration, et le flot de magie qu’il avait réussi à attirer presque jusqu’à sa main pour la troisième fois repart en arrière à la manière d'un élastique, secouant son bras de fourmillements.

Ce serait presque plus facile si Cas se moquait de lui, ou lançait un commentaire désagréable sur un ton supérieur ; alors au moins Dean pourrait se nourrir de son irritation pour réussir ce foutu sortilège. Au lieu de ça tout ce qu'il arrive à faire c'est se déconcentrer et perdre ses moyens, et –

La main de Cas descend le long de son bras, et Dean sent l’énergie se déployer en lui – lentement, à contrecœur, mais suivant néanmoins le tracé des doigts de Cas jusqu’à ce que sa main vienne prendre en coupe celle de Dean. La magie se déverse dans sa paume, pas le faible vacillement qu’il peinait à exhorter en un semblant de vie ni même la lueur terne mais solide à laquelle il parvient les bons jours, mais quelque chose de lumineux et de chaud et de _vivant_ qui fait flamber les ombres et fait courir en lui un agréable picotement. Le genre de lumière-de-sorcier qu’il a jalousement vu Sam invoquer d’un simple claquement de doigts depuis ses quatorze ans.

Il se tourne pour regarder Cas, souriant si fort que son visage lui fait mal et pour une fois content, de manière absurde et irrépréssible, que Cas se tienne trop près ; et Cas lui retourne son sourire, juste un petit tic aux coins de sa bouche mais tout de même suffisant pour atteindre ses yeux si particuliers.

A l’intérieur de Dean quelque chose se noue, vif et douloureux et merveilleux, et il se dit _oh, merde_.

"Merci," dit-il d’un ton bourru, se détournant pour regarder par la porte ouverte. Il y a un couloir longé de plusieurs autres portes, dont certaines s’accrochent encore à des plaques nominatives rouillées – des bureaux, comme il pensait. "Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas, euh, faire de magie, par contre. Avec l’attache. En-dehors des combinaisons, je veux dire."

"Ce n’était pas ma magie," dit Cas. "Je n’ai fait que dénouer la tienne. Tu te fais travailler inutilement dur pour des choses faciles, tu sais."

"Faciles pour les autres, peut-être. J’ai toujours été un sorcier exceptionnellement merdique." Il essaye la première porte – c'est ouvert, et vide jusque dans ses moindres recoins, comme son excellente lumière-de-sorcier le montre très clairement.

"C’est faux, pourtant. Tu abordes juste les choses un peu… de travers. Crois-moi, je connais plutôt bien ton corps maintenant."

Et Dieu merci personne n’était là pour entendre _ça_.

La pièce suivante est vide aussi, ainsi que la suivante ; Dean jette un œil rapide aux noms sur les plaques mais la plupart sont effacés au-delà de toute lisibilité, et les quelques lettres qu’il arrive à distinguer ne lui disent rien. Dans l’un des bureaux il y a une chaise, le genre en plastique inconfortable dont regorgent les écoles, qui fait face à la porte avec un air presque délaissé. Oubliée, peut-être, ou juste assez insignifiante pour avoir été abandonnée. Il lui donne une petite tape de sympathie avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Et puis, derrière l’avant-dernière porte :

"On dirait que quelqu’un vivait ici," dit Dean en regardant à la ronde avec perplexité. Ou travaillait ici, du moins ; il y a des livres, et du papier, et tout l’arsenal d’herbes séchées, de bouts d’animaux morts et de liquides inidentifiables du véritable jeteur-de-sort. Ce qui veut dire, probablement, que quiconque se cache ici est soit un sorcier de la vieille école qui ne s’en tient pas à la sorcellerie "végan" que la plupart des gens pratiquent de nos jours, soit quelqu’un qui a pris un chemin un peu à gauche de la sorcellerie.

Avec de la chance, cependant, pas assez à gauche pour faire de la nécromancie.

Hem.

Il y a également un pull, pas un pull à capuche ordinaire mais l’un de ces grands tricots de bo-bo que Dean imagine les gens riches porter dans leurs manoirs en hiver pour être élégants tout en exhibant à quel point ils sont écolos de ne pas monter le chauffage, et une boîte à moitié vide de barres de céréales. Et, quand il se tourne, de l’écriture sur les murs. Des runes de protections, on dirait, mais dans un langage qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant – pas du grecque, pas du latin, pas même l’étrange langue gutturale de l’invocation des morts et de leurs gardiens. Il n’a pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut bien raconter, ou de ce que c’est censé faire, mais la forme des lettres – la façon dont elles tournent et s’incurvent et s’assemblent – laisse sur sa langue le soupçon d’un piquant âcre et familier.

"Ok," dit Dean, dont les pieds le font reculer hors de la pièce de leur propre chef. "Je sais pas ce que c'est que ce bordel, mais j'ai comme l'impression que je ferais mieux de faire venir l'équipe scientifique."

"Appelle-les quand on sera dehors," presse Cas en tirant sur l'arrière de sa veste.

"Pourquoi, est-ce que tu sais –"

"Je ne dirai rien tant qu'on ne sera pas _dehors_ !"

Dean le regarde, réprimant un soudain accès de panique montante ; parce que ces runes, ces runes sont bizarres, mais ça ? Cas semble et sonne et juste _se sent_ inquiet et si Cas – si un memitim est inquiet, alors une sorte d'instinct primaire au fond de son crâne lui dit qu'il devrait être _terrifié._

"Juste –" La voix de Dean se brise, et il s'éclairicit la gorge pour essayer à nouveau. "Juste une seconde, promis. Faut que je fasse des photos –"

Il sort son téléphone et essaye d'empêcher ses mains de rendre floue chaque prise de leurs tremblements. La vue depuis la porte. Chaque mur avec sa mosaïque de runes. L'apothicaire. Les livres, avec une photo des titres aussi nette qu'il est possible de prendre sans les toucher – chaque papier qui dépasse et l'écriture impossiblement soignée dessus – le pull, les stylos par terre, les bougies, le bol d'incantation (fait d'un metal noir et dérangeant qu'il ne reconnaît pas), même les barres de céréales –

Il y a un _boum_ lourd, distant, et Dean se fige. Dans le silence le _clic_ de l'appareil photo de son téléphone semble particulièrement tonitruant.

Peut-être temps d'y aller, non ? Pas qu'il ait peur, mais il a ses photos et il ne peut rien faire d'autre sans la police scientifique et respirer toute cette poussière ne peut pas être bon pour ses poumons et ce serait juste une très bonne idée de s'en aller  _maintenant_ .

Cas est grave et silencieux tandis qu'ils se dépêchent dans le couloir, et c'est ce qui lui fout le plus la trouille.

Du calme. Il a juste perdu l'habitude. Lui et Benny, ils se retrouvaient à vivre des expériences de mort imminente à un rythme quasiment hebdomadaire. Il y a eu l'affaire Visyak, et ce truc avec les kitsunes, et, ha, le succube hippie, et –

Les pieds nus de Cas dérapent sur le sol crasseux quand il s'arrête pile au seuil de la porte donnant sur l'entrepôt, et Dean lui rentre presque dedans. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire à Cas de _se bouger, c'est toi qui disais qu'il fallait qu'on s'en aille_ , mais les mots semblent mourir dans sa gorge.

Les ténèbres dans l'entrepôt sont... plus lourdes. Plus épaisses. Comme s'il aurait pu tendre la main pour les toucher, si l'idée ne le faisait pas complètement flipper. Et c'est... c'est pas bon, pas vrai ? Ca devrait être plus lumineux ici. Ca l'était avant. Et il y a les fenêtres qui laissent entrer leurs pilliers de lumière pâle, il y a encore les fentes dans les grandes portes industrielles, il y a encore la...

"Où est passée notre porte ?" Dean chuchote à Cas. Personne ici, personne ici, il n'a pas besoin de chuchoter – seulement sa voix semble ne pas marcher correctement...

"Probablement là où on l'a laissée," marmonne Cas.

"Ouais, mais elle était... elle ne devrait pas être..." Il déglutit. "Elle a dû se refermer à cause du vent, je suppose, hein ?"

Le vent. C’est ça. Les bourrasques de vent qui se sont soudainement levées de l'air stagnant et pré-orageux qui a pesé sur la ville toute la journée, ont réussi à rentrer dans l'entrepôt vide, et ont claqué la porte en métal. Cas ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, daignant seulement lui lancer un regard méprisant.

La lumière-de-sorcier s'éteint. Il a dû se déconcentrer, sûrement. Sauf que quelque part il ne croit pas vraiment à cette explication.

"Bon, inutile de s'attarder ici," dit-il fermement et, essayant d'ignorer le fait que son cœur bat avec une telle fureur qu'il se sent légèrement nauséeux, il fait un pas en avant dans l'obscurité de l'entrepôt.

Rien ne se passe.

Enfin, ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Les ténèbres semblent le repousser, se répandant sur sa peau et se glissant sous ses vêtements et se logeant dans ses oreilles et son nez et sa bouche – grasses comme de l'huile, chaudes et pulsant subtilement à la manière d'une créature vivante. Elles rentrent dans sa tête, s'insinuant dans la partie de son être qui prend toujours une demi-seconde pour s'assurer de l'absence de monstres quand il ouvre le placard, et Dean se sent comme un petit garçon à nouveau, un petit garçon dans les secondes insensées et terrifiantes après s'être réveillé d'un cauchemar, quand tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se blottir sous les couvertures et d'appeler ses parents en criant.

Mais ses parents sont morts, _ses parents sont morts_ et il sait, à présent, que devenir adulte ne confère pas de supers-pouvoirs, et qu’allumer la lumière et avoir sa mère vous chanter une berceuse ne réduit pas en fumée les monstres tapis dans l’ombre.

Il sait aussi, cependant, que les cauchemars sont juste des cauchemars. Ces ténèbres sont un cauchemar – un cauchemar terrible, un cauchemar à vous mettre sur les nerfs pendant des jours, mais au final éthéré. Ca peut lui faire peur – ça lui _fait_ peur, au point de faire trembler son corps entier et de colorer son esprit d’un jaune hideux et terrifié. Mais la peur n’est pas mortelle. La peur, parfois, est ce qui vous garde en vie.

Pour la deuxième fois aujourd’hui Dean se concentre sur Cas : sa respiration, ses pas silencieux, sa simple présence aux côtés de Dean tandis qu’ils avancent dans l’entrepôt. _Est-ce que tu as peur, Cas ? Peux-tu seulement ressentir la peur ? Ou est-ce que tu sais seulement à quoi ça ressemble d’avoir fouillé dans les vies de toutes ces âmes ?_

_Est-ce que tu voudrais que tes frères et sœurs soient ici avec toi, à la place d'un pauvre petit humain qui tombe en morceau ?_

La lumière venant des fenêtres brisées semble tellement lointaine maintenant, comme si l’entrepôt s’était étiré jusqu'à remplir un espace dix fois plus grand que sa taille d’origine ; des bulles d’air dans un océan de noir agité, et la pression des profondeurs commence à comprimer sa poitrine – il y  _a_ de l’air ici, doit-il se rappeler, il  _peut_ respirer –

Puis il sort de l’obscurité, avec Cas qui s’étrangle en un halètement surpris à côté de lui, et les ténèbres sont derrière eux et la porte est à peut-être trois mètres devant lui et il peut voir et ses poumons fonctionnent à nouveau correctement et la peur s’écoule des espaces qu’elle remplissait dans son esprit. Un peu bête, maintenant qu’il est libre, d’avoir été à deux doigts de faire un arrêt cardiaque pour avoir été plongé dans le noir.

"C’est ça qui t’inquiétait tellement ?" demande Dean avec un rire essouflé. "Parce que je – Cas ? Allo ? Est-ce que tu m’écoutes ?"

La porte est devant lui, pendue un peu de travers sur ses gonds là où Dean y a mis un coup de pied, et de l’autre côté l’attendent le parking et l’Impala et les _gens réels_ et le  _monde réel_  ; mais Cas regarde fixement vers là d’où ils viennent, vers l’entrepôt vide et dans les ténèbres vivantes, et le cœur de Dean (encore battant de la terreur d’avoir traversé cet inexplicable abîme) a une palpitation nerveuse. L’instinct de fuir vibre en lui – la porte est  _juste là_ , elle est juste là, tout ce qu’il a à faire est de parcourir trois mètres puis il pourra renfermer l’ombre à l’intérieur – mais il le réprime, parce que c’est son travail. Il ne fuit pas quand il a peur.  _Les autres_ fuient quand ils ont peur, parce que c'est ce qu'ils doivent faire, puis ils l’appellent.

Alors il repousse la terreur sans nom, et il se tourne à nouveau vers les ténèbres.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Il se réveille, et la pièce est blanche et le lit est blanc et quelque chose est pressé sur son visage –

Il l'enlève et son bras hurle de douleur et sa tête commence à tourner et dans la blancheur apparaissent soudain des tâches d'ombres –  _d'ombres –_

Il se réveille à nouveau. On lui a remis son masque à oxygène. Quelqu'un est en train de le toucher, une paire de mains qui picotent sa peau nue avec l'effet de fraîcheur et de citronnelle d'une magie guérisseuse, et il peut sentir en lui les ecchymoses disparaître et les os se ressouder. Ca ne fait pas mal, exactement, mais comme d'habitude c'est... étrange. Désagréable. Le bruit des ongles sur un tableau devenu sensation physique. Un gémissement s'échappe de sa gorge à vif, étouffé par le masque, et il essaye de s'asseoir ; mais quelqu'un dit, "Oh, il est réveillé... Faites-le replonger pour l'instant, ça prendra mieux s'il est inconscient..." Des mains se posent de chaque côté de son visage, pressant des doigts apaisant contre ses tempes, et la blancheur se transforme en gris cotonneux.

Il se réveille pour la troisième fois, et le masque a disparu et il se sent un peu comme s'il avait été renversé par un camion.  _Il a mal partout_ . Ca lui fait encore plus mal quand il essaye de se redresser, mais il s'asseoit quand même. Il serre les dents et attend que le vertige passe, et finalement sa vision s'éclaircit assez pour que la chambre d'hôpital se stabilise à un niveau de netteté approprié.

Une infirmière entre avec un bloc-note. "Contente de vous revoir parmi les vivants, Mr. Winchester," dit-elle avec un sourire amical. Elle vérifie certaines machines à côté de son lit et puis, un peu à son inconfort, elle soulève sa robe d'hôpital pour presser deux doigts professionnels sur le côté de ses cuisses, son abdomen, quelques points sur son torse – la magie s'étire en lui, appuyant doucement et poussant et testant, avant de se retirer. "Maintenant, voyons-voir cette épaule..."

"Quoi ?" croasse Dean.

L'infirmière a un sourire d'excuse et soulève la manche en coton qui couvre son épaule gauche. La chair y est rouge cerise et gonflée – comme une brûlure, comme une marque au fer rouge, mais une marque que Dean n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Une empreinte de main. Comme ils en faisaient en maternelle, mais cautérisée sur sa peau et non peinte au doigt sur du papier.

Les doigts de l’infirmière frôle la marque, et Dean siffle et se recule parce que ça fait  _mal_ , et ça  _douille_ sévère , et – eh bien, il a déjà entendu parler des points de pression, les trucs qu'ils utilisent en acuponcture, et là c'est pareil. La brûlure fait mal, mais toucher la surface de la blessure provoque également un élancement douloureux quelque part en lui.

"Vous guérissez bien, mais ça va laisser une cicatrice, je suis désolée de vous le dire. Si vous voulez je pourrai vous mettre en contact avec un chirurgien esthétique quand vous vous sentirez prêt."

Dean secoue la tête. Pas plus de trucs médicaux qu’il n'est absolument nécessaire, merci-beaucoup.

Il y a des voix dans le couloir puis Sam entre dans la pièce, son visage se fendant d'un large sourire quand il voit Dean assis dans le lit.

"Il se remet bien," dit l'infirmière à Sam. "Il a encore une demi-heure avant sa prochaine dose d'anti-douleurs, si vous voulez rester un peu. Mais essayez de ne pas le fatiguer."

Elle les laisse seuls tous les deux, et ils se regardent un long moment sans parler.

"Comment ça va," dit finalement Dean. Il a toujours mal quand il parle, et sa voix est rauque comme s’il avait choppé un mauvais rhume.

Sam lâche un petit rire et dit, "Bon Dieu, Dean, faut vraiment que t’arrêtes de faire ça."

"Les risques du métier, Sammy." Une pensée lui vient à l’esprit, et il s'empresse d'ajouter, "Où est Cas ?"

"Dehors avec Bobby, les infirmières sont en train de péter les plombs."

"Alors il n’est pas – il est –"

Une expression étrange traverse le visage de Sam. "Il va bien."

Bien ? Bon bah, c’est…tant mieux. Dean était plutôt parti sur  _est-ce qu’il a tué quelqu’un_ – mais bien marche aussi. Bien n’est pas le genre de mot qu’on utiliserait pour décrire une personne qui dévaster tout un quartier.

Pas que – parce que le collier, Dean a remis le collier, n’est-ce pas ? Tout est un peu…

"Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?"

"A toi de me le dire," dit Sam en haussant les épaules. "Le temps que j’arrive t’étais dans les vapes et les secours étaient déjà en train de trainer tes miches hors de ce fichu entrepôt."

Ah oui c’est vrai. L’Emporium. Le machin noir dans le Mur, et puis – et puis Kevin avec le pistage, et la pièce à l’arrière et les ténèbres et le, le…

"Comment tu m’as trouvé ?" demande Dean. Il a un trou de mémoire – ou pas un trou exactement, plutôt une plaie ouverte, comme un clou planté qu'il faudrait retirer mais qu'il faudrait d’abord qu’il se prépare pyschologiquement pour y arriver. Plus tard. Il se souviendra plus tard. "C’est Kevin qui t’as appelé ?"

"Non – c’est Cas, en fait, et je lui ai dit d'appeler les urgences. Qui est Kevin ?"

"Un gars au travail, avec les… dans l’équipe scientifique, il… désolé,  _Cas_ t’as appelé ? Sur, quoi, sur  _mon_ téléphone ?"

"Il l’a rendu, si c’est ça qui t’inquiètes. Il a été mis avec le reste de tes affaires."

"Quoi ? Non, je… juste, je savais pas qu’il savait s’en servir…"

"Hmm," dit Sam.

Ils ne disent pas grand chose après ça. C’est suffisant pour Sam de savoir que Dean va bien, plus ou moins, et pour Dean de savoir que Sam est là ; puis Sam demande, de ce même ton soigneusement neutre, s’il veut voir Cas, et Dean découvre qu’inexplicablement, il rechigne à cette idée.

"Plus tard," dit-il, classant sa réaction sous la catégories des _choses dont il ne veut pas se préoccuper pour l’instant_ . "T’as dit que Bobby était là ?"

C'est ainsi que Bobby entre en soufflant et engueule Dean, une nouvelle version, plus bourrue, du mais-putain-mais-qu’est-ce-que-t’as-foutu, ce que Dean sait à présent être la façon de Bobby de dire  _tu m’as foutu la trouille de ma vie, mon garçon_ . "On ne pourra pas dire que je me tournais les pouces, au moins," souligne Dean quand Bobby s’interrompt pour reprendre son souffle. "Et je t’avais bien dit qu’il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette affaire."

"Sans blague," dit Bobby en levant les yeux au ciel. "La prochaine fois tu m’attaches au fauteuil et tu me forces à écouter, compris ? Tu sais que personne de l’équipe n’a encore réussi à trouver ce qu’était la chose noire que t’as tirée du Mur ?"

"Et le trou ?"

"De la même taille qu'à ton départ hier. J’ai mis Charlie sur les réparations –"

"Mais c’est mon dossier ! Et," se dépêche d’ajouter Dean, se rappellant d’une conversation qui semble avoir eu lieu il y a bien longtemps, "comment tu feras si l’imprimante ne marche plus ?"

"Ecoute, officiellement c’est toujours ton dossier, mais ce trou va pas se reboucher tout seul," dit Bobby, ignorant la question. "Donc pour l’instant, Charlie prend la main – réparations, enquête, tout. Je te donne deux semaines de congés maladies, pas de discussion –  _j’ai dit pas de discussion_ – et si les médecins disent que t’es apte à reprendre du service après ça, tu pourras revenir."

"Mais –"

"Non. Je demanderai à Charlie de te tenir au courant, et si tout ce foutoir n’est pas bouclé d’ici à ton retour alors tu seras le bienvenu pour t'y replonger.  Ca marche ?"

"Ca marche," grommelle Dean, puisqu’il n’a pas vraiment le choix. Le monde, malheureusement, est rarement assez prévenant pour se mettre en pause pendant qu’il récupère.

"Bien. Alors. Comment tu te sens ?"

"J'ai mal," admet Dean.

"Tu m’étonnes." Bobby détourne les yeux, et commence à tripoter un fil qui dépasse de sa manche. Il tire, et le tissu se froisse autour. "Eh… ton élémental, là…"

Dean garde un silence méfiant.

"C’ – il est un peu… inhabituel, tu ne trouves pas ?" insiste Bobby.

"Il a une forme corporelle très réaliste," répond automatiquement Dean. "Ou du moins c’est ce qui m’a été dit. Par une vingtaine de personnes différentes. Donc ouais, je suppose."

Quelle est la probabilité que Bobby ait remarqué que Cas respire ? Ou qu'il a refait sa musculature – Dean lui-même aurait à peine remarqué s’il ne vivait pas avec le gars en question. Ou, merde, ses  _poils de bras ?_ Quelle est la probabilité que Bobby ait vu tout ça et se soit demandé combien d’énergie il faut exactement pour construire un corps humain en partant de zéro, et ait comparé ça avec les relevés d’énergies standards d’un élémental ?

Plus important encore – quelle est la probabilité que Bobby ait relevé tous ces éléments, certains éléments,  _n'importe lequel_ de ces éléments, et trouve le cran d’y aller franco et de dire  _c’est_ _pas un élémental, ça, mon garçon_  ? A son employé respecté, expérimenté, et pratiquement fils adoptif ? Sans  _preuve concrète_  ?

"Très bavard, aussi," ajoute Bobby. "Pour l’un de son– pour l’un des siens."

"Tu devrais voir ce que c'est de vivre avec lui."

"Tu, euh… t’es sûr qu’il est seulement de Grade C ? Je t’accuse de rien," ajoute aussitôt Bobby, "mais je sais que les invocations ne sont pas vraiment ton fort, et –"

C’est un peu triste, à quel point il lui est facile de simuler l’embarras comme en cet instant. "J’ai peut-être… Je veux dire, j’ai fait le rituel pour un Grade C, mais j’ai pas…"

"Bien sûr. Je comprends." Et ça va à l’encontre des règles, techniquement ; c’est à deux doigts d’enfreindre la loi, et Bobby devrait le signaler mais Dean est à cent-pour-cent certain qu’il ne le fera pas. "Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs."

Donc maintenant Bobby se sent mieux, parce qu’il pense que Dean s’est confié à lui et qu’il va faire au gamin qu’il a en partie élevé une faveur en faisant profil bas ; et, par un coup double bien pratique, ses doutes devraient s’évanouir en même temps, puisqu’il pense connaître la vérité. Ce qui permet à Dean de se sentir un peu plus en sécurité, et beaucoup plus comme un enfoiré.

"Charlie et Victor sont passés te voir," dit Bobby, changeant de sujet avec tact.

"Ah oui ?"

"Mais tu dormais encore. Rien de très passionnant. Du coup je les ai mis dehors à coups de pied dans le derrière et j'ai dit à ces feignasses de se remettre au boulot."

"Pas que je ne sois pas enchanté de ta présence, mais t'es pas un peu censé travailler, toi aussi ?"

Bobby rit du nez et écarte la question d’une main. "Si le commissariat ne peut pas survivre cinq minutes sans moi je pense que j’ai de bien plus gros problèmes sur les bras. De toute façon, il fallait que je te délivre _personnellement_ ton ordre de congé maladie ou alors tu te serais pas gêné pour l’ignorer, ‘bécile de tête de mule."

Pas faux.

L’infirmière revient peu après et met Bobby dehors, ce qui fournit à Dean l'occasion d'échapper à l’inévitable question du mais-tu-dois-bien-te-rappeler-de- _quelque-chose_ . Et, maintenant qu’il a d’avantage de lucidité, il ressent la moindre de ses blessures : côtes fêlées et hémorragie interne, en grande partie guéries grâce aux médecins mais encore tendres et fragiles le temps que la magie se stabilise ; des ecchymoses, douloureuses mais sans gravité ; une forte fièvre qui a, à présent, quasiment fini de se consumer ; et bien sûr l’empreinte gravée sur son épaules, qui continue de lui envoyer de temps à autre et sans raison des élancements douloureux.

Il y a également le fait, plus grave qu’aucune de ses blessures physiques, que son corps est blindé de magie. Dans une ville comme celle-ci tout le monde collecte inévitablement des résidus d’énergie à faible niveau – un peu comme des radiations naturelles, ou comme respirer le brouillard de pollution que produit tout grand centre urbain. Un petit peu sur une longue période fait peu de dommages, mais qu’on bourre un corps humain de tout un paquet d’énergie d’un seul coup et les choses commencent très vite à se gâter.

"Vous avez été exposé à une concentration élevée d'une magie inconnue," lui dit franchement l’infirmière. "Une concentration  _extrêmement_ élevée. Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas avoir grillé sur place, honnêtement. En tout état de choses il pourrait y avoir des effets imprévisibles sur le long-terme – je vous recommande de faire des examens médicaux régulièrement, encore plus que d’habitude. Pour l’instant votre corps est encore en train d’évacuer l’excès d’énergie, mais vous avez l’air de bien vous en tirer."

Elle lui donne sa dose d’anti-douleurs qui parviennent, en effet, à engourdir la douleur, mais qui engourdissent aussi tout le reste, le laissant absent et l’esprit brumeux. Des gens vont et viennent sans qu’il ne prête grande attention à autre chose qu'aux dalles du plafond, qui ont l’air, genre,  _vraiment cools._ Genre  _bizarrement cools._ Genre elles sont un peu, elles sont un peu blanches, mais y’a aussi ces… _tâches_ . Et elles ont peut-être, c’est peut-être, genre, réparti au hasard, mais il y a peut-être aussi un motif ? Et la lumière dessus est genre…  _whoa_ . Elles sont juste trop cools. 

Après une durée indéterminée il réalise qu’il a une crampe au cou d'être resté immobile les yeux fixes aussi longtemps, et aussi qu’il est un peu en train baver. Urgh. _Les hôpitaux_ . Il n’y a personne pour le voir, heureusement ; malheureusement, cependant, l’horloge sur le mur d’en face indique deux heures et demi, et les lumières tamisées sont un solide indice du fait qu’il s’agit du matin plutôt que de l’après-midi.

Ca ne devrait pas avoir d’importance. Il est coincé dans ce foutu lit jusqu’à ce qu’ils le laissent partir – quelle différence si c'est le milieu de l’après-midi ou le milieu de la nuit ? Mais il sait, après avoir gardé les yeux fermement clos et avoir compté à rebours de trois cent à zéro et avoir récité des définitions dont il se souvient de l’époque où il aidait Sam à réviser ses examens de droit, que le sommeil ne viendra pas ; l’effet des médicaments qui se dissipe signifie qu’il n’est plus assez drogué pour être artificiellement fatigué, et la douleur recommence à le titiller, faible mais inconfortablement insistante.

Etre éveillé en journée est une chose, mais la nuit – la nuit il n’y a personne à qui parler, et rien d’autre à faire que de rester coucher à essayer (et échouer) de s’endormir, et les heures qui semblent filer de jour freinent au fur et à mesure que la nuit s’avance. La distance entre une heure et deux heures du matin est de peut-être une journée, entre deux et trois heures d’une semaine entière, entre trois et quatre d’au moins un an ; et puis quelque part entre quatre et cinq, probablement vers quatre heures dix-sept, le temps abandonne complètement. Des siècles peuvent passer entre chaque minutes, si tant est qu’ils passent. Le danger Dean peut faire avec – la peur qui fait tambouriner le cœur, aucun problème,  _quand vous voulez_ – mais c’est ce purgatoire des quatre heures dix-sept qu’il n’arrive pas à supporter.

Vu le nombre d'années qui le sépare du matin, du coup, ce moment n'est pas pire qu’un autre pour jeter un regard en arrière.

Alors. De quoi se rappelle-t-il ?

Des ténèbres…

Non. Après ça. A moins que ce ne soit avant ?

Il y a eu la traversée de l’entrepôt – de ça il se souvient. Même ici, même maintenant, ça le fait frissoner, et il ne peut s’empêcher de parcourir nerveusement la salle du regard. Aucun hôpital n’est jamais vraiment plongé dans le noir – il y a toujours les machines qui clignotent, et la lueur provenant du couloir – mais ce qui se trouvait dans l’entrepôt, c’est le genre de ténèbres qui peuvent vous poursuivre jusqu’en plein jour.

Il y a eu la porte, juste devant lui. Quelques pas de plus et il aurait été dehors, il aurait – mais peut-être que ça n’aurait rien changé. Peut-être que cette porte rouillée ne l’aurait pas empêché de les suivre – jusqu’en ville, et là qui l’aurait stoppé…

Il y a eu Cas à côté de lui, figé sur place. Effrayé, ou horrifié, ou juste pris par surprise – qui sait ? Evaluant ses chances, peut-être. Calculant la meilleure façon de capitaliser la destruction potentielle de l’univers tout entier. Dire qu'il avait regardé les photos un peu plus tôt, et avait essayé de rentrer dans le moule au diner, et avait aidé Dean avec sa magie – bon Dieu. Quel imbécile, à penser qu’il pouvait en fait – que Cas était en fait –

Il se souvient s’être retourné. Mais il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Il y avait une chose dans l’obscurité. Une chose, une  _chose_ , un… monstre. Il comprend, maintenant, ce que Cas voulait dire par là, quand ils en ont parlé dans le bureau de Dean. Un vampire peut vous sucer le sang jusqu’à transformer votre corps en cadavre désseché, un loup-garou peut arracher votre cœur de ses dents ; ils n'en font rien, généralement, et quand ils le font ils sont traités de la même façon que n’importe quel crétin d’humain qui planterait un couteau dans un autre humain au fond d’une ruelle. Parce que, comme Cas l’a dit, c'est parce qu'ils ont le  _potentiel_ de faire quelque chose de mal que ce sont des personnes. 

Et les monstres sous votre lit quand vous êtes enfant, les monstres qui, vous en êtes certains, se cachent dans le placard – ce ne sont pas des personnes. Justement. Il y a une raison pour laquelle on dit aux enfants  _ne parle pas aux étrangers_ , parce que les étrangers sont juste des gens, et les enfants ne développent pas une méfiance inhérente envers les gens avant de grandir un peu, plus ou moins tardivement. A la place, les enfants ont un don naturel pour le secret qu’aucun réalisateur de film d’horreur ne semble vraiment maîtriser : les monstres les plus effrayants sont ceux qu’on ne peut pas voir. Ceux qu’on ne voit jamais. Ceux tapient juste à la limite des ombres, sans forme, sans contour et sans nom. Ils n’existent que dans les vagues de terreur irrationnelle et insensée qui les accompagnent et dans la conscience d’une bouche béante quelque part  _juste derrière soi_  ; et pourtant cette combinaison parvient à être bien pire que n’importe quelle quantité de griffes ou de crocs ou de mutilations.

Et lui, le monstre. Dans l’entrepôt. Il a ramené les ténèbres d'en-dessous-du-lit pour les porter en cape, de la même façon que Dean porterait sa parka en hiver pour se tenir chaud.

Il essaye de se le représenter maintenant, ici dans la chambre d’hôpital où-il-ne-fait-pas-tout-à-fait-noir, mais il semble être à la racine de son trou de mémoire. Comme une dent gâtée, il est allé pourrir tout ce qu’il y a autour, et tout le reste peut-être remis en ordre sans trop de problèmes mais cette partie reste infectée et douloureuse. Plus il y touche et plus ça s’envenime jusqu’à ce que son corps fourmille à nouveau d’une peur cauchemardesque. Ce qui ressort, à travers la peur et la panique, est l’impression écrasante de quelque chose d'erroné. Quelque chose qui n’a de place nulle part, et qui n'en aura jamais – un abcès dans l’univers, boursoufflé et puant et putréfié.

Ses mains se contractent involontairement sur les draps, et il se souvient d’autre chose : avoir attrapé Cas, avoir saisi son t-shirt à pleine main et s’y être agrippé. Parce qu’il avait peur, et que le monde tournait follement autour de lui ; et Cas a saisi son poignet et l’a serré trop fort, et dans la partie miraculeuse, inutile de son cerveau qui arrive à rester calme quoi qu’il arrive, il se souvient avoir pensé  _putain-Dieu-merci, j’aurais jamais pu faire ça tout seul._

Et c’est à ça qu'on en revient toujours, pas vrai ? Dean ne peut rien faire tout seul. Oh, il prétend, il fait aussi bien semblant que n’importe qui d’autre ; mais le fait est que s’il ne cherchait pas aussi désespérement quelqu’un à qui s’accrocher – si Sam et Jess n’attendaient pas un enfant, merde mais si Benny n’était pas  _mort_ – 

La main-fantôme autour de son poignet se resserre encore, et Dean repense au combat. Bon à rien dès le début, évidemment – il a lancé tout ce qu’il avait contre la bête furieuse dans les ténèbres, mais même Sam – même une équipe d’une  _centaine_ de Sams – n’aurait rien pu faire de plus que de l’énerver. Sa propre sorcelerie merdique et paniquée était pire qu’inutile. Le combat – c’est de là que viennent la plupart des bleus, des os cassés, de l’hémorragie interne, d’avoir été frappé encore et encore, battu par quelque chose de furieusement intangible. Une partie de la magie vient de là aussi ; chaque fois que la chose se déchainait sur lui son corps devenait douloureux de cette terrible démangeaison d’en-dessous-la-peau au point de lui donner envie de simplement se l’arracher pour laisser ses os à nu.

Et Cas, essayant de – ha, essayant de _l’aider_ _._ Essayant de  _dénouer_ un peu plus la magie de Dean, comme avec la lumière-de-sorcier, et lui criant de le  _détacher, il faut que tu me détaches, ta magie n'est pas suffisante_ _!_

Dean a voulu lui crier  _ça va pas la tête ?_ Parce que détacher un memitim en périphérie du centre-ville, sans barrières de protection ni bannissement pré-préparé, eh bien – s’il existe un moyen plus rapide de courir vers le désastre, il n’a vraiment pas envie de la connaître. Mais il a essayé de parler et s'est étouffé sur une gorgée de sang d’origine inconnue ; et la bête sombre et huileuse a frappé sa nuque jusqu'à atteindre son cerveau avant de lui sourire avec le visage mutilé de sa mère, de son père, de son petit frère ; et ce n’était pas seulement un memitim, c’était  _Cas_ , c’était Cas qui se tient toujours trop près et boude quand Dean se moque de lui et pose des questions sur les photos dans le bureau de Dean –

Il se souvient avoir cherché à tâtons le cou de Cas, doigts maladroits de peur, tandis que Cas restait tendu mais parfaitement immobile jusqu’à ce que le collier tombe.

Une part de lui voudrait rejeter la faute sur Cas. Ce serait plus facile comme ça, non ? De se dire que Cas manigançait depuis tout ce temps, attendant juste la bonne opportunité ? La trahison se fait peut-être sentir comme une brûlure, mais un sentiment injustifié de trahison ne laisse à la brûlure d'autre choix que de se retourner contre soi. Le problème de mettre tout ça sur le dos de Cas, cependant, c’est que pour fonctionner il doit partir du principe qu’ils étaient _amis_. Et, d’accord, peut-être l’étaient-ils, d’une certaine façon ; mais c’était une amitié de circonstance, comme à l’école quand il se retrouvait avec un parfait inconnu pour un travail de groupe et qu’au final ils s’entendaient bien mais ne se seraient jamais vu en-dehors des cours. Chose que Dean a désespérément essayé d’étirer pour recouvrir le trou béant laissé par son meilleur ami décédé, et c’est entièrement de sa faute. Cas est peut-être un fouineur curieux de tout, mais deux semaines à vivre avec Dean ne sont pas suffisantes pour effacer des millénaires à être lui-même. Et Dean ne devrait pas vouloir ça de lui, d’ailleurs. Putain mais quel genre d’ _ami_ pense comme ça ?

La vraie forme de Cas était…

Incroyable. Terrible. Magnifique. Horrible. Un de ces adjectifs.  _Tous_ ces adjectifs. Le langage n’a jamais semblé aussi inadéquat que dans cet entrepôt ; les mots n’ont pas été inventé qui peuvent décrire Castiel, loin de là.

Objectivement, il était grand. Enorme. Massif. Grand façon boule-pesant-sur-le-tissu-élastique-de-l’espace-temps – le genre de grand qui plie tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui sous le seul effet de sa taille (et si Sam était là il dirait  _tu sais, c’est la masse et la densité qui comptent vraiment, pas la taille_ , et Dean lui dirait  _non, je crois que tu ne comprends pas_ ). Cas étirait l’entrepôt autour de lui, déformant les dimensions jusqu’à ce que l’espace que Dean avait traversé un peu plus tôt en moins de 5 minutes devienne une vaste plaine ouverte, sans murs ni toit en vue.

Et il était blanc. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Assez blanc pour être presque noir, ce qui ne veut rien dire sauf que c’est juste, juste  il l' _était._ Mais Dean est à peu près sûr qu’il était blanc – parce que c’est comme ça que marche la lumière, non ? Le noir correspond à l’absence de couleurs, et le blanc à toutes les couleurs ensemble, et à l’intérieur de ce blanc il y avait des fantômes de verts et de bleus et de rouges sombres et de jaunes brûlés jusqu’au moment où les machins dans ses yeux qui distinguent les couleurs ont surchargé et que tout soit devenu sépia. Même ainsi les couleurs étaient toujours présentes, cependant, un élancement brutal dans son champ de vision.

A part ça Cas ne se composait que… de formes. D'ailes et de plumes et de queues et de griffes et de bras et de rangées d’yeux fixes et de têtes, trois selon son décompte – une pourvue de cornes et une pourvue d'un bec et entre les deux une de calme et de neutre pourvue d'une paire d’yeux bleus familiers, une paire de galaxies lointaines brillant tels des trous dans un masque.

Quand Dean a invoqué Cas il y a si longtemps dans son grenier, il avait senti un peu de ça. Un  _tout petit peu_ . La distance, et la profondeur, et le bourdonnement d’énergie antique. Comme frôler la pointe d’un iceberg composé de puissance à l’état brut. Comme plonger sa main dans le cœur d’une étoile. C’était –

Cas a pris les ombres dans le creux d'une main colossale, et le monstre qui avait ramené Dean à la taille d’un insecte une minute plutôt n’a soudainement pas été plus gros qu’une souris. Une souris vicieuse, qui crache, qui grogne, mais incapable de faire quoique ce soit de plus que de mordiller et d'érafler la peau de Cas, si on peut même appeler ça comme ça ; puis la main de Cas s’est refermée, les doigts et les griffes se repliant prudemment sur eux-mêmes, et quand ils se sont rouverts sa paume était vide.

Ce qui a laissé Dean seul dans un entrepôt vide (était-ce encore l’entrepôt ? Difficile à dire) avec un memitim sans attache et sous sa vraie forme.

Il se souvient avoir craché un mélange de salive et de sang et avoir dit –  _nerveusement, mais ne le montre pas, ça reste encore Cas, il faut que ça reste encore Cas_ \- "Merci, mon pote… tu pourrais peut-être, euh…"

_Redevenir comme avant. S’il te plait redeviens comme avant. Laisse-moi te remettre l’attache. S’il te plait, s’il te plait, s’il te plait, Cas, reviens –_

Il se souvient avoir vu la chose-qui-était-Cas pencher la tête pour le regarder, le fixant impassiblement de ces yeux bleus sans fonds pendant une éternité ; et à l’intérieur du bleu –

Des mondes se créaient et s’effondraient en l’espace de quelques secondes. Des géants plus grands encore que Cas, si grands que leur taille ne pouvait être mesurée qu’en distance et la distance en années-lumières, si grands que leur cœur ne battait qu’une fois tous les millions d’années, qui dormaient sous une couverture d’étoiles et de soleils et de planètes. Et des âmes, tellement d’âmes, de partout et de tout le monde et de toujours, bonnes et mauvaises et pures et défigurées et _brillantes_ .

Et puis, telle la montée lente-rapide- _trop-rapide_ d’un raz-de-marée, il se souvient de Cas fondant sur lui. Il se souvient avoir trébuché en arrière, s'être pris dans ses propres pieds pour s’étaler sur le sol crasseux, comme s’il pouvait vraiment prendre cette chose de vitesse – avoir su, avec une certitude qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti auparavant, que  _je vais mourir_ – et avoir senti ce premier toucher, un murmure de contact sur son corps tout entier, ridiculement doux. Une caresse, presque.

Puis le second toucher, et avoir hurlé jusqu’à ce que sa gorge commence à se déchirer, parce que quelque chose d'un froid glacial et au tranchant dentelé s'était enfoui profondément en lui, et que la douleur agonisante résonnait à travers son corps –

De retour à l’hôpital, de retour au temps présent, la cicatrice sur son épaule palpite à ce souvenir.

Il se souvient d'avoir senti la douleur se retirer. D'avoir été sur le point de perdre conscience et d’avoir pensé  _cette fois ça y est_ …

Il se souvient que Cas s’est arrêté. Sans raison. Ne l’a pas mis en pièce, ne l’a pas écrasé comme avec cette grande créature d’ombres, mais s’est arrêté une brève seconde pour simplement le  _regarder_ .

Et Dean a tendu le bras en arrière, son corps fracturé lui hurlant d’ _arrêter, mais arrête, abandonne, je t’en prie_ – et sa main a tâtonné dans la poussière jusqu’à ce que ses doigts rencontrent une lanière en similicuir. Et d’une manière ou d’une autre, dans le minuscule, impossible,  _insignifiant_ espace de cette pause, il a réussi à tendre le bras et à la lancer autour de Castiel, sa propre magie étirant le morceau de plastique bon-marché pour en faire le tour – ses doigts maladroits sur la boucle –

Et maintenant, il est là. Cloué à un lit d’hôpital, shooté aux anti-douleurs et plein à craquer d’une magie inconnue. Enfin – inconnue pour toutes les infirmières et médecins qui l’ont examiné, peut-être. A présent, il a fait suffisamment de combinaisons avec la source de cette magie pour qu’elle lui soit très familière.

Il ouvre les yeux, et quelque part il n’est pas surpris de trouver Cas debout à côté de son lit, bien que les heures de visite doivent être terminées depuis longtemps C’est ça le Cas qu’il connaît, avec des cheveux atrocement décoiffés et des vêtements bizarres et une paire de poumons mais pas de cœur.

"Hey," dit Dean.

"Bonjour," dit Cas.

Le faible bourdonnement des machines de l’hôpital est semblable à un rugissement dans le silence.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" finit par demander Cas.

"A chier."

Cas tend la main, peut-être pour toucher son bras ou quelque chose comme ça, comme il faisait souvent sans raison, et Dean se recule instinctivement. La main de Cas retombe le long de son corps, et il dit, "Désolé. Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien, mais je le suis. Et, tu sais, ce n’était pas tout à fait moi."

"Je sais."

Encore un silence, qui s'étire lourd et épais entre eux jusqu'à donner l'impression à Dean que ses oreilles sont sur le point d'éclater sous la pression. Cas le regarde, il le sait, mais Dean se contente de garder les yeux baissés, fixés sur les draps, et il essaye, pour une fois dans sa putain de vie, de ne pas laisser ses foutues pensées  _s'éparpiller_ .

Finalement il soupire et dit, "Je vais te renvoyer chez toi."

Cas ne dit rien. Dean n'est même pas sûr qu'il a entendu, sauf qu'ils sont seuls dans une chambre d'hôpital silencieuse.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû t'invoquer pour commencer," Dean dit aux draps, parce qu'il ne peut encore tout à fait se résoudre à lever le regard et à voir  _ces_ yeux de retour dans  _ce_ visage. "Je pensais que je – c'était stupide. C'était trop dangereux."

"Tu sais ce que c'était dans l'entrepôt," dit Cas. Pas une question mais une affirmation – Dean se dit qu'une part de lui savait, honnêtement, dès la minute où Cas a sorti cette boule de bouillasse noire hors du Mur.

"Quelque chose a essayé de traverser le Mur. Depuis sa – depuis cet endroit dont t'avais parlé, l'autre jour," dit Dean.

"Non. Quelque chose  _a_ traversé le Mur, et c'était petit et faible et isolé" – euh,  _d'accord_ – "mais d'autres sont en chemin."

"Tu n'en sais rien."

"Je le sais," insiste Cas.

Et ça devrait le faire flipper, non ? D'autres ténèbres, d'autres monstres – voire même ce dont Cas avait parlé cet après-midi-là dans son bureau. L'Armageddon. La fin du monde. La fin de l' _univers_ . Ca devrait lui foutre la trouille. Mais l'entrepôt semble avoir réussi à consumer toute sa peur ; même tous ces souvenirs à l'instant, c'était comme si le  _lui_ de l'Emporium et le lui ici dans le lit d'hôpital étaient deux personnes différentes, comme s'il regardait un film sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il se sent juste... fatigué.

"D'accord, Cas."

Cas lâche un bruit irrité de l'arrière de sa gorge, comme si Dean ne comprenait pas ce dont il parle. "Tu ne pourras pas arrêter ça tout seul. Tu n'as même pas pu arrêter un seul d'entre eux."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir arrêter ça tout court," dit Dean, et il hausse les épaules. Que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de babysitter le monde, pour une fois. Il est en congé maladie. C'est pas son putain de problème. "Et puis t'essayes de faire quoi là, de toute façon ? Je te renvoie chez toi, ok ? Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir. C'est ce que tu voulais depuis la seconde où je t'ai trainé jusqu'ici, non ?"

Du coin des yeux il voit Cas se tordre les mains, comme le font certaines personnes quand elles sont nerveuses ou mal à l'aise ou il-ne-sait quoi. Pas Dean, cependant. Il n'a jamais fait ça. Peut-être que Cas a copié le geste chez quelqu'un d'autre. Ou peut-être pas. Mais ça fait bizarre de l'imaginer développer ses propres manies.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je veux," dit Cas.

Ah ouais ? Bah bienvenue au club.

Dean regarde se trainer les aiguilles de l'horloge sur le mur, jusqu'à ce que la grande aiguille repose sur le six et la petite s'installe solidement entre le trois et le quatre. Il est seulement trois heures et demi. Ca fait seulement une heure qu'il s'est réveillé. Bon Dieu ce que le temps passe lentement ici.

"Tu n'arrêtais pas de lui parler," dit Cas. "Quand ils t'ont amené ici, avant que tu ne te réveilles vraiment. A elle. Tu parlais à cette Jo."

Le coeur de Dean semble s'immobiliser un moment entre deux battements. "Je ne m'en rappelle pas," dit-il.

"Tu n'étais pas..." Cas hésite, probablement à essayer de trouver les bons mots. C'est le problème d'apprendre une nouvelle langue – pour une chose comme Cas c'est facile, objectivement, de mémoriser les mots et les règles de comment ils s'assemblent, même l'anglais avec son orthographe bizarre et ses exceptions de partout ; mais ensuite on découvre que les gens passent leur temps à ne pas respecter les règles, et à utiliser des mots pour dire autre chose que ce qu'ils veulent vraiment dire, et qu'il y a des situations où pas un seul des centaines de milliers de mots de la langue anglaise ne peut dire ce qu'on a besoin de réussir à dire. "Tu n'étais pas complètement là."

"Sam et Bobby n'en ont pas parlé. Les infirmières non plus." C'est normal, cependant, non ? Les infirmières ne savent pas qui est Jo et s'en foutent probablement – quant à Sam et Bobby, eh bien, la ramener sur le tapis ne l'aiderait pas exactement à  _passer à autre chose_ , comme ils voudraient qu'il fasse.

"Je ne mens pas."

"Ok." Merde. Il espérait garder Jo pour lui.

"Si tu me renvoies," dit Cas, "tu ne pourras pas lui parler."

C'est vrai.

Mais il ne pourra pas lui parler quoi qu'il arrive. Pas vraiment. La vraie Jo est morte il y a des mois. Tout ce que Cas pourrait ramener c'est une ombre, un écho. Assez pour ajouter quelques pièces au puzzle, peut-être, mais pas vraiment  _elle_ pour autant.

Et même s'il résout bel et bien l'affaire, eh bien, ensuite quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle le laissera tranquille ? Est-ce qu'une enfant de huit ans pensera que c'est juste, que la personne qui l'a tuée soit simplement mise en prison pour le restant de ses jours ? Et ça c'est le scénario optimiste, qui suppose qu'il y aura assez de preuves pour une condamnation et pas de non-lieu et que la sentence sera au moins à moitié aussi sévère qu'elle le mérite et tout un tas d'autres petits détails, chacun pouvant mettre à bas tout le reste. Est-ce vraiment un châtiment équitable, ça ? Parce que ça n'y ressemble selon  _lui_ – et contrairement à Jo, il connait la loi et comment elle fonctionne et pourquoi elle est là. Pourquoi elle ne peut pas toujours être parfaite.

Et il y a Cas. Même si parler à Jo pouvait changer quelque chose – eh bien, Cas est  _dangereux_ . Il a pris soin de l'illustrer très clairement. Oh, il a bien l'air inoffensif à présent ; mais c'est ça le problème, en fait. Il ressemble presque à une personne parfois, et on commence à se dire  _hé, regardez ça, je commence à le changer_ . Et puis on commence à apprécier d'une certaine façon le fait qu'il soit là, on commence à lui faire confiance, et –

Enfin. Ca n'a aucune importance. Dean va le renvoyer. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Pour tous les deux, et pour le reste du monde.

Ouais.

Mais il lève les yeux sur Cas, qui fait très mal semblant de ne pas s'en faire pour la suite, et il est trois heures et demi du matin et sa tête est toujours embrumée par les médicaments et la magie et d'une certaine manière il n'a juste vraiment, vraiment pas l'énergie de s'occuper de ça maintenant. Alors – même s'il a déjà pris sa décision, évidemment, il ne cherche pas simplement à gagner du temps ni rien – il soupire et dit, "Laisse-moi dormir là-dessus, d'accord ?"

"Dormir sur quoi ?" demande Cas en jetant un oeil incertain au lit.

"Je veux dire juste – donne-moi un peu de temps. On pourra en reparler demain matin."

"Techniquement c' _est_ –"

"Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire."

Dean n'est pas sûr qu'il voie, en fait, car il reste debout à côté du lit de Dean encore un moment à juste le regarder ; mais finalement il hoche la tête et dit, "Je vais te laisser dormir, Dean," puis il s'en va.

Dean ne dort pas, cependant. Il reste allongé dans le lit et fixe l'horloge, et tandis que ses yeux regardent les secondes s'égrener paresseusement son esprit tourne en boucle, rejouant cette pause, ce bref moment d'hésitation qui lui a permis de remettre le collier en place. Cette minuscule, inexplicable fenêtre entre agonie absolue et mort certaine. _Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux je ne sais pas ce que je veux je ne sais pas ce que je veux –_

"Tu sais qu'il m'a aidé avec ma magie ?" dit-il à Jo, quelque part vers cinq heures. "C'était cool. J'avais jamais pu invoquer une lumière-de-sorcier aussi puissante avant."

Jo écoute poliment.

"Et tous ces trucs de nécromancie... rah, j'en sais rien. C'est mal, non ? C'est pour ça que c'est interdit par la loi. Mais ça ne... quand j'ai invoqué Cas, ou quand je combine avec lui, je n'ai pas  _l'impression_ que c'est mal. Juste différent. Plus facile, pour être honnête. Naturel en quelque sorte." Il rit. "Bizarre, ça, hein ? Bon Dieu. Si ça se trouve je suis né pour être un super-méchant."

Jo irradie un air de grand scepticisme.

Dean roule des yeux et dit, "Hé, tu devrais pas être couchée à cette heure-ci ?"

Il doit finir par s'endormir à un moment donné, parce que quand il pense à regarder l'heure après ça elle indique neuf heures vingt-trois et la lumière du jour brille à travers la fenêtre. Il s'attend à moitié à voir Cas débarquer dans sa chambre pour savoir s'il s'est décidé – mais ce qui arrive à la place est un aide-soignant qui lui amène un petit-déjeuner d'hôpital fadasse, puis une infirmière qui vient vérifier qu'il va bien, puis un docteur qui vient pour la même raison, et puis une autre infirmière ; et puis Sam, apportant des vêtements propres parce qu'ils ont gardé Dean en observation pour la nuit mais comme il guérit bien ils le laissent rentrer chez lui. Dean s'habille et signe un tas de papiers et grimace parce qu'il a encore mal au moindre mouvement, et Sam le ezconduit chez lui à bord de son tas de ferraille, Cas assis en silence à l'arrière.

"T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste un jour ou deux ?" demande Sam en se garant devant le garage de Dean. "Ca ne me gêne pas –"

"Je vais bien," insiste Dean. "Sérieusement. J'ai connu pire."

"Tu dis ça à  _chaque_ fois –"

"Ouais, et même que parfois c'est vrai. Ecoute, j'ai juste – j'ai juste besoin de dormir, ok ? Et puis, je ne voudrais pas te prendre trop de temps alors que tu es déjà débordé à essayer de lire chaque livre sur l'éducation des enfants à avoir jamais été écrit."

"Pas  _tous_ les livres, je veux dire, c'est bien d'avoir un large panel d'idées, mais y'en a avec lesquelles je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord –" Sam le voit lever les yeux au ciel et se renfrogne. "Bref. Très bien. Mais – appelle-moi si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Dean.

Sa maison, quand il entre à l'intérieur, est exactement telle que lui et Cas l'ont laissée quand ils sont partis travailler samedi matin. Le placard est toujours en bordel de quand Dean y a poussé Cas la nuit d'avant, et – urgh – il y a encore la vaisselle sale à côté de l'évier qu'il n'a jamais eu le temps de laver. Ce qui est... c'est logique. Personne n'est venu ici depuis qu'il est parti, donc ouais, tout  _est censé_ être pareil. N'empêche que ça fait quand même bizarre.

Il reste debout dans la cuisine, à fixer le frigo et à songer de manière détachée qu'il devrait peut-être demander à Sam de lui faire des courses, et Cas entre discrètement derrière lui. Sans s'appuyer paresseusement contre le plan de travail ni se vautrer sur l'un des tabourets ni jouer avec la cafetière de Dean – juste à se tenir là, au milieu de la pièce, comme s'il savait qu'il ne devrait probablement pas se mettre trop à l'aise.

Quelle est la probabilité que le pain ait moisi ? C'est probablement bon, non ? Enfin – il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de quand il date. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si bon que ça.

Et les tomates. Oh, merde. Elles étaient déjà en train de se ramollir vendredi.

Le lait ? Probablement mieux de ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant.

Il essaye d'éviter de penser à la vaisselle, aussi – ça va être tout encroûté et tout sec, et –

Dean soupire et dit, "Il va falloir que je re-passe tes vêtements à la machine, Cas. Et tu devrais peut-être songer à prendre un bain."

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Les historiens, se souvient Dean de l'option Civilisations classiques qu'il avait prise au lycée, ont une forte propension à diviser le temps en morceaux. La Grèce antique n'est pas juste _la Grèce Antique_ – c'est la Grèce Minoenne, ou la Grèce Mycénienne, ou la Grèce Classique ou la Grèce Hellénistique ou _bref peu importe_. Et bien qu'à l'époque il avait eu l'impression que les historiens étaient juste des enfoirés sadiques qui voulaient lui faire foirer tous ses contrôles, à y repenser maintenant l'idée semble un peu plus logique : plusieurs siècles ça fait beaucoup de temps à devoir étudier en une seule fois. Beaucoup de temps, beaucoup de changements, beaucoup d' _évolutions culturelles_.

De la même façon, les deux semaines de congé maladie de Dean peuvent être divisées en plusieurs périodes. Deux semaines sont peut-être quelque peu insignifiantes comparé au temps qu'il a fallu à une civilisation tout entière pour se construire puis s'écrouler, mais les évolutions culturelles qui se produisent sont incontestables. Si on peut appeler un humain paumé, un memitim à forme humaine, et une petite fille décédée tous trois cloîtrés dans une maison une culture, cela dit.

Il y a l'EPCM (Époque Primaire du Congé Maladie), qui dure environ trois jours. Dean dort presque tout du long. Quand il ne dort pas, lui et Cas passent la majorité de leur temps à s'esquiver maladroitement sans vraiment s'adresser la parole.

Il y a le Dégel, qui en tant que période de transition n'a ni réel début ni réelle fin ; mais Dean dirait qu'il doit environ commencer au moment où il revient du supermarché pour trouver Cas fraîchement douché et vêtu de l'un de ses vieux t-shirts.

"Ça ne te dérange pas, hein ?" demande Cas, quand Dean semble incapable de détourner les yeux. "C'en est un que tu ne portes pas très souvent, et le mien est un peu –"

"Non, non," fait précipitamment Dean. "Je veux dire, ouais, c'est bon. Euh. Ouais. Ok."

Et c' _est_ bon. Sérieusement. C'est logique. Cas n'a qu'un seul t-shirt. Dean en a il-ne-sait-combien, et ce n'est pas comme s'il les portait tous en même temps. Eh, lui et Sam s'échangeaient leurs vêtements en permanence quand ils étaient gosses – avant que Sam ne fasse sa scandaleuse poussée de croissance, du moins. C'est bon. C'est normal.

Puis, un ou deux jours plus tard quand la claustrophobie pousse Dean à enfiler son short de course, Cas l'intercepte sur le pas de la porte et dit, "Je veux venir aussi."

"Euh... d'accord," dit Dean. "Tu veux, euh, un short ? Ou, je sais pas... des chaussures ?"

"Non, merci," dit Cas.

"Tu creuses ta tombe," dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

Quand Sam arrive plus tard dans la matinée pour voir comment va Dean, Cas est étendu sur le sol de la cuisine en train de gémir. Les sourcils de Sam montent si haut qu'ils disparaissent presque dans ses cheveux et il s'attaque à Dean en demandant, "Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as _fait_ ?"

"De l'exercice," dit Dean, fraîchement douché et pour une fois satisfait de sa propre condition physique. "Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de forcer et de suivre mon rythme, mais _no-o-on_ –"

Il y a la bien-nommée Visite de Charlie, qui consiste, oui, en une visite de Charlie.

"On avance bien avec le trou," lui dit-elle, alors que Cas rode derrière eux et envoie des regards noirs à l'élémental spectral qu'elle a amené avec elle. "On l'a presque rebouché – mais y'en a tout un tas qui sont en train de s'ouvrir tout le long du Mur."

Une certaine usure n'a rien de surprenant sur un monument aussi énorme et ancien, et "tout un tas" est une unité de mesure assez subjective ; mais à présent la situation est suffisamment étrange pour que Dean fronce les sourcils et demande, "Encore des tâches solaires, tu crois ?"

"Aucune idée. Mais si c'est des tâches solaires, notre astronome va devoir rendre son doctorat, parce que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de _lui_. De toute façon, on contrôle la situation. Ce que je suis _vraiment_ venue te dire" – et là-dessus elle se penche avec un air conspirateur, comme si quelqu'un aurait pu se cacher dans le frigo de Dean dans le seul et unique but d'écouter leur si importante conversation, "c'est que j'ai fait des recherches sur toute cette histoire à l'Emporium."

"Et ?"

"Et, aucune piste sur la chose qui t'as mis ta pâtée" – Dean s'agite inconfortablement sur son fauteuil et essaye de faire comme s'il ne sentait pas le regard de Cas posé sur lui – "et l'équipe scientifique sèche toujours sur ton machin noir gluant bizarre – mais j'ai jeté un œil sur les actes de propriété de la ville, et devine à qui appartient l'entrepôt ?"

"A un certain Crowley ?" tente Dean, mais Charlie secoue la tête.

"Peut-être quand la boîte existait encore, mais y'a longtemps que ça a fermé. Puis ça a appartenu à la ville pendant un moment, jusqu'à il y a un an –" Charlie claque la photocopie d'un acte de propriété sur la table puis se rappuie sur le dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés et l'air extrêmement fière d'elle. " _Bam_. Suce ma bite, Winchester."

"Plus tard," promet distraitement Dean, les yeux fixés sur le nom inscrit sur l'acte.

"Qui est Bela Talbot ?" demande Cas, lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Dean.

"Rien que la plus grosse escroc de toute la ville, probablement de tout l'état, peut-être de tout le pays," dit Charlie. "Le dossier qu'on a sur elle au poste est presque aussi gros que sa villa du quartier Est."

"Comment peut-elle être autorisée à acquérir une propriété si c'est une criminelle ? Ne devrait-elle pas être en prison ?" dit Cas, sourcils froncés.

"Oh, elle est bien trop intelligente pour se faire prendre," dit Dean. "On l'a interrogée pour cinq meurtres et trente-six vols différents – et ça seulement sur notre commissariat, note bien – mais à chaque fois les preuves sont, au mieux, indirectes. Il n'y a jamais de quoi la faire condamner."

"Alors – est-ce que les pièces commencent à s'assembler maintenant ?" demande Charlie avec impatience.

"Honnêtement ? Non," dit Dean, et son sourire triomphant se flétrit un peu. En tant qu'officier de police, elle est une sorte de spécimen unique en son genre ; à la connaissance de Dean, c'est la seule personne à s'être enrôlée parce que le travail d'inspecteur avait l'air cool à la télé et à être ensuite restée – et non seulement ça, mais les années qu'elle a passé dans les forces de l'ordre n'ont même pas réussi à éteindre cet enthousiasme geek, qu'importe le nombre de fois où le boulot s'est révélé être une majorité de procédures de merdes et d'administratif. "Je veux dire, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce qu'elle fait d'habitude, non ? De la magie noire ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle, mais... elle n'a rien à gagner ici. De ce que je peux en voir, en tout cas. C'est juste... nuisible."

"Peut-être que quelqu'un la paye ?"

"Je suppose," dit Dean, mais il y a encore quelque chose de pas net. Comme dans tout ce qui concerne cette histoire, hein ? Fantastique. "Alors, quoi, tu vas aller lui parler ? Si t'es trop occupée avec le Mur je peux –"

"Oh non, je peux le faire," le coupe précipitamment Charlie. "Ça ne me gêne pas."

Dean hausse les sourcils. "Tu sais que ça va à l'encontre du règlement de coucher avec le suspect d'une enquête en cours, pas vrai ? Ce qui met Bela Talbot hors de portée de façon quasi-permanente."

"Je sais !" proteste Charlie en lui jetant un regard noir. "De toute façon, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me la taper. J'apprécie juste de pouvoir regarder, tu vois ? Mmm."

Après son départ, Cas se tourne vers Dean et dit, "Je l'aime bien."

"Ça ne m'étonne même pas," dit Dean avec un grand sourire.

Peu après la Visite de Charlie, il y a la Réapparition de Jo. Elle avait gardé un silence radio inhabituel tout au long de la semaine, après leur dernière conversation à l'hôpital ; Dean commençait presque à penser que hé, peut-être qu'elle a finalement lâché l'affaire avec lui. Ce qui serait... génial, évidemment, puisque ça signifierait qu'il n'était au final pas aussi taré qu'il le pensait, mais qui serait aussi aussi... eh bien, bizarre. Pas que – enfin, ouais, juste... c'est bizarre. Sans Jo la maison semble beaucoup plus vide, même si Cas, assez étrangement, semble avoir un don remarquable pour combler les silences, même quand il ne parle pas.

Mais bien sûr elle revient, et très soudainement ; Dean et Cas sont en train de regarder une série de science-fiction loufoque un soir, les jambes de Cas étendues en travers des genoux de Dean dans l'espoir de s'approprier le plus de canapé possible, quand elle descend nonchalamment des escaliers comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

"Quoi ?" demande Cas au sursaut de Dean. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

_Cette fille est morte et ne veut pas me laisser tranquille, Cas. Peut-être que si je l'avais retrouvée plus tôt elle serait encore en vie, peut-être que c'est un peu de ma faute, mais il n'y avait aucune piste et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tuée et ce n'est pas juste –_

"Rien," dit-il d'un ton bourru, parce qu'il a gardé ça pour lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui et qu'en plus, elle a raison, elle a raison, ils sont juste _assis là à ne rien faire_ –

Et ainsi arrive la Séance.

Enfin.

Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, ce qui semble être à Dean une drôle d'heure pour invoquer les morts ; mais Cas dit que l'heure importe peu, et comme ça ils ont environ deux bonnes heures avant que les gens (plus particulièrement, Sam) sortent du travail et prennent potentiellement la décision de leur faire une visite surprise.

Cas l'aide à pousser les meubles contre les murs du salon et ils s'installent là, avec des bougies et du sel et de la terre et le crâne et le livre et le bol et, pile au milieu de tout ça, l'air malheureuse et déplacée, la petite peluche de Jo. Le sortilège, en soi, est en réalité assez simple : plus compliqué qu'une combinaison mais bien loin de tout ce qu'il a fallu pour invoquer Cas, et à en croire la façon dont se sont déroulées ses précédentes incursions dans la nécromancie, il a comme l'impression que ça ne va pas être bien difficile.

Le memitim disparaît quant à lui dans la cuisine avant même que Dean ait terminé d'installer toutes les bougies, et il ne daigne pas réapparaître avant que tout soit prêt et que Dean commence à brailler _ramène-toi, je ne vais pas me taper tout le boulot !_

"T'es prêt ?" demande Dean quand Cas se faufile à nouveau dans le salon.

"Oui," dit Cas.

Mais il hésite juste en dehors du cercle que Dean a tracé à l'aide de bougies et de petits bols de sel et de terre, et il examine le tout avec une expression étrange, distante, et si Dean ne savait pas cela impossible – eh bien, s'il ne savait pas cela impossible il dirait que Cas est nerveux. Ce qui est ridicule. Cas ne _fait_ _pas_ dans la nervosité, et certainement pas quand il s'agit de faire de la magie.

Il pose brièvement une main sur l'épaule de Cas, dans ce qu'il espère être un geste vaguement rassurant, et dit, "Tout va bien ?"

Cas détache ses yeux du cercle pour jeter un regard à Dean, et sa crispation semble s'atténuer très légèrement. "Oui," dit-il à nouveau. "Je – oui. Tu peux commencer."

Alors il allume les bougies, et conduit l'eau à danser dans le bol avec un bourdonnement sourd, et il lit dans le livre les mots de ce langage dur, inconfortablement familier, et Cas se met... à marcher.

Il est à mi-chemin du cercle quand tout s'ouvre autour d'eux, et ils sont encore dans le salon de Dean mais un autre endroit occupe le même espace, un endroit épais comme du velours noir et orné de petits diamants d'étoiles, tourbillonnant ensemble en galaxies et en constellations pour former un chemin scintillant sous les pieds de Cas. Le chemin s'étire au loin, au point que Dean, assis en tailleur sur son propre plancher, se trouve frappé d'un vertige étourdissant, et il se dit : _c'est chez Cas, ici._

Les ténèbres sont presque liquides, tangibles, comme les ténèbres de l'entrepôt et en même temps leur complet opposé ; et dans les ténèbres, se trouvent des... entités. Des lumières, plus douces que les étoiles, brillant au loin, jamais assez proche pour en distinguer la source. Des créatures comme Cas, comme Cas sous sa vraie forme, qui le regardent passer, alors que Cas garde son regard fixé droit devant lui ; et la forme de Cas lui-même semble vaciller, ses contours se brouillant comme si, malgré l'attache encore solidement attachée, sa vraie forme commençait à percer.

Et il y en a d'autres, de grandes bêtes et des silhouettes sans formes et de la magie, de la magie en si grandes quantités, de la magie si _ancienne_ , montant en spirale pour former piliers et arches et vastes mers ouvertes, vibrant avec la puissance d'étoiles mortes et de vieux ossements ; et Dean connaît à présent par cœur ce bon gros vieux livre, mais à voir Cas parcourir ce chemin il se sent comme un gamin de CP rayonnant de fierté d'avoir appris à faire des additions, et qui débarquerait dans un cours d'algèbre linéaire d'une classe de troisième. Une terreur à lui nouer les tripes le tord de l'intérieur : cet endroit va au-delà de la compréhension humaine. Il est en train de se tenir tout au bord d'un abîme sans fond, inconnaissable. Il est en train de voir à quoi l'univers ressemble vu de l'extérieur.

Cas marche jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette se réduise à la taille de la peluche de Jo et il avance encore au-delà, et il finit par disparaître entièrement. Dean continue de frotter les poignées du bol parce que c'est son rôle, ses paumes commençant à le démanger avant de s'engourdir tout à fait sous la répétitivité du geste. Il guette les yeux plissés la route illuminée d'étoiles pendant des heures, des minutes, des jours, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux lui fassent mal et que des crampes gagnent ses genoux et que ses bras soient sur le point de tomber – rien. La lumière des astres et les ténèbres, et la ville se trouve juste de l'autre côté de sa porte mais plus il regarde et plus il est terrassé par une solitude cosmique et douloureuse.

C'est _chez Cas_ , ici.

Juste quand il commence à sentir qu'il se défait de toutes parts – une tâche au loin, qui grandit à mesure qu'elle se rapproche jusqu'à dessiner une silhouette distincte. Non, attends – deux silhouettes, main-dans-la-main. Cas, à nouveau inexplicablement vêtu de son t-shirt des Sex Pistols et légèrement courbé pour compenser sa différence de taille avec...

Avec Jo.

Petite Jo. Petite Jo et ses huit ans, toute illuminée d'un halo fantomatique doré, ses yeux bruns qui sur les photos lui envoient toujours des sourires remplacés par des orbes vides et dorés fixant d'un œil aveugle droit devant eux.

"Tu peux arrêter maintenant," Cas dit à Dean, et Dean retire ses paumes des poignées pour laisser l'eau se calmer.

Dean se tourne vers Jo. Le but de la séance est de communiquer avec les morts, par conséquent il devrait peut-être essayer de dire quelque chose ; mais sa poitrine, manque de chance, semble être en train de s'effondrer sur elle-même.

"Bonjour," parvient-il finalement à dire d'une voix étranglée.

Jo ne répond pas. Comme d'habitude.

"Ça marche seulement si tu lui poses des questions," lui indique doucement Cas.

Ok. D'accord. Des questions.

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge. "Est-ce que tu sais où tu es, Jo ?"

"Je suis morte," dit Jo. Sa voix a un drôle d'écho, faisant résonner ses mots dans le salon de Dean longtemps après qu'elle a fini de parler.

"Ouais. Euh, oui. Je suis. Euh. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Dean hésite.

Il voudrait lui demander _est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?_ Mais la réponse est oui, évidemment, bien sûr qu'elle sait, parce qu'elle a été la toile de fond de sa vie pendant quasiment un an. Elle l'a hanté comme jamais depuis tout ce temps.

Il voudrait lui demander quand même, et vraiment qu'est-ce que ça coûte, sauf que –

– sauf que si elle dit non ?

Alors à la place, il lui dit seulement. Il dit, "Jo, je suis Dean. Je suis le... Je suis l'inspecteur chargé d'enquêter sur ton, euh... Ton... ta mort. Est-ce que tu sais comment tu es morte, Jo ?

"Quelqu'un m'a tuée."

"Est-ce que tu sais qui ?"

Jo secoue la tête. Ok. Donc, ni amis ni famille, alors. Pas un visage familier.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais me les décrire ? C'était un homme ou une femme ?"

"Une femme." Une femme ? Hum. Inhabituel, statistiquement parlant. "Une dame avec des jolis cheveux blonds, et elle m'a dit qu'on allait partir à l'aventure.

Bien. Donc il n'a plus qu'à lancer un avis de recherche sur Cendrillon. "Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me dire d'autre sur elle, Jo ? Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air humaine ?"

Haussement d'épaule. "A peu près. Elle avait des drôles d'yeux. Ils étaient tout blancs. Comme si elle était aveugle mais en fait non parce qu'elle avait pas de chien ni rien.

Cheveux blonds et yeux blancs, mais pas aveugle. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est un début. C'est toujours plus qu'avant, du moins. Plus que ce que lui ont apporté des mois d'enquête dans les règles.

Et maintenant. Maintenant la partie à laquelle il essayait de ne pas penser.

"Tu peux... tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivée, Jo ?

"Je jouais dehors et elle est venue me voir. Je sais que je ne dois pas parler aux étrangers mais elle était gentille et elle a écouté quand je lui ai dit à quoi je jouais, et ensuite elle a dit que peut-être on pouvait aller faire notre propre petite aventure et si ça me plairait. Je lui ai dit oui mais que je devais demander à ma maman d'abord, mais elle a dit que non, qu'on devait y aller maintenant, que c'était une aventure vraiment super et que les héros ne peuvent pas tout le temps demander la permission à leur mère. Je lui ai dit non, que je devais vraiment demander à ma maman d'abord, mais la dame a fait quelque chose avec ses yeux et ça m'a donné sommeil, et quand elle a pris ma main je l'ai juste suivie. Et ensuite on était dans un endroit et il y avait une autre dame mais avec des cheveux foncés et elle parlait bizarrement, et elle était vraiment fâchée, elle arrêtait pas de crier à la femme blonde _pourquoi tu l'as amenée ici_ et la dame blonde a dit qu'elles avaient un marché donc que l'autre dame ferait ce qu'on lui dirait. Et ensuite elles sont toutes les deux parties et je suis restée longtemps toute seule."

"Est-ce que tu sais où tu étais ?"

"Non. Elles m'avaient laissée au sous-sol. Il y avait des jolis canapés et une télé que je ne pouvais pas allumer et des écritures sur le mur." Ça ne ressemble pas à la maison des Remington – il connaît à présent leur maison presque aussi bien que la sienne, et le seul sous-sol qu'ils ont n'a jamais été aménagé et il est rempli de vieilleries. "La femme avec la drôle de voix venait parfois la nuit et m'apportait à manger. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois là mais elle ne voulait pas que je m'en aille non plus, parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle est venue au sous-sol et elle pleurait et elle m'a serrée dans ses bras si fort que je ne pouvais plus respirer.

"Ensuite la femme blonde est revenue et m'a emmenée dans une autre maison. A cause du truc avec ses yeux je n'avais pas peur quand j'étais dans le sous-sol, j'avais juste tout le temps envie de dormir, mais quand on est arrivées dans la nouvelle maison c'était comme si je me réveillais et j'avais vraiment, vraiment peur et j'ai essayé de me débattre, j'ai essayé de crier mais elle a recouvert ma bouche –"

_Je ne veux pas entendre ça je ne veux pas entendre ça je ne veux pas entendre –_

"– et elle a pris un couteau et m'a ouvert la gorge, et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il faisait tout noir."

Le dernier mot résonne jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'évanouisse dans le silence. Elle le fixe calmement, comme si elle venait juste de lui raconter sa pas-très-passionnante journée d'école ; et il a envie de détourner le regard mais il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas – s'il avait été meilleur, s'il l'avait retrouvée plus tôt –

"Il est temps d'y aller," dit doucement Cas. Jo hoche la tête. Ensemble ils font demi-tour, repartant sur le chemin, retournant dans les ténèbres ; et il n'y a aucun adieu de la part de Jo, pas même le plus petit signe montrant qu'elle est consciente de la présence de Dean, mais tandis qu'ils avancent Cas jette un regard à Dean par-dessus son épaule. Juste un, bref, regard.

Les mots _je suis désolé_ sont coincés à l'intérieur de Dean, ils s'entrechoquent près de son cœur, martèlent dans ses veines, bloquent sa gorge à l'en étouffer. Il voudrait lui crier après. Il voudrait qu'elle lui sourie et lui dise _tout va bien, vraiment tout va bien, je suis heureuse ici, ce n'est pas ta faute_. Mais cette Jo ne souris pas et de tout façon ça ne va pas bien, ça n'ira jamais bien –

Il tient bon jusqu'à ce que Cas revienne, seul cette fois, et que les étoiles et les créatures et le vide infini laissent place à son vieux salon banal. Il parvient à lâcher les derniers mots pour rompre le sortilège avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain et de vomir l'équivalent de tous ses repas de la semaine.

Quand le monde s'arrête enfin de tourner il se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol et se demande s'il pourrait se forcer à s'arrêter de vivre par la seule force de sa volonté ; puis il entend des pas, des pieds nus sur le plancher, et il lève les yeux et Cas lui tend un verre d'eau. Ce qui est. Ce qui est. Euh. Wow.

C'est juste un verre d'eau. Ce n'est pas sa mère qui lui frotte le dos, lui apporte au lit un bouillon poulet-vermicelles ou lui chante une berceuse. Mais c'est Cas, et c'est _un verre d'eau_. Juste. Ouais. Wow.

Cas l'aide à se remettre debout et Dean rince le relent acide dans sa bouche, puis il avale une gorgée, douloureuse pour sa gorge à vif mais qui reste au fond de son estomac. "Merci," croasse-t-il.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Cas le tient toujours par le bras, comme s'il avait peur que Dean s'écroule. "Tu es malade ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de retourner à l'hôpital ?"

Dean a un rire tremblant et dit, "C'est bon, mec, je vais bien." C'est un mensonge, mais pas dans le sens où Castiel l'entend. "C'est juste que... la voir, l'entendre... c'est que, tu vois, c'est que parfois il y a des trucs dans notre tête qui nous rendent malade."

Cas observe Dean un long moment et il est frappé – enfin, tout d'abord il est frappé par le fait qu'il a vraiment envie de se brosser les dents, mais il est aussi frappé par le fait que Cas se tient en ce instant _bien bien bien_ trop près –

"Je sais," dit Cas. Et Dean se souvient que, ah oui, ce type a peut-être frôlé l'hypothermie l'autre jour parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire marcher l'eau chaude dans la douche – mais il a vu de l'intérieur plus d'âmes que Dean ne pourra jamais en concevoir, il a vu leurs pensées et leurs rêves et leurs instincts et leurs morceaux brisés, et il n'est jamais aussi indifférent qu'il le prétend.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre," dit Dean, ce qui mène à l'ère qu'il se plaît à appeler l'After.

C'est une période courte, et en majeure partie floue, mais en gros ce qu'il se passe c'est que Cas trouve enfin un aliment qu'il aime. A savoir, le bourbon. Et, d'accord, la légitimité de classifier le whisky dans la catégorie des aliments dépend un peu du frère Winchester qu'on interroge, mais peu importe. Là où il veut en venir. Là où il veut en venir.

"Là où je veux en venir," dit Dean, ne peinant que légèrement à articuler ses mots,"je veux dire, tu sais... tu sais, quand il pleut ?"

Cas le regarde les yeux plissés, ses lèvres remuant légèrement comme s'il se répétait les trois derniers mots. "Oui ?"

"Ben, c'est genre, si t'es dans une voiture, si t'accélères c'est comme s'il pleuvait _plus_. Tu vois ? Comme s'il y avait plus de pluie. Mais ensuite tu ralentis et... non. C'est à nouveau normal. Il pleut normalement."

"Ouais."

"Donc, genre, si juste, si tu marches... si tu marches dehors et, tu vois, il pleut... mais si tu cours, essque t'es _plus mouillé_ ?"

Il y a un moment de silence intellectuel tandis que Cas considère la question. Puis il dit, " _Whoa_."

" _Pas vrai ?_ Passque, non mais écoute, passque si tu _cours,_ tu te prends en plus l'eau _devant_ toi, passque t'es, genre, tu lui fonces dedans. Alors y'a... y'a l'eau _au-dessus_ de toi, mais y'a aussi l'eau _devant_ toi."

"L'univers," dit Cas en hochant la tête avec sagesse, "est un endroit mystérieux."

Ils finissent, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec Cas étendu sur le canapé, la tête pendante par-dessus le bord pour regarder Dean, qui a vécu ici pendant des années mais n'avait _jamais réalisé à quel point le sol est trop confortable, la vache_.

"Tu sais," marmonne Cas.

"Je sais quoi ?"

"Tu sais, je t'ai presque tué. Dans le, c'estquoidéjà. Dans l'Emporium."

"Ouais, et d'ailleurs je t'emmerde du fond du cœur."

"Non, non, mais je ne l'ai _pas fait_."

"Ouais, parce que j'ai mis le... le truc, le collier. Je l'ai rattaché." La partie encore-vaguement-sobre de son cerveau lui dit que hé, peut-être qu'étant tous les deux complètement torchés ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour parler de quelque chose dont ils ont évité de discuter depuis cette nuit à l'hôpital.

" _Non_ ," insiste Cas. "Je veux dire oui, mais non. Parce que j'étais, j' _allais_ le faire, mais ensuite... j'étais curieux."

"De _quoi_ ? Du seuil de tolérance à la douleur des être humains ?"

"Du – du, quand on combine, tu savais que, tu savais que je pouvais sentir ton... truc ?"

" _Quoi ?_ " dit Dean en fronçant du nez.

"Ton... Je peux sentir ton âme. Juste... pas entièrement. Mais c'est... là. A la limite." Cas a la décence d'avoir l'air légèrement embarrassé quand il ajoute, "Et je... je voulais voir le reste. Je voulais la toucher."

"Meeeeeeec," dit Dean. "T'as touché mon _âme_ ? T'as _touché_ mon âme ?"

"Au lieu de te tuer," souligne Cas, et, bon, d'accord.

"T'as touché mon âme."

"Ouais."

"Que, euh... comment ce, tu sais... comment c'était ?"

Cas se mord la lèvre, comme s'il réfléchissait, et Dean se surprend à observer comment les dents de Cas s'enfoncent dans sa peau, comment quand il ouvre à nouveau la bouche pour parler, deux minuscules sillons restent gravés dans sa lèvre inférieur, s'évanouissant rapidement. "C'était... bien. Chaud. Elle était fêlée par endroits. Mais elle brillait très fort. Ton âme est belle. Ton âme est magnifique."

Cas passe un bras par-dessus le bord du canapé et fait plusieurs passes vers Dean avant de parvenir à toucher la cicatrice sur son épaule, encore proéminente mais plus douloureuse, et le contact lui envoie une douleur différente de ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'hôpital, qui descend droit jusqu'à ses racines au plus profond de son être. "Mais elles t'ont blessé. Mes mains. Je suis désolé."

"C'pas grave," dit Dean.

Ils restent tous deux silencieux une minute. _Ton âme est magnifique_. Ha. Ça c'est une phrase d'accroche à laquelle, Dean peut le dire en toute franchise, il n'avait jamais pensé avant.

Puis Cas dit, d'une toute petite voix, "J'en veux une."

Dean tâtonne jusqu'à trouver sa propre épaule, tâche bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne le devrait, et il pose sa main sur celle de Cas et serre les doigts, et c'est une position assez peu confortable mais Cas serre sa main en retour.

"T'sais," dit Dean. "Je crois que tu m'en dois une. Pour le truc du presque meurtre. Et le, le tripotage d'âme. J'suis pas, genre, j'suis pas une pute. J'suis pas une pute âme-esque. Mais je crois que tu m'en dois une."

"Qu'est-ce que je te dois, alors ?

"Ché pas. Genre. Une pipe. Ou un coca."

"D'accord," dit Cas.

Dean se réveille quelques heures plus tard avec une douleur désagréable dans le dos d'avoir dormi par terre, ainsi que la déplaisante sensation qu'un petit animal s'est creusé un terrier dans son crâne, y est mort, et a entrepris d'entamer sa décomposition. Il se traîne jusqu'à la cuisine parce que rien à foutre, Cas est endormi et de toute façon _il_ n'est certainement pas en état de le juger, et il commence à se sentir un peu plus humain une fois qu'il a préparé et avalé une tasse d'un café imbuvablement fort. Un peu d'aspirine et une douche plus tard, il peut finalement confirmer que oui, il est de fait toujours vivant. Techniquement.

Il retourne en bas à moitié habillé – il ne fera pas mieux aujourd'hui – pour trouver Cas roulé en boule sur le canapé en train de gémir pitoyablement. “Hey,” dit Dean en enfonçant un doigt dans son dos. “Tu veux un petit-déj ?”

“Nooooon,” geint Cas à travers le coussin contre lequel il a écrasé son visage. “Laisse-moi tranquille. Je suis en train de _mourir_.”

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. “Tu n'es pas en train de mourir, Cas, tu as une gueule de bois.”

“Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je te déteste !”

“Écoute, mon pote, je ne t'ai pas forcé à boire le bourbon hier soir. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, c'est _toi_ qui m'a convaincu de –”

Cas tente de lui envoyer un coup de pied sans force, que Dean esquive facilement, et dit, “Tu seras châtié !”

“Tant que tu ne dégueules pas sur mon canapé, ok ?” lui dit Dean. Lui-même se sent déjà un peu mieux, en fait. Le meilleur remède contre une mauvaise gueule de bois est de voir quelqu'un avec une encore pire.

Le reste du congé maladie de Dean passe remarquablement vite. Avec Cas dans les parages il est plus facile, pour une raison ou pour une autre, de reléguer Jo et toutes les choses qu'elle lui a dites dans un coin lointain de son esprit ; une solution temporaire, bien sûr, et elle ne le laisse jamais vraiment tranquille, mais il se dit que de toute manière il ne peut pas faire grand chose de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne au travail, donc en attendant, pourquoi se prendre la tête avec ça ?

Il se passe quelque chose d'un peu étrange quand Sam leur rend à nouveau visite – Dean dit _hé, je vais faire une pizza_ et Cas décide de l'aider, ce qui se termine surtout par des bousculades et des éclats de rire et un comportement général digne de ces garçons de CE2 que les profs mettent délibérément dans des classes à part, tandis que Sam reste un peu à l’écart et ne cesse de lancer à Cas ce Regard.

“Tout le monde ne parle que de vous,” dit Sam quand ils font leurs au revoir et que Dean demande finalement à savoir c'est quoi le problème de son frère. Cas est encore dans la cuisine, soit-disant en train de faire la vaisselle, mais faisant bien trop de bruit pour que Dean soit complètement à l'aise. “Je veux dire, même les gens à _mon_ bureau. Cas n'est pas... Il n'est pas _normal_.”

“Mec, c'est toi qui manges des pizzas avec des raisins secs dessus.”

“Je suis sérieux, Dean. Quoi que tu aies invoqué, ce n'est certainement pas un élémental de Grade C, et je suis juste – les gens commencent à se poser des questions, d'accord ? Et c'est un délit quand même grave, d'abuser d'une permission du Département comme ça.”

“Euh, ouais – je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais il m'arrive de travailler comme inspecteur de police. Je connais la loi.”

Sam frappe Dean d'un air exaspéré tout à fait spectaculaire, même selon ses standards ; et puis, sorti de nulle part, il dit, "Il ne va pas rester ici pour toujours, tu sais. Tu vas devoir le renvoyer un jour ou l'autre."

"Je _sais_ , Sammy," dit-il, poussant son frère légèrement-plus-fort-que-nécessaire vers la porte. "Bon sang mais c'est bon, on n'est pas _mariés_."

Sam se contente de hausser les sourcils et s'en va sans rien ajouter.

La nuit après être retourné chez le docteur et avoir été déclaré apte au travail, avec son alarme programmée pour le sortir du lit à temps pour son premier jour de reprise, il est réveillé au milieu de la nuit par Cas qui le secoue doucement à l'épaule.

"Oh allez, mec," dit Dean d'un ton ensommeillé, essayant de replonger sous les couvertures. "Il est, genre, deux heures du mat. Je bosse demain."

Cas prend simplement la main de Dean et la place contre sa poitrine, et sous les hauts-et-bas des poumons de Cas il y a autre chose, un _boum-boum_ régulier. Un battement de cœur. Dean lui sourit, et même dans le noir il pense voir Cas lui sourire en retour.

 


	10. Chapter 10

A son retour dans la vraie vie, les choses commencent à se gâter.

Ça commence doucement. Dean arrive au travail, Cas sur les talons, pour une fois prudemment optimiste par rapport à son travail – mais Bobby n'a pas l'air heureux de le voir, il a l'air _soulagé_.

"Enfin," dit-il, avec sous son habituelle attitude bourrue une raideur qui rend Dean nerveux. "Content de voir que tu vas mieux et tout, Dean, mais je te fous déjà dehors – grouille-toi d'aller au Mur."

"Quoi ? Mais je croyais que Charlie –"

"Elle reste sur le dossier. Vous allez travailler en tandem. Compris ?"

"D'accord, mais –"

"Bien. Au boulot."

"Attends un peu," dit Dean, attrapant Bobby par le bras quand il commence à se détourner. Il s'efforce d'avoir l'air aussi Mature et Responsable que possible dans l'espoir de cacher le fait qu'au fond, il ne fait que chouiner quand il dit, "Sans vouloir vexer l'Inspecteur Bradbury, monsieur, je préférerais qu'elle s'occupe du Mur pendant qu'on – que j'enquête."

"Dommage pour toi," dit Bobby. "Pour l'instant aucun de vous d'eux ne va enquêter sur quoi que ce soit. Le Mur a besoin de tout le monde sur le pont – maintenant _active_."

Dean se tourne vers Cas, qui arbore cet air neutre que Dean reconnaît désormais comme celui signifiant que quelque chose est sur le point d'horriblement mal tourner, et pour une fois il lui est bien trop facile de deviner pourquoi. Deux officiers gradés assignés à la réparation du Mur n'a rien d'inédit, certainement pas – les tâches solaires de l'année dernière, vous vous souvenez ? Tous les officiers présents avaient bossé dessus. Et il y a longtemps, quand il était encore un simple agent, il y avait eu cet accident à l'université, dans les labos d'expérimentation, qui avait mis en pièce l'équivalent de tout un bloc de Mur ; même Bobby s'était retroussé les manches et avait participé cette fois-là. Le Mur, on ne pourra jamais le dire assez, est _vieux_. Son état de délabrement contrôlé remonte à avant la naissance de Dean, alors oui, parfois les choses vont encore plus mal que d'habitude.

Mais il commence à y avoir un sacré paquet de coïncidences qui s'accumulent. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, au centre de tout cet embrouillamini, se trouve quelqu'un qui essaye – qui _essaye_ délibérément, pas simplement un abruti ou des accident magiques un peu inhabituels – d'ouvrir une brèche de part et d'autre du Mur.

Charlie est en pause quand il la retrouve ; elle est assise sur le trottoir, son élémental flânant sans but derrière elle, et semble remarquablement poilue, comme quand elle est trop épuisée pour correctement réguler sa glande lupine. "Oh, hey," dit-elle quand Dean s’assoit à côté d'elle. "T'es encore en vie. Cool."

"T'as une sale gueule, Charlie."

"Y'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Mes poils sous les bras sont presque assez longs pour faire des tresses."

"Impressionnant."

"N'est-ce pas ?" Elle grogne et laisse tomber sa tête sur ses genoux, se redressant une minute plus tard en secouant la tête. "Rah, je suis tellement pas taillée pour ce genre de job. Faut dire, mon soit-disant partenaire n'a pas grand chose à mettre sur le tapis non plus. A nous deux on doit probablement avoir autant de puissance qu'une de ces patate-horloges. T'as pas des sœurs un peu sexy qui seraient chaudes pour faire équipe avec moi, Cas ?"

"Très chaudes," dit Cas. "La plupart de mes frères et sœurs ont une température corporelle interne similaire à celle de votre Soleil. Sous leur vraie forme elles te carboniseraient au moindre contact."

Charlie éclate de rire, et tant mieux car la façon dont Cas plisse son nez de confusion indique à Dean qu'il était probablement on-ne-peut-plus sérieux. Il change de sujet avant que la situation ne devienne gênante : "Alors – tu as parlé à Bela ?"

"Ouais, pour ce que ça a changé," dit Charlie en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu la connais. A rarement visité l'entrepôt, avait prévu de le développer, depuis quand être propriétaire immobilier est un crime, bla bla bla. Elle a _prétendu_ ne rien savoir à propos de cette pièce que t'as trouvé à l'arrière, mais la police scientifique n'a pas fini les relevés d'empreintes et tout, donc on verra."

Donc rien, en gros. Génial. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait eu le temps d'enquêter, de toute façon.

"Ok, bon ben, tiens-moi au courant." Et puis, sur un coup de tête, il ajoute, "Hé, ça va te sembler sorti de nulle part, mais t'as jamais entendu parlé d'une chose qui aurait des yeux blancs ?"

"Hum, ma grand-mère avait une très mauvaise cataracte."

Hmm. Pas exactement ce qu'il recherche.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignent de Charlie pour se mettre au travail, Dean dit à Cas, "Quant je t'ai retiré l'attache tu ne m'as pas carbonisé, _moi_ , au moindre contact."

"J'allais le faire, cependant."

"Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Mais j'allais le faire."

"Oui, mais tu ne l'as _pas fait_ , et tu sais pourquoi ?"

"Ben, oui, parce que tu as remis –"

"Je pense," dit Dean en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire, "que c'est parce que tu m' _aimes bien_."

Cas ne sourit pas. "On devrait peut-être parler de ça plus tard," dit-il. Pendant une seconde Dean croit qu'il est en colère ; puis il regarde là où Cas prend délibérément soin de ne pas regarder et voit le reste de l'équipe que Bobby a assigné au Mur en train de les observer.

Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt de son visage. Ainsi, Sam avait raison. Les gens parlent. Pas seulement Bobby et sa perspicacité, pas seulement Sam et sa paranoïa – de vrais gens, des gens qu'il ne connaît pas, qui _parlent_. De lui. Et de Cas, évidemment. De tous les deux. C'est, euh, flatteur, mais c'est aussi une très mauvaise nouvelle, en fait. Indépendamment du fait que Cas a pratiquement fait son nid ici, sa présence transgresse encore, techniquement, la loi ; et faire son nid ne la transgresse pas moins, ça augmente juste la durée de sa transgression.

Mais Dean s'attarde peu de temps à s'en inquiéter, car alors son regard dépasse les visages curieux pour se porter sur le Mur lui-même, et soudain il doit lutter pour ne pas vomir.

Le Mur a l'air malade. Infecté. Purulent. Le trou sur lequel Dean et Cas ont tellement trimé, ce trou-là a été réparé (bien que la magie soit bosselée et qu'elle s'entortille toute de travers, au lieu d'avoir été assimilée dans le reste du tissu comme d'ordinaire) – mais à présent il y a d'autres trous, certains de la taille d'une pièce et d'autres plus larges que les pneus de la voiture de Dean, qui irradient depuis la zone d'origine comme si ce qui avait déchiré cette première entaille commençait à se répandre. S'écoulant de chacun d'eux suinte une sorte de pus, pas tout à fait aussi dégueulasse que cette boule-de-vers que Cas a trouvé mais de la même couleur noire et huileuse.

Le Mur a toujours un peu fait flipper Dean. C'est juste – il lui donne cette _impression_ bizarre. Il lui fout la chair de poule. Aujourd'hui aussi il ressent un peu de ça, quand il se tient juste à côté – cette vibration de magie ancienne et étrangère, la saveur épicée et poussiéreuse au fond de sa gorge. Mais c'est plus faible que d'habitude, et en arrière-goût il y a quelque chose d'aigre, quelque chose de pourri. Le Mur est étrange, mais il fait partie de la ville au même titre que les écoles, les bibliothèques, les magasins, les maisons, les routes ; et il se rend soudainement compte, malgré toutes les difficultés causées au fil des ans, qu'il a désespérément envie que le Mur redevienne normal.

Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est travailler – alors c'est ce qu'il fait, ignorant l'insistance renouvelée des regards quand lui et Cas réalisent leur étrange combinaison partielle. Ils retissent ensemble les brins de magie, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Cas soit obligé d'injecter un peu d'énergie supplémentaire dans les bras de Dean pour ne pas qu'ils tremblent de fatigue.

Finalement Charlie lui tapote l'épaule et lui ordonne, _rentre chez toi, mec, ou tu vas devoir reprendre des congés,_ et il dit _la même pour toi, Charlie_ parce que les il-ne-sait-combien de jours de surmenage lui ont laissé une mine de déterré. Lui et Cas retournent à sa maison dans un silence fatigué, seulement interrompu lorsqu'ils se garent dans l'allée et que Dean dit, "Prem's pour la douche," parce qu'ils sont tous les deux couverts d'une couche gluante de cette merdasse noire.

Il est en train de se récurer à s'en faire rougir la peau et d'espérer que toute la bouilasse noire qui tourbillonne autour de la bonde ne va pas boucher les canalisations quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir. La porte de la salle de bain. La porte de la salle de bain que Cas a comme consigne spécifique de ne _pas_ toucher quand il est à l'intérieur, parce que _les limites_.

Et Cas se débrouillait _tellement bien_ depuis cette première fois. Même si – bon, d'accord, peut-être que les limites ont un peu bougé depuis. Dean ne peut définitivement pas s'imaginer le Cas d'il y a un mois aller faire son jogging avec lui, ni l'aider à faire une pizza, ni se mettre une mine monumentale et dire à Dean que son _âme est magnifique_. Et déjà à la base, Cas a toujours été un peu limite dans sa compréhension du concept d'espace personnel alors peut-être...

Peut-être qu'il croit –

– parce qu'après tout, la chambre de Dean était hors-limite, avant, mais Cas y est entré la nuit dernière, il l'a réveillé et s'est assis au bord de son lit et il lui a souri et ce n'était pas un problème, c'était bien –

Peut-être qu'il est curieux (quoi d'autre de nouveau) – ou, ou peut-être qu'il pense en terme d'efficacité, et qu'il se dit qu'ils pourraient –

Peut-être que ça ne dérangerait pas tellement Dean, en fait. Si Cas décidait de...

Hum.

"Dean ?" dit Cas, et Dean se rend compte qu'il retenait son souffle.

Il dit, "Oui ?" et heureusement qu'il y a le bruit de l'eau pour couvrir le fait que sa voix ne semble pas fonctionner correctement.

"Kevin Tran veut te parler."

"Quoi ?"

"Au téléphone."

Ah. Oui. Le téléphone. D'accord. Le travail. Ok.

Il attrape sa serviette et l'enroule autour de sa taille tandis qu'il sort de la douche, passant une main sur le tissu rêche pour la sécher avant de prendre le téléphone que Cas lui tend. "La salle de bain est toute à toi, mon pote. Essaye d'enlever cette merde de tes cheveux avant que ça sèche. Et laisse juste tes vêtements par terre, je les passerai à la machine plus tard."

Cas hoche la tête, puis Dean sort dans le couloir et essaye de ne pas avoir l'air irrité quand il dit, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kevin ?"

"Hum," dit Kevin. "Est-ce que... le gars qui a répondu, est-ce que c'était... ?"

"Cas ? Ouais." Il ajoute d'un ton éloquent, "J'étais sous la douche."

"Ton élémental utilise ton téléphone ? Wow. Tu sais, à l'entendre il a l'air complètement... je veux dire, cette voix est une imitation _parfaite_ d'une vie douée de raison. Et sa forme corporelle est juste incroyable – rien que le fait d'avoir la capacité de la maintenir, sans compter la motivation, c'est juste – j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soit seulement de Grade C –"

"Qu'est-ce que," dit Dean, aussi froidement que possible, "vous sous-entendez, Agent ?"

Il y a plusieurs secondes de silence gêné.

"Rien, monsieur. Je voulais juste dire..."

Encore un silence. Merde. Il ne voulait pas foutre la trouille au gamin. Juste – il a paniqué, ok ? Oui, il aurait mieux valu ne rien dire, plutôt qu' _attirer l'attention dessus_ , mais il est fatigué et il a faim et il dégouline sur le sol du couloir et il a dit ça sans réfléchir.

Aussi, dans une parenthèse qui pourrait ou non être liée, il est un peu difficile de se concentrer étant donné qu'il doit inexplicablement consacrer quatre-vingt pour cent de ses ressources cérébrales à ne _pas_ s'imaginer Cas nu sous la douche.

_Merde._

"Donc, euh," reprend Dean, dans leur intérêt commun. "Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? Plus particulièrement ?"

"Ah, oui, désolé – on a, euh, on a identifié la substance inconnue que tu as retirée du Mur."

"Et ?"

"Aucune correspondance avec quoi que ce soit d'enregistré, et le processus de formation ne concorde avec rien de connu."

"Donc en gros ce que tu me dis," dit Dean, "c'est qu'il s'agit d'une substance inconnue."

"Heu, ben... oui, monsieur."

"Génial. C'est très utile, Kevin. Et si, par exemple, tu me disais quelque chose que je ne savais _pas_ déjà ?

"J'y arrivais, monsieur," dit Kevin d'un ton légèrement vexée. "Nous avons réussi à découvrir une partie de la compo. La magie-source est inidentifiable, pareil pour la plupart des ingrédients –"

"Quelle surprise."

"– mais notre analyse _a_ détecté des traces de sang, monsieur. Plus que des traces, en fait."

L'atmosphère dans la maison, d'habitude confortable, semble se glacer sur sa peau encore humide, et il est soudainement bien plus facile de rester concentré. Ses doigts le démangent, au souvenir de l'atroce quart-de-seconde de contact avec la chose décrite par Kevin, la chose que lui-et-Cas ont tirée du Mur. "De la magie du sang ?"

"Ça y ressemble. Je ne peux rien dire avec certitude – tu sais que là où la magie du sang est impliquée, il n'y a aucune affaire réussie enregistrée sur les deux cents dernières années ? – mais, bon... qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?"

"Merci, Kev," dit Dean, bien qu'il ne se sente pas particulièrement reconnaissant. Tout le " _moins on en sait mieux on se porte"_ est une philosophie de vie compliquée à suivre quand on est enquêteur, mais... _de la magie du sang_ . Bon Dieu. Comme si toute cette histoire n'était pas déjà assez glauque. _De la magie du sang_.

"Encore une chose, monsieur."

Bien sûr. Comme si découvrir qu'un taré utilise de la magie du sang n'était pas suffisant.

"On a... J'ai fait un test ADN sur ce que j'ai pu isoler, juste pour... juste pour voir, et on a une correspondance dans notre base de donnée."

"Ah ? Qui c'est ?"

Kevin reste silencieux un moment, comme s'il rassemblait son courage avant de répondre.

"C'est... c'est Jo Harvelle, monsieur."

Dean ne se souvient pas avoir raccroché, ni être allée dans sa chambre, ni s'être habillé, ni être redescendu dans la cuisine ; mais pourtant, c'est là qu'il se retrouve, assis sur l'un des tabourets du plan de travail, ses cheveux mouillés en train de dégouliner sur le dos de sa chemise.

Jo. La chose que Cas a tirée du Mur, c'est Jo. Le machin noir qu'il a fait couler dans les canalisations, c'est Jo aussi.

De la magie du sang – pas étonnant qu'ils n'ont trouvé aucun signe de sorcellerie dans le salon des Remington. Ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie. C'est à peine si c'est de la magie, en dépit de son nom. Ça se rapproche plus de la gravité, ou des lois de Newton, ou du principe de causalité – c'est l'un des aspects fondamentaux de l'univers, l'une des règles de base sur lesquelles se construit tout le reste. Et la règle est la suivante : vous pouvez mélanger tous les ingrédients de la vie dans un seau, tout ce que vous obtiendrez au final sera un seau rempli d'ingrédients. Vous pouvez assembler tous les tissus et les organes et autres morceaux divers et variés, si vous vous sentez particulièrement ambitieux, mais tout ce que vous aurez sera un cadavre allant de (selon la qualité des matériaux et vos talents artistiques) réaliste à méconnaissable. Le tout est supérieur à la somme de ses parties, par conséquent une partie doit manquer. La vie – la respiration, le mouvement, la _pensée_ – a besoin d'une étincelle ; et si vous pouvez vous emparer de cette étincelle, si vous pouvez la capturer et la maîtriser et la plier à votre volonté – eh bien. Ce n'est pas de la magie. C'est au-delà de ça.

"Je suis désolé," murmure-t-il, traçant distraitement du doigt une volute sur le marbre pas-tout-à-fait-véritable de son plan de travail. "Je suis – c'est pas juste que ce soit tombé sur toi. Ça n'aurait pas dû tomber sur toi. Putain je suis tellement désolé."

Ça devait bien tomber sur quelqu'un, cependant. Comment dit-on, en physique ? La puissance est égale à la variation du travail divisé par la durée ; alors pour maximiser la puissance – et si on est assez désespéré pour essayer de la magie du sang alors oui, on veut maximiser la puissance – on a besoin d'une variation du travail aussi importante que possible sur une durée d'autant plus courte. Et, c'est assez facile de tuer quelqu'un rapidement, mais pour l'autre paramètre – l'innocence est puissante uniquement parce qu'elle présente d'avantage à corrompre. Ça _devait bien tomber sur quelqu'un_ . Si ça n'avait pas été Jo ça aurait été un autre enfant, et il ne l'aurait pas plus mérité qu' _elle_.

Merde.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, _merde._

Elle n'était qu'un morceau dans un foutu _puzzle_ –

"C'est pour ça que tu es là ?" lui demande-t-il. "Hein ? Est-ce qu'une part de toi est coincée dans ce sortilège ? Ou alors, quoi, tu veux être vengée, ou que justice soit faite, ou je-ne-sais-comment tu veux appeler ça ?"

Jo le fixe en silence.

Une femme avec des yeux blancs, a-t-elle dit, et des cheveux de princesse. Putain, c'est génial – putain c'est trop _génial_ – sauf que là, c'est le seul indice sur lequel il peut se baser, et cette ville est grande, animée, et exaspéremment _hétérogène_ ; pas que ça ait la moindre importance de toute manière, parce qu'il est cloué au Mur à donner tout ce qu'il a pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler –

Il dit, seulement ça ressemble plutôt à un cri, ponctué par son poing qui frappe le comptoir, " _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_ "

Le silence qui suit est différent. Ce n'est pas le silence de Jo, lourd de colère et de peur et de jugement, mais le silence assourdissant de quelqu'un (quelqu'un de présent, quelqu'un de _réel_ ) qui essaye très fort de ne faire aucun bruit. Trop tard, Dean réalise que le son de l'eau qui coule s'est tu il y a plusieurs minutes.

"De la magie du sang," dit-il à Cas, qui est figé sur le seuil de la cuisine avec une expression impossiblement neutre. "C'est comme ça qu'ils ont foutu tout ce bordel." Il rit. "Et tu sais ce qui est le plus dingue dans tout ça ? Devine. C'est tordant. Vous autres, vous avez un sens de l'humour bien tordu. Essaye de deviner. Vas-y. _Allez, essaye de deviner !_

"Je ne sais pas," dit Cas. Le ton de sa voix semble avoir été soigneusement choisi de manière à refléter l'expression de son visage.

Dean ne se souvient pas avoir craqué, mais sa main palpite et la cafetière gît sur le sol en mille morceaux, donc ouais. Il a dû craquer.

Il ferme les yeux, parce les lumières de la cuisine sont soudainement bien trop fortes et qu'il ne peut supporter de regarder Cas ou de _ne pas_ regarder Jo, et il dit – peut-être à Cas, peut-être à lui-même, il ne sait plus – "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi."

"Oui," opine Cas. "Tu es humain."

Il lâche un rire ridiculement étranglé. "Non, je veux dire – je veux dire plus que ça. Je veux dire, qui ne va _vraiment_ pas."

"Tu vois une fille et tu sais qu'elle ne peut pas être réelle, parce qu'elle est morte il y a un an," dit Cas, et quelque part Dean n'est pas surpris de voir qu'il a compris. "Et tu crois que tu es en train de devenir fou."

Ha. Enfin, le "en train" est un peu superflu, au point où il en est. "Est-ce que je le suis ?"

Il voudrait que Cas lui dise non, non tu ne l'es pas, il y a une explication derrière tout ça, tu vois ? Qu'il le rassure, lui dise qu'il va bien, même s'il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à le croire vraiment.

Il voudrait que Cas lui dise oui, tu es fou. Lui donne la permission pour enfin s'écrouler complètement, et avoir quelqu'un qui pour une fois prendra les choses en main comme personne ne l'a vraiment fait depuis l'époque où sa mère était en vie.

Cas ne dit rien.

A la place, Dean sent des mains envelopper les siennes. Une chaleur se déploie dans sa poitrine, s'écoule le long de ses bras, et quand il ouvre les yeux ses doigts abritent une lumière-de-sorcier. Là dans la cuisine, avec les lumières allumées et le crépuscule qui se répand par les fenêtres, la lueur est plus douce que dans les ténèbres de l'entrepôt. Ça ne le fait pas se sentir mieux – il n'est pas sûr d'être encore capable de se sentir mieux – mais ça calme un peu l'ouragan qui fait rage dans sa tête.

"Dans votre ancien folklore, on pensait que les personnes nées aux heures des prières monastiques - les mâtines, les appelait-on – pouvaient voir les fantômes," dit Cas.

"Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est pour de vrai ?" demande Dean, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. "Tu es en train de dire que... ?"

"Je suis en train de dire que toute vérité est relative."

Dean regarde Cas, debout là devant lui, à tenir les mains de Dean au creux des siennes et à guider sa magie, à lui dire des choses que Dean ne comprend pas tout à fait mais qui d'une certaine façon l'aide quand même, debout _là juste devant lui_ , et il se dit _je pourrais t'embrasser, bon Dieu, ce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser._

Sans réfléchir il lâche, "Reste."

Les sourcils de Cas se haussent de surprise. Sa bouche s'ouvre comme s'il allait parler, puis il la referme et regarde Dean les yeux plissés. "Tu veux dire... dans la cuisine ?"

"Non, je veux dire, je veux dire" – et soudain les mots se bousculent les uns les autres dans leur hâte d'être prononcés, et il devrait vraiment s'arrêter et réfléchir à ce qu'il est en train de dire avant de tout faire foirer – "quand tout ça sera terminé, si ça se termine un jour, tu pourrais – tu pourrais rester. Ici. Avec moi. Ou, ou tu pourrais habiter chez toi, si tu préfères – je pourrais t'aider, tu pourrais – c'est juste, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes. Il y a encore – il y a tellement de choses que tu n'as pas vues. Et je... écoute, ok, ce que je veux dire c'est que... ne t'en va pas juste parce que tu crois que _je_ veux que tu t'en ailles. Parce que je, enfin, je veux dire, évidemment c'est ton choix, mais... ouais."

Cas le dévisage, et le dévisage, puis le dévisage encore. Dean commence à se dire que peut-être, en fait, aucun de ces mots n'a dépassé le seuil de sa tête, et à la place tout ce qui est sorti est un tas de bruits inintelligibles, ou quelque chose dans le genre, et Cas essaye à présent de trouver une manière diplomatique de revenir sur son toute-vérité-est-relative et de le remplacer par un finalement-tu-es-bien-fou, et –

Même si, bien sûr, ce qu'il vient de dire (ou ce qu'il _pense_ qu'il vient de dire) n'est pas forcément plus sensé. Vraiment pas.

"Je veux rentrer chez moi," dit enfin Cas, et la panique qui ne cessait de grandir dans la poitrine de Dean implose, laissant un trou terne et vide. "Mais..."

Dean attend, et essaye de faire comme s'il ne retenait pas son souffle.

"Je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de savoir où c'est."

Cas lâche les mains de Dean et détourne la tête, et la lumière-de-sorcier commence à s'évanouir.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, _de rien_ ou _désolé_ , alors il ne dit rien. A la place il ramasse les morceaux de la cafetière par terre, s'aidant de l'aspirateur pour récolter tous les petits éclats de verre de la carafe brisée ; et puis, à défaut d'avoir autre chose à faire, il se fait des croque-monsieur au fromage, et tant pis pour les flashbacks post-traumatiques de ses années étudiantes que cela provoque.

"Ce fromage a un goût de plastique," dit Cas, qui prend à présent la plupart de ses repas avec Dean malgré ses plaintes répétées à propos de la nourriture. Il écarte les deux morceaux de pain et regarde la tranche jaune orangé s'étirer entre les deux avec un air particulièrement dégoûté.

"Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est du plastique," dit Dean. "Enfin, pas entièrement. Genre, je sais pas, cinquante pour cent, un truc comme ça.

"Alors _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'on en mange ? J'ai vu ton frigo. Tu as du fromage meilleur que ça."

"Ouais, mais c'est... c'est juste... la tradition, tu vois ? C'est comme ça qu'on fait un croque-monsieur."

"Eh bien, je n'aime pas ça."

"Tu n'es pas _censé_ aimer ça. T'es. Je sais pas. C'est un croque-monsieur."

"Tu sais, la plupart du temps, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens," dit Cas.

"C'est _toi_ qui n'as..." commence Dean, et puis, comme aucune réplique cinglante ne lui vient à l'esprit, il se contente d'un simple, "...ouais." Cas lève les yeux au ciel, mais il avale une autre bouchée quand même.

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, Dean se redresse dans son lit parfaitement éveillé et fixe sans le voir le mur en face de lui. Sa tête est un méli-mélo d'art moderne bizarre qui lui adresse des gribouillages menaçants dans un vestige du rêve dont il vient de se réveiller, et la voix de Jo résonne _et il y avait une autre dame mais avec des cheveux foncés et elle parlait bizarrement_ et Charlie, Charlie assise dans sa cuisine avec son air suffisant – et quelque part dans ce grand n'importe quoi il y a sa propre voix, hurlant pour se faire entendre par-dessus la clameur. _Fais le rapprochement, imbécile, fais le rapprochement !_

"Elle n'aurait pas fait ça," marmonne-t-il. "Ce serait – elle n'aurait pas fait ça, _bordel elle n'aurait pas fait ça_ –"

L'égarement de s'être réveillé après un rêve disparaît, mais son cœur refuse de ralentir ses battements tonitruants. Ces derniers rugissent dans ses oreilles, se réverbèrent si bien à travers son corps que la pièce elle-même semble être en train de trembler.

Puis il rejette les couvertures et titube hors de son lit, s'écriant, " _Cas_ !" tandis qu'il tâtonne dans le noir à la recherche de son pantalon de la veille.


	11. Chapter 11

Il est trois heures vingt du matin et Dean s'est habillé si vite que pour une fois il égale presque Cas, et dans sa hâte il a oublié son badge sur le comptoir de la cuisine et il n'a définitivement pas de mandat ; mais Bela lui ouvre la porte, habillée comme de jour, et se contente de simplement hausser ses sourcils parfaits.

"Eh bien," dit-elle, sans s'écarter pour le laisser entrer, "voila qui est... inattendu."

"J'ai des questions à te poser." Il a encore du mal à croire que... d'accord, c'est une criminelle, c'est indéniable – mais une criminelle professionnelle, une criminelle qui fait ça pour l'argent, et quel profit y a-t-il à provoquer l'Apocalypse ?

Et un enfant... assassiner un enfant... c'est...

Enfin. Il n'essaye pas de la défendre ni rien. Mais c'est. Ça n'a aucun  _sens_ .

"L'un des vôtres est déjà passé me parler de cet entrepôt – ce qui n'a, comme je l'ai expliqué, absolument aucun rapport avec moi, et je te signale que tu as de la chance que je ne te poursuive pas pour violation de domicile, vu que tu ne m'as toujours pas présenté de mandat valide pour entrer sur ma propriété," dit Bela. Ses yeux, cependant, sont sur Cas, errant sur lui d'une manière qui hérisse instinctivement Dean (et, d'accord, ça n'aide peut-être pas que Cas la dévisage en retour avec sa stupide tête penchée de curiosité). "Est-ce que c'est ce soit-disant élémental dont j'ai tellement entendu parler ?" Dean hoche la tête à contrecœur, et elle rit. "Vraiment, Dean ? N'importe quel imbécile peut dire que ce n'est pas plus un élémental que moi. Et les gens ont vraiment cru à ton histoire ? Incroyable."

"Je ne suis pas là pour parler de Cas. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de l'entrepôt non plus."

"De quoi s'agit-il, alors – une visite de courtoisie ?" Bela sourit de son fameux sourire furieusement condescendant et dit, "Je serais flattée, s'il n'était pas trois heures du matin et que je ne savais pas à quel point tu me méprises."

Dean la regarde, et curieusement il n'a pas envie de la gifler. Étrange. D'habitude il est allergique à Bela comme d'autres peuvent être allergiques à certaines lessives – rien que sa présence lui cause des démangeaisons, seulement au lieu d'avoir une éruption de plaques rouges il a une envie irrépressible et croissante de commettre un meurtre. Mais pour l'instant –

Pour l'instant, pour une fois, il espère vraiment qu'elle va lui prouver qu'il s'est trompé.  _Vraiment_ trompé. Pas son habituel ce-ne-sont-que-des-preuves-indirectes.

Il dit, "Jo Harvelle."

Il y a un long, étourdissant moment de silence impénétrable, où il la regarde et où elle lui rend son regard et tout le reste s'évanouit dans la non-existence, où l'univers ne se réduit plus qu'à eux deux.

Le coin de sa bouche se contracte légèrement en une expression impossible à déchiffrer.

"Ça t'en aura pris du temps," dit-elle.

Et soudain il la tient plaquée contre le mur, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas avoir bougé, et les mains de Bela s'agrippent instinctivement au bras qu'il presse sur sa gorge – mais hormis ça elle ne lutte pas, ne donne pas de coups de pied, ne mord pas, n'échappe pas à sa prise comme elle l'a fait auparavant à des dizaines de gens des dizaines de fois parce qu'elle est  _Bela Talbot_ , après tout – elle est Bela Talbot, et elle essaye de parler mais pour l'instant il n'a qu'une seule envie –

\- puis quelqu'un le tire en arrière, des doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair de son bras et l'empêchant de se déchaîner à nouveau.

"Arrête," siffle Cas à son oreille, resserrant sa prise quand Dean essaye de se débattre. "Dean.  _Dean_ _!_ "

“ _Barre-toi –_ "

Les doigts de Cas le serrent assez fort pour laisser des traces, presque assez fort pour transpercer la peau. "On a besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. Tu le sais bien. Je sais que tu es en colère mais  _il ne s'agit pas de toi, Dean. Alors arrête tes conneries et fais ton boulot._ "

S'il avait fait son boulot Cas ne serait pas là pour commencer. Peut-être que lui-même ne serait pas là non plus, parce que Jo aurait été chez elle dans son lit avec sa mère dans la chambre d'à côté, et non en train de répandre son sang dans le Mur –

Le Mur, qui est malade, qui est en train de s'écrouler.

Ce sale enfoiré de memitim a raison, évidemment. La vengeance ne ramènera pas Jo, mais par contre, elle pourrait entraîner la destruction de l'univers tout entier. Ce dont ils ont besoin, c'est de réponses. Ce dont ils ont besoin, c'est de justice.

Il se dégage de la prise de Cas et s'enferme dans une bulle à part.

C'est quelque chose qu'il faut faire, parfois. Quand on arrive juste un tout petit peu trop tard. Quand le crime est trop horrible à voir, mais qu'on a besoin de tous les détails. S'enfermer dans une bulle, et laisser faire l'autopilote. Bien sûr, c'est froid comme attitude. Mais c'est aussi ce qui permet de continuer à vivre.

"Bela Talbot," dit-il d'une voix qui, d'une certaine façon, semble détachée du reste de sa personne. "En lieu et place de vos aveux, je vous arrête pour suspicion des charges suivantes : premièrement, pour complicité dans l'enlèvement et le meurtre d'un mineur."

"Attends –" fait Bela d'une voix éraillée, mais Dean l'ignore.

"Deuxièmement, pour utilisation d'une magie interdite de Classe VI dans l'intention de causer la mort. Troisièmement, pour destruction de biens publics, également dans l'intention de causer la mort et la destruction de biens publics et privés.”

"Laisse-moi expliquer, ce n'est pas –"

"Quatrièmement, pour avoir délibérément induit en erreur et avoir fourni de fausses informations à des représentants de la loi," s'entête mécaniquement Dean. "A l'examination de votre dossier, des charges supplémentaires pourront être ajoutées à la discrétion des officiers en charge. Vous avez droit à un avocat. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Veuillez cependant noter qu'au cas où vous refuseriez de répondre aux questions posées par les officiers ou les avocats, votre silence pourra être utilisé contre vous. De plus, notez que tout ce que vous choisirez de dire à partir de maintenant pourra être utilisé contre vous lors de votre procès."

Des menottes en fer, qui rouillent facilement mais qui bloquent la magie avec bien plus d'efficacité que n'importe quel sort de draine-puissance, et dont une paire se trouve justement dans sa poche – son badge est peut-être chez lui dans la cuisine, mais il a les menottes, oh oui. Marrant comme certaines habitudes persistent mieux que d'autres. Il la conduit à sa voiture, Cas silencieux derrière eux ; techniquement il devrait appeler des renforts, attendre que des agents et leur voiture de police arrivent, mais il ne se fait pas assez confiance pour rester avec elle en attendant, et de toute façon il sait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'elle ne va pas résister.

Il est trois heures et demi du matin. Les rues sont vides. Il repère une voiture isolée dans son rétroviseur, qui le suit sur quelques blocs avant de se détacher vers une des zones résidentielles. Ça doit être sympa. Hé, Sam ne vit pas très loin d'ici. Il doit probablement commencé à penser aux cadeaux de naissance, ou un truc dans le genre.

Ils arrivent au poste, qui tourne avec son habituelle squelettique équipe du très-très-petit-matin – pas de Bobby, pas de Victor, pas de Charlie, pas de Kevin, seul un agent à l'accueil qui baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et quelques autres qui restent à l'arrière au cas où il y aurait des appels d'urgence.

Tous les dévisagent. Il y est un peu habitué à présent ; cette fois, cependant, Cas semble s'être fondu dans le décor, et c'est lui qui est dévisagé. Ou plutôt – sa main sur l'épaule de Bela, et Bela avec les menottes aux poignets. Dean la conduit dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et attache les menottes au bureau, et l'un des agents de service entre dans la pièce pour garder un œil sur elle en attendant que quelqu'un (Dean) soit près à l'interroger.

Ensuite, parce qu'il faut bien le faire, Dean regagne son bureau et commence à remplir la paperasse administrative.

Cas s’assoit dans un coin – il ne s'écroule pas par terre et il ne fouine pas dans les affaires de Dean mais il  _s’assoit_ bel et bien cette fois, et il ne dit rien, et il laisse Dean mettre son cerveau en veille. Il y a quelque chose de thérapeutique dans l'engourdissement provoqué par la monotonie de la paperasse policière. Cocher des cases, signer sur la ligne prévue, remplir la date, l'heure, l'endroit encore et encore. C'est chiant. Mais pour l'instant, mieux vaut chiant que son alternative.

Il se réveille à sept heures et demie avec un formulaire à moitié rempli collé au visage. Cas est toujours assis dans le coin de la pièce, continuant sa lecture du  _Manuel de la Politique et des Procédures de la Police et des Forces de l’Ordre 11_ _ème_ _édition_ , mais Dean est à peu près sûr qu'il est responsable de la tasse de café qui fume sur son bureau devant lui.

"Merci," marmonne-t-il, peinant à décoller ses paupières correctement."Je savais pas que tu savais faire du café."

"J'ai demandé à la femme avec la peau bleue de me le faire."

"Ouais. Je veux dire, cool. Merci." Il cligne des yeux. "Je l'ai déjà dit, non ?"

"Oui."

"Urgh."

"Est-ce que tu es prêt ?"

"Prêt pour quoi ?"

" _Dean_ ."

Il prend une gorgée de café, grimaçant quand il se fait ébouillanter la langue, et il fixe le foutoir de papier sur son bureau. "Ouais, je suis prêt."

C'est son travail. Bela est son travail. Le Mur est son travail.  _Jo_ est son travail. Cas –

Eh bien. Lui et Cas, c'est compliqué. Mais ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est que Dean ne sera pas tout seul.

La Bela Talbot assise dans la salle d'interrogatoire a bien moins d'assurance que d'habitude après avoir passé la dernière partie de la nuit ici ; mais elle se redresse quand lui et Cas entrent, et elle l'observe posément depuis l'autre côté de la table. Pas de sourcils arqués, pas de sourire à la je-vaux-tellement-mieux-que-toi-que-tu-ne-comprendras-jamais-à-quel-point-tu-m'es-inférieur, mais sa tête est haute et son menton fier.

"D'ici environ une heure mon patron va arriver et je ferai un interrogatoire dans les règles," dit Dean, s'asseyant et regardant résolument le mur juste à droite de la tête de Bela, "dans lequel tu avoueras officiellement les crimes dont tu es accusée, avec ou sans avocat."

"Je ne veux pas d'avocat."

"Bien. En attendant, hors micro, j'ai besoin de réponses. Les charges qui pèsent sur toi" – et là il grince des dents, parce que c'est une de ces fois où le policier en lui, celui qui est en train de parler, est froid et inhumain et horriblement  _droit_ – "sont lourdes, mais les amener devant un tribunal n'est pas... une priorité." 

"Tandis qu'empêcher une horde d'antiques monstres sanguinaires de franchir les frontières de notre dimension en est une ?" demande Bela. Dean incline la tête en un acquiescement réticent. "Ça se comprend. Mais avant de commencer j'ai une faveur à demander."

Dean ferme les yeux, son poing se contractant et ses ongles creusant des sillons douloureux dans la chair de ses paumes. "Laisse-moi te rappeler que la seule raison pour laquelle ta tête est encore attachée à tes épaules est que mon ami ici présent m'a empêché de te l'arracher.  _Je ne négocierai pas avec toi_ . Compris ?"

Mais Bela se contente de secouer la tête et dit, "Ce n'est pas à toi que je demande, Dean. C'est à  _lui_ ."

Dean se tourne vers Cas, qui lui retourne un regard neutre. Derrière la confusion se trouve un subtil  _que veux-tu que je fasse ?_ Ce qui est...

Hum.

En fait, toute cette situation a au moins dix niveaux d'atrocité. C'est absolument impossible à ignorer. Tout le reste a été poussé hors de l'esprit de Dean, ou du moins relégué dans un lointain recoin – mais le fait est que peu importe les affirmations de Dean à l'arrivée de Cas dans son grenier, ils ont en quelque sorte fini par former une équipe, et aussi Cas n'a plus  _besoin_ d'avoir son avis pour prendre une décision.

Mais il le demande malgré tout, et Dean ne peut s'imaginer pourquoi, à part que Cas sait l'importance que toute cette histoire revêt pour lui ; et il se dit, quelque part dans l'un des coins de son esprit qui n'est pas en feu, que peut-être avoir une âme est plus compliqué qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu le deviner.

Dean secoue la tête en un hochement à peine perceptible, et Cas demande, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je sais ce que tu es, Castiel," dit Bela. "Et quand tout ça sera terminé, je veux que tu me tues."

"Marché conclu", dit Dean sans laisser à Cas le temps de répondre. "Ok, la suite maintenant."

Il peut sentir le regard de Cas sur lui, mais cette fois il refuse de le croiser. C'est juste qu'il... établit un ordre des priorités, voila tout.

"La femme avec les yeux blancs," commence-t-il. "Qui est-ce ? Et comment je peux la retrouver ?"

Les sourcils de Bela s'arquent en deux courbes parfaites. "Comme sais-tu –"

"Je pose les questions, tu réponds."

Bela l'observe un moment en silence, se mordant la lèvre comme si elle essayait de décider combien en dire. Il s'est déjà retrouvé ici avec elle il-ne-sait-combien de fois auparavant, bien sûr – lui posant des questions, elle pesant le contenu de ses réponses, et réussissant toujours à danser juste assez loin pour esquiver les accusations. C'est tout un art, honnêtement. Comme regarder une putain de ballerine. sauf que cette fois, elle vient de cacheter et signer son propre arrêt de mort. Et ouais, tout le monde à un de ces secrets-qu'il-emportera-dans-la-tombe (lui, par exemple, n'avouera jamais, jamais,  _jamais_ avoir été complètement épris du chanteur principal d'un certain boys-band au début de son adolescence, principalement parce que c'est quelque chose _qui n'est jamais arrivé_ ) – mais ça c'est juste, c'est  _différent_ . Ses secrets sont ce qui garde Bela en vie, et maintenant qu'elle a accepté – non,  _demandé_ –  d'abandonner ça, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui rester pour se protéger ?

"Elle s'appelle Lilith," dit finalement Bela. "Et ce n'est pas plus une femme que ton  _ami_ ici n'est un homme."

A côté de lui, Cas devient très, très raide.

"Tu la connais ?" lui murmure Dean.

"J 'en connais _sur_ elle . Lilith, première de son espèce." Sa voix, pas plus forte qu'un murmure, se fait étrange et détachée, et Dean se souvient soudain des histoires que leur racontait cet étrange bibliothécaire quand ils étaient petits. "Au début était le rien, puis il y eut la lumière, et de la lumière jaillit le Premier, qui vit l'univers se créer et grandir à ses côtés ; mais la présence de la lumière créa des ombres où nul n'avait jamais été, des ombres qui emplissaient les espaces entre-deux, et tel le feu assoiffé de combustible, les ombres avaient soif de l'univers ; et alors même que le Premier observait le cosmos, sa lumière se rassembla dans les ténèbres et les ombres la recouvrirent de leur fureur dévorante, et des ombres Lilith fut formée. Elle façonna les ombres pour en faire ses enfants, et les glissa dans les interstices de l'univers, à la suite de quoi elles dévorèrent tout ce qu'elles purent toucher avant d'être enfermées à jamais. Du moins, c'est l'histoire telle que que je l'ai entendue." 

"Bah dis donc," dit Dean. "Moi ma mère me lisait  _Winnie l'Ourson_ ."

"Hein ?"

"Oublie." Il se tourne à nouveau vers Bela, qui les regarde tous deux avec un demi-sourire qu'il pourrait presque qualifier de triste, s'il ne la savait pas incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. "Donc, Lilith. Où est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrées ? Dans un club de lecture ?"

"Loin de là. C'était il y a longtemps, et ça n'a aucune importance. Elle m'a... aidée avec quelque chose, quand j'étais très jeune, sous la condition je lui apporte mon aide en retour quand elle viendrait me la demander. Nous avions un contrat. Tu vois ? Je ne pouvais... je n'avais pas le choix."

"Bien sûr. Parce qu'évidemment ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de rompre un contrat."

Son menton se découpe tandis que ses dents se serrent. "Là c'était différent. Je pense que tu devrais maintenant pouvoir te faire une idée de sa puissance. Je ne pouvais pas le rompre."

"Eh bien, je suis sûr que Jo Harvelle a apprécié ton intégrité." Ou l'aurait appréciée, si elle avait été assez âgée pour connaître la signification du mot  _intégrité_ . "C'était un contrat pour avoir quoi, alors ? Un poney à ton anniversaire ? Des cheveux naturellement parfaits ?"

"Ça n'a aucune importance," répète Bela avec raideur.

"Je pense que c'est à moi d'en juger," dit Dean. "Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que ta définition de  _l'importance_ est légèrement différente de la mienne."

Il est à peu près sûr que Bela le bafferait si elle n'était pas menottée à la table. Les chaînes, du moins, cliquettent d'un air menaçant. "Écoute, espèce de crétin, j'essaye de vous  _aider_ –  mais vous manquez de temps, d'accord ? Il ne lui faudra pas bien longtemps pour découvrir que je suis là, et quand elle le saura –"

"Parle vite, alors."

Les yeux de Bela oscillent entre lui et Cas, et une partie de sa fierté semble se résorber pour faire place à quelque chose qui rappelle à Dean un petit animal acculé au mur. "Lilith, hum... elle... s'est débarrassée de mes parents."

Un silence pesant s'installe entre eux. Cas, après un moment, se penche et lui chuchote avec hésitation, "Ce n'est pas... courant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Euh,  _non_ ." Dean secoue la tête, incrédule. "Bon sang, Bela. Et dire que je pensais que  _moi_ j'étais tordu."

"Tu ne –"

"Ouais, ouais, je ne comprends pas, et honnêtement j'en ai pas grand chose à foutre non plus. Petite toi de huit ans qui descend ses parents ne m'apprend rien à ton sujet que je ne sache déjà –"

"Mon Dieu," dit Bela, et elle rit presque. "J'en ai tellement ras-le-bol de tes  _conneries_ , Dean. Je ne demande pas à être pardonnée, bordel – tu crois que je serais en train de négocier un suicide assisté si je pensais pouvoir vivre avec ?

Dean hausse les épaules.

Bela frappe son poing sur la table si fort qu'il la sent trembler jusque de son côté. "C'est parce que c'est un enfant, pas vrai ? C'est un enfant, et toi tu es tellement noble à traquer son assassin quand tous les autres ont abandonné, et c'est vraiment merdique d'avoir son enfance brisée comme ça, pas vrai ? Je comprends.  _Je comprends_ . Mais tu n'étais pas là sur ton putain de cheval blanc quand moi j'étais enfant. Aucun de vous n'était là. J'étais seule. Alors dis-moi, je te prie, mais qu'est-ce qui rend une Jo de-huit-ans tellement plus importante qu'une moi de-huit-ans ?"

Aucune réponse ne lui vient à l'esprit, ce qui était probablement son but. "Fais-moi une faveur, Dean," dit-elle quand il reste silencieux, "et  _va te faire foutre._ "

Puis elle détourne délibérément la tête et refuse d'ajouter un mot de plus.

Bobby arrive peu de temps après que Dean est sorti en trombe de la salle d'interrogatoire, Cas silencieux à sa suite, et c'est évident qu'il a déjà été briefé sur la situation parce qu'il semble ne pas savoir s'il doit plutôt prendre Dean dans ses bras ou bien l'étrangler.

"T'es allé cherché Talbot à quelle heure, exactement ?" demande-t-il.

"J'sais pas," fait Dean. Le simple fait de hausser les épaules semble lui demander un effort considérable. "Vers trois heures et demie, je suppose."

"Alors t'as fini pour aujourd'hui." Dean a une protestation sur le bout de sa langue – il s'agit de Jo, il s'agit de Bela, il s'agit d'un démon plus ancien que son memitim illégalement invoqué – mais Bobby le coupe. "T'as fait l'équivalent de toute une garde, et tu ne seras utile à personne si tu continues de te tuer à la tâche comme ça, 'bécile. Il paraît qu'elle a déjà avoué, donc elle sera toujours là à ton retour." Puis, à l'étonnement évident à la fois de Dean et à celui de Cas, Bobby se tourne vers Cas et dit, "Ramène-le à la maison, et ne le laisse pas revenir avant demain, compris ? C'est un ordre."

"Oui, monsieur," répond automatiquement Cas.

Ce qui est bien gentil, mais ce n'est pas comme si Cas pouvait faire quoi que ce soit si Dean décidait de ne pas écouter. Cas en sait encore autant sur la conduite d'une voiture qu'il en sait sur la recette des tartes – c'est-à-dire, comme en témoignent les éclaboussures à la cerise que Dean continue de trouver à divers endroits de sa cuisine, rien du tout, même s'il a récemment surpris Cas à reluquer le volant avec un air songeur qui ne le laisse pas complètement tranquille.

Partir du bureau aussi tôt, même si ce sont les ordres – oh, Charlie va le tuer. Pour l'instant lui et Cas sont haut la main l'équipe de réparation la plus rapide, et oh, comme ils ont besoin de réparations rapides. Si seulement Bela lui avait dit quelque chose d' _utile_ –

Putain. Juste.  _Bela_ . Il a encore du mal à...

Enfin, aucune importance. Elle est coupable. C'est comme si elle l'avait admis de sa propre bouche. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas pris Jo elle-même, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas tenu le couteau, mais c'est comme si elle l'avait tué quand même.

C'est juste –

Bon Dieu, Jo est morte il y a presque un an. Qui sait combien de fois Bela s'est retrouvée au poste entre-temps, pour une de ces accusations qui sont aussi souvent abandonnées pour manque de preuve qu'elles ne sont soulevées ? A se la jouer calme, à échapper aux accusations d'entrée par effraction ou de vol de grande envergure ou d'utilisation de magie prohibée, pendant que Dean devenait fou à essayer d'attraper un fantôme qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça," dit brusquement Cas à mi-chemin vers la maison, tirant Dean de ses propres pensées.

"Faire quoi ? Tourner à gauche ? Mec, je prends cette route depuis, genre, dix ans. Je suis à peu près sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de toi pour m'indiquer le chemin."

"Je voulais dire avec Bela," dit Cas.

Les doigts de Dean se crispent sur le volant." Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, alors, Cas ? Lui donner une tape sur le poignet et lui dire de ne pas recommencer ?"

"Bien sûr que non, mais ta cruauté était à la fois injustifiée et contre-productive. Je te rappelle que quels que soient tes sentiments personnels à son égard, elle est notre meilleur espoir de comprendre ce qu'il se passe à temps pour pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Si on n'y arrive pas, je doute que Jo sera la seule victime. De plus, tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit –"

"Ouais, ouais, elle a eu une enfance merdique. Laissez-moi pleurer. Tu sais, la mienne n'a pas été si fantastique que ça non plus, pourtant  _je_ n'essaye pas de foutre en l'air l'univers tout entier. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt ans, mais ça ne va certainement pas  _justifier_ ce qu'elle a fait."

"C'est à  _moi_ que tu veux faire une leçon sur la justice, Dean Winchester ?" Cas demande froidement, et malgré son irritation Dean doit contracter les épaules pour s'empêcher de trembler au crépitement de puissance dans la voix de Cas. "Les expériences passées de Bela ne justifient pas ses actions présentes, mais tu ne peux pas nier la relation de cause à effet entre les deux. Ta complète absence d'empathie –"

Dean rit et dit, "C'est vraiment un comble venant de toi, mon gars."

Cas ne lui adresse plus la parole du reste du trajet.

Ni, en fait, du reste de la journée.

Ça le blesse plus qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. La première heure il est trop furieux pour pouvoir penser clairement – à défaut d'un autre exutoire il attrape un vieux chiffon et un seau d'eau savonneuse et récure violemment chaque centimètre carré de sa cuisine. Il ne sait pas où se trouve Cas. Il s'en fout. Sa colère – pas seulement envers Cas mais envers Bela, envers cette Lilith qu'il ne connaît pas, envers Jo qui le regarde dans un coin de la pièce, envers Sam et Bobby et sa mère et son père et tous ceux qu'il connaît – a une volonté propre, elle pousse tout le reste hors de son chemin pour ne laisser de lui qu'un corps humain parcouru de rage à l'état pur.

Mais c'est épuisant d'entretenir ce genre de colère (en plus de quoi, le détergent commence à lui irriter la peau), et ainsi elle se dégrade en une sorte de nervosité incontrôlable. Il contre cette dernière en allant courir – le genre de course où tout s'évacue par la sueur, où le temps de rentrer chez lui il est si rincé qu'il se souvient à peine de son propre nom. Il se hisse en haut des escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, ignorant le silence tonitruant de Cas quand il passe devant le salon, et s'écroule sur son lit dans l'intention de se reposer juste une minute ou deux.

A son réveil cinq heures plus tard son dos lui fait sentir qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'endormir dans une position pareille et, aussi, il est affamé. Bizarre, non ? C'est tellement le bordel dans sa vie en ce moment que son estomac devrait être bien trop noué pour avoir faim. Et c'est le cas, plus ou moins, mais d'un autre côté il n'a rien mangé depuis son croque-monsieur façon étudiant la nuit dernière et, ben, il  _a_ faim.

“Cas ?” appelle-t-il timidement une fois revenu dans la cuisine. “Tu veux manger quelque chose ?”

Silence.

“J'allais faire des burgers.” Ce qu'il ne savait pas avant de le dire, en fait, mais une découverte mutuelle plutôt récente est que Cas aime les burgers encore plus qu'il n'aime le bourbon.

Un silence encore plus pesant, encore plus souligné, est son unique réponse.

Bien sûr, le silence n'a rien de nouveau. Il vit seul depuis une éternité. Le silence est normal. C'est agréable. Paisible.

Ouais. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Sauf que là c'est différent, parce que ce n'est pas le calme d'une maison vide ; c'est le silence de quelqu'un qui l'ignore délibérément. Quelqu'un qui, malgré des chamailleries constantes, a systématiquement été de son côté (à contrecœur d'abord, peut-être, mais de son côté tout de même, et c'est fou le peu de gens dans ce cas qu'il semble avoir eu récemment). Quelqu'un, aussi, à qui il a dit un bon nombre de choses qu'il aurait probablement dû taire, et – sans vouloir insister trop lourdement là-dessus – qu'il a trop souvent pensé à embrasser ces derniers temps.

Putain. Il va devoir  _s'excuser_ .

Et, ok, peut-être que Cas avait raison. Sur  _certains_ trucs. Peut-être que Dean ne s'y est pas pris si bien que ça –  _non_ il ne culpabilise pas, mais tout l'aspect manque-de-temps est un peu plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait vraiment imaginé. Et peut-être –  _peut-être_ –  que faire ce qu'il a fait n'était pas exactement… ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil.  _Définitivement_ pas ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil. Et Bela… ben, c'est juste… c'est difficile de s'y retrouver, avec tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête en ce moment.

Mais il est très, très clair, comme de l'eau de roche haute-qualité, que ce qu'il a dit a Cas n'était, euh,  _pas bien_ . Du tout.

Il se touche l'épaule, où l'empreinte gravée dans sa chair n'est plus que légèrement sensible sous ses doigts. Presque guérie, ou autant que faire se peut pour une cicatrice. La soirée après la séance de spiritisme est un peu embrouillée dans ses souvenirs – mais les âmes, oh oui, il se souvient avoir parlé d'âmes. Et Cas...

Ouais, il va devoir faire de sacrés excuses. Merde.

Il lui faut une bonne heure et demie de procrastination – faire la vaisselle, se cuisiner un dîner inutilement sophistiqué, manger le-dit dîner, refaire la vaisselle, ré-organiser la moitié de son frigo parce que pourquoi pas, il faut bien le faire de temps en temps – avant de réussir à rassembler assez de courage pour sortir de la cuisine, traverser le couloir et entrer dans le salon. Il reste sur le seuil de la porte et observe Cas, assis sur le canapé à lire le livre de nécromancie de Dean en un ton-existence-a-complètement-échappé-à-mon-attention très délibéré.

Ok. On respire. Faut juste que ça sorte, d'accord ? C'est juste une dispute. Les gens se disputent tout le temps. Pense à – pense à Sam et Jess, impossible qu'ils se soient toujours parfaitement entendus, ou – eh, même ses parents se disputaient quand sa mère était encore en vie, et aucun désaccord insurmontable n'en a surgit. Pas que – évidemment lui et Cas sont juste, enfin, ils ne sont pas comme  _ça_ . Ils sont juste – hum. Des sortes d'amis. Ou, genre, en concubinage. Non, attendez, dit comme ça, ça fait –

_Allez mais dit-le, crétin_ . Crache le morceau.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Les yeux de Cas restent résolument fixés sur la page devant lui.

Il prend une inspiration sonore. Lentement et posément, Cas tourne la page.

"Hum –" commence-t-il –

On sonne à la porte.

Ça les prend tous les deux par surprise, assez pour que Cas lève la tête et croise accidentellement le regard de Dean, qui dit avec intelligence, "C'est la porte."

"Oui," confirme Cas.

"Sam, sûrement.”

"Sûrement."

"Je, euh. Je vais aller voir."

"Bonne idée."

Dean fait un pas vers la porte, puis hésite. "Cas, euh –"

La sonnette retentit à nouveau. Il serre les dents et crie, "C'est bon, j'arrive ! Une seconde, putain !"

C'est Sam. Quelle surprise. Il porte encore ses vêtements de travail, et il s'appuie contre le cadre de la porte dans une attitude excessivement désinvolte qui met aussitôt Dean mal à l'aise.

"Hey," dit Sam. "Comment ça va ?"

Dean soupire et dit, "Bobby t'a appelé, hein ?"

"Quoi ? Non, je passais juste dans le coin, et je me suis dit, euh... J'ai pensé que je pouvais venir récupérer le, euh, tu sais ce livre que je t'ai prêté ? Je me suis dit que j'allais venir le récupérer, si tu l'as fini."

"Le livre ? Quel – oh, tu veux dire celui sur, euh... "rééquilibrer ses chakra" ?"

"Ouais."

"Celui que tu m'as passé il y a trois ans ?"

"C'est ça !" s'exclame Sam d'un ton enjoué.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, mais il s'écarte pour laisser Sam entrer malgré tout.

"Alors, ça va le boulot ?" demande Sam, transparent. Puis, le regard se fixant quelque part au-dessus de l'épaule de Dean, il ajoute avec une sorte de politesse froide, "Salut, Cas."

"Bonjour," dit Cas, qui a suivi Dean dans l'entrée.

Est-ce que Sam se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas entre eux ? Peut-être – Sam a toujours été bon à ça, concernant Dean – mais bon là, tout ce que Cas est en train de faire, c'est de montrer pour une fois un peu de respect pour la bulle d'espace personnel de Dean.

"Oh, tu sais," dit Dean en haussant les épaules. "Comme d'hab."

Ha.

"Rien de, euh, nouveau ?"

"Pas vraiment, non."

Sam se balance d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air gêné, comme s'il voulait continuer sur ce sujet sans vraiment savoir comment. Finalement il se contente de hocher la tête et de dire, "Cool, c'est... ouais, cool."

"Bon ben, il doit être dans le salon," lui indique Dean.

"Quoi ?"

"Le livre ?"

"Oh. C'est vrai, oui, je vais... jeter un œil, merci..."

Sam s'éloigne vers le salon avec un air vaguement mécontent ; pour un mec aussi incroyablement intelligent, son frère a environ le niveau de subtilité d'une corne de brume.

A côté de ça, le départ de Sam vers le salon laisse Dean et Cas seuls dans l'entrée. Il n'y accorde pas de pensée particulière, évidemment. Il n'a même pas remarqué. Sauf qu'il a un tout petit peu remarqué. Parce que lui et Cas sont seuls dans l'entrée.

Il examine la plinthe, à laquelle il n'avait jamais accordé grande attention mais qu'il trouve soudain incroyablement fascinante, et il dit à voix basse, "Ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois, je ne –"

"C'est bon," dit Cas avec raideur.

"Non, écoute, ce n'était pas, et j'étais pas – j'étais juste –"

Mais cette phrase ne sera jamais terminée non plus, parce que Sam revient dans l'entrée.

"Wow, c'était rapide," dit Dean, espérant que son envie sous-jacente d'étrangler Sam et son interruption ne transparaisse pas. "Tu l'as trouvé ?"

Il lui faut un moment pour capter que hé, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, là. Peut-être que c'est la familiarité troublante du livre logé sous le bras de Sam. Sans doute aussi le fait que Sam le dévisage comme s'il venait d'exhumer un cadavre mutilé derrière le canapé de Dean. Sinon, il y a aussi la sensation de chute libre aux alentours de l'estomac de Dean qui lui indique qu'il a oublié quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment important, seulement il n'arrive pas à se souvenir –

"Qu'est-ce que c'est," dit Sam d'un ton dangereusement calme, "que ça ?"

Sam tend le livre, et l'illusion à laquelle Dean ne se raccrochait plus qu'à un fil commence à s'échapper avec la certitude d'une avalanche.

"Juste un livre," ment-il, parce que tout n'est pas encore perdu, pas vrai ? C'est une avalanche, certes, mais peut-être qu'on peut prendre une avalanche de vitesse si on court assez vite – pas éternellement, mais il n'a pas besoin d'éternellement ; tout ce dont il a besoin ce sont quelques jours de plus, un peu plus de temps – "Il était à Maman. Je l'ai trouvé en fouillant dans ses vieilles affaires." Et là, assez curieusement, il ne ment pas. Le livre, le bol, le crâne – ce n'est pas lui qui est allé acheter tout ça. C'était juste... là, dans le grenier. En fait, ça l'a un peu rassuré par rapport son propre talent bizarre – clairement sa famille a des antécédents de déviance magique. Si ça se trouve il n'en constitue qu'une survivance. "Tu verrais les trucs dont elle a hérité, c'est hallucinant, tout est –" 

"Nécromantique ?" complète froidement Sam.

"Ouais – enfin, je veux dire, non, elle a tous ses livres d'histoire et de l'argenterie et tout, mais le reste c'est tout un tas de vieux – c'est super intéressant, tu devrais jeter un œil un de jours..."

"C'est intéressant. Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que t'as sorti ce livre ? Par pur, hypothétique intérêt ?"

"Ouais," dit Dean, souriant inconfortablement. "Mon goût pour la théorie doit se développer sur mes vieux jours, hein ?"

Sam l'observe longuement, durement, d'un regard qui fait frémir Dean de culpabilité. Puis il se tourne de nouveau sur le livre et lit à voix haute, " _De la hiérarchie des anges il y a peu à dire sinon qu'une créature existe qui ne rentre pas dans leurs rangs mais qui pourtant porte leur nom : les memitim, également appelés Anges de la Mort, également appelés Porteurs de Justice, également appelés Dévoreurs d’Âmes."_

"En fait il y a une erreur de traduction –"

" _Invoquer l'une de ces créatures constitue de la nécromancie sous sa forme la plus pure car elles sont les Représentants des Morts et détiennent toute la sagesse, la mémoire et l'image des décédés, contrôlant en sus et de par leur nature le pouvoir cosmique de la Mort Elle-même ; mais s'en attacher une est un exploit de volonté, et fait encourir le risque de provoquer leur Furieux Courroux, et ainsi celui qui échouera dans sa tentative brûlera dans l'agonie de leur éternel déplaisir._ " Sam s'interrompt assez longtemps pour hausser ses sourcils en direction de Dean et dit, "C'est du lourd, hein ? Tu sais, je parie qu'une de ces saloperies serait capable de se construire une forme corporelle incroyablement réaliste si elle en avait envie –  _hypothétiquement parlant_ , bien sûr."

“Sam—”

"Mais attends, c'est encore mieux après," l'ignore Sam. "Il y a toute une petite liste vachement pratique, là, pour que tu puisses faire ton petit shopping avant de corrompre irréversiblement ton âme.  _Anaël, le Détenteur des Parentés. Ahriman, l'Esprit Destructeur. Azraël, la Faucheuse. Balthazar, le Détenteur de la Passion. Camaël –"_

"Sam, laisse-moi t'expliquer –"

"–  _le Veilleur._ Oh, et voila, écoute le suivant –  _Castiel, le Gardien de la Balance_ . Presque comme ton élémental. Tu ne trouves pas ça  _bizarre,_ Dean ? Tu ne trouves pas ça  _dingue_ ?

Dean se passe une main sur le visage et repousse l'instinct profondément enraciné de s'enfuir en courant jusqu'à la cave à vin la plus proche. Honnêtement ? Cas (qu'il peut voir, du coin de l’œil, retourner furtivement dans le salon) est là depuis, quoi – un mois ? Presque deux ? Bien plus longtemps que les quelques jours que Dean avait prévus à l'origine, du moins, et il trouvait déjà ça louche d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps sans se faire prendre. Le fait que Sam découvre seulement maintenant le pot aux roses n'est pas un désastre, c'est un putain de  _miracle_ .

Même si, question miracle, celui-ci est un peu à chier.

"J'allais te le dire," marmotte-t-il. "Merde, je – tout s'est, c'est juste que c'est devenu un bordel pas possible –"

Sam rit comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre et dit, "Sans blague, Dean. Tu réalises que la simple accusation de l'avoir  _invoqué_ est d'une gravité équivalente à celle d'un meurtre ? Un meurtre  _au premier degré_ ? C'est de la magie prohibée de Classe VI, tu ne peux pas –"

"Je connais la putain de loi," réplique sèchement Dean. "Je suis officier de police, bordel."

"Je sais ! C'est pour ça que ça n'a aucun  _sens_ pour moi ! Alors – explique-moi. S'il te plaît. Je veux t'entendre. Parce que de là où je me trouve –"

Sam n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase.  _De là où je me trouve, t'as l'air d'avoir perdu la tête._ Encore pire, parce que c'est Sam, Sam avec qui il a grandi, Sam pour qui il a dû jouer à la fois la maman, le papa, et le frère en grandissant.  _De là où je me trouve, tu ne ressembles pas à la personne qui m'a élevé. Tu ne ressembles pas à mon frère._

Dean voudrait lui dire  _je n'avais pas le choix_ . Il voudrait le lui dire, et lui expliquer le Mur et Jo et la magie du sang, et que Sam réponde  _je comprends_ –  pas seulement  _je comprends_ mais  _tu as pris la bonne décision, tu es mon frère et tu as pris la bonne décision et je suis avec toi._

Mais une phrase résonne dans son crâne, une phrase tellement lointaine, qui remonte à quand il était sur le sol de la cuisine et que la déclaration de Missouri d' _enlevée et tuée par un ou plusieurs inconnus_ retentissait encore à ses oreilles :  _Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon choix, mais c'est mon choix. J'en prends la responsabilité._

"C'était après le procès," dit-il en détournant son regard des yeux de Sam. "C'était – Je veux dire, j'y pensais depuis un moment. On, on arrivait à rien. On arrivait à rien depuis des  _mois_ . Et tout le monde était en train de laisser tomber, de parler d'affaire classée, et je – je pouvais pas le supporter. Donc je me suis dit, quitte à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose... ce n'est pas une question de puissance, ok ? Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais... c'était, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui parler." L'image de Jo lui jaillit dans son esprit, pas la petite fille qui sourit sur les photos que sa mère a donné à la police, celles imprimées dans les journaux, mais Jo qui se tient sur le chemin étoilé et qui regarde dans le vide de ces lumineux yeux dorés. "A elle, ou à ce qui restait d'elle, du moins."

Pendant un long moment Sam ne dit rien. Et c'est, c'est peut-être bon signe, non ? S'il prend le temps d'y réfléchir, peut-être qu'il comprend, ou du moins –

"Est-ce que c'est à cause de Benny ?" demande Sam.

La tête de Dean se redresse brutalement sous le coup de l'incrédulité. " _Quoi ?_ Non ! Pourquoi tu – d'où tu sors un truc  _pareil_ ?"

"Dean,  _allons_ . Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te croire quand tu dis que tu étais prêt à foutre ta vie en l'air pour cette fille ? Pour la simple  _possibilité_ de trouver qui l'a tuée, alors que tu ne la connaissais même pas ?" Sam secoue la tête, et la sympathie que Dean lit dans ses yeux lui retourne l'estomac. "Je comprends, d'accord ? Il te manque. Je sais à quel point vous étiez proches. Et si tu conduis déjà une séance pour le travail, alors y'a pas de mal à en conduire une deuxième par la même occasion, hein ?"

D'accord. D'accord. Donc c'est de ça dont il est question, selon Sam. De son meilleur ami mort longtemps avant que quiconque au commissariat ait jamais entendu le nom de  _Harvelle_ . Du fait que Dean rêve encore de lui parfois, et qu'il revoit dans sa tête ce jour à la ferme aussi vivement que si c'était encore en train de se produire, et qu'il sent encore les bourgeons fleurissant de la peur et de la douleur qui lui ont parcouru les doigts tandis qu'il s'agrippait à la lisière de la vie de son ami. Pas de Jo. C'est marrant, vraiment, le peu de temps que les gens tendent à accorder pour penser aux personnes comme elle. Le crime, ça c'est médiatique, mais les victimes ne sont que des corps, et à moins d'être légiste, ces derniers ont tendance à ne pas être particulièrement intéressants.

Il lui est étonnamment difficile de bouger, chaque ligne de son corps devenue comme rigide, mais il se voit s'avancer vers son frère malgré tout, presque involontairement. Il dit, d'un ton étrangement proche de celui d'une conversation banale, "Tu sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, là."

Sam lâche un son étranglé de frustration. "Mais t'entends les conneries que tu me sors ? Si tu t'attachais autant à chacune de tes affaires – ce qui est arrivé à Jo est vraiment moche, d'accord, mais –"

"Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as trouvée," dit Dean.

Le silence s'installe entre eux, pesant et ombrageux et chargé. Ils s'observent l'un l'autre. Les muscles de la mâchoire de Sam tressautent parfois, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, et enfouie sous des couches et des couches de rage fermement contenue Dean peut sentir, brûlante et écrasante, la panique qui commence à se rassembler dans sa poitrine, menaçant de l'engloutir dès le moment où il la laisserait entrer. Le temps d'une éternité qui ne doit pas durer plus de deux secondes ils se tiennent là, et ils se regardent, et ils ne disent rien.

Puis son frère détourne la tête et dit, "Je m'en vais."

Dean ne répond pas.

"Je – Je ne veux pas te voir pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de..."

Sam s'avance vers la porte – lentement, délibérément, comme pour se rassurer que tout ça est bien réel, que c'est bel et bien en train de se produire – et Dean se mord la langue.

Sam se retourne une dernière fois, un pied déjà dehors, pour dire, "Ne m'appelle pas, d'accord ? Juste... J'ai besoin de temps. Je ne sais pas combien. Peut-être beaucoup."

Dean fait un bref signe de tête. Sam ne dit pas au revoir.

La porte se ferme avec un déclic doux derrière lui.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean n'a jamais été ce qu'on pourrait appeler un amateur d'art, loin de là, mais il connaît les artistes, les tableaux, et les sculptures qui constituent les connaissances de base de quiconque veut éviter d'être catalogué comme un sauvage inculte, et en cet instant l'intérieur de sa tête ressemble un peu à  _Guernica_ .

Un peu plat, d'une certain manière. Vide. Pas de couleurs dans  _Guernica_ , le genre de chose devant lequel on pourrait aisément passer sans remarquer si ce n'est pour ses dimensions  _énormes_ . Vide mais plein en même temps, plein à craquer de choses hurlantes et violentes et difformes ; Sam, Jo, Bela, les yeux blancs et sans visage de Lilith et les yeux de Jo qui sont plissés par le soleil sur la photo de l'équipe de foot de l'année dernière et qui brillent d'or à la lumière des étoiles ancestrales et il est, c'est juste, c'est  _trop_ . Il est plein à craquer, ses coutures lâchent, des morceaux s'échappant déjà de par les fissures, et les fils défaits qui le maintiennent en un seul morceau menaçant de se rompre –

Une main hésitante se pose sur son épaule, pile sur la cicatrice, et sans réfléchir il la prend et la maintient en place, l'agrippant bien trop fort. Ce n'est pas une étreinte, serré dans des bras. Même une étreinte ne serait pas une étreinte en cet instant. Mais c'est quelque chose, et quelque chose est ce dont il a besoin ; alors il s'accroche pendant un moment, se contente de respirer, jusqu'à ce que sa main commence à lui faire mal, avant de lâcher prise.

Cas, cependant. Les doigts de Cas descendent le long de son bras, effleurent le dos de sa main jusqu'à lui faire mal d'une manière complètement différente, se lacent dans les siens en un geste bien plus intime que Cas ne l'entend probablement. Ils se touchent en permanence, non ? C'est toute cette histoire de contexte qui recommence. Ce n'est pas un problème d'être tactile quand on joue des coudes pour contrôler la radio ou qu'on tire la manche de l'autre en un  _occupe-toi de moi_ muet, ou, même, quand on improvise une combinaison partielle ; mais faire ça,  _se tenir la main_ , c'est... différent. C'est un problème. Du moins, ça devrait être un problème, sauf qu'en fait ce n'en est pas vraiment un. Et ça le serait encore moins si Cas savait ce que ça voulait dire, et si c'était ce qu'il voulait dire – et pas seulement avec sa curiosité habituelle mais si c'était  _vraiment_ ce qu'il voulait dire –

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir rangé le livre," dit doucement Cas.

"C'est pas grave." C'est grave. C'était un accident, et c'est le hasard qui a décidé des conséquences, mais ça reste grave quand même, et une part de lui voudrait s'en prendre à Cas pour ça. La colère instinctive, néanmoins, est submergée par le reste de sa personne, qui voudrait juste qu'une seule personne sur cette planète ne le haïsse pas en cet instant. "Il allait finir par s'en rendre compte de toute façon."

"Qui est Benny ?" demande Cas.

Dean hésite, parce que généralement son meilleur ami décédé est un sujet de conversation qu'il évite À Tout Prix ; mais merde, à quoi bon ? Désormais Cas doit connaître quatre-vingt pour cent de ses autres sales petits secrets – un de plus ne fera pas vraiment sauter la banque. Et puis, jusqu'ici il a fait montre d'un talent remarquable (et presque sans précédent) pour  _ne pas_ donner de conseils. C'est quelque chose que Dean apprécie. Dean apprécie beaucoup de choses chez Cas, en fait. Ce qui est plutôt malheureux.

"Benny était, hum. C'était mon partenaire," dit Dean.

"Ton partenaire ?"

"Pas – on travaillait ensemble, je veux dire. On formait une équipe, tu vois ? Une putain de bonne équipe, même. Et on était... c'était mon... on était amis. Et puis il, euh, il est mort."

Cas prend l'autre main de Dean, presque distraitement, et commence à balancer leurs bras. Il doit probablement penser qu'il se montre amical. Ou quelque chose du genre. Qui sait, avec Cas ?

Dean laisse presque échapper un rire, mais ça nécessiterait de sa part plus d'explications qu'il n'a envie d'en donner.

"C'était avant Jo... Je sais pas, six mois avant peut-être, un an ? On essayait de démanteler ce réseau de trafiquants... tu sais, ceux qui vendent du sang de dragon, du poison de manticore, des cornes de licornes, des trucs comme ça. Mais c'était des gros amateurs. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul point de rendez-vous, une ferme dans la cambrousse." Et lui et Benny avaient blagué, sur le trajet, de comment il y aurait probablement un panneau d'affichage indiquant la route, et que la porte ne serait probablement pas fermée, et qu'il y aurait un bureau avec toutes les informations personnelles des clients et des soi-disant employés rangées par ordre alphabétique. Il s'était avéré que ce dernier point était plus-ou-moins vrai, mais ça n'avait pas semblé si drôle que ça à l'époque. "Donc Benny et moi on y est allés – c'était juste un dernier coup de ménage, on les avait déjà presque tous chopés, alors on pensait que ce serait..."

"Mais vous vous être trompés ?" suppose Cas, quand la voix de Dean se perd dans le silence.

Cette fois il sourit vraiment parce que c'est drôle, d'une manière qui est tout sauf drôle, et dit, "Non, en fait. Pas exactement. Ils n'étaient que deux, et on les a pris par surprise, et ça aurait dû être facile." Merde, pendant le trajet ils planifiaient déjà de passer au bar à leur retour – même si, comme Benny l'avait souligné avec finesse,  _pourquoi on s'emmerde encore à planifier ce qu'on va faire alors qu'on fait la même chose à chaque fois ?_ "Mais, hum. Ce gars, il a... paniqué. Perdu les pédales. Il a commencé à nous tirer dessus, et son pote lui criait d'arrêter, mais il... et une des balles, coup de bol, a touché Benny en pleine tête. Je veux dire, les vampires sont salement coriaces, bien galères à tuer à moins de réussir à leur trancher la tête du premier coup – mais une balle de fer logée dans le cerveau, ça fait l'affaire pour n'importe qui. Enfin. Probablement pas pour toi. Mais ça a fait l'affaire pour lui. Sauf qu'il n'est pas mort tout de suite. Son corps essayait de se soigner, mais il y avait trop de dégâts, et je pouvais... Je pouvais le  _sentir_ . Toute la douleur, et la peur, et..."

Dean lève les yeux pour croiser ceux de Cas, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, et se retrouve aspiré par cette familière sensation de vertige tandis que Cas lui rend un regard impassible. "Je pouvais sentir sa vie vaciller comme une flamme. On n'est pas censé pouvoir sentir ça, mais moi je le pouvais. Il allait mourir de toute façon, et il souffrait tellement, alors je... j'ai juste..."

"Tu l'as soufflé."

Il essaye de parler, mais découvre que sa gorge s'est comme refermée, et il doit se contenter de faire un bref hochement de tête. La voila donc. Sa première incursion dans la nécromancie – celle qu'on appelle la plus noire des magies noires. Est-ce qu'elle est maléfique quand même, quand on l'utilise non pas pour le pouvoir mais pour essayer d'aider quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Une euthanasie, voila le terme. Pas meurtre. Pas culpabilité. Mais c'est tout de même... devoir faire ça à un ami, devoir choisir entre moucher sa vie avec ses propres zones d'ombres, ou le laisser souffrir...

C'est un soulagement, dans un sens, d'enfin pouvoir articuler les mots.

"Tu as fait ce qui était juste," dit Cas. "Ce qui était... bien. Tu l'as aidé."

"Je sais," marmonne Dean. "Mais ça fait chier quand même."

Il ressent toujours cette même douleur sourde quand il parle de tout ça,  quand il  _pense_ à tout ça ; mais au final c'est un aspect qui ne disparaît jamais vraiment. Oh, ça ne fait qu'un an ou deux que Benny n'est plus là – marrant, de pouvoir visualiser les événements avec une clarté cauchemardesque, sans être capable de se rappeler leur date exacte – et il y a peut-être encore un espoir, celui que cette blessure finisse un jour par guérir. Sauf qu'à côté du vide laissé par Benny, qui lentement, lentement commence à se reboucher, il y a tout un paquet de tissu cicatriciel : pour son père, pour sa mère. L'écrasante, étouffante, déchirante douleur de leur perte se fait rare à présent, mais en réalité, ce que les gens se plaisent à appeler "tourner la page" ne consiste finalement qu'à reconstruire par-dessus. Le genre de souffrance qui parfois sort de nulle part, et rend douloureux (voire même impossible) le mouvement de  _ce_ membre dans  _cette_ direction précise.

Alors non, il ne va pas pleurer sur l'épaule de Cas, ce qui est une bonne chose parce qu'il est à peu près sûr que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sauraient comment réagir à ça. La douleur est gérable. Mais la douleur est la douleur, et elle fait mal, et pour la millionième, milliardième, billionième fois il se dit inutilement que  _si seulement on avait fait un tout petit peu plus attention –_

Cas l'embrasse.

C'est un assez mauvais baiser, pour être honnête. Ni Dean ni la bouche de Dean ne s'y attendent  _du tout,_ et Cas, bien que déterminé, ne semble pas savoir grand chose des baisers sinon que ça implique de poser sa bouche sur celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Et, bon, à sa décharge il n'a un corps humain que depuis quelques mois, et il y a des limites à ce qu'on peut apprendre en regardant la télé. Toujours est-il qu'il n'y a pas exactement de feux d'artifices qui s'allument dans la tête de Dean. Plutôt une série de points d'interrogation taille dix-huit en Arial Bold, avec un occasionnel point d'exclamation taille seize balancé au milieu, aussi, et le fait qu'il pense en police de caractère veut probablement dire qu'il devrait –

– devrait se concentrer sur le fait que, _oh putain, Cas est en train de l'embrasser_.

Ou était en train de l'embrasser une seconde plus tôt, du moins. A présent ils se dévisagent juste. Difficile de dire qui est le plus surpris des deux.

"Ce n'était pas comme je m'y attendais," dit Cas.

"Hm," acquiesce faiblement Dean.

Puis Cas l'embrasse à nouveau, comme pour vérifier ; et cette fois Dean est assez préparé pour adoucir un peu sa bouche et montrer à Cas que non, pas comme ça, fais plutôt  _ça_ , oui, voila, c'est mieux –

Il se rend compte quelques minutes plus tard que hé, c'est quand même un peu bizarre que parler de la mort de son meilleur ami l'ait conduit à rouler des pelles à un être inter-dimensionnel incroyablement puissant dans l'entrée de sa maison. Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça, à bien y réfléchir. Il semble y avoir beaucoup d'exceptions dans sa vie quand il s'agit de Cas – qui, soit dit en passant, a  _vraiment_ des cheveux fantastiques, plutôt doux, et suffisamment longs pour qu'il puisse y plonger ses doigts convenablement, et il ne se souvient pas avoir bougé mais ce mur est finalement bien pratique pour y plaquer Cas – et à en croire le son que Cas vient de faire, lui aussi en est plutôt satisfait –

"Ça, ça me plaît," dit Cas la voix quelque peu haletante, quand ils reprennent leur souffle. Dean presse ses lèvres sur le cou de Cas, et Cas semble glisser de 4 ou 5 centimètres le long du mur. " _Mmm._ Recommence –"

Quelque part entre le moment où Cas prend les fesses de Dean dans ses mains (il apprend vite, apparemment) et celui où Dean déboutonne le jean de Cas, le cerveau de Dean se reconnecte, et le frisson de désir merveilleusement irréfléchi parcourant son corps est obscurci par une sensation nauséeuse venue de quelque part au fond de son estomac. Il se recule – autant qu'il peut se reculer, avec les bras de Cas encore fermement enroulés autour de sa taille – et détourne la tête quand Cas essaye de l'embrasser à nouveau, murmurant, "On devrait peut-être arrêter."

"Quoi?" dit Cas, sourcils froncés. "Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?"

Dean hausse les épaules, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu la prévoyance de sortir sa main de l'avant du pantalon de Cas avant d'entamer cette conversation. "Si, je veux dire, c'est génial, mais c'est... Je sais pas, ça ne te fait pas bizarre, à toi ?"

"Bizarre ? Est-ce que je m'y prends mal ?"

"Non, c'est juste... écoute, je sais que ça te rend curieux, tous ces trucs humains et tout, mais je... pour moi, c'est... je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, pour nous."

Il ne sait pas vraiment comment expliquer à Cas que là où ils se situent actuellement – pas seulement maintenant mais dans leur manière générale de se parler, de se toucher, de  _tout_ – représente bien plus que tout ce qu'il a pu avoir avec les personnes qu'il a fréquenté dans les, disons, cinq dernières années. Voire dans les dix dernières. Voire de toute sa vie. Et certaines sont des personnes qu'il a vraiment, vraiment beaucoup aimé. Façon je-suis-peut-être-un-peu-(voire-beaucoup)-amoureux-de-toi. Toutes ces histoires de couple n'ont jamais vraiment marché pour lui, apparemment, et c'est pourquoi (comme Victor aime le lui rappeler) il a en gros fini par laisser définitivement tomber d'exaspération.

Lui et Cas, par contre – peu importe où ils se situent aujourd'hui, ils sont arrivés là par un détour étrange et complexe qui aurait dû les conduire sur un tout autre chemin. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Inattendu, certes, mais très bien comme ça.

Mais Cas va partir. Cas est une tempête d'éclairs, une bombe atomique, une supernova enveloppée de peau humaine, doté de milliers de visages et d'yeux remplis d'âmes décédées, presque aussi terrifiant que magnifique ; et il va partir. Comme il se doit, mais pas comme Dean le veut. Et ça –

C'est juste du sexe. Ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est pour s'amuser, pas vrai ? Et en tant qu'avantage le plus notoire de l'humanité, qui peut en vouloir à Cas d'avoir envie d'essayer ?

Juste. Pas avec Dean.

Il ne peut pas expliquer tout ça, pas quand même dans sa propre tête ça n'a aucun sens ; tout ce qu'il sait c'est que continuer serait demander de Cas une chose que, il en est presque sûr, Cas n'est pas en mesure de donner. Le problème avec la poussière d'étoile c'est que, aussi étincelante qu'elle puisse paraître au loin, si on s'approche suffisamment pour prendre une poignée on s'aperçoit que ce ne sont que des petits morceaux effrités de vieille roche.

Dean touche le collier rouge autour de la gorge de Cas. Le similicuir se craquelle, et à certains endroits il a commencé à s'écailler, mais il y a assez de sa magie là-dedans pour le maintenir en état indéfiniment.

“Ça ne me rend pas curieux, tous ces trucs humains," corrige Cas. Il n'a toujours pas retiré ses mains de Dean, et ça le mène à la folie via deux directions différentes à la fois. "Pas seulement, du moins. C'est plutôt... toi, je suppose. Tu es... Je t'aime bien. Tu vaux plus que tu ne te l'imagines."

Et derrière ces mots il y en a d'autres, bafouillés et brumeux et accompagnés par le fantôme d'une migraine née d'un excès de bourbon :  _elle était fêlée par endroits, mais elle brillait très fort. Ton âme est belle. Ton âme est magnifique._

Et, plus faible encore :  _j'en veux une._

Objectivement, ce que Dean voudrait savoir est la réponse à une question difficile. Est-ce que Cas a une âme ? Lui est-il seulement  _possible_ d'avoir une âme ? Cas, à l'évidence, pense que non – et n'est-il pas le mieux placé pour le savoir ? Étant donné l'énergie qu'il a mise dans la construction de ce merveilleux corps humain il est logique de penser que si fabriquer une âme en partant de rien était possible, il aurait trouvé comment faire à présent.

D'un autre côté...

D'un autre côté, il y a certains faits irréfutables qui soulèvent plusieurs questions. Comme celui, par exemple, que Cas aime le jazz, et les hamburgers, et le bourbon, mais déteste le steak au poivre. Et ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec son corps. Ça, c'est... autre chose.

Et Dean, quant à lui, il a eu des années pour remplir son âme de personnes, d'objets, de pensées, de sentiments, de souvenirs, et pourtant il est là avec une place taillée à la dimension de quelqu'un rencontré deux mois plus tôt ; alors n'est-il pas possible – pas certain, mais possible – que Cas, quelques soient les éléments qui font qu'il est  _Cas_ , ait réussi à faire la même chose pour lui ?

_Ton âme est magnifique._ Ce n'est pas exactement une demande en mariage. Mais ça fera l'affaire.

Et puis bon. Il y a la probabilité, déjà assez élevée et qui continue de grimper à chaque minute, que leur monde soit sur le point d'être mis en pièces par des monstres affamés, incandescents, et aussi anciens que l'univers. Probablement pas ce soir, mais peut-être demain ou le jour ou la semaine d'après. Donc ce qu'il y a là est peut-être, en fin de compte, l'occasion d'une vie.

Bon Dieu, il est  _pathétique_ .

Mais les mains de Cas sont toujours sur ses fesses, et ses cheveux sont tout décoiffés et son visage est empourpré et ouvert et sublime et sa langue court distraitement sur ses lèvres (rouges et gonflés et humides d'avoir été embrassées) comme s'il pouvait encore y goûter Dean, et –

Merde.  _Merde._

Dean le prend par la nuque et l'attire dans un autre baiser, profond et sans élégance, et pousse sa main plus loin dans le jean de Cas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la presser contre son entrejambe. Cas lâche un bruit de surprise, perdant toutes ses forces un court instant et glissant d'encore quelques centimètres sur le mur, et sans Dean pour l'y plaquer il serait probablement par terre à présent. Indépendamment du fait que Cas est de plusieurs milliards d'années plus vieux que Dean, son corps humain est encore assez récent et il ne s'en est définitivement jamais servi pour  _ça_ auparavant, donc vraiment Dean devrait y aller lentement, l'initier à tout ça en douceur – mais ça lui laisserait trop de temps pour réfléchir, trop de temps pour tomber encore plus amoureux, donc s'ils doivent continuer sur cette voie (et au point où ils en sont,  _ils vont continuer sur cette voie_ ) ce sera brusque et sauvage et obscène. Assez pour s'auto-persuader que c'est juste le stress, c'est juste que tout ce qui se passe lui fait un peu perdre la tête.

Enfin bon. Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Cas. Plutôt l'inverse, en fait.

Ce qui le dérange incontestablement, par contre, c'est quand Dean retire sa main de son pantalon. Il geint presque dans la bouche de Dean, essayant de se presser contre lui pour essayer de retrouver une friction, et Dean doit ravaler un gémissement quand l'érection de Cas frotte contre la sienne à travers son jean. "Attends, une minute," fait Dean d'une voix bourrue, le prenant par les fesses pour le remettre correctement debout. "Dans la chambre. Allez."

Ce serait plus rapide, probablement, s'ils pouvaient se retenir le temps de monter à l'étage ; mais garder son corps occupé avec Cas est à peu près la seule manière qu'a Dean de s'empêcher de paniquer complètement, et Cas ne semble pas non plus particulièrement disposé à se détacher de lui, si ce n'est pour la main qu'il garde crochetée dans un passant de ceinture pour empêcher son jean déboutonné de tomber. Finalement Dean lâche un grognement d'agacement et finit par le soulever, Cas entourant instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille de Dean et s'accrochant à son cou tandis que Dean le porte sur les dernières marches et le long du couloir, ouvre la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied avant de lâcher Cas sur son lit sans ménagement.

Il retire le pantalon de Cas et se défait de sa propre chemise en un temps record, ajoutant son jean à la pile sur le sol et marmonnant un juron quand dans sa hâte il trébuche sur l'une des jambes du pantalon et manque tomber. Cas le regarde avec une expression légèrement étourdie, l'air de ne pas trop savoir dans quoi il s'est lancé mais de penser que ça lui plaît. Puis Dean grimpe sur lui, appuyant la tête de Cas contre le matelas d'un baiser féroce et saisissant ses cheveux, le pressant sous son poids (les sous-vêtements, il aurait dû s'occuper de leur sous-vêtements, imbécile) jusqu'à ce que Cas soit en train de haleter sous lui.

Ok. Ok, faut continuer maintenant, d'accord ? Ça ne devrait pas être trop long, pas si c'est la première fois de Cas, et Dean peut simplement... enfin, peut-être que Cas le branlera ensuite, ou, peu importe, il le fera lui-même. Et bon Dieu, faut qu'il arrête de se crisper comme ça, c'est censé être –

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé être, exactement ?

Si sa bouche n'était pas sur Cas, il serait en train de hurler. Au temps pour la panique, hein ? Génial. Formidable. Il a envie que Cas s'en aille – s'en aille de sa chambre, s'en aille de chez lui, très loin dans l'étrange et vaste maison du memitim parmi les étoiles – presque autant qu'il a envie de continuer à le toucher, à le goûter, à l'entendre, haletant et défait, tandis que Dean le tient plaqué sous lui comme ça.

Si Cas était quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui d'autre –

Mais alors, bien sûr, il ne serait pas Cas.

Dean descend en baisers le long de son torse, en même temps qu'il glisse adroitement les sous-vêtements de Cas par-dessus ses hanches. Le sexe de Cas est chaud et rouge et humide, et  _merde_ , les bruits qu'il fait quand Dean le touche – la propre érection de Dean palpite avec insistance, et il doit prendre un moment pour passer sa paume dessus à travers le tissu fin de son sous-vêtement qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à retirer – puis il revient, pressant sa bouche contre les hanches saillantes de Cas, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et enfin –

"Whoa," dit Cas, se redressant sur ses coudes et reculant péniblement dans le lit. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Euh, je te suce." Il garde le  _qu'est-ce que tu crois_ sous silence, et se contente de lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il s'avance à quatre pattes et saisit à nouveau Cas par la taille.

Cas, cependant, attrape Dean par une pleine poignée de cheveux pour maintenir sa tête à une distance raisonnable d'entre ses jambes. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Dean le dévisage. "Tu déconnes ?"

Cas hausse les épaules.

"Tu croyais qu'on allait faire  _quoi,_ exactement ? La Macarena ?"

"Je n'aime pas trop les pâtes, en fait."

"Quoi ?"

"Quoi ?"

S'en suit un de ces silences stressants qui se produisent quand deux personnes confuses essayent (sans succès) de voir la situation du point de vue de l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais au sujet du sexe, Cas ?" demande Dean.

"J'ai une maîtrise tout à fait correcte de la logistique du sexe reproductif," dit Cas. "Enfin, en théorie."

"D'accord, mais... toutes ces âmes que tu as pesées... t'es sérieusement en train de me dire qu'aucune d'elle n'a jamais fait de fellation ?" Parce que. Juste. Ce n'est même pas... ce n'est juste pas  _possible_ . Si le gardien de la balance pèse chaque âme en revivant chaque pensée, sentiment et souvenir, alors au moins l' _une_ d'entre elle ( _au moins_ ) a dû avoir un pénis dans sa bouche, ou son pénis dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, ou avoir simplement songé à l'idée générale de mettre un pénis dans une bouche,  _à un moment donné_ de sa vie. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une invention récente. Non ? D'ailleurs, c'était l'idée de qui, de –

"Je suppose que si," dit Cas d'un ton hésitant, et Dean relâche une respiration qu'il retenait sans s'en rendre compte. "Je n'ai jamais fait très attention – en général, ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec ma fonction. Et ils ne montrent généralement pas beaucoup plus que des gens qui s'embrassent à la télévision."

"Tu regardes toutes ces émissions nocturnes à la télé, et t'es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais vu personne sucer une bite ?"

"Je regarde surtout la chaîne de bricolage," lui dit Cas en haussant les épaules. "Ils ne montrent pas beaucoup de contenu à caractère sexuel, mais je pourrais probablement faire un ponçage à l'eau sur du placo, si un jour tu en as besoin."

Du placo. D'accord. Poncer à l'eau du placo. Eh bien, c'est très...

"Deux mesures valent mieux qu'une," ajoute Cas avec sagesse.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Dean glisse du lit avec un  _bam_ sourd qui se répercute dans son coccyx et il rit tellement qu'il commence à en avoir la nausée parce que du placo, c'est complètement con, _du placo_ – Cas ne sait pas ce qu'est une foutue fellation, mais hé, si jamais vous avez besoin que votre placo soit poncée à l'eau, il est votre homme.

"Oh mon Dieu," dit-il la respiration sifflante quand il arrive enfin,  _enfin_ , à se reprendre assez pour parler. "Cas, tu me tues. Pas littéralement," ajoute-il précipitamment, quand Cas prend un air quelque peu alarmé. "Ça signifie juste – écoute, mon pote, je vais te dire. Moi je te montre ce qu'est une fellation, et toi tu pourras te charger de tous les travaux de rénovation de la maison la prochaine fois que je voudrai en faire. Ça marche ?"

"D'accord," dit Cas.

Les choses se ralentissent un peu après ça. Il est difficile de rester au bord d'une panique débordante quand on a l'estomac douloureux d'avoir trop ri ; et de toute façon, après ce qu'il qualifierait probablement de la conversation la plus débile de toute sa vie, rien de tous les trucs qui le faisaient flipper ne semblent tout à fait aussi sérieux qu'avant. Quoi qu'il y ait entre eux, c'est quelque chose de plutôt bien – enfin, hormis tout le côté destruction-probablement-imminente-de-l'univers. Pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails, hein ? Si c'est quelque chose qui marche, alors autant le laisser marcher.

Ils s'amusent bien, au final. Ce qui est. Ce qui est. Enfin, d'accord, au cours des  _très rares_ occasions où il pourrait  _en quelque sorte_ s'être imaginé coucher avec Cas, il y avait beaucoup plus de passion désespérée et beaucoup moins de rires étouffés. Donc là, hum, ça ne répond pas exactement à ses attentes. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins... agréable.

Sauf pour la partie où Cas, qui décide assez rapidement que tout ce truc de se-faire-sucer est en fin de compte une idée  _formidable,_ jouit pour la première fois, désordonné, maladroit et extatique, et au cours de la demi-seconde d'intervalle entre le vacillement des lumières et leur extinction complète, un bruit de verre qui se brise se fait entendre dans toute la maison.

"Désolé," dit Cas tardivement, après avoir pris un moment pour récupérer. "Je crois que c'était. Whoa. Je crois que c'était moi."

"Et voila, c'était vos premiers travaux pratiques, Mr. le Bricoleur," dit Dean, qui n'arrive pas à trop se soucier du fait que Cas a joui si fort qu'il a violemment fait sauter les plombs, face au fait bien plus urgent que ouais, Cas a pris son pied et tout, mais  _lui_ bande toujours autant. "Bien, deuxièmes travaux pratiques, je suppose. C'est l'heure de partager ce que vous avez appris avec la classe."

"Il n'y a que nous deux –" commence Cas, mais la bouche de Dean se met sur son chemin sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Cas le touche, et Dean agrippe les draps et essaye de ne pas trop se cambrer et, miraculeusement, il ne perd pas la tête. Quand il ferme les yeux il se laisse sentir, se sentir ici sur le lit, se sentir ici dans son propre corps, remplissant sa peau d'une façon qui évacue tous les espaces vides ; se sentir avec la bouche de Cas qui l'entoure, risiblement malhabile mais férocement enthousiaste. La chaleur semble irradier son corps en vagues successives jusqu'à le consumer de la plus belle façon qui soit. Sur la langue de Cas et sur ses lèvres et sur le bout de ses doigts, Dean a l'impression de pouvoir sentir le feu des étoiles.

A en croire les chiffres rouges lumineux qu'affiche le réveil à côté du lit (réveil qui marche à pile, sinon il ne montrerait qu'un écran vide comme tous les autres appareils électriques de sa maison,  _merci beaucoup, Cas_ ), il n'est pas tout à fait quatre heures et demie du matin quand quelque chose le réveille. Ce qui est fantastique, bien sûr, parce que s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il aime encore plus que d'être réveillé à une heure impossible du matin, c'est d'être réveillé à une heure impossible du matin  _deux matins de suite_ .

Son premier instinct est de faire des reproches endormis à Cas –

(le mot  _reste_ est une tâche herculéenne qu'il semble souvent demander à Cas, parfois même à voix haute. En fin de soirée, tous deux en sueur et épuisés et sans énergie, étendus dans le noir en un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, il s'était dit que c'était suffisant et il avait réussi à ravaler le mot, parce qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés mais sûrement Cas allait s'ennuyer à simplement le regarder dormir ; mais Cas était resté dans le lit de Dean, comme si pour lui ça allait de soi presque, et il n'avait pris la peine de bouger que quand Dean avait commencé à se mettre sous les couvertures, se glissant à côté de lui)

– mais Cas dort à poings fermés. Enfin, quoi que soit ce qu'il fait depuis plusieurs heures, parce que même si Dean est quasi-certain que les memitim n'ont pas besoin des sept-heures-de-sommeil-recommandées-par-jour son imitation est assez convaincante – face cachée à côté de lui, un bras mystérieusement placé sous l'oreiller de Dean et le reste de son corps positionné de manière à obtenir la couverture maximale d'espace de matelas disponible. Ce qui, d'accord, est un peu agaçant quand on essaye de partager ( _partager_ , d'accord ?) un lit avec quelqu'un, mais après avoir pris une position qui accapare autant de lit que possible Cas est resté parfaitement immobile ; bref, Dean a eu des nuits bien pires. Donc, ok, ce n'est pas Cas, alors.

Le temps que son esprit embrumé de sommeil parvienne jusque-là, le bruit (parce que c'est, apparemment, de ça qu'il s'agit) recommence, une série de tonalités électroniques organisées en la plus horripilante des soi-disant mélodies réalisables. Son téléphone. Quelqu'un l'appelle sur son téléphone. Qui, d'ailleurs,  _avait_ une bien meilleure sonnerie, mais il s'avère que les riffs de bon vieux rock ne sont pas assez "professionnels", alors –

Bref. Son téléphone. Il le cherche à tâtons sur la table de chevet, mais il ne parvient qu'à faire tomber son réveil par terre. Génial. Où...? Oh, toujours dans les poches de son pantalon, sûrement. Il repousse les couvertures et passe à quatre pattes au-dessus de Cas, dont le grognement de mécontentement est étouffé par l'oreiller écrasé contre son visage, et il tâtonne dans le noir au milieu du désordre de vêtements abandonnés par terre jusqu'à ce que sa main se referme sur quelque chose de solide et de rectangulaire.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qu'il puisse imaginer l'appeler à pas-tout-à-fait-quatre-heures-et-demie du matin. D'ordinaire il serait inquiet, mais là, après cette soirée... eh bien, les choses ont vraiment pris un tournant pour lui, non ?

"Allô ?" dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

"Salut," dit quelqu'un qui n'est pas Sam. C'est stupide d'être déçu, mais bien sûr il l'est quand même.

"Putain ça a intérêt à être important, Pam."

"Oh, ça l'est," le rassure Pam. "Je crois. Enfin. Peut-être."

_Va chier, Pam_ .

"Qui c'est ?" demande Cas en se redressant sur ses coudes. Les couvertures glissent jusqu'à sa taille, et sans réfléchir Dean tend la main pour toucher l'ombre formée au creux de la colonne de Cas par le peu de lumière qui réussit à infiltrer la pièce par la fente de ses rideaux. Et il y a cette petite cicatrice, la minuscule étoile éclatée à demi-cachée par les draps sur laquelle Dean n'est jamais vraiment arrivé à se renseigner.

"Juste Pam," dit-il. "Rendors-toi."

"Je n'étais pas en train de  _dormir_ ," dit Cas d'un ton profondément offensé. "Je méditais. Je ne  _dors_ pas."

"Oui ben, tu médites comme une étoile de mer bourrée," lui dit Dean, levant les yeux au ciel. "C'est quoi le problème, Pam ?"

Pendant un moment le téléphone reste silencieux contre son oreille, et il se demande si l'un d'eux n'aurait pas raccroché sans faire exprès, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de tonalité et –

D'un ton soigneusement calme qui lui indique qu'elle sourit comme une folle à l'autre bout du fil, Pam demande, "Tu es avec quelqu'un ?"

Dean se renfrogne. "Non."

"Alors à qui tu parles ?"

"Je parle tout seul."

"Tu  _es_ avec quelqu'un, pas vrai ? Oh mon Dieu. Mec ou meuf ? Mignon ? Humain ? C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? La vache, personne ne va me croire – je, euh, n'interromps rien, hein ?

"Ben, un petit peu, en fait," fait sèchement Dean, "parce qu'il est quatre heures du matin et que j'essaye de dormir. Alors soit tu me dis qu'on a retrouvé un cadavre démembré sur les marches de l'hôtel de ville, soit tu me fous la paix."

"Ouh, susceptible. Et désolée, pas de cadavres démembrés aujourd'hui, mais je garde ça en tête pour les cadeaux-surprises de Noël. Il s'agit juste de ta, euh, détenue."

"Bela ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?"

"Rien de spécial. Personne n'est mort, quoi. Mais elle est en train de foutre un sacré bordel, là. A demander de te voir le plus vite possible, pour "des affaires pressantes" apparemment."

"Ouais, ben, elle peut se prendre ses "affaires pressantes" et se les carrer là où –"

"Elle a dit," le coupe Pam, "elle a dit de te dire qu'elle te méprise avec passion et espère que tu ressent la même chose pour elle, mais que – attends, quoi... ah, oui. Que "ça commence". Voila. Ça t'évoque quelque chose ?"

Dean fixe Cas qui, n'ayant entendu qu'une moitié de la conversation, lui rend son regard avec une expression neutre tintée de désapprobation. "Je, euh... ouais, ça a l'air... dis-lui, euh, dis-lui que j'arrive tout de suite."

"Ça marche. Et salue ton, euh,  _ami_ pour moi."

Dean raccroche sans prendre la peine de répondre.

Alors il sort de son lit pour enfiler des vêtements propres, trop raides et trop froids dans le petit matin, et sort dehors sans même s'arrêter pour un café. L'Impala, elle aussi, semble froide, et il regrette en partie de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un pull mais surtout de ne pas être encore en train de batailler pour du matelas avec son échinoderme voleur de lit de memitim.

Et sur tout le trajet à travers les rues éclairées, désertes, il lutte contre bâillements frissonnants après bâillements, ces deux mots résonnant dans sa tête.  _Ça commence_ . Contraste étrange, bien sûr, vu que Pam les a prononcés sur son ton du mais-qu’est-ce-que-ça-peut-bien-vouloir-dire. Bon Dieu. C'est –  _ça commence_ . Si Bela ne raconte pas de la merde, alors... bordel, il a encore tellement de questions, tellement de choses qu'il ne sait pas. C'est comme un retour à l'université en période de partiels, mais en un milliard de fois pire.

Alors qu'ils sont la seule voiture à un énorme carrefour attendant bêtement que le feu passe au vert parce que  _c'est le foutu code de la route_ , Dean demande, "Cas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si tu meurs ?"

"J'ai entièrement confiance en tes talents de conducteurs," dit Cas. "Et puis, il n'y a pas tellement de trafic."

"Non, je veux dire... pas maintenant, mais jute... un jour. Qu'est-ce qui arrive aux âmes, et à la balance, et tout ? D'ailleurs, qui s'occupe de tout ça en ce moment ? Elles sont mises en attente, ou quoi ?"

La manière dont soupire Cas détruit quasiment tout espoir de recevoir une réponse simple." Non, elles sont toujours pesées. C'est... enfin, ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne crois pas que tu pourrais comprendre, même si ton langage était assez évolué pour que je puisse l'expliquer correctement."

"On se sent toujours apprécié avec toi, hein, Cas ?"

"Essentiellement," l'ignore Cas, "pour que la pesée des âmes ait lieu, je dois juste... exister."

"Alors, quoi... genre, t'es en deux endroits à la fois ?" demande Dean. Il ajuste sa prise sur le volant, mal à l'aise. Aucune importance, pas vrai ? Il y a assez de lui ici pour que le il-ne-sait-quoi soit parvenu à se développer entre eux. Dean n'a pas besoin de lui tout entier. Ce serait juste de l'avarice.

"Je suppose que oui... mais non, pas vraiment."

"C'est beaucoup plus clair, merci."

"Mes frères et moi, nous ne sommes pas aussi...  _distincts_ que vous. Nos connections sont anciennes, et très, très profondes, venues d'un temps où nous étions un seul être et un seul esprit. Je suis la balance, d'une certaine manière. J'existe, donc les âmes sont pesées. Un frère inférieur me remplace pendant mon absence, mais le processus lui-même, c'est moi. Mon esprit."

"Et si tu mourrais ?" demande Dean, qui essaye extrêmement fort de ne pas se demander si ce que Cas vient de lui dire signifie qu'il a non seulement sucé Cas la nuit dernière mais aussi sa famille céleste toute entière par la même occasion. "Si tu cessais d'exister ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas," admet Cas. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment considéré ça comme une possibilité. Peut-être que l'un de mes frères monterait en grade et prendrait ma place ; mais je pense que si quelque chose d'assez puissant pour tuer un membre de mon espèce devait m'attaquer, le reste de l'univers n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps."

Bon. C'est juste. Merde, c'est tellement pessimiste que ça fait presque un tour complet pour atterrir de l'autre côté en une sorte d'optimisme morbide. Ce qui n'est pas exactement le remontant qu'il cherchait, mais ça devra faire l'affaire.

_Ça commence_ . Bon Dieu.

Il voudrait que son frère lui adresse encore la parole. Mourir est une chose, mais mourir en sachant que Sam lui en veut toujours –

Mais ça ne dépend pas de lui, et il ne sert à rien de se torturer avec quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas contrôler quand il y a des choses sur lesquelles il peut être capable d'agir.  _Ça commence_ – n'est-ce pas stupide qu'il ne sache même pas à quoi  _ça_ correspond ? Quelque chose en lien avec le Mur, avec des monstres qui lui collent la chair de poule de la tête au pied, avec un démon aux yeux blancs qui n'a que la destruction totale en tête, et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec une petite fille morte presque un an plus tôt.

Arrivé au poste Pam essaye de lui parler, probablement dans l'intention de lui soutirer autant d'information que possible sur son récent partenaire de lit (ha), mais il l'écarte et se dirige droit vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Quelqu'un y a déjà installé Bela ; elle a l'air de manquer de sommeil sans paraître fatiguée, et malgré son allure calme, il y a une certaine terreur dans ses yeux trop-écarquillés qui semble contagieuse.

Il pose ses mains sur ses genoux sous la table pour que ni elle ni Cas ne puissent les voir trembler et dit, “Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je sache.”

Bela secoue la tête, et Dean s'est déjà à moitié levé de sa chaise avant qu'elle n'ajoute rapidement, “Je ne peux pas simplement te le dire. Il faut que ce soit une question. C'est ça la faille dans mon contrat.”

“Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je sache ?”

“Le marché que j'ai fait avec Lilith,” dit-elle d'une voix rapide et basse et pressante. “Elle m'a aidée quand j'étais enfant, en échange de quoi je devais lui rendre le service de son choix au moment de son choix. C'était il y a vingt ans. Je l'ai revue pour la première fois l'année dernière, quand elle est venue me voir avec un visage différent mais ces mêmes yeux blancs, et elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de libérer sa famille. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit où se cacher, quelque part de grand, où une variante inhabituelle de magie pourrait passer inaperçue un certain temps. Je lui ai trouvé l'entrepôt. Elle avait besoin d'ingrédients pour un sortilège, tous rares et pour la plupart illégaux. Aucun problème pour moi, comme tu peux sûrement t'en douter. Elle voulait que ce soit moi qui opère la magie – et, j'ai hésité, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix.”

“Alors cette pièce dans l'entrepôt…?”

“Mon atelier, oui. Il y a eu d'autres sortilèges, aussi, tu sais, pour protéger le bâtiment et pour ne pas se faire remarquer et tout un tas de choses étranges, et – bref, aucune importance. J'ai opéré la magie, avant et pendant et après. Le sortilège, celui qui nécessitait tous les ingrédients bizarres, celui-là je l'ai seulement préparé pour elle ; et ça me convenait, je pensais qu'elle en avait presque terminé avec moi, sauf qu'elle a dit avoir besoin d'encore une chose. D'un enfant. J'ai refusé. Je ne suis pas _aussi_ insensible. Elle s'est contentée de rire et de dire que très bien, elle allait le faire elle-même alors, et elle – et elle l'a fait. Mais elle – je lui ai dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec ça, mais elle a amené la fille, elle a amené Jo chez moi pour la garder pendant qu'elle… la préparait. C'était le sortilège, celui que j'avais assemblé, et Lilith devait le faire rentrer à l'intérieur de Jo parce que Jo était l'ingrédient final. Et ensuite elle –“

“Je connais cette partie-là,” se dépêche de dire Dean, ravalant sa nausée montante. Jo, depuis son coin de la pièce (il ne se souvient pas l'avoir vue en entrant mais elle est là maintenant, bien sûr qu'elle est là maintenant) le fixe avec mépris. “Mais je – ce sortilège, ce qu'elle a fait, a servi à ouvrir une brèche dans le Mur, c'est ça ?”

“Oui.”

“Alors pourquoi… Je veux dire, ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'on commence à voir des dégâts. Jo est, euh, Jo est morte il y a presque un an maintenant.”

Bela hausse les épaules, et à sa surprise, c'est Cas qui répond cette fois. “La magie du sang est complexe, même pour les choses les plus simples, et un ouvrage de cette ampleur… il faut du temps pour qu'il s'imprègne et se répande. Comme pour une septicémie, un empoisonnement du sang. Ça ne frappe pas d'un coup. Si on ralentit ça suffisamment pour compenser ne serait-ce que la taille et la concentration de puissance du Mur, un an est finalement assez impressionnant.

“Rappelle-moi de lui demander son autographe.”

“Je voulais juste dire –“

“Je sais. Désolé.”

Les yeux de Bela passent rapidement de l'un à l'autre et Dean, sans aucune raison que ce soit, commence à sentir son visage rougir ; mais tout ce qu'elle fait est d'incliner sa tête vers Cas en confirmation de sa réponse et de se pencher légèrement en avant au-dessus de la table, menottes cliquetantes, pour dire, “Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? Ce que je suis en train de vous dire ?”

“Je… Je ne suis pas sûr.”

Sous la table, les doigts de Cas effleurent sa jambe. “Elle est dans le Mur, Dean,” dit-il. “Ce qu'il reste d'elle, du moins. C'est elle qui le rend malade. Qui le pousse à l'usure.”

Dean déglutit, et déglutit encore, et sa bouche devrait être aussi sèche que le Sahara à présent sauf qu'il a un horrible arrière-goût métallique sur la langue, et que du sang coule dans sa gorge de là où il s'est mordu la joue.

Il le sait déjà, ça – que c'est elle, dans le Mur. Que c'est son sang. Que c'est elle tout entier. Ou quoi qu'il puisse rester après avoir traîné une petite fille en enfer et l'en avoir ramenée. C'est Jo, altérée et corrompue et terrifiée mais quelque part, encore elle. Un esprit de huit ans qui détruit quelque chose de plus vieux que toute l'histoire écrite. Il le sait déjà, ça, mais ça n'en reste pas moins –

– bon Dieu, il faut qu'il sorte d'ici, il va gerber –

Mais sous la table une main se pose sur sa jambe, un poids léger mais solide et chaud et familier. Il se concentre dessus, sur ça et sur rien d'autre, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme et que son estomac cesse ses remous.

“Tu as dit,” fait-il, quand il peut à nouveau parler, “tu as dit _ça commence_. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?”

“Elle a passé la frontière. Je l'ai senti. Et je – Lilith, elle sait où je suis. Je ne peux pas expliquer comment je le sais mais j'ai juste – je l'ai senti aussi, je suppose. Qu'elle m'avait trouvée.”

“Alors comment ça se fait que tu sois encore en vie ?”

“Exactement,” dit Bela.

Oh, c'est – absorber tout ça, tous ces mois de théories et de frustration et de confusion – c'est trop. Sa tête est en train d'exploser, trop pleine d'informations nouvelles, et son esprit surmené n'a pour seule envie que de s'arrêter le temps de se poser et de remettre tout en ordre correctement ; mais il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas parce que  _ça commence_ , et ça fait déjà trop mais il a besoin de  _plus_ .

Il demande, “Comment on l'arrête ?”

Bela hausse les épaules. “Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais. Tu sais où la trouver, je pense. Si tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu peux bien faire, alors tu as tous mes vœux de réussite. Maintenant mon salaire.”

Tous deux se tournent vers Cas. Il hoche la tête.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide," dit-il à Dean d'un ton neutre. "Tant que je porte l'attache je dois passer par toi pour utiliser ma magie. Ce sera plus paisible que ta... précédente expérience, je te le promets." À Bela il dit, "Je vais extraire ton âme. C'est une mort indolore, pratiquement. Mais je vais devoir poser un charme sur ton corps – un simple masque devrait faire l'affaire, juste de quoi maintenir une illusion de vie le temps que Dean et moi soyons à l'écart de tout soupçon. Demain après-midi, à condition qu'il y ait quelqu'un de vivant pour te trouver – et à condition, aussi, qu'il y ait de fait un demain après-midi – tu donneras l'impression d'être morte d'un anévrisme jusqu'alors non-détecté."

"D'accord," dit Bela, se rasseyant au fond de sa chaise. "Je suis prête, c'est quand vous voulez."

La procédure, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, est d'un calme sinistre. Cas prend la main de Dean, puis il se penche au-dessus de la table pour poser deux doigts sur le front de Bela. Il sent la magie – une saccade en lui, rien de brusque mais néanmoins presque douloureuse de par son intensité ; un élancement dans la cicatrice sur son épaule tandis que cette partie à laquelle la magie se connecte semble presque chanter par résonance. Une lueur à la pointe des doigts de Cas, d'un doré doux comme celui des yeux aveugles de Jo, et la sensation féroce et brûlante d'avoir avalé une goutte de métal en fusion, s'écoulant en lui et se répandant à travers son corps. Cas fait un mouvement de doigts vif et fluide qui envoie la lueur dans la paume de sa main. Il referme ses doigts sur la lumière et quand il les ouvre à nouveau sa main est complètement, cruellement vide.

Bela lâche un soupir doux, et le temps d'une seconde il pense la voir s'affaisser en avant, sa tête tombant doucement sur la table ; mais l'image de sa silhouette tremble, et quand il cligne des yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue elle se tient droite à nouveau, le regardant avec l'expression impérieuse qui semble être le visage le plus neutre qu'elle soit capable de présenter.

Et juste comme ça, c'est terminé. Rien de cette écrasante et indirecte agonie, rien de maladroitement arraché et gratté comme lors de la dernière tentative de Dean. Horriblement perturbant tout de même – mais paisible, comme Cas l'a promis. Elle n'est simplement... plus là.

Jo, dans le coin de la pièce, semble curieusement inchangée. Et surtout, elle est toujours là. Bela est morte mais Jo est toujours là, à regarder et à juger et à hanter, et Dean sent un extrême sentiment de désespoir béer en lui, le dévorer de l'intérieur.

Cas garde sa main dans la sienne, assis à côté de lui sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'après quelques instants, Dean parvienne à s'éclaircir la gorge et à dire, "On devrait y aller."

"Oui," acquiesce Cas. "Il y a beaucoup à faire."

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean a tendance à se pétrifier quand il stresse trop. Comme la nuit dernière avec Cas, ou au tribunal il y a longtemps déjà, ou même lors des présentations orales face à son terrifiant prof de français en classe de Première. Mais ce qui fait de lui un bon policier c'est que, assez curieusement, ce n'est jamais, jamais arrivé au travail. Les choses commencent à se corser, et l'adrénaline relance alors la région de son cerveau qui sursaute quand quelqu'un claque brusquement une porte. Les gens – voilà ce qui le fait flipper. Au travail il peut penser, il peut réagir en moins d'une demie-seconde, et ouais, il est _doué_ à ça.

Alors se rendre au Mur ? Sûr, il est mort de peur. Il y a environ quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent de chance qu'il meure, et au moins soixante-quinze pour cent de chance que le reste du monde meure aussi, et pour couronner le tout il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il va _faire_ . Tout ça le dépasse de tellement, tellement haut – mais c'est devant sa porte que c'est tombé, et _lui_ n'est peut-être pas à la hauteur de Lilith mais il a Cas avec lui et, eh bien, il est prêt. Il est temps d'y aller.

Cas, heureusement, n'a pas autant envie que lui de plonger là-dedans tête baissée. “Combien de temps avant le lever du soleil ?” demande-t-il à Dean alors qu'ils quittent la salle d'interrogatoire.

“A cette période de l'année ? Encore une heure, je dirais. Peut-être plus.”

“Bien. On a encore un peu de temps. Fais-moi confiance,” ajoute-t-il, quand Dean se tourne vers lui le nez plissé de confusion.

Ok. Pas de problème. Si ça signifie qu'ils ont le temps de se prendre un café avant d'aller sauver le monde, Dean est prêt à croire à peu près n'importe quoi.

“Alors,” dit-il cinq minutes plus tard, appuyé contre la table de son bureau avec, oui, une tasse d'un café assez fort pour mériter le titre de substance dangereuse. “C'est quoi le plan ? On débarque sur place, on tire dans le tas et on croise les doigts pour que ça marche ?”

“Ça pourrait être une bonne idée,” dit Cas, hochant la tête, “si tu veux qu'on se fasse anéantir le plus efficacement possible.”

“Bon, _quoi_ , alors ?” Dean pose sa tasse sur le bureau si brutalement qu'il fait sursauter Cas. “Parce que c'est vraiment génial, tu vois, qu'on se coltine cette énorme mission de refermer les putains de portes de l'Enfer avant qu'elles ne puissent s'ouvrir en grand, c'est vraiment héroïque et tout – mais j'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censé y faire !”

Bela, il le sait, retrousserait ses lèvres avec mépris si elle était encore en vie, à l'entendre maintenant. Lui, le gars qui a failli rater tous les examens de magie qu'il a jamais été forcé de passer, qui n'arrive même pas à invoquer une foutue lumière-de-sorcier sans aide – et soudain il est chargé d'affronter une chose bien plus vieille que sa planète toute entière, d'essayer d'arrêter définitivement la magie qu'elle a activement mise en place pendant plus d'un an ? Et puis pas seulement pour lui-même, en plus, mais au nom de tout l'univers, carrément, et il est là assis dans son bureau à boire du café parce que devinez quoi, même s'il avait un putain de doctorat en sorcellerie appliquée il n'aurait pas la plus petite idée de par où commencer. La puissance est importante, mais elle est pratiquement inutile sans connaissances, et il n'a _ni l'une ni l'autre_.

Ce qu'il a, par contre, c'est Cas, dont la tête se tourne dix minutes plus tard pour dévisager Dean si brutalement et à une telle vitesse que ce dernier est presque trop occupé à compiler mentalement les remèdes contre le traumatisme cervical pour l'entendre prononcer la plus magnifique, merveilleuse, _poétique_ des phrases de toute l'histoire des phrases magnifiques, merveilleuses, poétiques :

“J'ai une idée.”

“Sérieusement ?”

“Oui.”

“Si tu te fous de ma gueule, Cas, je te jure que tu vas prendre tellement cher –“

“Je ne me fous pas de ta gueule,” dit Cas avec un regard noir. “Je ne suis pas bête, Dean. Je comprends bien mieux que toi la gravité de la situation.”

“Ok, alors c'est quoi ton idée ?”

“Tu te souviens de la séance de spiritisme ?”

“Vaguement,” ironise Dean. Sa gorge le brûle encore à ce souvenir. L'image de là où Cas habite, ce vaste vide d'étoiles et de formes impossibles, illogiques, semble s'être gravé dans son inconscient, de sorte que c'est à peine s'il peut encore se réveiller sans une demie-seconde d'horrifiant vertige.

“Sans trop rentrer dans la relativité thaumaturgique du sortilège”– oh, mais c'est sa _partie préférée_ – “je peux t'expliquer qu'essentiellement, ce que nous avons fait, ça a été de défaire suffisamment le tissu de ce que tu appellerais votre continuum espace-temps pour atteindre mon continuum, lequel bien sûr entoure le vôtre dans un état de semi-perméabilité, et partage plusieurs points de contact spécifiques qui, dans des circonstances spécifiques, permettent à des éléments – tels que moi – de passer entre les dimensions. Stonehenge, par exemple, ou le triangle des Bermudes, pour nommer certains des plus célèbres.”

“Bien sûr,” opine Dean, qui espère avec ferveur que la compréhension de tout ce que Cas vient de dire ne sera pas essentielle à leur succès.

“En conduisant la séance, tu as déplacé ces points pour en amener un à ton propre emplacement et faciliter le sortilège – tout se sera remis en place à présent, étant donné leur comportement élastique, mais le fait est que l'un des composants cruciaux du sort est la plasticité de ces points d'intersection. Ils bougent, ils s'ouvrent, ils se ferment, ils s'ouvrent ailleurs. Tu comprends ?

“On… doit… refaire une séance ?”

“Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas – n'y pense pas comme à une séance. Penses-y comme à une opération en deux parties – l'ouverture du portail, c'est ce dont je te parlais, puis l'invocation. La seconde partie n'a pas d'importance. Il ne s'agit pas de faire de la communication post-mortem cette fois. Mais la première partie – pense au Mur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que le Mur ?” Cas s'anime à présent, ses yeux s'illuminant de la même étincelle fiévreuse que Dean reconnaît après des années passées à voir son frère geeker sur l'aspect _scientifico-cool_ de la magie. Ça a tendance à l'emmerder au mieux, à le laisser complètement perplexe au pire, mais voir une personne si intensément _intéressée_ par quelque chose a une séduction indéniable. La part de son cerveau qui ignore de façon éhontée leur situation d'Armageddon-potentiel-au-lever-du-soleil se dit que _bon Dieu, j'ai envie de le prendre sauvagement quand il parle comme ça._ “On ne connaît pas les détails, mais on sait que le Mur agit comme des points de sutures, comme une croûte cicatricielle, il maintient fermée la plaie qui s'est formée là où deux dimensions se sont croisées et se sont déchirées à leur point de contact ; ou, en d'autres termes –“

“Leur point d'intersection !”

“Oui !”

“Alors tout ce qu'on a besoin de faire c'est –“

“L'inverse de la séquence d'ouverture-de-portail de la séance, exactement ! Si on peut la modifier pour connecter – ou plutôt déconnecter – la dimension de Lilith au lieu de la mienne, alors on devrait pouvoir clore artificiellement le point d'intersection au sein du Mur pendant une courte période. Remplacer manuellement le Mur, en quelque sorte, et maintenir la fissure fermée par nous-même. C'est incroyablement dangereux, bien sûr.” Wow, _ça_ il ne s'y attendait. “En faisant ce qui revient à retirer les fondations de sous le Mur, on le déstabilisera considérablement. Mais c'est ce qu'il va falloir faire – je pars sur la supposition que malgré la puissance évidente de la magie du sang de Lilith, le fait qu'elle soit un ajout aussi récent à la constitution magique du Mur ne lui aura pas laissé assez de temps pour être correctement assimilée, et elle devrait s'évacuer avant que le tout ne s'écroule entièrement. Si ça ne marche pas – et puis il faut aussi penser à Lilith, parce que je suis sûr qu'elle ne restera pas assise à rien faire pendant qu'on –“

“C'est mieux que rien,” dit Dean. “Donc, ok. De quoi on a besoin ?”

La liste des courses, en soi, est finalement assez simple. Comme l'explique Cas, la plupart des sortilèges majeurs le sont ; au fond, l'aspect le plus important en magie est la magie elle-même. L'énergie, la volonté, la concentration – quasiment rien de ce qui est utilisé pour un sort n'est plus qu'un tremplin, une façon de conduire la magie en douceur et de la mettre correctement en place. Les herbes et les athamés, les livres et les cloches et les bougies ne sont que des objets ordinaires avant que quelqu'un ne prenne le temps de les _rendre_ magiques.

Voila ce dont ils ont besoin : Cas (c'est bon), Dean (c'est bon), et trois des plus fidèles amis de Dean. Il barre cet élément de sa liste mentale presque sans y penser, avant de devoir faire marche arrière quand il se souvient que Sam ne lui parle plus et que Benny est mort. Après réflexion il se décide pour Bobby, Charlie, et Victor, et se coltine trois pénibles conversations téléphoniques pour communiquer que oui, il a vraiment besoin de les retrouver au poste, _oui, tout de suite, non je ne plaisante pas, non, je ne peux vraiment, vraiment pas t'expliquer au téléphone mais sérieusement, grouille_.

En attendant qu'ils arrivent (bon gré mal gré), Dean et Cas s'asseyent et, de mémoire, essayent de trouver le meilleur moyen d'inverser une ouverture-de-portail. Dean pense qu'ils devraient dire le sortilège à l'envers ; Cas est d'accord, mais dit qu'ils devraient prononcer chaque mot du sortilège à l'envers également. Pour Dean l'opposé de la terre est l'eau, donc c'est avec ça qu'ils devraient remplir les bols ; Cas part dans un délire quantique et argumente que la terre n'est que la simple représentation de la matière et que par conséquent son véritable opposé est l'antimatière, mais il finit par céder quand Dean souligne que la demie-heure qu'il leur reste n'est probablement pas suffisante pour construire un accélérateur à particule fonctionnel, _et de toute manière, Mr. le Physicien, comment on est censé foutre de l'antimatière dans un bol ?_ Les bougies, dit Castiel, servent surtout à l'invocation et sont par conséquent inutiles, mais concernant le sel, ils sèchent tous les deux.

"Du sucre ?" suggère Dean, mais Cas secoue la tête et dit que non, les deux sont des substances à cristaux granulaires. "Du poivre, alors." Mais Cas n'a pas été élevé dans la tradition du sel-et-poivre comme pilier de toute table semi-respectable, et souligne que de toute manière, cette pratique culinaire ne se trouve presque qu'en Occident. "Ok, de la confiture. De la moutarde. De la mayonnaise. Ou du tofu alors ? Y'a pas plus fadasse que ce machin-là."

"Tu ne fais que lister des condiments !"

"Le tofu n'est pas un condiment, crétin. Et d'ailleurs, j'attends toujours tes suggestions."

Au final, surtout parce qu'ils manquent de temps, ils s'accordent à dire que le sel est probablement le point de pivot du sortilège. Le haut et le bas de la bascule métaphorique passe par lui sans le modifier. Le sel reste donc inchangé.

Bobby arrive le premier, arborant une mine meurtrière, et dit, "Tu sais que t'es sacrément chiant, Dean ? Y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit la foutue fin du monde, ou t'auras pas le temps de cligner des yeux que je t'aurais déjà viré à coups de pied dans le derrière."

"J'aurais pas osé te sortir du lit pour moins que ça, Bobby," le rassure Dean.

Victor arrive quelques minutes plus tard, déclenchant une répétition quasiment exacte de sa conversation avec Bobby et avalant le café tiède abandonné sur le bureau de Dean sans laisser à ce dernier le temps de protester ; puis, enfin, arrive Charlie, l'air odieusement bien-réveillée et provoquant une complainte générale sur l’écœurement que leurs inspirent les gens matinaux.

Elle les ignore et dit, à l'horreur complète de Dean, "Alors, Pam m'a dit que t'as tiré ton coup hier soir, Winchester."

Bobby fait une grimace qui hurle _je ne veux pas savoir !_ Les sourcils de Victor décollent pratiquement de sa tête chauve quand il dit, "Tu déconnes ?"

Dean se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, essayant désespérément de ne pas regarder Cas (ni nulle part dans la direction générale de Cas) et bien trop conscient de la faible distance qui les sépare. "Allez, hum, on va essayer de rester professionnels, d'accord ?"

"Mais –"

"Charlie, je promets de te raconter l'intégrale de tout mon historique sexuel dans ses moindres _petits_ détails si tu la fermes juste _cinq minutes_."

Victor grimace et dit, "Mince, j'arrive pas à savoir si c'est censé être une récompense ou une menace."

"Ok," l'ignore Dean. "On n'a pas tellement de temps, alors je vais juste résumer vite fait. Quelqu'un – euh – quelque chose essaye de démolir le Mur. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris en voyant toute la merdasse noire qui en dégouline. Et, hum. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à le réparer. Genre, maintenant. C'est un peu du tout-ou-rien. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que si on y arrive on sera pratiquement tous des super-héros, ce qui serait, bah, cool. Et si on n'y arrive pas, eh bien, on va probablement mourir – mais, euh, l'autre bonne nouvelle c'est que tout le monde mourra aussi, parce que de l'autre côté du Mur y'a ces énormes monstres qui – euh. Je me rends compte que je n'explique pas ça très bien."

"Je sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles," dit Victor en haussant les épaules, "mais je suis avec toi."

"Tu m'as convaincue à "énormes monstres"," acquiesce Charlie.

"Eh bah, mon garçon, tu sais bien que je suis avec toi," dit Bobby.

Dean les dévisage la mâchoire à moitié pendante jusqu'à ce que Cas lui donne un petit coup de coude significatif. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ils ont un sauvetage-du-monde-d'urgence à mener.

C'est juste un peu bizarre, parfois, de se souvenir qu'il a bel et bien des amis.

"On prend ma voiture," décide Dean. Ça semble approprié, quelque part. Cette voiture n'est pas sa vie, mais sa vie s'y trouve néanmoins, de ses premiers souvenirs d'enfance jusqu'à ici, maintenant. L'odeur éventée du cuir et de l'essence traduit sécurité et famille, et, plus important encore, maison. Du reste, il n'est de plus parfaite monture que sa chérie pour s'en aller en guerre. "Charlie, prend un sac de sel dans la réserve en sortant. Victor, j'ai besoin d'eau. Une de ces bouteilles de deux litres, par exemple. Ou, je sais pas, trois bouteilles individuelles. En fait, deux suffiraient sûrement. Ou –"

Victor lève les yeux au ciel et s'éloigne sans laisser à Dean le temps de finir, ce qui est probablement pour le mieux.

"Bobby, Cas – vous allez m'aider à trouver des bols. Des assiettes creuses peuvent faire l'affaire aussi. N'importe quoi qui puisse contenir un peu d'eau et de sel sans se renverser trop facilement."

Cas hoche la tête et disparaît par la porte du bureau de Dean derrière Victor et Charlie ; Dean est sur le point de le suivre, mais juste avant d'atteindre le seuil Bobby l'attrape par le bras et dit à voix basse "Si c'est si important, pourquoi Sam n'est pas là ?"

Dean danse d'un pied sur l'autre, préférant garder son regard fixé sur ses chaussures abîmées plutôt que de croiser les yeux de Bobby, et dit, "Il ne serait pas venu."

"Il ne serait – t'as perdu la tête ? Ce garçon serait prêt se jeter devant des balles pour toi autant que tu serais prêt à te jeter devant des balles pour lui, et tu crois qu'il _ne serait pas venu ?_ "

_Eh bien, le truc, Bobby, c'est que tu ne serais probablement pas venu non plus, si tu savais tout ce que je ne t'ai pas dit._

"Tu peux me croire," est tout ce qu'il réplique d'un ton brusque. "Allez, le soleil va bientôt se lever. Faut qu'on soit prêt avant que ça commence."

"Je vais devant !" dit Charlie quand ils sortent sur le parking.

"Non," dit Cas.

Le plan, que Dean explique sur la route, est le suivant : ils représentent les points cardinaux. Bobby, le nord ; Charlie, le sud ; Victor, l'est ; Dean, l'ouest. Une répartition arbitraire, dans l'ensemble, sauf pour Dean, qui en tant que leader du sortilège prend la direction associée à la mort et au monde des ténèbres, car techniquement ce qu'ils font reste une forme alambiquée de nécromancie. On dirait bien que son drôle de talent va finir par avoir son utilité, après tout. Aussi, il culpabilise un peu de les amener à enfreindre la loi avec lui sans les prévenir, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une de ses principales priorités pour le moment. Et tant pis si tous ceux qu'il connaît le haïssent une fois que tout ça sera terminé. Le jeu en aura valu la chandelle, pas vrai ? Et c'est en ça que consiste la vie d'un héros. Faire des sacrifices.

Bref. Tous les quatre tiendront les points cardinaux, pour maintenir ce soit-disant portail fermé – parce qu'il s'avère qu'en fait, comme l'explique Cas, la membrane entre les dimensions est assez délicate, alors que les univers de chaque côté tendent à ballonner. En d'autres termes, il est facile d'y déchirer une ouverture, mais il ne faut pas moins de quatre personnes pour essayer de la garder fermée. Et Cas – eh bien, Cas se tape la partie rigolote du travail. Cas détourne l'attention de Lilith suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils se mettent en position, la soumet par un combat au corps-à-corps, puis Dean, Charlie, Victor, et Bobby ouvrent le portail juste assez longtemps pour y jeter Lilith, se débarrassant ainsi du danger qu'elle représente. Ils relâchent le sortilège, et le portail repasse aussitôt sous le contrôle du Mur ; puis, après tout ça, Cas colle une bonne dose de magie sur le Mur pour reboucher les trous. Un plan simple. Carré.

Les chances que ça marche sont microscopiques.

Il jette un œil à Cas et essaye de dire quelque chose, seulement il n'arrive pas à trouver les mots.

Cas croise son regard, et finalement c'est suffisant.

Ils se garent derrière une benne à ordure sur un parking vide un bloc plus loin, comme si se cacher avait la moindre utilité au point où ils en sont. Ce que Bela a dit, qu'elle _savait_ que Lilith l'avait retrouvée – une conscience étrangère plane à l'arrière de son esprit, froide et amusée, et à en juger l'expression inconfortable que Bobby, Victor, et Charlie arborent ils la sentent aussi. Elle sait. Elle sait, mais ça ne la préoccupe pas plus que ça, parce qu'elle est plus ancienne que les étoiles et que tous les quatre sont dérisoires, minuscules, _insignifiants_.

“Tu la sens aussi ?” Dean murmure à Cas.

Cas secoue la tête, lèvres pincées de concentration. “Je la bloque, pour l'instant. Même si je suppose que ça ne fera pas de grande différence.”

Enfin, quand il ne reste plus qu'un seul immeuble entre eux et la partie du Mur qui est récemment devenue si douloureusement familière à Dean, il lève une main pour stopper le groupe. “Tout le monde est prêt ? Ok, préparez vos bols. On n'arrivera pas à faire un cercle parfait, mais faites au mieux. Vous vous souvenez des formules ? Bien. Cas –”

“Je suis prêt.”

C'est facile d'oublier, un instant, que les autres sont là, tandis qu'ils se regardent l'un l'autre. Tout ce temps passé ensemble, pour en arriver là. Ce n'est pas tout à fait pour ça que Cas était embauché, hein ? Et pourtant il est là, ses yeux parcourant le visage de Dean presque avec avidité, comme s'il essayait d'en mémoriser chaque détail.

“Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer,” dit doucement Cas, “mais si on ne se revoit pas –”

“Je sais,” dit Dean avec un sourire forcé. “Moi aussi. Content de t'avoir connu, vieux.”

Cas tend le bras et pose une main à l'arrière du cou de Dean, amenant leur front à se poser l'un contre l'autre un moment. Dean agrippe le poignet de Cas, fermant les yeux et se cramponnant. Ce n'est pas un adieu élégant. Mais ça compte – oh, ça compte.

Puis Cas le relâche, hoche brièvement la tête vers les autres, et tend son propre cou pour permettre à Dean d'enlever son collier. Il y a un glapissement étouffé de Victor quand l'attache tombe et que ses yeux sensibles à la magie captent la véritable forme de Cas pour la première fois. La silhouette de Cas vacille un instant, débordant sur les bords, mais dans la dernière image que Dean voit de lui avant qu'il ne passe le coin de la rue, Cas a repris sa forme habituelle.

“Dean...” dit Bobby – le début d'une question prudente, mais elle reste en suspens. Peut-être par respect pour Dean, qui bat rapidement des paupières pour s'éclaircir la vue ; mais, plus probablement, juste parce qu'il y a trop de choses à demander.

Il expliquera plus tard, s'il peut. S'il y a un _plus tard_.

C'est un véritable effort de garder une voix stable quand il dit, “A mon signal.”

Lentement, silencieusement, quelques secondes passent. Puis –

Le cri perçant qui déchire l'atmosphère les fait tous tressaillir, et Victor fait presque tomber son bol quand instinctivement ses mains cherchent à se porter à ses oreilles. Le qualifier d'i _nfernal_ ne serait pas lui rendre justice. Ce sont des ongles sur un tableau, c'est du métal qui se déchire et se tord, c'est une démangeaison qui creuse son chemin à travers leurs tympans et fouille dans leur cerveau avec des griffes aiguisées avant de tout déchiqueter sur son passage le long de leur colonne vertébrale.

“ _Partez !_ ” dit Dean, et ils s'élancent.

Le Mur apparaît devant eux, affaissé et déchiré et suintant une substance gris-noir qui dégage une presque-odeur maléfique de viande avariée et de pourriture. Dean frissonne comme il le traverse en courant, versant un tout petit peu du mélange d'eau et de sel dans l'un des pots à crayon qu'il a piqué sur le bureau d'un innocent agent – attention, _attention_ – ils ont mesuré les proportions exactes, et si quoi que ce soit fait foirer le cercle – mais il ne faut pas y penser pour l'instant. Il dépose une coupe aussi délicatement que possible, à l'endroit qu'il imagine être à mi-chemin entre lui et Bobby. Pas le temps de mesurer, pas comme dans le grenier une éternité plus tôt pour l'invocation ; il faudra juste espérer que le cercle est correct, _s'il vous plaît faites qu'il soit correct –_

L'ouest. Il représente l'ouest. Se mettre en position et commencer le sortilège, c'est tout ce qui compte, parce qu'il n'a aucun contrôle sur le reste. Ne pas regarder Lilith. Ne pas regarder Cas. Ne pas –

Quelqu'un hurle, un hurlement très humain, et sa tête se redresse juste à temps pour qu'il se baisse quand une énorme aile tannée passe au-dessus de sa tête. Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder – mais qui – _merde_ – “Continue !” lui crie Charlie, essuyant le sang qui dégouline d'une mauvaise entaille sur son front et dans ses yeux. “Je vais bien, continue !”

L'ouest, ok, l'ouest, il faut qu'il ait le soleil droit dans les yeux – là, il commence juste à dépasser de l'horizon. Il se campe bien sur ses jambes, les pieds écartés d'une bonne largeur d'épaule et son poids réparti du mieux qu'il peut, et il place la seconde tasse par terre devant la pointe de ses chaussures. “Je suis prêt!”

“Moi aussi !” appelle Victor. Ça ne pourrait pas être plus facile, avec le soleil qui se lève, mais le ton de Victor est tendu, presque souffrant ; sous la simple panique le champ de vision de Dean s'est réduit à la zone directement en face de lui, une petit bulle presque exempte de chaos, mais entre le Mur et la magie du sang et Lilith et Cas, la vision-de-sorcier de Victor ne doit plus savoir où donner de la tête.

Il regarde droit devant lui et frémit, parce que le Mur les sépare lui et Bobby de Charlie et Victor (et de Cas et Lilith, aussi, _mais ne pense pas à eux, tu ne peux pas penser à eux pour l'instant_ ), et au lieu de son habituel scintillement transparent c'est à peine s'il peut voir au travers. La magie s'est faite toute boueuse, comme de l'eau stagnante dans un marais ; tout ce qu'il voit ce sont les occasionnels éclairs de serres et de dents et de piques et de tentacules tandis que les cris furieux de Cas et de Lilith marquent le cours de leur combat. Le collier pèse lourd dans la poche de Dean, et un instant il se demande ce qui se passera s'ils gagnent, ce qui se passera si Cas n'a plus besoin de se battre pour sa propre existence en même temps que pour celle de Dean ; si les événements de l'entrepôt se répéteront, ou si peut-être il apprécie suffisamment Dean à présent pour le laisser intact et simplement –

Devant lui le Mur enfle, bouillonnant et grotesque comme une horrible cloque vivante, et Dean se reprend à temps pour prononcer les premières phrases du sortilège.

Les mots sont rêches et peu familiers sur sa langue, la langue morte inversée en quelque chose qui n'a jamais vraiment existé, et pourtant le sort lui vient aussi facilement que tout ce qui provient de ce livre honteux, gardé caché par sa mère dans le grenier pendant tant d'années. Les mots s'écoulent, tombant de sa bouche comme s'ils étaient reliés entre eux et tirés en avant par le poids de ceux qui les précèdent. Il ferme les yeux et tend les mains, paumes vers le sol, jusqu'à sentir sous elles les manches d'un bol d'incantation qui n'est pas vraiment là. Lentement il commence à les frotter, d'arrière en avant – timidement d'abord, puis avec une assurance grandissante tandis qu'il sent le non-bol commencer à résonner sous ses mains. Le bol chante, mais au lieu des notes claires et sautillantes de celui qu'il utilise chez lui, la musique de ce bol n'est composée que de silence : les vibrations absorbent les sons, ne laissant que de minutieux motifs d'espace vide derrière elles.

Aux frontières de son esprit il peut sentir ses amis qui peinent, butant sur les mots et trébuchant sur leur propre langue maladroite ; mais ce n'est pas grave, pas vraiment. Ils tiennent les axes mais _il_ mène l'assaut, et la sensation est _fantastique_ . La puissance se concentre en lui, plongeant dans son ventre, jusqu'à la moelle de ses os et si brute que c'en est presque douloureux ; mais c'est électrique, c'est beau, et ils peuvent le faire, _il_ peut le faire –

Les axes oscillent, puis se fixent. Ils se mettent en place dans sa tête, trois piliers d'énergie qui se croisent avec le sien au centre, pile au milieu du Mur. Les bols d'eau, disposés en un parallélogramme asymétrique de puissance plutôt qu'en un vrai cercle, bourdonnent avec hésitation, mais ils fonctionnent suffisamment bien pour contenir la magie, pour la diriger là où elle a besoin d'aller. Une faible plainte émane du Mur à présent, le cri distant, à donner la chair de poule, de mille millions de _choses_ , de créatures faites de restes trop difformes pour avoir une place dans l'univers, enfermées ensemble et affamées et enragées mais enfin, enfin, libres – ou presque, du moins, le Mur est en train de s'écrouler, et elles ont tellement, tellement _faim_ –

_Poussez !_ pense Dean le plus fort possible, dans l'espoir désespéré que les autres peuvent l'entendre ; puis il _soulève_ , poussant ce point au milieu avec l'impression que chaque cellule de son corps est tendue au maximum. Le Mur glisse, laissant la fissure qu'il est censé sceller s'affaisser et s'ouvrir, mais les doigts de sa magie saisissent les rebords de la fissure et commencent à les pincer ensemble. Des étoiles apparaissent devant ses yeux, les contours de sa vision se perdent dans le noir, sa tête semble sur le point d'exploser sous la pression – mais ça y est, les trois autres poussent aussi, putain mais Dieu bénisse les amis, et le point commence à bouger. Vers le haut, vers le haut, un peu sur le côté – _reste droit_ pense-t-il à l'adresse de Victor, qui lui renvoie un méli-mélo de jurons en lettres noires, en gras, sur un fond rouge tacheté, mais qui exerce une poussée supplémentaire jusqu'à ce que son axe se remette sur sa voie.

Le Mur frissonne. La substance noire est recrachée, trempant Dean jusqu'aux genoux puis éclaboussant le reste de sa personne quand il essaye de se nettoyer. Cas avait raison – ils maintiennent le point en place, même si ses muscles commencent déjà à trembler de fatigue, et la magie du sang de Lilith s'évacue. Il peut sentir le portail se contracter tandis que d'horribles formes indistinctes grouillent dans une confusion furieuse, essayant de forcer leur sortie, et ils se consument tous les quatre à le maintenir fermé d'au-dessus, mais c'est bon, Cas devrait – Cas – _allez, Cas_ –

De l'autre côté du Mur Charlie appuie contre son esprit, le noyant d'images de ce qu'elle voit. Deux... énergies, qui tourbillonnent et se métamorphosent et se percutent encore et encore, et le monde semble se déformer et s'étirer autour d'elles. Son estomac hoquette d'une peur conditionnée quand il reconnaît la véritable forme de Cas : ce blanc opalescent déconcertant, ces têtes et ces ailes et ces vrilles à présent envoyées au combat – et les yeux, les yeux familiers dans ce visage effroyablement inhumain, cette fois dirigés non pas sur lui mais sur la masse violente en rouge-jaune-charbon face à lui. Lilith. Une femme plutôt petite, presque quelconque si ce n'était pour ses yeux aveugles qui regardent Cas avec une acuité troublante. Elle se tient au centre d'une tempête, les nuages bouillonnant de griffes et de dents et d'électricité une simple extension de sa forme humaine, et elle sourit.

Ainsi, c'est à ça que tout se réduit. Tout ça – pas seulement le Mur, pas seulement leur sort mais Jo et Cas et même sa dispute avec Sam – tout ça à cause d' _elle_. C'est une sensation étrangement détachée, de la combattre sans même être capable de la voir à travers ses propres yeux, sans porter soi-même un seul coup contre elle. Comme le reste de cette foutue affaire, à lui tourner autour encore et encore sans jamais entrer en contact. Par les yeux de Charlie il voit Cas la taillader ; il entend le crissement contre-nature de serres qui se heurtent dans leur combat, et l'assaut des ailes tandis que chacun essaye de plaquer l'autre au sol.

Son propre corps de chair et de sang ne servirait à rien contre elle, il serait consumé en la moitié d'une insignifiante seconde, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir plonger en elle malgré tout. De vouloir lui faire mal, parce qu'elle le mérite. De s'enfermer en lieu sûr avec elle pour toujours, lui infligeant une agonie dépassant l'imagination pour l'éternité. Il y a une rage bouillonnant en Dean qui l'effraie de par son intensité – et Lilith le sait. La surprise, un instant, est palpable, et les dents de l'une des têtes de Cas s'enfoncent dans une aile d'un écarlate huileux avec un craquement satisfaisant tandis qu'elle se déconcentre. Mais elle se débarrasse de lui d'une secousse, l'air plus agacée que blessée, et une vrille épineuse balaye la forme de Cas pour l'envoyer tituber en arrière. Puis, via Charlie, Lilith _regarde_ Dean – ou ne regarde pas Dean, mais plutôt en Dean, attisant cette terrifiante furie au point que le monde semble palpiter de rouge – et elle éclate de rire.

Le portail commence à déraper et à s'ouvrir. _Quelque chose_ parvient à se tortiller un passage avant que tous les quatre ne puissent reprendre le dessus et le refermer, quelque chose de sombre et de remuant et d'horrible, et la colère effroyable s'estompe en même temps qu'une terreur irrationnelle gonfle en Dean et le ramène brutalement à l'entrepôt si longtemps auparavant. Tout comme à l'entrepôt, Cas écrase le monstre d'une longue main filiforme ; cette fois, cependant, une tâche obscure persiste qui souille son rayonnement, et Cas chancelle assez pour permettre à Lilith de porter un coup vicieux qui le renvoie par terre sous sa forme humaine un court instant avant qu'il n'explose à nouveau de toute sa taille. L'immeuble le plus proche tremble, faisant tomber une fine couche de poussière de brique.

Cas n'est pas en train de perdre. Du moins, ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne. Mais il n'est certainement pas en train de gagner non plus. C'est une impasse. Ce qui pourrait ne pas être un problème, plus ou moins, si ce n'était pour le fait que Dean, Charlie, Victor et Bobby ont tous les quatre une garantie d'utilisation très clairement limitée. Cas retient Lilith loin d'eux, ce qui est formidable – mais il se retient aussi lui-même loin d'eux, et plus important encore, loin du portail.

S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici, quelqu'un pour tenir l'ouest pendant qu'il va aider – pas qu'il serait capable de faire quoi que ce soit, si _Cas_ a du mal, mais ce serait toujours mieux que de rester assis ici à ne rien faire – et puis, lui et Cas font une sacré paire, ok ? Même si leur dernier travail d'équipe conduit à ce qu'il se fasse tuer aussi lentement que possible pour laisser à Cas la diversion suffisante pour boucler le travail. Une cinquième personne – Dean mène toujours le sortilège, techniquement, mais maintenant que la partie délicate du début est passée, tout ce qu'il faut c'est une bonne dose de volonté pour que ça continue de tourner. _Et si tu mettais ça sur ta liste des cadeaux-surprise de Noël, hein, Pam ?_

Dean serre les dents et envoie en pensées _tenez bon_ aux autres. Cas va y arriver. Il le faut. Il doivent juste remplir leur part du contrat assez longtemps pour lui laisser une chance.

Il peut les sentir faiblir, chaque pilier de pouvoir en train de perdre sa teinte électrique en faveur de quelque chose de plus pastel. Aucune importance. Qu'ils se fatiguent rapidement était inévitable. Ils sont encore tous là, cependant, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

Une étincelle de surprise surgit de l'esprit de Charlie, et elle lui montre à nouveau Cas, qui engloutit presque la masse hurlante et horrible qu'est Lilith – _oui, Cas, vas-y – pousse-là plus fort, faut juste que tu la ramènes ici et que tu la jettes par le portail_ \- et c'est ça, oui, il lutte pour la faire avancer – lentement, mais ils bougent, et Lilith pousse des hurlements de rage, déferlant inutilement contre lui –

Le Mur commence à s'écrouler.

Ça commence par le haut, qui tanguait déjà avec précarité sous les vents de tempêtes produits par la rouée de coups incessants de Cas et Lilith ; un horrible son grinçant les fait frémir tous les quatre, et un bloc de la taille de la voiture de Dean tombe du rebord supérieur pour s'écraser lourdement à moins d'un mètre de Bobby (qui, il faut le dire, vacille à peine de sa position). La magie _bourdonne_ un moment, comme stupéfaite de se retrouver libre après des siècles, des millénaires d'emprisonnement ; puis elle semble s'évaporer, se dispersant dans l'atmosphère avec la bouffée radieuse d'une vieille, vieille odeur de verveine.

_Merde_ . Merde, merde, _merde_ –

De la chirurgie sur le Mur est déjà assez risqué – mais si tout le truc commence à s'effondrer, comme il semble clairement le vouloir, ils sont tout bonnement _foutus_ . Ils seraient incapables de le reconstruire. Il n'y a pas assez de puissance dans le monde pour leur permettre de faire ça, même avec Cas (dans un bon jour) pour leur filer un coup de main ; cette magie est _différente_. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle existe encore, hormis sur des reliques comme celle-ci. C'est comme traverser la Vallée des Rois avec un bulldozer – une fois détruit, c'est détruit. On ne peut pas retourner dans le passé et demander à ce que ce soit réparé.

Un autre morceau est déjà en train de se détacher, les fils de magie qui le maintiennent au reste du Mur se rompant soudainement et ondulant dans le vent, et cette fois c'est juste au-dessus de la tête de Charlie – bouge, il faut qu'elle _bouge_ , sauf que si elle bouge ils perdent le sud et leur prise sur le portail leur échappera – il peut sentir la panique de Charlie, parfumant sa magie d'un piquant acéré, mais ses muscles sont verrouillés en position. Le sud ne s'en va nulle part. _Je suis désolé, Charlie, je suis tellement désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû_ –

Mais son pilier reste ferme, inébranlable, et la panique se dissipe en un frisson de stupéfaction. Il lève la tête pour voir le Mur soudainement droit et stable – enfin, plus stable. Encore à chanceler de manière précaire, mais il tient debout. Sous son habituel scintillement il y a à présent une autre couleur, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas vraiment y être. Une lueur, une lueur blanche pleine de presque-couleurs secrètes.

Cas.

_Montre-moi, Charlie – il faut que je vois –_

Cas est retombé au sol, un bras squelettique entourant encore Lilith mais s'affaiblissant de secondes en secondes tandis que son attention se concentre sur le Mur. Ce qui est. Ce qui est génial, évidemment, il tient le Mur en place, _il tient le putain de Mur en place_ – mais Lilith se débat et elle est en train de se libérer à nouveau, riant tandis qu'elle décoche coups après coups après coups contre lui ; presque paresseusement maintenant, parce que quelle importance ? Cas la repousse faiblement mais il s'est étiré trop loin pour se défendre – il tiendra, bien sûr qu'il tiendra, _il doit tenir_ , mais tout ce que Lilith a à faire c'est d'attendre que les piliers s'affaiblissent assez pour libérer le portail, et ses enfants monstrueux se déverseront par son ouverture. Cas peut tenir le Mur, _ou_ il peut combattre Lilith, _ou_ il peut écraser ces créatures, mais il ne peut pas faire les trois à la fois.

Alors ça y est.

Ils ont perdu.

Oh, ils ne sont pas encore morts, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Encore quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures, qui sait ? Ils ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça éternellement. C'est comme l'histoire d'Atlas, qui porte l'univers sur ses colossales épaules, dos en permanence plié sous le poids littéral du monde ; mais il était immortel, c'était un titan, et de toute manière, il semble que le monde était bien plus petit à l'époque.

Une main lui saisit l'épaule, et il fait presque un bond de surprise. Le portail vacille, sa concentration lui échappant suffisamment pour laisser une autre de ces horribles créatures se glisser à travers. Cas l'attrape également, mais ça prend du temps de l'écraser, et en attendant Lilith le fouette avec un tentacule semblable à un fouet, gravant une ligne de ténèbres sur sa forme.

“Allez-vous-en !” s'écrie-t-il frénétiquement, sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agit. “Allez-vous-en, _allez-vous-en_ , on arrive à peine à tenir –”

“Je sais,” dit la personne derrière lui, et Dean manque de laisser le portail déraper à nouveau sous le choc quand la voix se loge facilement à une place familière de son esprit. “Laisse-moi vous aider.”

“Quoi – bordel mais qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là ?”

“Bobby m'a appelé. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu,” dit Sam. “Bon Dieu, Dean, mais pourquoi t'as pas - si j'avais su à quel point c'était grave –”

“Tu m'as dit de ne pas t'appeler !”

“Ouais, ben, je suis en train de te donner la permission pure et simple de ne plus jamais écouter un seul mot de ce que je pourrais dire, ok ? _Maintenant dis-moi ce que je dois faire_.”

Le pilier de Dean rejaillit, renforcé par une soudaine poussée de gratitude débordante. Mais les bons sentiments s'arrêtent là, cependant – pas le temps pour quoi que ce soit de plus. Sam est là, et c'est plus que fantastique, et Dean va l'utiliser du mieux qu'il peut. “Il faut que je rejoigne Cas,” dit-il. Étant donné leur récente dispute, c'est probablement la dernière phrase que Sam a envie d'entendre, mais son frère se contente de hocher la tête. “Est-ce que tu peux tenir mon pilier ?” Sam hoche à nouveau la tête, et Dean serre les dents ; ça devient difficile, de continuer, et essayer d'avoir une conversation en même temps n'aide pas. “Sortilège est en place, a juste besoin – d'énergie – viens, à côté de moi –”

“A trois, on échange de place ?” devine Sam, se positionnant déjà derrière lui.

Dean fait un mouvement de tête qu'il espère pouvoir être interprété comme un hochement, envoyant aux autres en pensées aussi fortes que possible _tenez vos positions !_ , et Sam dit, “Quand tu veux. Un – deux –”

Il pousse la magie vers son frère, qui chancelle sous le poids ; pendant un moment le portail vacille, baillant de quelques centimètres plus larges, mais Dean voit les muscles de la mâchoire de Sam se tendre tandis qu'il se campe sur ses jambes puis ça y est, c'est fait, ça tient. Pour un moment, en tout cas.

“Merci,” halète-t-il. “Sam, je –”

Sam acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, sans le regarder. Ce n'est pas un adieu des plus fantastiques. Mais il est venu, il est là, et quelque part ça suffit à Dean.

Maintenant _vas-y_.

Son corps semble s'agrandir légèrement, sans la magie pour le compresser, et le rugissement du sang dans ses oreilles est déroutant tandis qu'il essaye de se réaccomoder à la force normale de la pesanteur. Puis il s'élance, une course titubante et irrégulière mais une course quand même, il traverse le Mur dont la magie confuse lui envoie une claque cuisante tout le long de son corps et il dépasse Charlie pour atteindre le turbulent nuage blanc qu'est Cas.

Comme d'habitude, l'espace semble se déformer autour de lui à mesure qu'il se rapproche de la véritable forme de son ami ; mais la distorsion est plus faible cette fois, et il y a des rubans d'or qui s'échappent de la blancheur. Du sang, ou ce que Cas a de plus proche. Son essence. Il est blessé.

Dean esquive un pic plus long que la hauteur de son corps, envoyé par Lilith, elle-même trop déterminée à réduire Cas en pièce pour remarquer un minuscule humain courant près d'elle.

“Combine avec moi !” Dean crie à Cas, levant une main devant son visage pour protéger ses yeux du nuage de gravier qui tourbillonne comme de la poussière. Sa voix se perd presque dans le vent, mais bien sûr Cas ne fait pas usage d'oreilles comme une personne normale. La forme de Cas se tourne pour regarder Dean, ses yeux brûlants avec le feu d'une créature plongée dans une immense et folle agonie, et pendant un moment Dean croit que Cas va l'écraser.

Il ne flanche pas. “Allez, Cas !”

Les griffes de Lilith ratissent le torse de Cas, créant une nouvelle série de lignes dorées et suintantes, et Cas se tord de douleur ; mais sa prise sur le Mur reste ferme, et une courte seconde les inquiétants yeux bleus croisent ceux de Dean. Il ne dit rien, mais Dean entend le _oui_ quand même.

La formule de la combinaison tombe de sa bouche, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais prononcée auparavant – ou du moins, pas comme ça. Ils n'ont jamais fait de combinaison complète. Il n'ont jamais essayé de caser l'entière centrale nucléaire qu'est Cas à l'intérieur de la faible coquille humaine de Dean.

Oh, et puis bon. Il y a une première fois à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Et une dernière. Ce sera probablement les deux.

Il prononce le dernier mot de la combinaison. Il tend le bras en avant, main plongeant dans la masse lumineuse de formes face à lui, et son corps explose.

C'est une douleur comme il n'en a jamais connue, la douleur de son existence tout entière qui se consume à un niveau subatomique, qui se noie sous la même quantité d'énergie qu'il a fallu pour anéantir les trois-quarts de la vie sur Terre des millions d'années plus tôt – son esprit n'arrive plus à penser, sauf en couleur vives, crues, qui s'épanouissent devant ses yeux, et sont-elles vraiment dans sa tête ou est-ce ce qu'il les voit vraiment, est-ce qu'il est en train de tomber en morceau, pas seulement en train de se défaire mais en train de _se disloquer, de se déchirer, d'exploser_ –

– il est en train de hurler, probablement, bon Dieu, il doit être être en train de hurler et il ne peut pas s'arrêter – qui est à l'intérieur de qui, à présent ? Est-ce sa propre forme qui est en feu à cause de l'énergie ancienne de Cas à l'intérieur de ses faibles lignes humaines, ou est-il en train de se dissoudre à l'intérieur de Cas ? C'est – il ne peut pas, c'est trop, il doit arrêter, il doit rompre la combinaison ou il mourra – il est en train de mourir, là, n'est-ce pas –

Et puis, assez soudainement, la douleur se calme.

Elle est toujours là, mais tenue à distance, pressant à la limite de sa minuscule bulle de paix. L'œil du cyclone. Son propre corps, furieusement douloureux mais intact, et face à lui –

“Arrête ça !” aboie-t-il. “Tu gaspilles ton énergie, Cas !”

Face à lui, Cas – _son_ Cas, dans son vieux jean pourri et le t-shirt punk des années 80 – vacille comme une lueur fatiguée. “Juste une minute,” dit Cas. Les mots ne correspondent pas au mouvement de ses lèvres. “Juste... le Mur. Retiens le Mur. Tu peux faire ça ? J'ai besoin que tu fasses ça. Retiens le Mur.” Cas touche le front de Dean, et l'esprit de Dean _glisse_ , en quelque sorte, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le Mur, qui vibre avec inquiétude sous ses paumes mentales.

Non. Non, il ne peut pas le retenir. C'est – oh, c'est mauvais. C'est à peine s'il y a encore quelque chose _à_ retenir. Juste un méli-mélo de fils lâches, rattachés ensemble avec des morceaux de Cas dont Cas ne peut se passer. Même s'ils arrivaient à se débarrasser de Lilith, le Mur est foutu. Sans Cas pour se déverser dans le Mur le restant de l'éternité, il s'écroulera sans laisser aucune trace avant même que le portail ne se remette en place.

Il regarde Cas, et réalise que Cas le sait. Mais Dean hoche tout de même la tête, et il se tient prêt, et puis Cas disparaît.

La douleur coule à nouveau à flot, mais cette fois Dean est prêt. Il _respire_ , et redirige toute l'écrasante agonie de son corps jusqu'au Mur. Il s'épuise, et il s'épuise vite – même sans tout contenir, aucun corps humain ne peut supporter un tel volume d'énergie s'écoulant en continu à travers lui –

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que..?_

Comment – ce n'est pas, ça ne devrait pas être possible. Qu'est-ce qu' _elle_ fait _là_ _?_

Elle le regarde, et il se dit _ah, d'accord. Bien sûr_. La magie du sang. Jo est dans le Mur – la magie du sang elle-même a disparu, drainée, mais l'essence d'une âme met plus de temps avant de se dissiper. Elle est toujours là, cramponnée à la frontière.

“Désolé,” dit-il. “Désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps.”

Jo accepte son excuse avec un hochement de tête bienveillant.

“Tu peux lâcher, tu sais. Tu es libre.”

Elle le regarde, croisant son regard pour la première fois – pour la toute première fois, même. Il n'y a pas de mots, mais soudain il comprend.

“C'est ça que tu veux, alors ? Tu es sûre ?”

Elle hoche la tête.

“Il n'y aura pas de retour possible, une fois que tu seras dedans. Je veux dire, qui sait combien de temps ce truc tiendra, s'il est réparé ?”

Elle hausse les sourcils d'une manière qui semble ne pas avoir sa place sur un visage aussi jeune, et malgré tout il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

“Très bien, alors. Comme tu veux. Mais si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire ça ni vu ni connu, tu te mets le doigt dans l’œil, ma belle. Je raconterai ça à tous ceux que je connais. Personne n'oubliera ton nom dans le million d'années à venir.”

Elle sourit, et Dean lâche tout.

Sans connexion directe avec le Mur c'est plus difficile à sentir, mais la part de lui qui semble s'être accrochée à elle dès le jour où il a commencé à travailler sur son dossier lui montre comment elle se disperse, se fondant dans le tissu, renforçant chaque fibre à sa plénitude d'origine. Le tremblement s'interrompt, et il y a presque une sensation de surprise qui émane du Mur ; et puis lentement, lentement le phénomène s'inverse, les trous se scellent et les fils se retissent ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le Mur se tienne aussi solide qu'au jour de sa construction – ou, en tout cas, plus solide que Dean ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Les forces de police vont sûrement devoir trouver une autre manière d'initier les nouvelles recrues, parce que ce qui se tient maintenant devant Dean ne donne pas l'impression qu'il aura besoin de réparations de sitôt.

Et c'est super et tout, mais ça le laisse toujours coincé au milieu d'une combinaison dont l'intensité commence à couvrir son corps de cloques et il voudrait la rompre, _il a besoin de la rompre tout de suite_ – mais Cas est faible, même sans avoir à retenir le Mur ; tous ces coups, toutes ces blessures causées par Lilith l'ont laissé en sang et blessé. En plus du propre corps de Dean qui commence à arriver à son terme sous la simple surcharge de pouvoir Dean porte aussi les blessures de Cas, une couche de douleur s'ajoutant aux traumatismes de son corps au point que les coins de sa vision commencent à s'assombrir. Pas de rouge colère cette fois, même s'il peut sentir cette part de lui qui couve toujours là où il l'a enfermée au plus profond de son être ; savoir qu'elle est là, savoir qu'elle ne s'en ira jamais parce que c'est une part de son être, serait un terrible fardeau à porter s'il n'était pas sur le point de mourir.

Il sent Cas le repousser, essayer de le déloger de leur corps partagé – _va-t-en, va-t-en, tu es en train de brûler, tu vas mourir –_ mais il serre les dents, s'accrochant résolument à sa conscience par la simple force de sa volonté. Encore une minute. C'est tout ce qu'il lui faut. Encore une minute et ils pourront se séparer, s'il reste quoi que ce soit de lui, ou il pourra simplement mourir dans le cas contraire – bon Dieu, mourir serait un tel soulagement en cet instant, il _veut_ mourir, _par pitié_ –

Cas le repousse plus fort encore, et dans leur corps commun ils crient tandis que les dents de Lilith plongent dans leur forme, en arrachant un morceau et faisant jaillir un nouveau flot d'or.

_Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi !_ lui envoie Dean en pensées furieuses. _Arrête ! Tu laisses retomber ta garde !_

_Tu es en train de mourir – va-t-en, je ne veux pas que tu meures –_

Eh bien, _tant pis, c'est comme ça_.

Dean se glisse aux commandes, aplatissant leur forme au sol à temps pour éviter une autre volée, et retourne un coup de toutes les forces qu'il parvient à rassembler entre eux deux – ce qui ne représente pas grand chose, s'avère-t-il. Plusieurs fois dans la vie de Dean il s'en est fallu de peu, mais là – il n'a jamais été en aussi mauvais état pour un combat, alors que c'est pourtant le seul combat qui compte vraiment. Mais c'est comme ça, et _Dean leur fera traverser cette putain d'épreuve_ . Son corps peut attendre, _il peut attendre, bordel –_ on ne s'écroule pas tant qu' _il_ ne l'a pas décidé.

_Allez, Cas._

De la puissance, ils n'en ont pas, mais l'un des avantages de partager un esprit est que les idées fusent vite, et Cas saisit ce à quoi il pense avant qu'il ait eu le temps de commencer à bouger leur corps. Ils se tassent, concentrant leur forme en quelque chose de souple, d'agile, et avec une tonne et une tonne de petites dents pointues ; certes, ils avancent en boitant, et ce qui passe pour la respiration de Cas n'est qu'un halètement superficiel et irrégulier, mais ils _avancent_. Ils tournent et tournent autour de Lilith, glissant hors de sa portée avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de frapper et la mordant jusqu'à ce que le sol nappé d'or entre eux soit également éclaboussé d'un noir rougeâtre et huileux.

Lilith lâche un rugissement de fureur à en faire trembler le sol, mais ses coups deviennent maladroits – elle est blessée, elle saigne, ils sont à nouveau sur un pied d'égalité. Une poussée finale, c'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Une dernière rafale d'énergie, suffisamment longue pour que Cas l'attrape et la jette dans le trou – sur les rebords de sa conscience il peut sentir que ses amis tiennent toujours bon, Sam et Bobby et Charlie et Victor probablement tous en train de trembler de fatigue à présent mais prêts à ouvrir le portail à tout moment, et putain, comment peuvent-ils être aussi fantastiques ? Oh, ils vont lui manquer, ils vont salement lui manquer – il aurait aimé voir l'enfant de Sam et Jess, ouais, et être un vrai tonton, ça aurait été cool, non ?

Le bon côté des choses, bien sûr, c'est que le traumatisme d'avoir à expliquer tout ce qui touche à Cas lui sera épargné. Ce qui est. Eh bien. En fait, ça ne lui semble soudainement plus si terrible que ça.

Ses poumons ont cessé de fonctionner. Un bon nombre de ses autres organes aussi, mais qui peut bien pouvoir dire si son pancréas fonctionne ou non ? Les poumons, par contre, eux se font assez bien remarquer ; et c'est Cas qui lui permet encore de fonctionner, essentiellement, le même courant électrique qui le fait succomber petit à petit préservant un sursaut de vie supplémentaire dans un corps qui est à peine plus qu'une collection de pièces cassées. Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? Trente secondes, peut-être ? Une minute ?

Il remplit leur esprit commun de couleurs – le coucher de soleil près du cottage quand ils étaient petits, le rouge juteux de la tarte à la cerise de sa mère, le gant de base-ball en cuir usé de Bobby datant de quand il avait encore des cheveux, les feux d'artifice du quatre juillet, le lustre de sa voiture quand il vient de la laver, les tâches de rousseur de Sam, les propres yeux bleus de Cas. Un aperçu des choses que Dean n'a pas eu l'occasion de vraiment lui montrer. Un dernier au revoir.

Cas répond avec une vague de jazz, lente et apaisée et un peu mélancolique, qui frappe Dean droit au ventre, réchauffant le corps qu'il peut à présent à peine sentir tandis qu'elle se répand en lui.

Dean a besoin d'aide, cependant, pour bouger son bras. Ses muscles ne répondent plus correctement, ils tremblent et tressautent, commençant à succomber, et Cas doit se précipiter pour l'aider, guidant doucement la main de Dean pour la poser par-dessus la cicatrice en forme de main sur l'épaule opposée. Et il y a ce tiraillement familier, plus faible que d'habitude mais toujours présent ; Cas, bien sûr, connaît déjà la route, mais il attend que Dean guide sa descente, au fond de son être.

Une âme humaine. Pas assez pour alimenter une ville, mais probablement assez de jus pour faire sauter les plombs, et en cet instant ce seul coup de fouet est tout ce dont ils ont besoin.

Cas surgit et jaillit telle une explosion, menaçant et énorme au-dessus de Lilith et dévalant sur elle. Il l'engouffre – ce qui reste de Dean peut sentir une vague palpitation isolée quelque part près de là où son estomac se trouvait, enragée et luttant en vain pour se libérer. Des gouttes d'or giclent sur les immeubles voisins tandis que Cas la traîne avec lui, et il avance, et il avance vers le Mur, que Jo tient ouvert pour eux. Jusqu'à ce point spécifique maintenu en place par son extraordinaire famille, qui prouve aussitôt qu'elle est encore bien plus que ça en ouvrant le portail au moment parfait pour permettre à Cas d'y pousser Lilith.

Et puis, avec un sentiment de soulagement incommensurable, Dean se laisse mourir.

  


 


	14. Chapter 14

“Tu es prêt ?” demande Sam. Un de ses bras plane dans le dos de Dean en un geste protecteur, prêt à le rattraper s'il trébuche. Il ne va pas trébucher – ça fait des mois maintenant, et à part une petite instabilité persistante il va _bien_ – mais Sam ne veut rien entendre de tout ça.

“Oui,” dit-il, réprimant une grimace quand un élancement de douleur lui traverse la poitrine. “Je suis prêt. Allons-y.”

Sam reste immobile. “Tu sais, si tu n'es pas prêt, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait obtenir un nouveau délai. Les maladies et les blessures graves sont des motifs légitimes pour –”

“Sam.”

“D'accord, d'accord. C'était juste pour être sûr.”

Il est venu ici, oh, qui sait combien de fois ? Mais ça fait bizarre –  _plus_ que bizarre – d'y participer de cette manière, depuis l'autre côté de la salle. Avec son propre avocat et tout – pas un témoin mais un accusé. C'est incontestablement une première.

“Que plaidez-vous en réponse à ces accusations ?” demande Missouri, et il repense à la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, tant de mois auparavant, lui demandant _c'est vous qui avez trouvé le corps ?_ C'est approprié, vraiment. Il y a probablement une sorte d'ironie là-dedans. Quoi qu'il en soit – Missouri est un bon juge. Elle est juste. Et elle le connaît, ce qu'il espère jouera en sa faveur. Peut-être.

Mais, en parlant de justice, toute cette foutue histoire n'est-elle pas  _injuste_ , déjà ? Lui et Cas, à eux-deux (et, d'accord, Bobby, Sam, Charlie et Victor y sont pour quelque chose aussi) ils ont résolu l'affaire de Jo, et rénové le Mur, et ah, oui, arrêté la putain d'Apocalypse. Et maintenant Dean est poursuivi en justice pour ça.

Mais il se lève, luttant contre la vague de vertige qui déferle encore parfois sur lui, et dit, “Je plaide coupable pour tous les chefs d'accusations, madame.”

On peut toujours hurler à s'en casser la voix, se plaindre que c'est  _complètement rétrograde_ et que ce n'est  _pas juste_ mais malheureusement ce n'est pas comme ça que la loi fonctionne. La loi ne fonctionne pas sur le  _juste_ et l' _injuste_ , elle s'en tient au  _légal_ et à l' _illégal_ , et chacun ne fait que croiser les doigts et espérer qu'une fois de temps en temps les deux se rejoignent.

Pas cette fois, cependant. Pas pour lui. Vous servez la loi pendant dix ans, vous la faites respecter, et voila ce qui arrive. Pas d'exceptions. C'est comme ça, bien sûr, qu'il faut que ça fonctionne. Pas de traitements de faveur.

Il y a un siège vide à côté de lui. N'importe qui de coupable et d'assez riche pour payer d'avantage que les honoraires juridiques d'une seule personne remplirait le banc des accusés avec autant d'avocat qu'il peut en contenir, mais pour l'instant c'est seulement lui, Sam, et beaucoup d'espace vide. Il se frotte distraitement l'épaule, et se dit qu'il aurait voulu que Cas soit là.

Ils n'arrivent même pas au premier témoin avant le jour suivant. Le procès va être long, ça au moins c'est clair. Ça n'aurait pas autant d'importance si le ventre de Jess n'était pas à présent de la taille d'une petite planète – voilà où Sam devrait se trouver. Un bébé. Un véritable être humain miniature, vivant, blindé de machins génétiques provenant des deux plus extraordinaires personnes au monde. Jess est venue le voir Dieu-sait-combien-de-fois pendant son rétablissement, à chaque visite l'air un peu plus grosse et un peu plus joyeuse. Elle a pris sa main et l'a posée sur son ventre et Dean n'a pas approché beaucoup de femmes enceintes au cours de sa vie mais c'est vrai, c'est vrai qu'on peut sentir les coups de pied du bébé, ce qui ne semble peut-être pas si excitant que ça jusqu'au moment où on réalise qu'il y a une toute petite personne à seulement quelques centimètres sous sa main. Sa nièce (Sam en est quasiment sûr) ou son neveu (Jess en est encore plus sûre). Incroyable.

Cas en a pensé la même chose, lui aussi. Il ne l'a pas dit, mais c'était inscrit sur son visage quand Jess a pris sa main. De la surprise, majoritairement. Il y a une différence entre le savoir théorique sur la perpétuation des espèces et sa preuve physique qui donne des coups de pied contre le ventre de quelqu'un sous vos doigts. Et ce serait intéressant à voir, non ?, si Cas est doué avec les enfants, s'il aime leur compagnie...

Tout ça pour dire, Sam devrait être avec Jess. Mais il ne l'est pas, ou pas en permanence, et Dean lui en est irrationnellement reconnaissant, sans qu'il ne parvienne (pour une fois) à se sentir trop coupable.

Le premier témoin, quand l'accusation l'appelle enfin au deuxième jour du procès, est quelqu'un que Dean n'a jamais vu de sa vie. Son regard se pose sur Dean avec une sorte de curiosité impersonnelle tandis que l'avocat qui mène l'accusation dit, “Mr. Talley, avez-vous traité un formulaire d'Invocation Inter-Dimensionnelle commissionné par le Commissaire Singer et complété par l'Inspecteur Winchester ?”

“Oui.”

“Quel niveau d'Être Inter-Dimensionnel le formulaire permettait-il d'invoquer ?”

“Un élémental de Grade C, destiné à réparer le Mur, et à bannir dans les deux mois sauf réclamation et acceptation d'un formulaire de renouvellement,” débite Talley sur le ton de quelqu'un qui a trop souvent vu la phrase écrite sur papier. Seigneur, quel boulot de merde. Les audiences sont – enfin, étaient – des temps morts dans la carrière de Dean, mais pour quelqu'un coincé dans la bureaucratie bêtifiante d'un département officiel du gouvernement tout ça doit être vraiment palpitant, comparé au reste de son travail.

Dean décroche quand l'avocat de l'accusation commence à citer des articles désignés par suffisamment de lettres pour se faire un bon Scrabble. La dose de ses médicaments a été réduite petit à petit tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin vers une santé relative, mais ce qu'on lui a donné pour l'aider à dormir tend à se prolonger de jour, laissant son esprit engourdi et brumeux jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Une chose qui l'aidait  _vraiment_ c'était Cas, qui massait son esprit jusqu'au sommeil la nuit et partageait un peu de son énergie infinie chaque fois que celle de Dean commençait à s'épuiser – mais bien sûr une fois Cas parti il a dû se contenter des pilules.

Il revient au présent quand Sam se lève pour faire son contre-interrogatoire, balançant statistiques de durées de traitement du ministère et protocoles d'intervention d'urgence à une vitesse qui fait tourner la tête de Dean, et qui semble laisser tous ceux avec la moindre formation légale impressionnés malgré eux.

“Si un officier de la loi identifie une situation d'urgence dont le délai d'intervention est limité,” dit Sam, “il est tenu _par la loi_ de prendre toute mesure qu'il jugerait nécessaire afin de garantir la sécurité publique, et de contourner si nécessaire les canaux officiels d'autorisation de manière à réagir à la situation en temps et en heure et avec une efficacité maximale. Je vous certifie que mon client a identifié une situation de cet ordre suite à son assignation aux récents dommages sur le Mur et, comprenant que le niveau de puissance nécessaire pour effectuer les réparations et garantir la sécurité publique était plus élevé que tout ce qu'une invocation légalement autorisée pourrait offrir, a déterminé que son devoir envers le peuple surpassait son devoir envers la loi.”

Pas mal, Sam. Même qu'il y a presque un peu de vrai.

Néanmoins ça va être compliqué de transformer les deux mois de, hum, partenariat entre Dean et Cas en  _la manière de réagir à la situation en temps et en heure et avec une efficacité maximale._ Surtout si on considère tout le visionnage de télé et le bourrage de gueule et le, vous savez, le sexe. Sam, dans sa sagesse, a décidé très tôt que la plupart de ces choses devraient probablement être tenues à l'écart de leur défense.

S'en suit de longues discussions, beaucoup d'arguments et de débats sémantiques et de disputes sur l'utilisation et la signification particulière de mots particuliers dans des clauses particulières qui se réfèrent aux détails particuliers du dossier de Dean, et Dean songe que  _Cas, t'aurais du me laisser crever, mon vieux. Ça valait pas le coup._

Il se touche la poitrine, à quelques centimètres sous son sternum. Sa peau est recouverte de plusieurs couches de tissu, sa chemise et sa cravate et sa veste toutes bien repassées pour l'occasion ; mais il peut quand même sentir la blessure, la légère sensibilité sous la pression de ses doigts. Elle est presque guérie, ou autant que faire se peut. La seconde cicatrice que Cas lui a donnée – pas une empreinte gonflée et colorée cette fois mais un petit rayon de soleil, pas plus grand qu'une pièce de monnaie. Ça saignait au début, à un rythme lent mais continu, jusqu'à ce qu'une croûte se forme ; puis la croûte est tombée pour ne laisser qu'une tâche pigmentée, plus sombre que le reste de sa peau. Un unique point de contact, du terrestre et du divin (après tout pas si différents, s'avère-t-il), et les doigts de Cas tremblant invraisemblablement tandis qu'il réapprenait au corps de Dean comment fonctionner. Cela il le sait surtout parce que d'autres le lui ont raconté à son réveil à l'hôpital – Sam, tous soupçons miraculeusement disparus tandis qu'il disait à Dean  _Cas t'a sauvé la vie_ . Un euphémisme, bien sûr ; Cas lui a  _donné_ la vie, et si Dean se concentre il peut sentir le rythme de la magie de son ami qui s'écoule tranquillement en lui. Le souvenir en soi est vague, onirique ; mais après tout, techniquement, il n'était pas en vie pour s'en souvenir.

Dans la salle d'audience, ils finissent par se décider à appeler le second témoin. Bobby monte d'un pas lourd à la barre des témoins, adressant une mine renfrognée à la cour comme si c'était eux qui étaient jugés. Mais sans envoyer de regard noir à Sam, bien sûr. Ni à Dean non plus, ce qui est à peine croyable. La première chose qu'a faite Bobby quand Dean a repris conscience et n'a plus été en danger de mort imminente a été de lui mettre une claque sur le dessus de la tête et de dire, “'bécile ! La prochaine fois que tu me caches un truc pareil je te foutrai à la porte si vite que t'auras même pas le temps de voir ce qui t'as frappé, c'est compris ? C'est pas à toi de faire la nounou pour le monde entier, mon garçon !” Et puis, s'inclinant pour le prendre dans une étreinte qui avait envoyé une douleur lancinante à travers tout le corps de Dean, il avait marmonné d'un ton bourru, “ _Dieu merci tu vas bien_ .”

A travers le brouillard d'un esprit noyé sous les médicaments, la douleur, la magie et le choc, il était apparu à Dean que quelque chose clochait, d'une certaine façon. Que Bobby aurait dû être furieux. Mais hé, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui était vraiment, vraiment fantastique, de l'avis de Dean, alors peut-être qu'il pouvait simplement se contenter de suivre le mouvement.

Ainsi la cour découvre les faits selon Bobby, racontés avec cette formalité impersonnelle de ce qui forme apparemment “la vérité”. Les événements du dossier mêlés aux actions d'un mystérieux inconnu qu'il appelle “L’inspecteur Winchester”. En remontant jusqu'à Jo Harvelle, ce qui est approprié. Et puis le formulaire d'invocation. Le Mur. Le truc à l'intérieur du Mur, gardé en observation et à titre expérimental par le département scientifique. Le congé maladie de Dean. Le Mur à nouveau, et les seuils d'urgence qu'atteignait la situation. Dean qui revient avec Bela. Dean qui l'appelle à une heure bien trop matinale et le tire hors du lit pour sauver le monde. Toute l'histoire.

Et à la fin, l'accusation demande, quelque peu froidement, “Quelqu'un de votre expérience doit avoir une connaissance approfondie de la magie et de son application pratique, c'est exact ?”

Bobby la regarde en plissant des yeux. “Je ne sais pas si je dirais approfondie, madame. Je suis pas chercheur. Mais ouais, j'en connais un bout.”

“Et pourtant vous avez pris part à un rituel magique, sur la recommandation d'un officier subordonné, sans vous douter qu'il puisse s'agir de nécromancie ?”

“Non, madame. Pas exactement. Dès le départ je savais que ce n'était pas de la sorcellerie. Pas la bonne langue, déjà. Pas la même sensation, aussi.”

“Mais vous avez poursuivi malgré tout.”

“Oui. L'inspecteur Winchester est un officier expérimenté et j'approuvais sa classification de la situation comme cas d'urgence. Vu que c'était lui qui travaillait sur l'affaire, pas moi, je m'en suis remis à son jugement éclairé – le protocole quinze A du guide des Procédures et Interventions d'Urgence établit clairement que –”

“Oui, oui,” l'interrompt l'avocate. Elle fusille Sam d'un regard irrité. “Cela nous a déjà cité, merci. Dans le même ordre d'idée, cependant – l'être connu sous le nom de”– elle fouille théâtralement ses notes, et Dean serre les dents – “Castiel. Vous avez dû remarquer presque immédiatement son extrême écart par rapport à la forme d'un élémental de Grade C.”

Bobby hausse les épaules. “Je l'ai pas beaucoup vu, au début. L'inspecteur Winchester était sur le terrain.”

“Mais ensuite ?” presse-t-elle.

“Je suppose qu'il avait l'air un peu bizarre. J'en ai pas pensé grand chose – me suis dit que l'inspecteur Winchester devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.”

L'avocate pince les lèvres. Bobby avance en terrain miné, pas seulement par rapport à la carrière de Dean mais par rapport à la sienne également ; parce que c'est vrai, que Dean était sur le terrain les premiers temps, mais c'est vrai aussi que – hors-micro, apparemment – Bobby lui a dit à l'hôpital après l'entrepôt  _il est un peu... inhabituel, tu ne trouves pas ?_ Et si Dean est accusé d'avoir utilisé une magie prohibée, et que la-dite magie prohibée a été facilitée par un formulaire d'invocation fourni par Bobby et mise en œuvre alors qu'il travaillait sous le commandement de Bobby... eh bien.

Encore une preuve supplémentaire qu'il ne mérite pas son pardon, mais comme quoi.

De toute façon, ils ont au moins une chose qui plaide en leur faveur. Sam a eu un bon réflexe sur coup-là – ça a été délicat à exécuter, avec Dean coincé à l'hôpital pendant une éternité, mais dans toute la confusion qui a suivi le presque-écroulement du Mur Sam (qui est, au passage, une sorte de super-héros) a réussi a tout mettre en place quand même. L'avocate de l'accusation se tourne vers Missouri et dit, “Votre Honneur, encore une fois je demande à ce que l'être connu sous le nom de Castiel soit présenté pour être examiné comme preuve –”

“Rejeté,” dit Missouri.

“Mais –”

“Comme l'exige le protocole de police, mon client a défait l'attache de Castiel au terme de leur travail ensemble,” dit Sam, croisant les bras d'un air suffisant. “Étant établie la fin de leur contrat, Castiel ne peut plus être utilisé comme preuve recevable.”

_Ha._

Sa moue renfrognée ne s'attarde que quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa tête-d'avocat et se tourne encore une fois vers Bobby. “Quoi qu'il en soit. En ce qui concerne le champ d'application du protocole quinze A, je doute que les deux mois de présence de l'être avant signalement, qui incluent deux semaines de congés maladie, puissent être considérés comme un 'cas d'urgence'. Certainement pas un qui justifie les actions illégales de l'inspecteur Winchester visant à contourner votre autorité sur la base de, comme vous le dites, 'son jugement éclairé.'”

“Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas d'accord, madame. De mon avis professionnel, les actions de l'inspecteur Winchester étaient non seulement justifiées, mais elles sont aussi l'unique raison qui fait que nous sommes en vie pour discuter de ce problème.”

Sam l'a coaché (intensivement, parce que Sam a une expérience de première main de l'idiotie dont peut faire preuve son frère aîné) sur l'attitude appropriée à avoir dans un tribunal, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'envoyer à Bobby un petit sourire, auquel ne répond qu'un petit tressaillement de sourcil. Ce que Bobby vient de dire – eh bien, c'est bien là le foutu problème, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, il savait quand il s'est lancé qu'il y avait de grosses chances de terminer là où il se trouve aujourd'hui – mais ça c'était avant, quand ce n'était que Jo, juste un petit dossier classé sans suite dans une ville où des gens vivent et meurent et disparaissent tous les jours. Ce n'était pas censé devenir quelque chose d'aussi énorme. Et à présent Bela est morte et Lilith est enfermée et le Mur est de nouveau en un seul morceau, et en gros c'est comme s'il était jugé pour avoir sauvé le monde.

Pas tout seul, bien sûr. Mais l'invocation, la combinaison, la conduite de l'assaut final, tout ça c'était lui – et tous le reste aussi, la séance et l'entrepôt et les choses que Dean a décidé qu'il valait probablement mieux ne pas dire. Tout ça c'était lui et Cas.

Bon Dieu, ce que ce serait bien d'avoir Cas présent ici en cet instant. Ou même simplement de savoir qu'il attend à la maison – combien de temps ça fait ? Plusieurs semaines, au moins. Sam, très raisonnablement, a décidé que ce serait probablement mieux comme ça, mieux avec Cas hors de la vie de Dean et, plus important encore, hors de portée du tribunal.

C'est étrange, cependant. C'est la première fois que sa maison donne l'impression d'être aussi vide depuis la mort de Benny.

Ce qui est – là c'est différent, évidemment. Complètement différent. Enfin, en grande partie différent. Lui et Benny n'étaient pas... Ils n'ont jamais...

Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'a simplement jamais admis. Peut-être que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'ont jamais admis.

Oh, mais Bobby est à nouveau en train de parler – c'est juste tellement difficile pour Dean de garder ses pensées en ordre ces temps-ci. Quelque chose lui a embrouillé les idées, ce matin-là sur le Mur. Ça va mieux qu'avant, mais il commence à se dire que les dégâts sont peut-être permanents. C'est une bonne chose que sa carrière d'inspecteur soit complètement foutue.

“Si on pouvait rester concentré un instant, madame,” dit Bobby, “sur ce que l'inspecteur Winchester a réussi à accomplir dans les faits. Et là je ne parle pas que du Mur, mais de l'affaire Harvelle. J'ai une équipe formidable, mais ça nous empêche pas d'avoir des affaires classées sans suite – environ une centaine par an, dont peut-être cinq graves. Certaines finissent par être résolues, mais pas d'autres – mais toujours est-il, ce sont _cinq crimes graves non résolus_. Et, je pense que vous serez d'accord, c'est inacceptable, même si on ne peut pas y faire grand chose. Mais l'inspecteur Winchester – il a fait quelque chose. Il a ouvert une voie qui n'avait jamais été envisagée, et oui c'était dangereux, oui ça allait à l'encontre de la loi, mais vous devez admettre que ça a payé.”

“Donc vous êtes en train de dire que nous devrions fermer les yeux sur sa longue liste d'accusations parce qu'il a eu de la chance ? Commissaire, ceci est complètement –”

Bobby la fait taire d'un regard furieux. “Je suis en train  de  _dire_ que peut-être ce n'est pas l'inspecteur Winchester qui a tort, mais la loi. Juste parce qu'un travail est dangereux ne veut pas dire qu'il peut être ignoré – vous devez simplement apprendre aux gens à le faire correctement, et garder un œil sur eux pour vous assurer qu'ils ne commencent pas à faire n'importe quoi. Peut-être qu'il est temps de donner à la nécromancie une place dans les forces de police.”

C'est seulement quand Dean quitte la salle d'audience ce soir-là qu'il réalise que son visage est endolori tellement il a souri.

Puis il y a d'autres témoins, pendant des jours et des jours et des jours après ça – certains ses amis, qui tous s'obstinent à rester de son côté en racontant plus ou moins la même histoire que Bobby, et d'autres des inconnus. Des visages qu'il reconnaît mais qu'il ne peut nommer, et des visages qu'il n'a jamais vus de sa vie ; et bientôt ils se mélangent tous, une masse de bouches crachant jargon et subtilités administratives. Le soir il rentre chez lui – Sam s'est battu durement pour ce privilège, parce qu'apparemment être placé en détention provisoire mettrait en danger la santé déjà “fragile” de Dean – et les visages sont encore présents dans sa tête, jacassant jusqu'à l'incohérence tandis que son cerveau épuisé lutte pour donner un sens à sa vie.

S'il est honnête avec lui-même, il n'y a pas que l'absence de Cas qui le tourmente. Cas lui manque d'une douleur sourde qui refuse de s'atténuer, mais au moins c'est un sentiment qu'il peut solidement identifier. Justifier. Peu importe le terme. Non, ce qui le travaille vraiment, assez étrangement, c'est Jo. Elle a disparu, bel et bien disparu – ce qui est une bonne chose, évidemment. On n'est pas censé  _aimer_ être hanté. C'est un peu le principe. C'est juste étrange, après un an de compagnie fantomatique constante, de se retrouver complètement seul.

Un soir quand Sam le ramène chez lui, quand Dean a perdu le compte des jours malgré le dosage de plus en plus réduit de ses anti-douleurs, Sam dit, “Je vais appeler notre dernier témoin demain.”

Dean joue avec la bande de cuir piquée de fer autour de son poignet. Elle n'est pas aussi élégante que le collier rouge de Cas, mais elle a la même fonction de base : il ne peut pas l'enlever, il ne peut pas faire de magie, et il ne peut pas quitter les limites établies de son confinement. Aussi efficace qu'une peine de prison, en fait.

“D'accord,” dit Dean.

“On va te sortir de là. Ce que tu as fait – les chercheurs de l'université ont relevé les signatures énergétiques du portail, et de ton sortilège, et tout. Missouri a eu l'air assez impressionnée quand le professeur a détaillé toutes ces stats hier, tu as remarqué ? Et n'importe qui doté d'yeux peut voir à quel point l'état du Mur s'est amélioré. Ils ont un dossier solide contre toi mais c'est _nous_ qui avons l'avantage intellectuel, tout le monde le sait, et avec l'argument avancé par Bobby – eh bien, jamais le jury ne te condamnera. Tu en as trop fait pour nous.”

“Je ne crois pas que le monde marche comme ça, Sam.”

“Si, si tu l'y obliges,” dit Sam d'un ton sans réplique. Parfois, Dean est vraiment content d'avoir son frère de son côté. L'inverse serait, franchement, terrifiant.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux le lendemain, de s'agiter sur son siège tandis que la cour déroule pesamment son préambule habituel jusqu'à ce que Sam lui donne un coup de coude insistant sous la table.  _Notre dernier témoin_ . Ce n'est pas un bon plan, ce que lui et Sam ont formé. C'est même probablement un très  _mauvais_ plan. Mais c'est aussi un plan qui a une chance minuscule, une-sur-un-million, de marcher – de donner à la cour ce dernier petit coup de pouce en faveur de Dean.

Sam se lève, réarrange sa cravate, et dit, “Votre Honneur, j'aimerais appeler un dernier témoin à la barre pour être interrogé.”

L'accusation camoufle un bâillement, mais ne soulève aucune objection. Missouri donne son accord, et une épidémie de chuchotements éclate dans la salle d'audience tandis que Castiel monte à la barre.

Il est bien habillé, pour une fois. Pantalon et chemise – pas un costume complet, parce que ce serait probablement à nouveau la fin du monde si Cas se retrouvait un jour à porter  _ça_ , mais le facteur dépenaillement a définitivement été revu à la baisse. Même ses cheveux ont l'air plus soignés, comme si Bobby avait finalement réussi à le convaincre de les brosser.

Le cœur de Dean a un instant de bégaiement embarrassant, qu'il met sur le compte d'un problème médical résiduel ; et Cas prend garde de ne pas le regarder, passant placidement la cour en revue, mais il croise les yeux de Dean juste une demi-seconde et le vertige familier de son regard est la plus belle chose que Dean ait jamais ressentie.

“Objection !” bredouille l'accusation, après s'être remise du choc. “En tant qu'être soumis au contrôle de l'accusé cet... être n'est pas un témoin recevable ! Au contraire, il devrait constituer une preuve – plus important encore, une preuve que _vous_ nous avez conduit à croire –”

“Je ne suis plus sous le contrôle de Dean Winchester,” dit Cas.

La femme le dévisage avec stupéfaction, et Dean ne peut s'empêcher d'échanger un regard satisfait avec Sam. “Je... Je vous demande pardon ? Nous avons été conduit à croire que... euh... quoi qu'il en soit, en tant qu'être soumis au contrôle d'une tierce partie potentiellement biaisée –”

“Je ne suis sous le contrôle de personne.”

“J'ai peur de ne pas –”

Cas tire sur le col de sa chemise pour dévoiler son cou, étrangement nu sans le collier familier, et les chuchotements dans la salle gonflent en un rugissement. Comme pour le prouver, la forme humaine de Cas vacille légèrement ; pendant un instant une paire d'ailes énormes et ombreuses semble surgir derrière lui, déformant l'air autour d'elles comme de l'asphalte sous la chaleur de l'été.

Ça fait peur à Dean, de le voir sans attache. Inutile de le nier. Jeter ce collier dans la cheminée de Sam, voir le similicuir se flétrir et se noircir dans les flammes tandis que le sort d'attache partait en fumée, a peut-être été la chose la plus difficile que Dean ait jamais faite. A tout moment maintenant, Cas peut faire éclater sa véritable forme, ou dévaster la ville, ou – peut-être ce qu'il y a de pire – repartir chez lui sans même un au revoir. Il est libre, en d'autres termes. Incontrôlé. Ou plutôt, contrôlé uniquement par ses propres choix ; et oui, Dean a des sueurs froides rien qu'à y penser trop longtemps. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour que leur plan puisse marcher – et, plus que ça, c'était le seul moyen pour que  _n'importe quoi d'autre_ puisse marcher. Dean n'a pas seulement envie que Cas reste, il a envie que Cas  _ait envie_ de rester. Et, avec un peu de chance, de ne pas la tuer. Ni aucun de ses amis. Et –

Enfin, bref. A défaut d'autre chose, Cas a certainement mérité sa liberté. Ce qui se passera ensuite ne dépendra que de lui.

Cas n'attend pas les questions de Sam. Il dit, “Silence, je vous prie,” et le rugissement s'effondre en un silence de mort.

“Je ne suis pas un outil. Je ne suis pas _une preuve_. Vos tentatives pour infirmer mon autonomie sont aussi offensantes que totalement injustifiées. Le seul crime commis par Dean Winchester est de m'avoir asservi contre mon gré, chose que – étant données les circonstances – j'ai choisi de pardonner ; et pourtant vous tenez ce tribunal non pas dans mon intérêt, mais dans celui de vos stupides lois abstraites. Je n'ai, bien sûr, aucun lien avec votre, euh, _système légal_ ” - et même Dean se sent honteux face au mépris avec lequel Cas crache le terme – “mais je vous dirai ceci : quand les balances pèseront l'âme de Dean Winchester, elles ne la trouveront pas accablée par le poids de la culpabilité. Je laisse cette information entre vos mains qu'il serait discutable de qualifier d'expertes.” Cas fait un bref signe de tête et descend les marches, laissant la pièce dans un silence sidéré.

Le procès, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne dure pas très longtemps après ça. Même l'accusation semble peiner à trouver une façon de contredire la Justice Elle-même, et ainsi tout le dossier s'écroule dans l'embarras comme un pétard mouillé.

Dès que le bracelet de cuir est détaché de son poignet, Dean se dirige vers la maison de Bobby. Bobby ouvre la porte et, sans même un  _content de te voir_ ou un  _félicitation pour ne pas avoir été envoyé en prison_ , grommelle, “J'espère que t'es là pour récupérer ton foutu petit-ami. Je sais pas combien de temps encore j'arriverai à supporter ça.”

Puis Cas est là, à se frayer un passage devant Bobby sur le seuil de la porte pour regarder Dean. Sans parler, sans rien faire, juste... à le regarder. Ce qui est assez malheureux, parce que soudainement Dean ne sait pas quoi dire non plus. Cas se mord la lèvre, et Dean réprime l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser – en partie parce que Bobby est juste là et qu'il n'est toujours pas sûr de ce que Bobby sait (ou devine, du moins) de ce qui se passe entre eux deux, mais surtout parce qu'il n'est pas sûr d'encore savoir lui-même.

“On marche un peu ?” suggère-t-il.

“D'accord,” dit Cas.

Ils atteignent le bout de la rue en silence, après quoi la tête de Dean semble être sur le point d’éclater sous l'abondance de choses qu'il a besoin de dire sans y arriver ; alors il donne un coup de pied distrait dans un paquet de chips vide sur le trottoir et marmonne, “Hum, merci. Pour. Enfin, tu sais. Pour tout.”

“Votre soit-disant système judiciaire a bien besoin de se faire rappeler ses racines à l'occasion,” dit Cas en haussant les épaules.

“C'est vrai. Ouais. Enfin bref, je sais pas si Bobby t'en a parlé, mais il me laisse revenir au travail. Dingue, hein ? Dernier endroit où j'aurais pensé atterrir, après tout ça.”

“Félicitations.”

“Ouais, merci, c'est vraiment... ouais. Mais, euh, le truc c'est... eh bien, il était sincère au tribunal. A propos de la nécromancie, je veux dire. Alors y'a un travail pour toi aussi. Un travail avec moi. Ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, si tu... Je veux dire, uniquement si ça t'intéresse, je sais que ce n'est pas...” Sa voix se perd dans le silence.

“Peut-être,” dit Cas, ce qui n'indique à Dean absolument rien de qu'il pense vraiment. Fantastique. “Je crois que pour l'instant je voudrais retourner à la maison.”

“Oh. Ouais, d'accord. Je comprends.”

“Dans ta maison, je veux dire.”

“Oh.”

“Si ça ne te dérange pas,” ajoute précipitamment Cas, et pour la première fois le déclic se fait que peut-être Dean n'est pas le seul à être hors de sa zone de confort, là.

“Ouais, non, ce serait. Hum. Ce serait génial,” dit Dean. Il traîne sa chaussure sur le bitume, peu désireux de poser la question suivante tout en ayant besoin d'en connaître la réponse. “Et... après ça ?”

“Est-ce que c'est important ?”

“Je suppose que non,” fait Dean, mais quelque chose dans son estomac semble se tendre désagréablement. Qu'importe. Ce n'est pas un problème, non ? Comme Dean l'a dit à Sam, ils ne sont pas mariés.

Ils marchent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Dean doivent s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle – un autre effet secondaire. Il ne va pas pouvoir aller courir avant un moment, même si plusieurs mois se sont déjà écoulés ; et si Cas choisit de ne pas revenir travailler avec lui, son futur proche le verra probablement coincé derrière un bureau. Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit ici, évidemment. Le travail est important, mais ce n'est qu'un travail, au final.

“En fait,” reprend Dean, s'appuyant sur le bras que Cas offre en support, “c'est plutôt important, oui. Je ne peux pas me réveiller chaque matin et me demander si... tu sais, si aujourd'hui sera le jour où tu vas t'en aller, sans le moindre... ou si je vais descendre les escaliers et tu seras déjà parti. Si on se lance là-dedans, peu importe le nom que ça porte, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas rester.”

Il sent le nez de Cas presser contre sa joue, en un geste qui n'est pas tout à fait un baiser mais qui en garde tous les éléments importants. “Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi,” dit-il.

“Ça risque de durer un moment. Juste pour te prévenir.”

“Je ne suis pas pressé.”

“Bon... génial, alors. Ok.”

“Ok.”

Le reste du chemin retour se fait en silence. Ils ne se tiennent pas par la main, parce que ce serait débile, et de tout façon Dean ne _fait pas_ ce genre de choses ; mais Cas marche assez près de lui pour que le dos de leurs mains se frôle à l'occasion, et c'est... agréable. Ce qui est agréable aussi, c'est de savoir – même s'il a toujours été un peu sceptique vis à vis du simple concept d'âme-sœurs – que les âmes existent, dans des formes complexes et d'une variété réconfortante.

Le hasard fait que leur route les conduit près du Mur. Dean pose une paume tout contre, et dans la demi-seconde avant que sa main ne passe à travers la magie présente-sans-l'être, il sent un bourdonnement familier ; plus doux que d'habitude, mais calme et paisible et d'une  _présence_ rassurante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La traduction de cette fanfic m'aura bien occupée pendant plusieurs mois mais ça y est, c'est terminé. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu autant qu'à moi !
> 
> Merci pour les commentaires, encouragements et kudos reçus en cours de route. Si vous avez aimé la fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos à l'auteur, suspiciousflashlight ! Et si vous ne les avez pas vus, n'oubliez pas les fanarts officiels dont le lien se trouve au début du premier chapitre.


End file.
